


Avenging Arrow

by remerkaba (morcades)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, Oliver/Felicity Friendship, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Stelicity, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 89,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morcades/pseuds/remerkaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starling City needs her hero now more than ever, but with Slade's vendetta picking up speed, Oliver isn't sure he can be that hero this time.  Steve Rogers needs a place to figure out who he is and what he has been fighting for after the events of Captain America Winter Soldier.  Felicity is working on getting over her crush on Oliver after he starts his relationship with Sara over again.  And she's helping the team stay alive against Slade.  Maybe Fate has decided they could all use a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Felicity and the First Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311580) by [NocturnalRites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalRites/pseuds/NocturnalRites). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, Arrow, or Captain America or any of the characters you recognize. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment. There is no monetary gain and no copyright infringement intended. The lines of dialog you recognize are from the show or movies, the rest you don’t recognize are from me.
> 
> Notes: I love the characters of Oliver and Felicity and enjoy reading Olicity stories but this story is a Felicity/Steve Rogers pairing. I intend for there to be a lot of action and some of the other Avengers may make appearances. Oliver has had some pretty crappy breaks along the way. I think him having a little help with the Slade problem and maybe some new friendship would be fun to explore. This is my first try at a fandom not SG1 and since my beta doesn’t watch Arrow, for this story I have no beta (just a friend helping with spelling and grammar). Feel free to let me know if anything seems out of place. 
> 
> This story takes place after Captain America Winter Soldier in the Marvel universe and a few weeks before the episode Deathstroke in the Arrow universe. There could be spoilers for any of the Marvel movies through ‘Winter Soldier’ and Spoilers for this season of Arrow. Also maybe some minor spoilers for Agents of Shield. From Deathstroke forward will be AU since Steve will be in the mix but I will be trying to keep in line with the big events that happened in cannon.
> 
> This story was inspired by the amazing Felicity/Steve pairings that started with NocturnalRites  
> story and later stacydm stories. They both have fantastic works featuring Steve and Felicity if you haven’t read them you should jump over and check them out.  
> 

Chapter 1 – Fresh Starts 

 

Steve Rogers rolled his shoulders as he fought to get into a rhythm with the exercise bag. He needed to be careful to control his pace and the strength of his punches since he was in a public place. The exercise room of the local Veteran’s Administration of Starling City was deserted at 8am on Easter Sunday but he didn’t dare slip. He didn’t need to blow his cover by sending the bag across the room just because his anger and frustration were at an all-time high.

The pound of his knuckles against the bag felt good. The physical release of energy felt good. Those things didn’t change. The rest of his life had been upended quite spectacularly the last few months, leaving him unsure. S.H.E.I.L.D had been ripped apart by HYDRA, an organization that should have been dead and buried. Bucky, his brother in everything but blood was alive, not dead for 70 years like Steve believed, but he’d been brainwashed and abused and now he’d disappeared. 

“We shut down Hydra, we shut down SHIELD.” Steve’s own words, condemning Shield to death, echoed in his brain. Nick Fury had not been happy at hearing them. ‘One has nothing to do with the other!’ He’d argued, but Steve hadn’t budged. ‘You’re not part of Hydra, but you had the same ideas as they did! If we have to shut this down, we shut down everything!’ Had he been right? He’d been so sure, but now, seeing the disarray the intelligence community was in, the way other agencies were picking through the carcass of SHIELD, he wasn’t as sure. 

Tony Stark’s voice from years ago played loudly in his head ‘An intelligence agency that *fears* intelligence? Historically, not awesome.’ Much as Steve disagreed with many of Tony’s sentiments, in this he was right. Peggy’s legacy to the world, the cause he’d fought for, turned out to be as corrupt as if the Red Scull were still alive and in charge.

Steve hit the bag faster, controlling his power, but he stopped trying to control his speed. “Stop wallowing.” He ordered himself, hearing Natasha’s voice in his head. His decisions had changed the world for so many people, not just him. Everything that had happened swirled around in his head. He had too much time to think. Chasing after the Winter Soldier with his wingman Sam had kept him from thinking too hard at first, but with no sign of Bucky, he’d had to give up the search.

The chains holding the bags groaned in protest at the power in Steve’s blow. Dialing it back a little, he breathed in and tried to calm himself. Nat explained that as the Winter Soldier, Bucky knew how to go to ground better than just about anyone. He wouldn’t be found until he was ready. So the feelers were left out there, but there really wasn’t anything else that Steve could do. Sam had gone home to his family until he was needed and Steve had found a new place on the opposite coast of his birth to try to, ‘find himself’ as Stark had called it. 

Find himself?! He knew what he was, he was a soldier. He just wasn’t sure who to fight for anymore. For now the Avengers, when they needed him, would have to be enough. The days of him working for a government agency were behind him for quite some time. As Steve’s fist connected with the bag too hard again, he ignored the creaking chains and slight tear in the seam, finding it harder to rein himself back in again. 

Inactivity wasn’t something he took well, but he had to accept that right now there was little for him to do as an Avenger or as Bucky’s friend. The spy’s were the ones on the front now. They found targets and then the people like him got called in. And Bucky wouldn’t be found until he was ready. That left a whole lot of time to think about his life and all the wasted time. He’d sunk that damn HYDRA ship into the ice, lost 70 years of his life and it had all been for nothing. HYDRA was still destroying lives, including his.

“Cut off one head…” he muttered as he slammed his fist into the bag much harder than he meant to and watched as his hand penetrated the canvas of the bag. Sand shot out of the newly formed rip on the opposite side. Well at least he hadn’t shot the punching bag across the room this time.

 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for muscles, ah,” the feminine voice jolted Steve back to reality. He spun toward the young woman that had come in the side door. As her words sunk in, he felt the corner of his mouth lift a bit. “I mean, I’m not looking for muscles, I have my own. Not that they’re nearly as nice as yours are. It’s not like I’m standing here admiring your muscles or anything,” she rushed on. “Because that would be really awkward,” she paused for a moment, blinking at him with huge eyes behind her glasses. He was mesmerized. Her bright lips and natural makeup were not that far off from what women of his time wore. 

The more the young woman talked the more she turned red. The color started at her neck and was working itself up toward her hairline. It was adorable and reminded him of days when women blushed much more easily than they did now. He thought he might be blushing a little at her obvious appreciation of his bare arms, but couldn’t bring himself to interrupt. He was fascinated to see what she would say next.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a moment, she seemed to catch herself. “I’m Felicity Smoak,” she announced, obviously deciding there was no way to salvage her prior rambling. She took a few steps toward him and held out her hand. “I was looking for John Diggle,” she stated. “I sometimes have run-away babble,” she explained a bit sheepishly. “It happens a lot actually, but I, ah was actually meeting John here to help decorate for Easter. I know I’m Jewish, but candy, kids hunting for brightly colored Easter eggs; what’s not to love?”

“Steve Rogers, ma’am,” he smiled. “It’s good to meet you, but I don’t think you want to shake hands with me right this minute, I’m not presentable for mixed company.” He’d worked himself into a sweat not to mention his hands were still taped from the workout with the bag. The bag! She’d almost made him forget that he’d punched a hole in it. She seemed to be too focused on him to notice anything else. It was flattering and a relief. 

He was very glad she didn’t seem to think it was strange that he could tear through a heavy punching bag, let alone with enough power to force the displaced sand out of the other side. He’d been so lost in thought he hadn’t paid attention to controlling his strength or to the fact that someone had walked in on him. On the other hand, he liked very much that she was flustered by just him. She didn’t know who he was, but yet she was very focused on him and almost a little shy. 

“It’s OK,” Felicity smiled. Her whole face lit up with expression. Steve’s breath caught in his chest. “I’m used to sweaty men.” What? She caught him off guard. His eyebrows climbed into his hairline. He was sure he’d turned red now. Felicity eyes went wide. “I mean not sweaty for sexy reasons,” she was quick to continue, though it wasn’t making either of them less embarrassed that he could tell. “Not that you can’t be sexy when you sweat because obviously you are…” her cheeks had turned a brilliant red as she stammered to a stop. 

Steve tried hard to hold back his smile so that he wouldn’t embarrassed her any worse than she was already doing to herself, but he failed miserably. She was absolutely adorable. He liked how open she was. “I’m going to just stop talking now and hope that the floor opens up and swallows me.” She decided out loud.

“Never going to happen,” John Diggle interrupted as he came around the corner. “I thought I heard you back here, Felicity.” He announced, headed down the hall toward them. 

“The floor or the babbling,” she muttered under her breath. Steve stopped trying to suppress the smile that kept threatening and let out a chuckle. Glancing at him, her lips turned up too and Steve felt a little weight lift off of him. He had to catch his breath. No one had affected him like that since Peggy. 

Apparently John had heard her mumbled comment also if his smile was anything to judge by. He held up the streamers of various colors in one hand and a bag with more pastel colors sticking out of the top in the other. 

“Please take over these and make them festive. Lyla was coming by to help, but she just got called away and streamers are not my thing.” The older man looked hopeful. 

“Not a problem,” she agreed, taking the colored streamers from his hands. She spun a little and smiled up at Steve. “It was nice to meet you.” She told him. His heart rate picked up at the smile she turned on him. “I had better get working and let you get naked.” Steve coughed as that statement hit him in the chest. With raised eyebrows he noticed that John seemed to choke for a second before clearing his throat. Diggle didn’t seem surprised. Maybe Felicity’s lack of control when it came to whatever thoughts were in her head was something that happened often. 

“For your shower, get naked for your shower,” she corrected quickly, though he didn’t think that was much of a save. She was back to being an adorable shade of red again except this time Steve was pretty sure he matched her. “I’m making this so much worse.” 

“The tape is on the counter in the assembly room,” Diggle offered helpfully, the laughter apparent in his voice. Felicity turned grateful eyes on him before hurrying from the room. Steve watched her leave, too distracted to notice right away as the smile vanish from his friend’s face. He followed John’s eyes as he turned toward the punching bag still slowly leaking sand. 

“You want to tell me what happened here?” John asked, his calm voice had an edge to it. His usually kind expression had gone hard. Steve considered his answer. He didn’t want to lie to someone he’d started to consider a friend, but he couldn’t exactly blurt out that he was Captain America. He’d only known John 6 weeks or so. 

A few months ago he might have, but now that he’d lead the team taking down S.H.E.I.L.D and HYDRA he was a lot more cautious who he told his secret. There might be people hunting him and he didn’t want to bring trouble to anyone new. Steve wasn’t planning to hide his identity if anyone recognized him. There were pictures out there if anyone checked the old news reels, but they weren’t that easy to come by and he wasn’t going to offer the information.

“I’ll be happy to pay for the bag.” Steve met John’s eyes and held them. He wanted the older man to see that he was someone to trust. John sighed and stepped back. He’d come to full alertness and he was putting more distance between them. Steve wasn’t sure what was up. Ok, it was unusual to break a bag unless you had super strength, but he did not understand the level of watchfulness John was exhibiting. 

Steve could understand questions and his avoidance tactic was obviously not going to work on John, but he wasn’t exactly sure why John now perceived him as a threat over a ripped bag. Damn, Steve didn’t want to lie to this man that was becoming his friend, but he also didn’t want to bring his other life into this one. The Veterans Administration and the surrounding Glade’s area had begun to be a haven of what he believed normal life probably was these days. Sure, the area was rough and rebuilding after the city’s earthquake disaster, but he could see pockets of new life and new hope springing up. It was restoring his soul and he wasn’t ready to give that up.

“I’m sorry, John. I lost my temper earlier and I gave it a pretty hefty kick that must have weakened the canvas. I’m the one that damaged the bag so I will pay for it. I was just getting ready to grab a broom and clean it up when Ms. Smoak came in,” he stated the last part truthfully. The story sounded false to him, but it always did that when he lied. He was a terrible at it. He could feel his face getting warm. 

He was hoping his friend would take it as embarrassment at losing control, which is also was. Maybe Natasha’s talks about lying were sinking in. She’s told him that because he was so bad at it, he should stick as close to the actual truth as he could if he had to go that route. “I’m just glad it was my fist that went through it and not someone else’s. I’d hate if someone had hurt themselves because I weakened the bag.” 

John watch him for a moment before his face and stance relaxed. “You want to tell me what prompted the loss of temper?” The man wasn’t going to let this go. “You haven’t talked about your time serving or what you are dealing with, but I’m a good ear if you need it.” Steve was touched by the offer. The truth was he could use a friend that wasn’t involved with the craziness of his life. Natasha and Bruce were both good friends that he could and did turn to, but neither was a soldier and both came at life from completely different points of view than he did.

“I’m still active duty,” he answered, deciding to open up a bit. “I can be called in at any time.” And while the Army is still paying me a pension, I don’t work for them anymore, Steve thought, but didn’t point out. “A few things have made me question what I’ve been fighting for.” Steve wasn’t sure where that had come from. It was more than he’d meant to reveal. 

“I’ve been there, Man,” Diggle responded. “I had a tour that made me question what I was fighting for a few years back. I got out as soon as I could. What company did you serve in?” 

Steve wanted to say proudly ‘107th Infantry’, but it didn’t exist anymore. “I’m not officially tied to any company anymore. I’m pulled for special projects.” As he repeated the line he’d been given, he couldn’t help think about the 107th and his Howling Commandos. He knew who to trust back then. They’d been his family, not just his team. It was a lot simpler in those days. Don’t go there, he told himself, pushing the images of his modern day team trying to ambush him in an elevator out of his mind. “How about you, what company were you with?” he asked. The more he got to know John Diggle, the more he was starting to like him and feel like he was someone he’d be able to trust. 

Before John could answer, a couple burst in the back door. The young woman was full of energy, while the young man with her seemed to be more reserved with an almost wild look to him. “Hi, Mr Diggle,” the young woman greeted John. “Felicity mentioned that you were organizing an Easter brunch and fun day for the kids. I thought you might be able to use some more help and more supplies.” She offered, holding up two big bags and tilting her head toward the even bigger bags her friend was carrying.

“Hello, Ms. Queen, Roy,” Diggle responded, moving forward to welcome them. “We can always use more help and supplies.” He smiled, turning back to Steve, “Steve Rogers, this is Thea Queen and Roy Harper.” Steve moved to shake hands with both young people. 

“Nice to meet you Steve,” Thea Queen shook his hand, warm and friendly. Her boyfriend, he assumed, was not nearly so friendly. When they shook hands he seemed to be uncomfortable, almost like he was afraid to actually grip Steve’s hand. Did Roy recognize him? He didn’t really think so, but it did send up a few flags. He’d have to keep an eye on the kid.

“You as well,” Steve offered. “Well it looks like you’re getting busy, John. I better clean up this mess then go grab a shower so I can get back and help.”


	2. Convenient Catch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the great comments and kudos! This is a short chapter but I'll have another one up in a few days.

Chapter 2

Felicity popped the ear buds out of her ear as the sound of voices intruded over her music. She glanced over to see Roy and Thea with John. Frowning at the little jolt of disappointment that hit her when Steve wasn’t the one walking through the door, she dismissed the feeling. She’d enjoyed admiring him, but it was probably better he hadn’t come in to help. She’d just blurt random, sexually charged thoughts at him again. 

Guys that looked like that did not go for brainy hackers like her. Case in point: Oliver. No, no, no, she was not going to think about him. She’d just started to find her footing after he and Sara had hooked up and the dynamic of the team had suddenly shifted. It had been hard facing the fact that Oliver didn’t see her the way that she wanted him to and probably never would. Felicity cringed as she thought about the bullet she’d taken in an attempt to retain her place as ‘his girl’. She wasn’t sorry she saved Sara or that she’d helped stop the bad guy of the day, but she was self-aware enough to know that she could have gotten hurt a whole lot worse. 

“Hi Guys,” she waved a little at Thea and Roy. “Are you here to help or just dropping off goodies?” 

Thea smiled as she set her bags down. “We’re here to help,” she announced. It didn’t take long to divide up the work and get started. Roy went to help John move tables, Thea was in the kitchen putting together baskets to be given out to the kids and Felicity was just getting the last of her bundle of decorations hung. As she reached the last corner, she realized she hadn’t placed the ladder in quite the right spot. The last part of the wall was just a tiny bit out of her reach. 

Not feeling like taking the time to climb down and move the ladder over, she reached with her left arm to steady herself on the corner so she could stretch toward the last little bit of wall that needed ribbon hung on it. She wasn’t ready for the jolt of pain as her still healing bullet wound protested how reaching so far made the skin pull across her shoulder. 

Felicity gasped and automatically took a step backwards, away from the pain, only to realize she was on a ladder and about to fall backwards. She flailed for a second until she felt strong arms catch her and settle her against a very well chiseled, hard chest. ‘Oliver’, her mind supplied, but her rescuer’s scent was all wrong. Oliver had a classy smell to him that she associated with expensive cars and high rise office buildings. This was a clean, earthy smell.

“Are you OK, Ms. Smoak,” Steve asked, studying her face for a second as he effortlessly held her against him. She didn’t answer at first. Her mind was too busy processing how his arm felt cradling her backside and how hard his pecks felt where her hand lay against his chest. 

“Ms. Smoak,” he prompted. “Are you injured?”

“I’m fine,” she finally answered, finding her voice. Steve searched her face for a moment before he carefully set her back on her feet. Felicity was speechless. She liked the feel of being held so securely in his arms. She also recognized the strength it had taken to catch her and control her fall so easily.

Her heart sped up. Wow, he was even sexier close up. When he set her on her feet again, he didn’t immediately release her. She felt the heat from his hands on her hips, steadying her. An answering heat was slowly growing to pool low in her center. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm her breathing, she smiled up into his clear blue eyes. He had really honest eyes, she decided, but a bit haunted. Maybe I should be asking him if he is OK, she thought, steading herself by lightly gripping his forearm. He was very solid and warm beneath her fingers. 

“Muscles,” damn, she had to stop that. She hadn’t babbled this bad since Oliver had dropped off the bullet ridden computer in her office so long ago.

“Steve will do fine, ma’am,” he was smiling at her and he hadn’t yet stepped back out of her space or released her. “Are you alright?” He asked her again. “You looked like you were in pain before you fell.”

“Felicity,” her voice was a little breathless. “You can call me Felicity,” she instructed. “And I’m OK. I just stretched wrong when I was trying to hang the last part of the ribbon.” Steve glanced up at the spot she’d pointed at. He gently took the ribbon and thumb tack she was still clutching and reached around her to push it into place on the wall. 

“It must be nice to be that tall.” She observed glad nothing sexual came out of her mouth for once. 

“I like it better than being short,” he agreed, a lopsided smile on his face that made her think it was an inside joke he was telling. 

“Were you ever short” she teased back.

“About 100 years ago.” He smiled. “Is there anything else you need to hang?”

“I think the hanging part is all done.” She told him, glancing over her shoulder where Thea was just finishing her section. “The next part is the fun part. We get to stuff the plastic eggs with treats for the kids and hide them. Digg has everyone meeting in the kitchen for stuffing duties.” She turned to pick up the ladder, but Steve reached around her and picked it up before she had a chance.  
“Lead the way.”

“Thank you.” She’d forgotten how nice it was to have someone paying attention to her without wanting anything in return. Well he might want something, but not the usual something like IT information or a suspect tracked down. 

“Felicity,” Steve stopped her. When she turned back to him she was surprised to find that his face was slightly pink and his ears were turning red. He met her eyes and hesitated, before taking a deep breath. “Would you allow me the honor of escorting you to dinner tomorrow evening?” It all came out in a rush. 

She hadn't seen that coming. When his face started turning even redder, she realized she hadn’t answered yet. “I’d like that,” she told him honestly, suddenly feeling almost giddy. “I’m doing some IT work at Verdant but I should be done by 7pm if that is OK?”

“That’s the club a few blocks down on the right?” Steve asked her. At her nod, he continued. “I’ll pick you up at 7:00.” He was smiling now too. It felt good to be excited about something that did not involve Slade Wilson or killing and mayhem. 

It was a little weird that someone as athletic and good looking as Steve would be interested in her. Jocks did not date brainy, hacker girls. 

“I’m not sure what a ‘hacker girl’ is, but I like smart, beautiful women.” Steve told her. Oh, God, she’d said that out loud.

When she didn't immediately respond, he looked at her and a smile spread across his face. “You didn’t mean to say that out loud did you?” The laughter was evident in his voice, but she could tell he was amused with her, not laughing at her. 

“Are you sure you want to take me to dinner?” she asked, her voice resigned. “Conversation is likely to be filled with more unintentional babbling. It’s a disease.”

Steve didn't try to hold back his laughter this time. “I like your unintentional babbling. Not many people are honest enough to just say what they think. I’m looking forward to dinner.” The man knew the perfect thing to say Felicity decided. 

“Me too,” she confessed. 

“We should probably go in and start filling eggs,” he pointed out. Smiling over her shoulder at him, she led the way to the kitchen. This was turning out to be a very good day.


	3. Strange Bedfellows

Chapter 3

Steve put down his sketch pad and looked at the drawing he’d finished. He was just starting to use colored pencils and didn’t feel he had a really good handle on blending them yet, but he liked the way he’d caught Felicity in the piece. 

She’d been laughing with him, teasing him about his hand eye coordination as he’d tried to fit too much candy in the little plastic eggs, making them very hard to snap together. Using his strength on them hadn’t been a good fix. The little plastic pieces had popped apart, spilling their candy surprises everywhere.

He smiled at the memory. He could honestly say no one had accused him of having fumble fingers since he’d become Captain America. The whole day had gone better than he could remember a day going in a very long time. He’d spent it enjoying Felicity’s company, playing catch with some of the older kids that had come with their families and serving veterans and their families’ food. It helped remind him of what he was fighting for. Except most everyone that had been fighting by his side and those directing where he should go and what missions he should be on were tainted by HYDRA. 

That thought led to places he didn’t want to go after having spent such a normal, nice day. Pushing up from the couch, Steve headed to the bedroom to change. In minutes he was in jogging pants and a t-shirt and headed out of his door. He needed to clear his head. 

It was a little after ten pm. Hopefully the streets would be less crowded and he could find a field or piece of road with no one around. He needed to expel some energy. What he needed was a good sparring session with Natasha or Clint or even Thor, but that wasn’t a possibility at the moment. It would feel good to open up and let the speed take over until his mind was clear and exhaustion let him sleep. With that in mind, he headed for the rougher side of the Glades. Those streets were much more likely to be deserted. 

Twenty minutes into the run, he was already starting to feel better. He hadn’t let his speed get much above what a very fast un-enhanced man could manage, but he was already starting to feel better. As Steve topped a fairly steep hill, he heard the sound of a struggle up ahead. With his enhanced abilities, he could hear things a good distance away. Picking up speed, he rounded a corner just in time to see six thugs fighting with a man dressed all in green. Newspaper and television articles had talked about a green vigilante once known as the Hood and now being called The ‘Arrow’. This must be him.

Curious, Steve stopped at the edge of the fight to observe instead of stepping in. The Arrow was moving fast and making short work of what looked to be gang members trying to take him down. Steve had read several articles and watched the news about Starling’s Vigilante. Some swore he was a hero, some a villain as bad as any of the gangs. Steve decided to withhold judgment. He’d done some research. The man had started out bloody, but the last year or so he’d seemed to be working to bring criminals to the police alive. It seemed the man in green had taken to leaving scum secured to walls and placing calls to the police to have them picked up. That gave him a benefit of a doubt in Steve’s book. 

A few years ago, Captain America would have been sure that what Arrow was doing was wrong. Taking the law into your own hands was wrong no matter what the circumstances. He’d have helped take Arrow down, but he’d learned over the years that things were much less black and white than he liked to admit. 

The last two years had changed him. He still considered himself a man of principal and honor, but according to Natasha, he had become more open-minded. Of course Stark had phrased it as ‘Glad to see you’ve had the stick removed from your ass, Cap.’ Then he’d stopped, eyed him up and down and added ‘well somewhat’ before heading back to his shop. 

Steve leaned against the wall next to him and continued to watch. The Arrow fought well. He was down to three still standing when one of the men managed to grab a gun that had been knocked to the ground. Starling’s vigilante didn’t see the man with the gun behind him. He was too absorbed in fighting the two knife wielding thugs in front of him. Without thinking, Steve moved. At Captain America speed, he reached the gunman and knocked him unconscious just in time. The man went down hard. Satisfied he wouldn’t be getting up quickly, Steve turned to find himself at the business end of Arrow’s bow. 

He was fairly sure that the vigilante hadn’t seen how fast he moved since his back had been to both the gunman and Steve. That went in the plus column, but now he was in the man’s sights. Guess it was time to see how the Vigilante handled himself with someone not on the wrong side of the law, he decided.

“Hey, Hang on,” Steve said, holding his hands in a nonthreatening stance. “Your buddy there picked up a gun. You didn’t see it. I lent a hand, that’s all that is going on here.” He kept his voice calm. 

“Who are you?” the computer modulated voice was low and raspy. 

“Steve Rogers,” Steve informed him. “I’m just out for a run.”

“You could have gotten yourself killed.”

“I’m a trained soldier, I wasn’t in any danger. You were.” Steve had worked with the archer, Clint Barton long enough to know that at this distance even Steve’s speed wouldn’t save him from being hit if Arrow decided to put one of his namesakes through Steve’s chest. 

“What are you doing in this part of town at this time of night?” The vigilante’s modulated voice was getting on Steve’s nerves. 

“Jogging.” He was fairly sure he’d said that already. 

“Jogging?” Even modulated the voice was incredulous. “This is not the part of town to be alone in, unarmed.”

“I wasn’t the one that had a gun aimed at my back,” Steve pointed out, not sure what the reaction would be at the jab. Maybe Natasha was rubbing off on him. Before Arrow could react, Steve changed tactics. “You drop your shoulder on the right side when you throw an opponent. It leaves you slightly off balance for that second it takes to square yourself back up. It gives someone that knows what they’re doing an opening and slows you down against multiple opponents.” He glanced at the men on the ground for emphasis. 

“Why are you telling me this? Who are you and why are you really here?” Arrow’s paranoia didn’t surprise Steve. He was downright trusting compared to Clint and Natasha. 

Steve decided to go with the truth, well some of it at any rate, and see what happened. “The price of freedom is high,” he stated. “I know that better than most. When I see someone else standing up and paying that price, I help where I can.”

“I’m not looking for a partner. You need to stay out of this. It will get you killed.” The man seemed to have a one track mind as far as Steve could tell.

“I’m not offering to be your partner, just making an observation.” From what Steve had read and what he’d just observed Arrow didn’t seem to be a cold hearted killer. All the gang members lying around them were still alive. Steve had decided to be helpful; he was starting to regret the impulse. When Arrow didn’t immediately answer and didn’t lower his bow, Steve changed the subject one more time. “What do you do with the criminals once you’re done knocking them out?”

“I secure them and call the police,” the man in green finally answered. “How is that any business of yours?”

“Well the two behind you are waking up.” 

“I'm aware. I’m still deciding what to do with you.” Starling’s vigilante informed him. 

“Unless you are planning to put an arrow in me, I suggest you toss me a couple of the plastic cuffs or whatever you use to secure criminals with. I’ll get these behind me secure, you get the others and we can both go home.” Steve didn’t move. He waited to see what Arrow would do. It only took a moment before the other man lowered his bow and tossed Steve a few thick zip ties that he’d pulled from a pocket. 

Steve caught them out of the air and turned to his task. It didn’t take long for the two men to secure the unconscious and semi unconscious hoodlums to a chain link fence along the street. Still keeping a close eye on Steve, Arrow placed a call to someone at the police department. Steve was satisfied. The city’s Vigilante seemed to be trying to do the right thing. He didn’t appear to be a threat Steve needed to deal with.  
.

 

“The price of freedom is high,” The man was quoting Captain America's speech from when he'd taken down S.H.I.E.L.D. Oliver didn't watch a lot of TV, but at the time, that speech had been all over the news for week. Now words resonated with Oliver more than ever. For once, he didn’t know what to say. The guy standing in front of him had a look in his eye that made Oliver believe this man had paid some price along the way that haunted him. He’d seen that same look in Sara’s eyes. He’d seen it in his own every time he looked in the mirror. 

Oliver could understand fighting your demons while trying to hold onto whatever good was left inside. Tommy’s death still haunted him. More than that, the words he said about paying a high price for freedom had never felt truer than they did now considering the last few months. Slade was back and bent on vengeance and he wasn’t sure how to stop him. If he didn’t find a way, Oliver’s family and friends would be paying the price along with him.

Hell he couldn’t even beat Slade in a fight, how was he supposed to stop him. Slade’s words the last time they fought went through Oliver’s mind. ‘Don’t forget who taught you, kid.’ Slade was ahead of him at every turn. 

Oliver couldn’t get the sight of Wilson talking to his mother, in the Queen living room out of his mind. How long until the monster his old friend had become started to kill his family. Who would be first, his mother, Thea? 

“You say I drop my right shoulder when I throw someone,” He prompted, not sure why he cared what this stranger thought.

“Yes,” Rogers reiterated. “Anyone with experience is going to take advantage of that. When you fight multiple targets, it will slow you down like it did today. You’re good and if today is any indication, you’re going against mostly untrained gangs so you haven’t had it bite you yet, but someday it could get you killed.” Oliver thought about that. He’d turned just in time to see Rogers take down the gunman. The man was quick and efficient. His reflexes were obviously battle honed. He hadn’t flinch when he’d been held at arrow point. All that spoke of experience. 

“I passed a field about a quarter mile back.” Rogers told him. “It looked pretty deserted. I can show you how to correct that if you want.”

He hesitated. As much as he was inclined to blow off the offer, Slade was making him desperate. Oliver was the most experienced fighter on Team Arrow. God he needed to make Felicity stop calling them that, it was rubbing off onto him. Thinking about his training since he’d come home, Oliver knew it was lacking. Digg had shown him a few moves but never noticed any weakness in Oliver’s fight. Most of the time, it was Oliver instructing Digg. He’d had training after leaving the island, before coming back home, but obviously not enough to beat Slade. He had no one in Starling City that challenged him at that level and pushed him to get better. Enemies trying to kill him notwithstanding. He needed any advantage he could get when it came to Slade. 

Besides, he was frustrated at their inability to find any clues to tell them what Slade was planning or even where he was. Sparing with someone that he didn’t have to be that careful with was appealing. If Oliver was being honest with himself, he also didn’t like that this stranger had noticed a weakness in him. It wouldn’t hurt Oliver’s feeling a bit if he was able to drop Rogers a few times. 

The thought that this could be some kind of trap crossed his mind, but that didn’t seem very likely. Slade didn’t come after him in ways like this. Slade came after those Oliver loved, not directly at him. Meeting Rogers tonight was actually good timing. Both Diggle and Felicity had called it an early night after they’d finished with John’s Easter celebration. Sara was with her dad. He was on his own tonight, Everyone believed he’d gone home.

“After you,” he agreed, falling in behind Rogers as the other man nodded and took off at a jog. The park was as deserted as Roger’s had said. There was fairly good light from a full moon and streetlights. Oliver set his bow to the side, but within easy reach and popped the Velcro closure on his quiver, dropping it next to his bow. He turned to the man waiting patiently a few feet away.

“What now?” He asked as he watched Rogers line himself up in front of him.

“I’m going to move toward you. Throw me to your right.” Steve waited for Oliver to nod, then came at him. Oliver did as instructed. Adding a little more force than he probably should have sparing with a stranger, but he wasn’t in the best mood and it actually felt good. To Oliver’s surprise, before he could finish that thought, he was on the ground, on his back with Steve standing over him offering him a hand. 

“Show me how you did that.” Oliver demanded, rolling to his feet and ignoring the hand.

“A better option would be for me to show you how to stop me from doing that.” Steve informed him. The man was right. Oliver might not like it, but he liked Slade always winning the fights between them much less.

It took more than an hour and both men were sweating, Oliver more so than Steve, but Steve had finally proclaimed Oliver fixed. For his part, Oliver agreed. He felt more balanced and able to pivot better. He’d even been able to throw Steve a few times. It felt good, even if he was coming to respect Rogers’ skill. Such a small change in his stance and follow through had made all the difference. 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, holding his hand out to Steve.

“You’re welcome,” Steve answered, accepting Oliver’s hand in a friendly shake. “I enjoyed the sparring. It was good to work off some excess energy.” To his surprise, Oliver had enjoyed it himself. With Diggle, Sara and Roy, he was the leader, the most experienced. They looked to him to instruct them. Sparring with Rogers, Oliver didn’t have to hold back. It had taken him a few minutes to realize it, but he’d been able to go all out and Rogers matched him. He could concentrate on himself in a way he couldn’t when he spared with Diggle and sometimes even with Sara. 

It was clear that Steve was very well trained. Oliver could learn a lot. The part of him that was Oliver Queen, CEO and reformed playboy rebelled at the idea of asking for help, but then he remembered how little chance he’d had for survival until Slade had taken him under his wing on the island. That training had saved his life. 

How much farther could he get now if a person with Steve’s knowledge were to agree to help? The man’s style was completely different than Slade’s or anything he’d been taught after getting off the island. His moves and athleticism matched Oliver’s abilities better than the brute strength Slade’s teaching depended on. Just maybe Oliver could be a match for Slade or at very least come up with a few surprises for his former teacher. 

“The man that trained me is trying to kill me.” Oliver stated, surprising himself that he had admitted that to a man he barely knew. He was uncomfortable, but desperate. “I don’t know how to stop him.” That was the hardest sentence he’d had to say in a long time. What he didn’t say, what he couldn’t reveal was that he didn’t know how to stop Slade from hurting the people that he loved. Revealing that was not something he could tell a stranger. It was hard enough to admit to himself.

.

Steve considered Arrow’s words. After sparring with him, he was pleasantly surprised at how good Starling’s vigilante was, but did he want to become involved in a fight when he didn’t have knowledge of all the sides? He’d spent years working for the wrong side without knowing it. How many people, events had he influenced in ways that might have been furthering HYDRA’s cause without his knowledge? But he wasn’t the kind to sit out a fight either. 

Easy Rogers, he chided himself. This is one man and one city, not a world organization. What harm would it do to help Arrow sharpen his fighting skills? Steve himself had been sparring daily with his partner Natasha, other Avengers or his team since the battle of New York, before that there had been constant missions against Nazi Germany and Red Skull with the Howling Commandos. He missed having a sparring partner that challenged him.

“What can you tell me?” He asked, trying to make up his mind. “How do you go from being trained by this man to him wanting you dead?”

Arrow hesitated, rubbing at the back of his neck. Steve waited. He could see that it wasn’t easy for the other man to ask for help. Confiding was probably going to be a whole lot harder for him.  
“He was my friend. He trained me when I knew nothing. I survived because of him, but he believes I’m responsible for the death of a woman we both loved.” The pain in the man’s voice hit Steve. Regret was something Steve understood.

“Are you responsible?” 

“Yes,” Arrow answered without hesitation. “I didn’t kill her, but I couldn’t save her either.”

Steve clenched his fist against the pain as the image of Bucky falling came to his mind. “The VA on 5th street has a good gym and workout area. They close at 10pm every night. Be there at 11pm tomorrow. I’ll leave the side door open for you.” Steve couldn’t get Bucky out of his mind. He’d been unable to save him, twice. Helping this man stay alive felt right.


	4. Muscles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and amazing comments! This is a short chapter so I will have the next one out this afternoon or tomorrow.

Chapter 4 Muscles?

Felicity glanced at the clock again. She was running two updates that would help search for Slade Wilson while simultaneously watching the clock waiting for 7pm. Oliver was out. Sara was upstairs working. All those things were good. She didn’t want to have Oliver hanging around when she went and met her date. She wasn’t sure how he’d react. He and Sara were together so he shouldn’t react at all, but after the way he’d treated Barry, she didn’t want to chance it. 

Besides it felt a little awkward and she didn’t want to deal with that either. She was still new at the whole getting past her crush on Oliver and while her resolve was strong, her nerves weren’t. It wasn’t that she wasn’t excited at having met Steve and going out on a date with him. She very much was. She just wasn’t ready for having to justify it to Oliver if he reverted to his ‘no one plays with my toys’ attitude that he’d had with Barry. That had sucked the joy out of meeting Barry. Going out with Steve was something she wanted to be all hers for a little bit. 

“Hot Date?” Digg asked, making her jump in her chair. She hadn’t realized he’d come up behind her.

“Don’t do that!” she protested, slapping him halfheartedly across the arm. “It’s bad enough Oliver does that sneaky sneak stuff all the time. You two are going to give me grey hairs. Well not that you’d really notice grey under my blond, but still.”

Digg chuckled. “You’ve looked at the clock 4 times in the last fifteen minutes. So I repeat, hot date?” She should have known that he’d notice she was fidgety.

“Steve is picking me up at 7.” She told him, turning to see how he’d react.

“The Steve I know?”

“The very one,” she confirmed with a smile.

“Muscles?” Digg questioned, trying to look innocent. This time Felicity didn’t bother hitting John lightly. She punched him in the arm for all she was worth.

“Ouch,” He exclaimed, rubbing at his arm. She’d have felt bad if the man wasn’t chuckling at her at the same time.

“You deserve to have someone in your life.” John Diggle was probably one of the closest friends she’d ever had. He knew her well. His supportive words made her feel good. 

“How did this happen?” John pulled up a chair and slid next to her so he could see her face.

“He asked me out before we came into the kitchen to help with eggs yesterday,” she told him. “Even after I embarrassed him a few more times with my lack of filter he still wanted to take me out. Did you know he blushes?” She couldn’t help pointing that out with a little smile. She’d never made a guy like him blush. Most guys that looked like a Greek god knew they looked like a Greek god and were way past the stage of blushing at anything a blond computer geek might say.

John looked thoughtful for a minute. Please don’t tell me I shouldn’t go, she thought. With all the stuff going on with Slade and the company, she had thought about cancelling. Maybe she shouldn’t put Steve in the line of fire if Slade came after her when she was with him. She’d debated with herself, but in the end she’d decided it was only one date and Slade had much better targets than her.

“I like him,” Digg said finally. “I think he’s been through some heavy stuff he isn’t talking about, but he strikes me as someone you can trust.” She felt something lift in her. Digg’s opinion meant quite a lot to her.

“Why did you seem sort of on alert, military Digg when he and I were talking back by the punching bags yesterday,” she blurted. She’d been so focused on Steve, the exchange between him and Digg just registered in her mind. It had been a little strange and she’d meant to ask about it. 

“It wasn’t my babbling. You’re one of the few that are immune to it, but you had your ‘get out of here Felicity, there’s danger’ face on when you told me where the tape was.” Once again Felicity held her breath. She didn’t want Steve to be a part of their world. She wanted him to just be normal, everyday Steve Rogers. A guy that thought she was worth asking out and didn’t seem to mind her babble.

“I noticed Steve had punched a hole in the punching bag. That is extremely hard to do if not impossible. That bag was fairly new.” Digg finally answered. “I thought for a minute he might be one of Slade’s men, but he explained it and besides, the timing of when he arrived is off.” John’s instincts were good. She was relieved that he didn’t see a problem.

“Plus there is the whole ‘he’s sane’ and not trying to kill us thing on his side.” She decided, checking the clock one more time. “Slade’s rage groupies don’t tend to be able to hide it for very long.”

“Yes, there is that,” John agreed. “Looks like you have 15 minutes to kill. Have you thought of running a check on Steve Rogers and making sure he’s on the up and up?” She wasn’t really surprised at Digg’s suggestions.

“I thought about it, but I was running updates and besides, you know him and I didn’t want to do a background check on one of your friends,” she reasoned. And I wanted to pretend a part of my life wasn’t about this place and Oliver. She didn’t voice that part.

John looked thoughtful then turned back to her. “I like the man, but I don’t know much about him except what he’s told me. A quick check to make sure he isn’t connected with Slade probably wouldn’t hurt.” He must have seen the look on her face. “I don’t think there is any problem or I wouldn’t let you walk out of here with him, but right now we need to be a little more careful than normal.” His voice was understanding and he was right. 

Nodding once, she typed ‘Steve Rogers’ into the computer. She didn’t know where he was from so had to start narrowing the results by other factors like age, gender, military experience. “There are a ton of Steve Rogers out there.” She complained. “It’s strange, when I put in military service, I keep getting old 40’s bond reels and WWII war reels. You know the ones that were supposed to make everyone buy bonds and support the war.” She filtered those out. He wasn’t a 90 year old man. “At least I’m not getting anything bad.” Felicity continued to sort through the results as she tried to narrow the field a little.

Digg looked at his watch as he glanced up at the monitor. “Looks like the search will have to wait until later,” he pointed out, looking at the monitor of the upstairs bar. Steve had just walked in. He was wearing dress pants and a nice button down shirt. The pants hung off of his hips just right and the shirt hugged his upper body. He walked to the bar and was speaking with Roy as the younger man stocked the bar in preparation for the evening.

“Earth to Felicity,” Digg was saying in her ear. She snapped her head around and grabbed for her purse. She was rising out of the chair as her hand closed on her bag.

“I should go.” She noticed the grin that came across Digg’s face. “What, I’m excited.” She defended.

“I can see that,” he agreed. “It looks good on you. Have a good time, Felicity.” She smiled and hugged him, before heading up the stairs. When Felicity opened the door, Steve turned toward her as if he had heard her coming. She dismissed the thought. The heavy steel door was too thick to hear anything through and Oliver kept it oiled too well for anyone to hear it open or close. She needed to stop being paranoid and seeing problems everywhere they weren’t. Slade was making them all that way. She closed the door behind her. For just a little while she was going to try to forget everything behind that door and be a normal person out on a normal date.


	5. Tossed Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you NocturnalRites for the help with the stuck part. 
> 
> Thank you everyone that is leaving comments and kudos and reading. This is my first step outside SG1 Fandom and you're making me feel very welcome!

Chapter 5

 

“Hi,” Felicity greeted, finding her voice a little out of breath. She wasn’t sure if it was from her run up the stairs or the smile that he greeted her with.

“Hello, Felicity,” Steve answered. “You look beautiful.” The look in Steve‘s eyes made her feel warm. She felt like she was the only one he’d ever said that to. He didn’t sound practiced, just sincere.

“Thank you,” she answered, her heart sped up in her chest. “You look beautiful too,” she told him, then caught what she’d said. “I mean handsome, because guys can’t look beautiful, except you do…”

“Thank you,” he interrupted her burgeoning ramble with a smile before turning back to the bar. “Thank you for keeping me company, Mr. Harper,” he told Roy.

“Anytime, man,” Roy offered. “Take care of Blondie. She’s a friend.” The last was said in a menacing voice as the young man met Steve’s eyes and held them for a moment. Felicity realized that Roy was trying to threaten Steve in a brotherly, take care of my sister sort of way. She smiled at him. It was touching and sweet.

“I’ll do my best,” Steve acknowledged and reached out to shake Roy’s hand. The man behind the bar looked startled but pleased as he leaned out to accept the proffered hand. Felicity liked that Steve showed respect to Roy. Her date didn’t look intimidated or in any way threatened, but he acknowledged Roy’s protective streak. He had no way of knowing that Roy wasn’t an ordinary man and had Mirakuru boosted strength. Felicity appreciated that Steve seemed to be genuinely concerned with other people’s feelings.

“Hungry?” Steve asked, opening the door for her.

“Starved,” she replied as she walked past him.

“This is me,” he told her, steering her toward a large blue 2500 Dodge Ram pickup truck. Felicity was mildly surprised. Few people in and around the city drove such heavy duty big trucks. When Steve opened the door and helped her in, she turn in the plush seat taking in the powerful look of the vehicle and decided it fit Steve. The truck was like him, solid and substantial. Steve made her feel safe. Well unless Slade Wilson decided to come after her, but no one could make her feel safe where Mr. Mirakuru was concerned, not even the men on her team.

“What do you do for a living?” Felicity asked, trying to take her mind off of the troubles stalking her life. She was out with a very nice, hot guy and she didn’t really know anything about him. She realized she didn’t even know what his day job was. She’d just assumed he was retired military since he was at the VA with Digg.

“I’m military, active duty. I’m called for special projects.” He didn’t sound all that comfortable with his explanation.

“Like the reserves?” She hoped that was all it was.

“Not exactly, I’m called more often than a reservist and considered active duty. My missions are usually not that long lasting, then I’m back again until the next time I’m needed. Although things have slowed down for me quite a bit lately, I never know when I’m going to be needed.” Steve did not at all look like he was enjoying this part of the conversation. She didn’t like the feeling she was getting.

“What kind of missions?” She wanted the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach to go away. “Do you go help bring food to places that have earthquakes or terrorist attacks?” He seemed like such a nice guy, maybe his missions were peacekeeping and humanitarian in nature.

He looked at her as they turned a corner and slowed down. “They are normally classified missions, Felicity. I’m sorry, I can’t talk about them.” He told her. The sinking in her stomach turned to a lead weight.

“So it’s better if I don’t ask.” She couldn’t help the disappointment she felt. There were so many secrets and lies with her Arrow work. She wanted one part of her life to be normal and easy. Steve suddenly didn’t feel so normal or easy. That thought lead right into her night work and the fact that she’d eventually have to lie to Steve and she hated lies. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize they’d parked until Steve gently reached out and touched her arm. It wasn’t until then that she realized he’d called her name at least once and she hadn’t answered. “Hey,” he said his voice and tentative touch pulling her from inside her own head. “I’m sorry that I can’t tell you everything freely. Believe me, I wish that I could be open with you about anything you wanted, but it’s mostly to protect you and those around me.” He sounded like Oliver and suddenly she felt like she was slipping down a rabbit hole. Here we go again she thought.

“Felicity,” Steve removed his hand, but leaned down to make sure he still had her attention. “If you don’t want to do this with me, I mean go on this date, get to know each other better, I will be disappointed. I like you, but if you’re uncomfortable with my job I’ll understand. I’ll take you home if you want me to.”

She wasn’t sure what to say. With her secrets and his, maybe they shouldn’t try to start anything new, but his words sped her heart up and made her melt just a little. She liked him too and she really liked that he was willing to put himself on the line for her and tell her how she made him feel then leave the choice in her hands.

“I can promise you one thing,” he went on.

“What’s that?” She finally asked when she realized Steve was waiting for her to say something.

“I will never lie to you Felicity.” He promised his face and voice sincere. “I won’t be able to tell you some things and I may have to remind you of that if you ask, but I won’t tell you any lies. You have my word on that.”

“You’re one of the good guys though right?” She wasn’t sure what to think, but his promise made a difference. She thought she could live with him not being able to talk about his work as long as she knew he wasn’t going to lie to her. It wasn’t like she could tell him everything about her after hours work and she was still a good person.

Steve smiled, his eyes crinkled at the edges. He ducked his head a bit. “I’m not sure everyone would agree these days, but I think the general consensus is that yes, I’m one of the good guys.” His face was open and honest and just a bit sad. Her heart melted a little more. “Do you want me to take you home?” He asked her.

Felicity searched Steve’s eyes for a long moment before she made her decision. Steve wasn’t Oliver. He wasn’t pushing her away or telling her he couldn’t have a relationship with someone he could care about. He was saying that he wanted a chance with her, he just couldn’t tell her about his work. He looked so hopeful and she wanted this too. “You promised me dinner, Mr. Rogers. Are you trying to get out of it?” The relief on his face made her heart swell with hope. She wasn’t the only one that wanted to see where this thing between them might go.

Steve’s smile was wide and transformed his face. He suddenly looked younger and more at ease and perfect. When he turned red, she realized she’d said the perfect part out loud and blushed along with him. “I did warn you.”

“You did,” he confirmed turning to get out of the truck. When she reached to open the door, Steve was already there. He’d made it around the truck and opened her door before she could. “May I?” he asked. She wasn’t positive what he was asking permission for, but she nodded anyway.

Felicity’s breath left her in a rush when he reached for her, took her by the waist and lifted her gently down out of the truck. With her tight skirt, getting out of the tall vehicle would have been a little awkward. Somehow Steve had figured that out. He made the gesture respectful and thoughtful, even stepping back quickly as he set her down so that he didn’t crowd her.

“Thank you,” she told him, releasing where she’d steadied herself on his forearms. The way Steve lifted her effortlessly like she weighted nothing, made her feel petite, and protected. The man had serious muscle. She thought, clamping her lips together to make sure that thought didn't make its way outside.

 

.  
Steve lifted Felicity out of the truck. He’d realized after holding the door for her as she got in, that getting out of his truck would be difficult for her to do without the short skirt she was wearing riding up and exposing more of her than she intended to be seen. There were a lot of changes to the world since the 40’s that he didn’t like. The change in hemlines was not one of them. As a leg man, he had come to appreciate the ‘new’ style.

When Steve had hurried around to help her down, the butterflies in his stomach had exploded into bees. But once he asked her permission to lift her down, the bees in his belly turned to something a lot more pleasant. The feel of his hands spanning her tiny waist did a number on his heart rate, not to mention what the touch of her small fingers balancing on his arms did for him. Thank God he was not prone to blurting what was in his head like she was. The thoughts he was having at the moment were not first date appropriate.

Trying to get his thoughts under control, Steve closed the door behind her and offered her his arm as they crossed the street. He’d found the little family owned restaurant on one of his runs. He’d taken to exploring when he ran. At the slower speeds he was forced to maintain most of the time, he had the opportunity to look around a little bit. Offering her his arm, Steve tried to relax. He liked the way she felt next to him. It had been a very long time since a woman had held his attention this much or made him this nervous. They'd made it past the hurdle of what he did for a living, now if he could keep from doing anything that labeled him as a museum artifact maybe they'd have a chance.

 

.

Felicity noticed that restaurant was at the edge of the area of the Glades that had been spared from damage. It was closer to the second bomb. The one that she and Detective Lance had been able to disarm not the one they hadn’t. Stop it Smoak, she told herself, forcing her attention on the restaurant in front of them.

The patio was decorated with small twinkling lights and baskets of fairly realistic fake fruit and grasses. It had 6 tables with umbrellas and opened onto the sidewalk. There was also a large indoor area. A few of the tables on the patio were occupied, but the outside was much less crowded then inside looked.

“Captain Rogers,” the older man at the front greeted Steve. “It’s so good to see you. I saw you had a reservation this evening. Would you like a table on the terrace?”

“Thank you Mr Ophillia.” Steve answered, glancing at Felicity. For a minute, she felt like he was looking for a reaction from her, but then he seemed to relax again.  
“Please call me, Steve,” he told the older man.” From the look on Steve’s face, she’d bet that this wasn’t the first time he’d had the name conversation with the older man.

“Captain?” she asked as they found themselves alone at their table.

“My rank,” he confirmed, “but I’ve asked Mr. Ophillia to call me Steve more times than I can count. He’s determined.”

“Maybe because you still call him Mr. Ophillia,” She laughed.

“Good point,” he agreed with a chuckle. “I should have asked if you like Middle Eastern Food.”

“I love Middle Eastern Food,” she told him, picking up a menu and starting to look through it.  
“The shawarma here is very good.” He informed her. “A friend got me hooked on it a couple of years ago. I was really surprised to find a place that offered it in Starling.”

“I’ve never had it.” As the waiter came to the table, she decided to be brave and order what he was having. “I’m going to trust you that this is good. With a name like shawarma, it could really go either way.”

He chuckled. “Now you know about me, what about you? What do you do for a living?” She’d been dreading the question. It was easy enough to tell him that she was Oliver’s EA, but most of the time it lead to other questions and certain assumptions about her and why someone with her background was doing a job she had no training for and was totally over qualified to take.

“I work at Queen Consolidated. I’m Oliver Queen’s Executive Assistant.”

“I read about him. He’s the guy that was presumed dead for a few years then miraculously returned a couple of years back?” Steve’s question shouldn’t have set her on edge, but she hated when people asked questions and wanted gossip about Oliver. The questions were hard enough for Oliver to answer. She didn’t feel comfortable answering them at all.

“That’s right,” she answered cautiously.

“That’s rough,” Steve’s face was sympathetic. “He must be adjusting well if he’s running such a large company. That’s good. I imagine it would be hard to be out of the world for that long and then just dropped back in it.” He sipped at his drink. It was the same wine that she’d ordered. “Do you enjoy your job?” Relief washed through her like a wave. He wasn’t going to pry or expect her to spill secrets that weren’t her’s to tell and he’d even been sympathetic.

As she was about to answer, one of the tables behind Steve erupted in chaos. “That boy stole my purse!” The older woman sitting at the table with her friends screamed and stood up. A teenage boy had just run by her and was taking off into the street. He was moving pretty fast.

To Felicity’s surprise, Steve stood up, moved quickly to the side of the patio, grabbed a plastic apple from the tray by the waiter stand and hefted it in his hand once as if he was testing its feel. A second later he’d pulled back and thrown the apple almost like a shot-put. It was a nice gesture, Felicity thought, but there was no way a plastic apple would bring down a kid running at that distance. Not even Oliver could do that. Sure he could take the youth down with an Arrow, but there wasn’t enough weight in a little orange to…

Her thoughts were interrupted as the would-be purse snatcher hit the payment hard, face down. Steve hadn’t waited to see if he’d bring down his quarry, he’d taken off as soon as the apple had left his hand. Felicity stood up and moved a little closer to the edge of the patio so that she could see what was happening. The rest of the dinners had gotten up too.

Steve got to the boy about the time the youth was rolling to his side, gasping for breath. She watched Steve say something that she couldn’t hear. The young robber, rolled to his feet slowly. He was obviously in some pain. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Steve made no move to pick up the stolen property that was on the ground or restrain the boy.

Finally, after glaring at Steve a few times, the young man picked up the purse he’d dropped when he’d hit the pavement. With a glance at Steve that clearly showed he was not happy, he trudged back toward the patio. The teen kept glancing over his shoulder at the man following him. When they were within fifteen feet of the patio, the boy glanced behind him, and tried to bolt off. Steve had him by the collar within seconds. The man had seriously fast reflexes.

“Don’t try that again.” Steve instructed. “Now do what we agreed.” It was hard to hear the conversation, but she made out most of it. Felicity was surprised when the boy marched up to the table he’d stolen the purse off of and set it down in the middle.

“I’m sorry I took your purse.” His tone was a bit sullen. Steve bumped him in the back. With one last look behind him he turned back to the woman he’d robbed. “I’m William Shaver and I’m sorry, ma’am, that I took your purse.” He sounded more sincere this time.

The woman looked at the boy in front of her. He couldn’t be more than about thirteen. She looked up at Steve. “Thank you for getting my purse back young man.” She started to take a bill from her wallet, but Steve stopped her with a gentle hand over hers. Felicity’s heart melted a little more even as her head kept thinking about the distance and weight of the plastic fruit and its ability to take down a running teen.

“You’re welcome ma’am. William has agreed to come to the boxing class I teach down at the VA on Tuesday afternoons and help out around the place for the next few months. I’ll keep an eye on him and see that he stays out of trouble. If you still want me to call the police though, I will. Your property was taken so I’ll leave the decision with you.”

“How do we know he will show up?” The woman’s question was fair, but Felicity was already on her phone pulling up info.

“William Shaver, age 13. Last four digits of social security number are 0147. Current residence Morris Hill Apartments where he lives with his Father who works at the power plant in the Glades,” she read aloud. “Would you like his father’s work number or cell?”

“Hey,” William shouted, turning an evil look toward Felicity. She was immune to such things, but Steve must not have liked it, he bumped the youth in the back again.

As she’d started to read off the would-be purse snatchers vital statistics, Steve had glanced at her in surprise, but he didn’t hesitate in adding. “We’ll make sure that he does, ma’am, or I will contact his father and see that the authorities are notified as well.” He smiled at her in thanks before turning back to the table of women.

“I don’t need to press charges. I think you’ve got him well in hand.” The woman pulled her purse to her and looked inside even though they’d watched the whole thing and knew that there was no time for the boy to have actually taken anything out of the bag. “Thank you.” She told Steve one more time. The other women also were quick to jump in. From the tables around them, she could hear ‘thank you’ and ‘well done’ before some started clapping and the entire patio joined in.

“You’re welcome,” he answered before propelling the youth out of the patio area. The poor man looked like he wanted to escape right along with the boy. A modest hero? Now if he had a mask, she’d think she had a type, Felicity thought, rolling her eyes. In just a few minutes, after a quiet discussion Felicity couldn’t hear, Steve released the boy and returned to their table.

“Thank you for the information,” he spoke up as he sat down. “That was amazing that you could get that so fast. The boy had told me part of it, but I’m really impressed.”

His praise felt good. “I have a degree from M.I.T. Computers are kind of my thing. It wasn’t any trouble,” she answered. “What you did was really impressive.” She told him. She’d seen a whole other side of Steve Rogers. He was confident, decisive and compassionate to the boy and embarrassed by the clapping and well wishes. He didn’t seem to realize how special what he did was.

“He’s just a kid starting down a bad path, it wasn’t that difficult.” He took a sip of his wine as he dismissed what he’d done. “M.I.T?” he asked, clearly trying to change the subject. “I thought you said you’re an Executive Assistant? I was under the impression that M.I.T is a technology and science university, a pretty prestigious one at that?”

She knew that had been too easy. “It is. I was in the IT department under Walter Steele, Mr. Queen’s stepfather. When Oliver took the company over, Walter recommended me. I’d helped Walter a lot and Oliver was just back from the island. He didn’t understand anything tech-y. He needed someone he could trust. So now I’m his Executive Assistant.” She finished, taking a breath. It had come out as one statement almost.

“Are you and your boss close?” There it was. The question she expected and dreaded. It was bad enough that most everyone in the company believed she was a gold digger that was sleeping with Oliver. To have the question asked so blatantly by a man she was on a date with hurt.

“I am not sleeping with my boss, Steve.” She snapped. “I am very good at my job and I’m valuable where I am. Sure it’s not what I trained for, but…”

“Felicity,” he interrupted. “I didn’t think you were sleeping with your boss since you are out with me.” He paused and sat forward in his chair. “I’m sorry if that came out wrong. I’m very bad at dates.” She didn’t believe that one. Not a guy that looked like him.

“It’s true,” Steve assured her. Felicity barely kept from rolling her eyes at herself. She’d said that last part out loud. Of course she had. “Until recently, my schedule and job didn’t allow me time to be able to get to know someone so I just didn’t go out,” he clarified. “I was just trying to get to know you, but from your reaction it seems like I’ve hit a nerve.” He stated matter-of-factly.

He was right. She’d totally misunderstood what he was asking and completely overreacted. “I’m sorry, Steve,” she told him sincerely, reaching out and sliding her hand into his where it lay on the table. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the table next to them peppering her with disapproving looks. Apparently when someone does impressive heroic stuff, you’re not supposed to snap their heads off for no reason.

“You’re right, there is a story there and I want to tell you,” she lowered her voice. “But its private and I think the entire porch is getting ready to lynch me for yelling at you.” At her words, Steve glanced around.

“I know. They’ve been paying pretty close attention since I sat back down. It’s sort of normal, but we aren’t going to have any more private time here.” Steve lowered his voice and leaned closer to her. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, saving a woman’s purse?” she asked, waving him off. “We could get our food to go and eat in the truck.” She laughed, about half serious.

“If I’m not being too forward,” Steve started. “If you want, I have a brownstone that I’m restoring down from the VA. My dining room is almost put back together. We could get the food to go and eat there.” His eyes were very intent watching her. “I mean if you want.” He almost looked like he was ready to bolt. This man was the strangest combination of confidence and shyness she’d ever seen. He was beginning to be a mystery she felt compelled to solve.


	6. Renovations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments, suggestions, kudos!! Thank you NocturnalRites for playing beta! Your suggestions and comments really helped this chapter come together.

Chapter 6  
Steve’s stomach was back to bees again. He’d asked Felicity on their first date to come to his home. That thought was going round and round in his head. Nat kept telling him that things had changed and that men and women weren’t so formal. He knew that from his everyday dealings, but it still felt very strange and he started questioning himself almost immediately.

 

“Make yourself at home.” He instructed as he opened the door for her. “The living room is straight ahead if you want to relax for a minute, I’ll set the table.” He pushed the door closed behind them. 

 

“I’ll keep you company.” Felicity told him and followed him into the kitchen. It was still the house’s original kitchen. He hadn’t gotten to that area of the house yet and told her so. 

 

“What made you decide to get a house in this area?” She was looking out of the back window as he set the bags of food on the counter.

 

He glanced over at her, wondering if that was judgment that he heard from her, but she was looking around with nothing but curiosity in her face. He’d been around S.H.I.E.L.D agents too long. “I grew up in a poor section of Brooklyn in a house a lot like this one,” he told her honestly. “I guess I just wanted something to remind me where I came from.” Maybe he’d been too truthful, but he didn’t want to start out whatever might happen between them with any more secrets than he had to keep and he’d promised her he wouldn’t lie. He intended to keep that promise. 

“So you grew up in New York? Do you still have family there?” Felicity’s question made him think of Bucky. They’d searched New York and the old neighborhood on the outside chance he’d go there. Nothing. 

 

“No, there’s no family left there. I have friends that are like family to me, but my mother died when I was young. I’m an only child.” Steve told her, wishing he could think of something happier to say. He pulled out silverware and set it next to the plates he’d placed on the table. 

 

“I know how that feels, “Not the part where my mother died, because she didn’t,” she said in a rush, then took a breath and tried again. “What I mean is that I know how it feels to be on your own as a kid. Even when Mom lived in the same house, she was never home. It was like I was alone, but that’s why we find people who become family even without the blood connection. It’s good you’ve found that.” She finished. 

 

“What about you? Have you found that here in Starling City?” Steve asked, setting the last of the food on the table so that they could pick from the different dishes they’d decided to order. He didn’t want to pry into what sounded like very painful memories, but he wanted to know if she’d found a way to find peace.

 

“I did,” she told him, still looking sad, but she didn’t elaborate. He took that as a sign she didn’t want to talk about it anymore than he wanted to talk about his childhood.

 

“All ready,” he announced, thinking it was time for a subject change. Felicity must have agreed on the need for a subject change because she took that moment to notice one of his drawings that he’d put up on the wall. It was a sketch of how he saw the room looking when he was done. It was a quick sketch, but there was a lot of detail.

 

“This is amazing,” she told him, moving her head to look from several angles. “Did you do this?” When she turned back to him, her face was bright with curiosity. Steve swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. She was the thing in the room that was amazing. He marveled that she was there with him. 

 

“It’s just a quick sketch. I wanted to have a plan for each room. I’ve never owned my own house before.” He walked around the table and stood behind her as she kept examining the picture. She smelled like lavender and something citrusy.

 

“You’re an artist,” she declared. “Or you should be. Do you have anything else?” He thought of his sketchbook laying in the living room with a picture of her in it. “I’m sorry,” she stammered. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. It’s just that it’s really good and that’s surprising because you’re all military, super secret guy.” She paused. He could see the wheels turning in her brain. 

 

“I’m not saying that because you’re military, spy guy that you couldn’t be an artist, it just doesn’t seem like a matching skill set.” She trailed off with a sheepish look, obviously not sure what she’d been trying to say.

 

“I’m not a spy, Felicity,” he assured her. “I know a couple of spies. They both tell me I’d be terrible at it.” He shrugged. 

 

She stared at him quizzically for a moment. When he didn’t elaborate, she switched her attention back to his drawing on the dining room wall. “Do you have anything else you’ve drawn? I’d love to see it if you do.” She was persistent. 

 

Steve thought about his sketch pad lying on the coffee table. He quickly went over the pad’s contents in his head. He couldn’t remember putting anything on paper that she shouldn’t see. It’s not like she’d recognize any of the faces that he’d drawn. This book had been started about a year after he’d gotten to DC. He’d still been drawing in it when they’d taken down HYDRA and S.H.I.E.L.D., but he couldn’t think of anything that he’d drawn that would give him away. He just wondered how she’d feel about the fact that he’d drawn her. 

 

“I have a sketch book,” he admitted finally. “How about we eat first?” He suggested. “Then I’ll show you. If you really want to see it,” he added.

“I forgot how hungry I was,” she agreed as she sat in the chair he held out her. He was careful not to let his face show his amusement as her stomach rumbled loudly. 

 

~~~

 

Felicity could feel her face get warm at how loud her stomach rumbled. Steve didn’t seem to notice or more likely was being polite enough to pretend not to notice. The man was a surprise. She would never have pegged him for an artist, but if the drawing on the wall was any indication he very much was one. He could take down a bad guy with a fruit and he cared enough to try to help the young man he thought was going down the wrong path. She couldn’t help but wonder what other talents he was hiding. He wasn’t like anyone she’d ever met. 

 

“Didn’t you promise me a story?” he prompted as they began dishing out food onto their plates. She cringed inwardly. She didn’t want to talk about Oliver. Felicity put her fork down. 

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you at the restaurant, Steve,” she told him sincerely. “My working as Oliver Queen’s EA is a sore subject.” She tried to explain to him the loyalty that she felt to Walter and then later to Oliver and how she ended up helping Oliver. The truth was easy to tell, she was just careful to not talk about the nighttime activities. 

 

“I feel like he’s trying to do good things for the people of Starling.” Crap, she didn’t mean to say it that way. “I mean through the company, not through anything else. What else could he do to help people?” Of all the times to babble, this was not one of them.

 

“Those all sounds like good things,” Steve agreed. “I’m not sure where the ‘sore subject’ comes in.” The question in his voice matched his face. 

 

“I’m good at my job. When I switched jobs and became Oliver’s EA, people assumed it was because there was something going on between us.” As she spoke, she watched his face for his reaction. “People don’t see me anymore” she continued. “They see Oliver Queen, the playboy, and the blonde who works for him.”

 

“They think you’re sleeping with your boss, not that you’re good at your job?” Steve said, watching her face. 

 

“Yes,” she confirmed.

 

“But there isn’t anything between the two of you?” He questioned. She didn’t let herself get upset, it was a fair question even if she didn’t like it.

 

“No,” she answered honestly. She might have had a crush, maybe it had been more than that, but it was hard to see Oliver’s face without seeing him kissing Sara. He’d promised her when she’d given him the information about Thea that she’d never lose him, and then he’d started his relationship back up with Sara and worst of all; he’d started withdrawing from her. It was high time she acknowledged that anything she thought Oliver might have felt for her was in her imagination. 

 

“There has never been anything between Oliver and I but friendship,” she assured him. “John, Oliver and I are all good friends. We’re helping Oliver try to do what he can to save the things his family is in danger of losing.” She was a little proud of the wording there. She had been very truthful without giving away vigilante type secrets. 

 

“What’s he in danger of losing?” Damn, she was hoping he wouldn’t ask that. 

 

“His company mostly,” she told Steve. She launched into how Oliver had lost his best friend in the Glades and what had happened to the company when Oliver had disappeared for a few months. “So he works a lot of weird hours trying to learn the business and save it from the evil woman that is trying to take it from him. That means John and I work some weird hours too.”

 

Felicity wasn’t sure how Steve was taking her story. For a man with such an expressive face, his was not saying anything right now and that worried her. 

 

“I’m sorry that you’ve had to deal with rumors,” he said finally. “It sounds like you’re doing a good thing for the right reasons. Sometimes that’s all you can do no matter what else is happening or what people think about it.”

 

“Thank you,” was all that she could think to say. Wow. He was way too reasonable to be real. There was no way he wasn’t an axe murderer in deep cover. Felicity jumped when Steve choked on the sip of wine he was taking and started to laugh. It was a good sound. 

 

“I don’t even have to ask if I said that out loud.” She could feel her face getting red. 

 

“Please don’t ever stop.” Steve’s smile warmed her for other reasons than embarrassment. “Done?” he asked. At her nod, he started to pick up the plates. Felicity helped and within a few minutes they had their dishes stacked neatly in the sink and Steve had the food put back in the refrigerator. There hadn’t been much left. The man could put away some serious food. 

 

“That was really good.” Felicity declared, wiping her hands on the dishtowel. “But do I get to see your sketchbook now?” She blushed a little at the fact that the sentence sounded almost dirty to her. Steve didn’t seem to notice.

 

“Living room,” he stated indicating the way and stepping back to allow her to precede him. Felicity didn’t wait. She took a seat on the couch and reached for the artist’s sketch pad sitting on the coffee tables surrounded by pencils of every color she could think of. Steve scooped those up quickly and deposited them back in a box that sat on a shelf built into the coffee table before he took a seat next to her.

 

He obviously hadn’t been expecting company. Felicity turned to the place in the book that was held open by a pencil caught between the pages. It must have been the last sketch he was working on. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized what he’d been drawing. It was her. She was laughing. He’d caught her beautifully. Her eyes were sparkling, her hair was coming out of its ponytail in tiny little wisps around her face and her face was shining with happiness. 

The woman in the picture was beautiful. She’d never thought of herself as beautiful. Pretty, sure, but not like the drawing showed her. She turned to Steve. He was watching her expectantly, nervous energy apparent. 

 

“Is it OK?” he asked tentatively. 

 

“Is this how you see me?” She couldn’t help the question. 

 

“Yes,” he answered, anxiety creeping into his look. 

“You can have it if you like it,” he offered, unsure. He didn’t think she liked it, she realized. He really did see her this way and didn’t see what he’d done, the way he’d drawn her. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, turning awe filled eyes to him. He’d moved closer to look at the drawing when she’d questioned him. He was so close and he smelled good and the picture he’d made of her was the nicest thing anyone had ever said about her. Without conscious thought she closed the distance between them and kissed him. 

 

Felicity had intended the kiss to be a ‘thank you’ kiss, but at his surprised intake of breath and the low groan that rumbled through his chest, she leaned in a little more. Steve laid a careful hand along her neck and used his fingers to angle her head more to his liking. The slide of his lips against hers pulled encouraging sighs from the back of her throat. 

 

Steve’s fingers flexed against her skin, but he didn’t tighten his hold. Felicity laid her hands against his chest to steady herself. She could feel how hard and well defined his upper body was under the thin fabric of his shirt. It felt good to let her fingers trace the contours she could feel.

 

Steve was so polite and gentlemanly with her she was surprised when he made a sound deep in his chest and used his teeth on her bottom lip, nipping lightly in a demand for her to open to him. It was incredibly hot. She moaned as she parted her lips for his kiss. Desire shot straight to her center.

 

Steve curled his fingers into her hair and tilted her head back as he pulled her to him and swept his tongue across hers. She tangled her fingers into the soft cotton of his shirt and met his kiss. 

 

With a groan, Steve broke the kiss and pulled her head to his chest. Felicity wasn’t ready for him to stop. She couldn’t help the disappointed sound she made at the loss of his mouth on hers. She wasn’t sure but she thought she felt him smile where he’d rested his head against the top of hers. 

 

“I’m sorry, Felicity,” he whispered after a couple of deep breaths. His voice was ragged and his heart was still racing against her cheek. With gentle hands, Steve set her up, away from him. 

 

“For what?” she asked, still a little dazed. That kiss was amazing. Did I do something wrong? She wondered, suddenly unsure. Kissing him had felt so right, but he’d stopped them, maybe he hadn’t liked kissing her.

 

“Kissing you was amazing,” he corrected. She blushed at the realization she’d used her outside voice for all of that. “I’m flattered that you kissed me. You didn’t do anything wrong at all.” Steve reached for her and cupped her chin to make her look at him. “I like you Felicity,” he told her. His eyes an intense blue she was finding it hard to look away from. “I think you’re worth taking time with. You know, to do this the right way.” 

 

Steve didn’t look too sure of himself. His face was hopeful and expectant. He was waiting for her, she realized. It had been a long time since anyone had wanted to hear what she wanted. 

 

“Does the right way involve more of those kisses?” She asked finally. 

 

“I sure hope so.” Steve chuckled.

 

“Then I’m in.” She agreed, smiling as she smoothed down his shirt where she’d wrinkled it with her fingers. She looked up in time to watch his eyes dilate. With a groan, Steve caught her hand and pulled it away from his chest. He laced her fingers with his for a moment before releasing hers and reaching for his sketch pad. 

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” she chided, not letting him pull it away. “I didn’t get to look.” As she turned the pages, Felicity felt like she was seeing inside of Steve. He’d obviously been in the D.C. area for a while. 

There were pictures of some of the monuments and a beautiful colored pencil drawing of the cherry blossoms in full bloom. Some things she didn’t recognize since she’d never been to D.C. and he had to tell her what they were, but his art was amazing. 

 

One drawing was of a beautiful woman, hair covering half her face as she slept. There were rocks and pieces of concrete around her. Her hands were curled under her chin like a child. She was young and incredibly beautiful. Felicity felt her stomach twist a bit. Was Steve in love with someone and she was playing second fiddle? 

“Who is this?” She asked, trying to keep her voice neutral. 

 

“That’s my friend and teammate, Nat,” he told her. He looked at the picture closer. “After a particularly bad mission, she fell asleep on a pile of rubble. I had my book with me. I couldn’t resist.” He smiled at the memories. There had been other faces that he hadn’t said much about. This woman must mean a lot to him. “I’d like you to meet her sometime,” he told Felicity. 

 

“I’d like that,” she told him honestly, suddenly feeling stupid that she’d wondered. Steve had done nothing but show her how much he was interested in her. 

 

When she turned the page she felt Steve stiffen beside her. The picture was of a man with half a mask hanging from the side of his face, like he’d ripped it off, but left it hanging. His face was hard and confused, but what got her were the eyes. They were haunted. “Are you OK?” she asked the suddenly still man beside her. 

 

“That’s Bucky,” he told her with a shaky voice. “My best friend, the only real family I have left. We grew up together, and then served together,” he told her. “I failed him on a mission and I thought he was killed. It turns out he wasn’t, but now he’s lost.”

 

Her heart broke for him. “I’m really good with a computer. I’ll try to help you track him down if you want.” She offered. He smiled at her and picked up one of her hands, kissing it before he folded it into his own.

 

“Thank you,” he told her. “But no. Looking for him could put you in danger. I won’t do that, but thank you for the offer. It means a lot to me,” he finished. He watched her face for a moment and frowned. “Please don’t get any ideas of trying to help me anyway, Felicity.” 

 

Damn, was she that obvious? She had her lips pressed together so she knew she hadn’t babbled about her intentions to try to help him. 

 

“I can be really careful.” She pointed out. “He obviously means the world to you and I’m really good at finding people and covering my tracks.” The look on his face told her that she’d said too much.

 

“Do you often have to ‘cover your tracks’?” Crap! She really hated her mouth sometimes.

 

“No,” she hedged. “But I sometimes like to look around in systems I’m probably not supposed to. I’ve played with computers all my life, Steve. It’s sort of like my babble, it’s a part of me and sometimes I get carried away. I would never do anything illegal, like steal or anything, but I’m good at finding information when people need it.”

 

“Putting that aside for the moment,” he interrupted. “Looking up Bucky could get you killed and bring my enemies down on your head.” His gaze was very intense. “Do you understand what I’m saying, Felicity?” She nodded. Maybe what he did was more dangerous than she thought. He was starting to scare her and that wasn’t easy to do these days. “Felicity?”

 

“I won’t look for him,” she told him, “unless you ask me to. I’m not helpless and I want to help you so if you change your mind I hope you will ask me.”

 

“Thank you,” he told her. He took the book from her and closed it. “I’d like to see you again.” He told her. “If you want to.” She smiled as a thought occurred to her. 

 

“I have to go to a fundraiser for QC Thursday. Do you want to be my plus one? It should be sort of fun. Not the typical boring party. It’s the anniversary of the Battle of New York.” She couldn’t help the excitement in her voice. 

 

“There is a fundraiser that is supposed to have some artifacts from the battle. They’re supposed to have some of the graffiti walls they saved when the buildings were rebuilt, an alien gun, and even a piece of metal that has a Hulk handprint in it. You can test your hand and see how you measure up.” Did he just roll his eyes? She shook her head. She must be mistaken. 

He wasn’t jumping in there to say yes. Maybe he didn’t like the idea of getting dressed up and going to a big function. He’d actually turned a little pale. “It’s one of the few of these things I’m actually looking forward to. It would be really fun if you’d go with me. It’s for a great cause.” She added hopefully.

 

“What sort of pictures of the battle do they have on display?” He asked. “I was in New York at the time. I would prefer not to relive too much of it.” 

 

Felicity reached for her purse and grabbed her phone. Quickly pulling up the fundraiser website, she showed him the pictures of what was going to be there. “You don’t have to go if it will upset you. I’m sorry. When you said you were from New York I didn’t think that you might have been there during the attack.” She could understand not wanting to relive such a horrible event. 

 

Steve didn’t say much as he looked at the pictures on her phone. He went back and forth through them a few times before looking back at her. He’d gotten very silent. It worried her. Felicity looked back at the pictures. 

 

Now that she was thinking about it, there really wasn’t much other than the wall, the Hulk metal piece and a few pictures of the devastation and one picture of the Avengers with Ironman hovering behind Captain America who seemed to be giving directions to everyone. She’d read someplace that he was the Avengers’ team leader. She wondered what kind of a man it would take to remain calm and direct that eclectic group of Superheroes when alien creatures were pouring out of a hole in the sky. 

 

“We don’t have to go,” she told him, suddenly feeling bad that maybe she was bringing up bad memories for him. It must have been terrible being there. “It’s OK. There isn’t even going to be an actual Avenger there. I heard someone tried to get Iron Man, Tony Stark, to attend as the guest of honor, but he never answered from what I understand. I guess since all that stuff happened last year with his home falling into the sea, he hasn’t been very Iron Man-ish. I don’t even think he has an Iron Man suit anymore and no one knows where the other Avengers are,” she finished, trying to get a handle on her nervous babble. 

 

Steve looked up at her with a resigned look on his face. He’d been so quiet he was scaring her. “Thor is with his girlfriend Jane. I think they're in Antarctica someplace for something she’s researching,” he started, turning very intense eyes on her. “Clint, Hawkeye, is at Stark Tower and so is Dr Banner. They both live there, at least part time. Natasha, the Black Widow is traveling, trying to figure out who she is and Tony started building new Iron Man suits about two months ago. No one thought he’d be able to stay away from it for very long.” Steve was watching her for a reaction. She just wasn’t sure what reaction to have.

 

Felicity wasn’t even sure what to say. How did he know all of this stuff? Did he work with S.H.I.E.L.D? She was fairly sure that was the organization that the Avengers worked with. Was Steve here because he’d lost his job when Captain America crashed the ships into the Potomac River and shut S.H.I.E.L.D down? 

 

“You forgot one,” she told him. “You forgot Captain America. Where is he?” 

 

“Sitting right in front of you feeling bad for saying I wasn’t going to lie, then not telling you as soon as you mentioned the fund raiser.” Steve’s face hadn’t lost the intensity as he studied her.

 

Felicity’s mind replayed his words a couple of times. She hadn’t heard him right, she decided. “Would you repeat that sentence please?” 

 

“I’m Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you as soon as you started talking about the New York party.”

 

“But not sorry that you didn’t say anything right off the bat?” She wasn’t sure that was the first question she should be asking, but she was having a little trouble taking everything in. 

 

The sadness in his eyes when he answered her made her breath catch. “When I met you, I just wanted to be a fellow taking a pretty girl out and getting to know her, not Captain America.” OK, that was a really good answer.

 

“And before that,” she asked, a little more gently this time. A thought hit her, “John doesn’t know, does he?”

 

“I destroyed HYDRA’s organization and trashed their big play. Even before that they tried to kill me. I don’t know how much of HYDRA is left to hunt me, but I didn’t want to take the chance that I’d bring my enemies to anyone else’s door.” He ran a hand through his hair and stood up. “And the truth is I’m not sure what to do with myself or if I even have the right to settle anywhere.” She believed him. “I joined the Army because it was the right thing to do. I’m not so sure what’s the right thing anymore.” 

 

Felicity stood up and followed him to where he’d stopped by the windows. She thought about the times she’d seen pictures of Captain America in history class when she was growing up and later after the battle of New York. He’d always appeared so sure of himself. The man standing in front of her looking out at the earthquake torn street wasn’t sure of himself. He was sort of lost. She could understand that. He’d wanted her to see the man and not the hero. She very much liked the man.

 

“Steve,” she said, settling her hand on his arm and turning him around to face her. “I hope you don’t expect me to salute you because that would be sort of awkward.” He laughed. The sadness wasn’t gone, but his face was a little lighter. Felicity felt like she’d won a marathon. So what was it with hero types, she wondered. Were they all tortured souls that were in desperate need of fun?

 

“Is that all you got out of me telling you I’m an Avenger?” He asked, incredulously. 

“No, that’s not all,” she assured him. “I’m trying not to think about the fact that I’m going out with a 90 year old man,” she teased, smiling when his eyes crinkled in amusement. “This is a lot to process. It’s probably going to take at least a pint of Ben and Jerry’s and one or two comfort movies. I stress eat,” she admitted. “But I’ve had such a good time with you and I know that had to be hard to tell me. It means a lot that you trusted me with that.” She sighed. “Maybe we could save my questions for when my brain’s sorted this out a little more and I have a better idea what I want to ask. It’s all part of getting to know each other, right?” She really didn’t know what she thought of his confession, but she knew she liked Steve and wasn’t ready to walk away from him. And at least he’d told her his secret identity without leaving a lasting stain on the back seat of her car.

 

“Does this mean that you still want to go out with me again?” He asked. His body was tensed and his face was closed. 

 

“QC has a table at the fundraiser. I went and helped set it up. I’ve already seen the displays. There are no pictures of you without your mask. There shouldn’t be anything that would give your away Thursday night,” she pointed out hopefully. “You could come and tell me fun facts I don’t know of the pieces that they have.”

 

“What time do I pick you up?” he asked after a few seconds. Felicity bounced up and down for a second and fist pumped a ‘yes’. Steve shook his head and smiled at her. 

 

As Steve delivered her back to her car and waited for her to get in and lock the doors, Felicity touched her lips and thought of the evening. She was really looking forward to their next date. She pulled out of the parking lot and watched Steve turn his truck in the opposite direction. It had been a really great night. 

 

She glanced down at the drawing that he had given her. It was beautiful. She loved seeing herself through Steve’s eyes. The picture of his friend Nat came to mind and Felicity slammed on her brakes. She’d seen that face before. With the Captain America part of the puzzle, Felicity realized where she’d seen her. She was an assassin known as The Black Widow. The woman had been in the news right after Captain America, Steve, she corrected in her mind, had dropped all those huge ships in the river in D.C. 

 

They both had been called to Congress, but Steve had blown Congress off and The Black Widow had walked out in the middle of a session. It had been all over the news. Felicity suddenly wanted to know more about Steve and the people he worked with. Making a U-turn, she headed back to the lair and her bank of computers. She had some research to do.


	7. Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you NocturnalRites for beta-ing this for me and helping hash out ideas when I get stuck. You rock! 
> 
> Thank you everyone that has been reading, commenting and leaving Kudos!

Chapter 7

Steve smiled as he finished changing into workout clothes. He’d had a great time with Felicity. She accepted him as he was and had been attracted to him before she knew he was Captain America. All those things were very good in his book. Tossing his dirty clothes at the hamper in the corner, he grabbed his phone and keys just as his phone started playing ‘Shoot to Thrill’. 

“Hi Tony,” Steve answered, grabbing his gym bag and walking out of the front door and closing it behind him. 

“Cap,” Tony replied. “Dinner Thursday evening?” He made it sound like a question, but generally Tony just assumed others would fall in line. What Steve didn’t get was that Tony was in New York at the moment and knew damn well where Steve was. “Pepper’s coming. She needs to have you sign a couple of things for your portfolio.” Steve was confused. Pepper had helped him invest all his back pay from when he’d been frozen and the generous ‘settlement’ they’d put in for him being frozen in the line of duty. Steve wasn’t rich, but he was well off enough not to worry about money anymore so he saw no purpose in messing with a good thing. He’d left Pepper in charge of his finances. He couldn’t be in better hands, but still, Tony’s invitation made no sense.

“You remember that I’m on the other coast,” he started. 

“They have these modes of transportation called airplanes, Cap,” Tony’s words deserved more than the eye roll they got, but he didn’t interrupt. “I know they had them before you did your time as a Capsicle. Is the memory starting to go, because that’s often the first thing to go at your age or maybe you’re blocking the knowledge of planes after having to crash Red Skull’s plane and then surfing the helicarriers into the Potomac.” Steve signed, the man barely took a break to breathe. His rambles were much less endearing than Felicity’s were. “My therapist says blocking traumatic events is not unusual.” 

“You’re flying in so I can sign papers from Pepper?” Steve asked, ignoring most of Tony’s remarks. Them flying in made no sense. Pepper could fax the papers. Steve’s internal alarm started going off. “What are you up to?”

“I’m hurt, Cap. Can’t a guy want to visit with a buddy? You know the number of us good guys is dwindling fast. We need…”

“Stark!” Steve barely kept his voice below a shout. Tony was the one person that could rile him without trying, but then again he had the same effect on the other Avenger so it was probably fair. 

“I’ve been asked to be the guest speaker at some Battle of New York event,” Tony answered, “Thought I’d visit.” There was a pause. “And my therapist says I’m ready to start confronting the Battle so I might as well do it there and let Pepper get her business out of the way.”

Steve got it. Tony had been fighting nightmares worse than any of them had. Going through the wormhole and almost dying had shaken the billionaire in ways none of them had realized. It had all come out after Tony’s home was destroyed and he’d fought the people who took Pepper a year ago. 

Steve was still a little angry Tony had done that all alone and hadn’t bothered to let any of them know what was happening until it was too late to help. By the time the Avengers figured out that Tony needed help and arrived, the danger was past. They’d done little more than help him with clean up and offer moral support.

Steve found himself looking forward to seeing his friend. They’d had a rough start, but battle had a way of making you see what the other guy was all about. Tony and he still rubbed each other the wrong way half the time, but the edge was gone to their fights and he would trust the other man at his back, suit or no suit.

“Oh crap,” Steve blurted, realization hitting him. “That’s the thing I’m taking Felicity to.”

“Who’s Felicity and I thought you were laying low. Showing up at an event that has your picture plastered all over it isn’t incognito.” 

“Felicity is the girl I’m seeing,” that felt weird but good to say, Steve decided. “She knows who I am. She has to go to the fundraiser for her work and wanted me to go. She said there aren’t any pictures of me without my uniform.” 

“That might work,” Tony said after a moment. “Introduce you as just Steve and you might get away with it.” He’d stressed the ‘might’. Steve sighed. He knew there was a chance someone would recognize him. 

“I’m not advertising my identity, but if someone notices who I am, I’ll figure it out.” He wasn’t good at secrets. So far he’d managed not to lie to anyone and he wasn’t planning to start. 

“So, dating and you don’t even call with details,” Tony interrupted. “Bring her to dinner,” he ordered and started rattling off particulars. Steve rolled his eyes. He hopped Felicity wouldn’t mind the change in plans. It was an excuse to call her tomorrow and ask, he decided, smiling at the thought. He was just finishing his conversation as he took out his keys to open the back door of the VA. He was grateful that, in exchange for helping out and watching the buildings, the director of the local VA let Steve use the facilities whenever he wanted. 

Steve was looking forward to his sparring session with the Arrow. Starling’s vigilante was good. He wasn’t at the level of some of the top guys on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s strike team, but he wasn’t that far off either. Training the Arrow wasn’t just helping the Vigilante hold his own with his enemies. If HYDRA ever came to Starling, with the extra training, Arrow would be able to hold his own. It made Steve feel better about staying in the area besides the workout was just what he needed to burn off some of the energy he had left from his date. 

As he pushed open the back door, he was surprised to see John Diggle walking across the gym floor. “Steve,” John called in greeting. He looked surprised to see anyone else there as well. “I forgot my jacket the other day, thought I’d stop and grab it.” John said, holding up a grey suit jacket. The former soldier moved toward him, glancing at his watch. “You having trouble sleeping?” 

“I thought I’d get a workout in while no one is around.” Steve answered, turning toward one of the lockers that lined one wall. He’d claimed one as his own. He often worked out after hours. It was common knowledge at the gym. Glancing at the clock, Steve as glad to see he’d have time to warm up before his sparring buddy arrived. 

“How did your date go?” John’s question shouldn’t have surprised him, but it did. He knew John and Felicity were friends. He guessed he should have expected her to mention their date. 

“Very well,” he told the other man as he took out a roll of tape and began wrapping his hands. The punching bag was his favorite warm up. “Felicity is a very nice girl.” The thought of her made him smile. 

“And a very close friend,” John pointed out, “More like family.” Steve stopped what he was doing and turned to his friend. He kept his face neutral when the man stepped slightly into his space. “I’d take it personally if she were ever to be hurt.” 

Wow, he’d been threatened twice tonight by Felicity’s well-meaning friends. It felt sort of like what he thought normal dating might be like. Bucky used to talk about fathers and older brothers threatening him when he picked up a date. Steve had never been faced with that before. He was surprised to find that it actually felt good.

“Understood,” he replied, hoping his voice was appropriately weighted and making sure to meet John’s eyes. 

“Good,” John clapped him on the back and turned for the door. “See you tomorrow,” he tossed over his shoulder. “Have a good workout.”

~~~ 

Oliver was just heading up the stairs to leave the foundry when Felicity opened the door to come in. He froze in place and waited for her to notice him. He was trying to get better about startling her with his ‘sneaky sneak’. Her remembered term made him smile which quickly turned to a chuckle when she looked up and jumped, clutching at her heart despite his attempt not to startle her. 

“Oliver!” She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself. “I thought we talked about not scaring your IT girl to death.” Oliver frowned as he took in her appearance. She looked really nice, but also a bit disheveled. Her makeup and hair was done more elaborately than her normal work look, but it was her hair that caught his attention. Her hair looked like someone had run a hand into it. He felt his stomach clench a little. Had she been on a date? Had someone been kissing her, holding her in place? A surge of… something raced to sit sourly in his belly at the thought. 

With a deep breath, Oliver mentally reined himself in. He was with Sara and he’d decided a long time ago that someone like Felicity didn’t deserve someone as broken as he was. Besides, he reasoned, it was only 10:30 at night. If she’d been on a date that got serious enough for someone to have their hands tangled in Felicity’s hair, she wouldn’t be back this early. 

Not liking the direction of his thoughts, Oliver stepped aside to let Felicity continue down the stairs. “I was waiting so I didn’t startle you,” he informed her. “We need to work on your situational awareness.” That came out a bit more harshly than he meant it. 

“Where are you off to?” Felicity blew past his remark at the same time she brushed past him and headed for down the stairs. She’d noticed his Arrow attire. 

“I’m going to do a quick sweep. Nothing I need help for.” Oliver internally cringed as his IT genius’ step faltered and she spun toward him. Sometimes he wondered how she managed to stay upright in the shoes she wore, but he’d seen her sprint in them before. 

“You haven’t gone out to just ‘patrol’ since Slade showed up and started making with the super villain threats, Oliver.” She was suspicious. He didn’t want to tell her that he was going to spar with a stranger that he’d just met or that he was scared he couldn’t beat Slade on his own and was hoping that he’d gain an edge working out with Rogers. They all looked to him to have the answers, to have a direction. He didn’t want to let them down or let them realize just how many doubts he had about who the winner in this battle Slade had set up might be. 

“Then it’s about time I get back to it.” He turned and slipped out of the door before she could say anything more or notice that his com wasn’t on. Oliver pulled out his phone. Turning it off, he grimaced as he thought about what the conversation was going to be like when he got back. Felicity was not going to be happy when she realized she had no way to track him.


	8. Wait for it... Wait for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that's been reading and those that have been commenting, leaving kudos and favoring! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again to NocturnalRites for the beta on this chapter and the help brainstorming past the stuck parts. You're help makes this a better story!!

Chapter 8

Oliver did a quick sweep of the area around the VA building. He didn’t think Rogers was up to anything but it eased his mind to check. He was quiet when he entered the building. Hyperaware of his surroundings, Oliver was a little surprised when the other man didn’t notice his entrance. Rogers had been just as alert to danger as Oliver himself when they’d met. It didn’t make sense that he was so relaxed now. 

Steve was on the punching bag. He was going fast and if the way the bag moved with each punch was any indication, he was putting a lot of power into it. There was a lethal grace to the way he moved. Oliver had noticed that when they sparred the first time. This man was not someone you wanted as an enemy. He felt hope starting to stir. Slade and later the training he’d gotten after he’d been pulled from the island had made him a tough fighter. Oliver knew that. Now he was hoping to refine his knowledge. Maybe if he could surprise Slade and get the upper hand, he could end all of the madness before it went much farther.

“Do you need to warm up?” Steve asked without turning his head or breaking his rhythm on the bag. So he’d known Oliver was there. “I’ll be done here in just a minute.” 

“I warmed up on the way over,” Oliver answered switching the voice distortion on before he spoke. Steve glanced up as he gave the bag one last punch then stood up and wiped his forehead with the towel he picked up from the bench next to him. 

“That voice thing is irritating,” Steve pointed out. “You know I’m much more apt to recognize you in public by your stance, your build, your mole,” Steve touched right below his lip and gestured to Oliver, “than I am to recognize you by your voice.” Tossing the towel over his shoulder, Steve moved to the bench where his bag sat. “My life has depended on being able to spot an enemy or a friend in a crowd too often not to notice those sorts of things. Voices are more my partner’s thing.”

Oliver froze. He hadn’t thought about what might give him away to someone that seemed to be a trained observer. He already had enough people that knew his identity. As helpful as his training with Steve would be, he didn’t know him. He had no reason to trust him and with Steve’s slip about his life depending on his observations skills and his mention of a partner, Oliver suddenly wanted to know more about this man.

“I’m not telling you to take off the mask or tell me who you are. I’m just asking if we can do without the voice.” Steve wasn’t trying to advance on him. He started to unwrap his hands. The chances that they would meet in public seemed fairly slim and wearing the voice box did irritate him sometimes as he moved. It wasn’t a lot to ask and if it put him at ease enough for Oliver to get a few more answers, it was worth it. Reaching up and removing the voice box, Oliver watched Steve nod and go back to unwrapping his hands.

“Anything in particular you want to work on tonight?” Steve tossed the white tape into his workout bag and turned back to Oliver. He was relaxed where he stood waiting expectantly, but he had a military bearing to him. Oliver had noticed that the night before. Hell, they were meeting at the VA to work out so yes, military. He didn’t think ARGUS. He should have had Felicity run a background check on Steve Rogers, but he hadn’t wanted to tell her or Digg about him sparring with a stranger. He wasn’t sure why exactly, but as soon as he got back to the lair he needed to have her do some research for him. 

Explaining what he wanted to work on, Oliver moved toward the mats. More than two hours later, both men were covered in sweat. At first it had annoyed Oliver that Steve never seemed as tired as he was, but now it was starting to bother him. Starling’s vigilante knew he was in amazing physical shape. He punished himself enough working out to know that he was at his peak of performance and endurance but the other man didn’t seem to tire and that was not something Oliver could ignore. With Slade and the Mirakuru on the loose, Oliver would be foolish to disregard what might be right in front of him.

“You’ve been practicing,” Steve commented as he reached in his bag and tossed Oliver water, before grabbing one for himself. “You pick things up quick.” The praise felt good. He was genuinely enjoying the workouts and Rogers’ laid back style. When fighting, it was like Steve had nothing to prove, he was completely comfortable in his own skin. Oliver envied that but at the same time it made it easy to take suggestions and learn. Damn, he didn’t want to think Steve was playing him and somehow part of Slade’s army, but the stamina was hard to ignore and if he was being honest with himself, the man’s speed was just a little too fast to be normal.

“Thanks,” Oliver offered, downing the water and studying his partner. ”So what’s your story, Rogers?” He needed answers, but on the outside chance he was imagining things, he didn’t want to alienate Rogers either. Steve didn’t seem inclined to answer so he tried again. “What’s an obviously highly trained military asset doing hold up in one of the worst part of Starling City?” He’d made a few leaps and taken a guess, but he must have been close. He could tell he’d hit a nerve. Steve’s face showed his surprise quite clearly before he covered it. 

The man should never play poker, Oliver decided. His thoughts were pretty much mirrored on his face. Oliver could never remember a time he’d had that luxury. He’d been taught from the crib up to hide his emotions in front of the world. It was an expected hazard of having money and being in the spotlight.

“Right now he’s kinda wondering why the guy with the mask expects me to fill in my blanks.” It was a non-answer, but he didn’t deny the ‘military asset’ part of the conversation. Oliver came a little more alert. 

“You already know what I’m doing here.” Oliver pointed out. “I know nothing about why you’re here.” Steve inclined his head and swung the hand with the water bottle in it towards Oliver in a gesture of ‘I’ll give you that one’.

Oliver pushed a little more. “I’m trying to clean up the city and make it safe again. I’m just wondering why a man with your knowledge and abilities is hanging out at the VA and jogging alone through the Glades late at night.”

~~~ 

Steve settled back against the edge of the boxing ring and took another drink from the water bottle in his hand. It was a fair question. He could see why Arrow would want to know what he was doing and if he was going to cause trouble. Another trained fighter in the man’s city left a question mark. 

From the way he had called him a ‘highly trained military asset’, Steve wondered if he’d figured out who he was. He didn’t want to bring HYDRA or any other enemies to this city, but the more he interacted with people the less he wanted to try to hide who he was. He couldn’t see how Natasha and Clint did it or for that matter, Arrow. Secret identities were exhausting. This whole situation was new to Steve. Life had been missions and living openly in DC with S.H.I.E.L.D backing him. Not many decisions outside the battlefield had been required.

“I’m not here to cause you or this city problems,” Steve tried, watching as Arrow’s body language tensed. “I wouldn’t be training with you if I was.” The man wasn’t relaxing. Arrow didn’t say anything and didn’t look pleased from his body language. As a matter of fact, Arrow had changed his stance and looked on alert. This was escalating and he wasn’t sure why. 

Steve sighed and put the water bottle down. He watched Arrow tense even more at his movement so he settled back against the boxing ring and kept his hands at his side. “Truth is, I could be anywhere. A friend does counselling at a VA in DC. He knew I was looking to put some distance between myself and my old life. He told me about the VA here needing help and how much the city has been through. I thought maybe I could help rebuild while I figure some things out for myself.”

“You want me to believe you moved across country on a whim and picked Starling by chance?” Arrow’s voice was filled with anger. The vigilante didn’t exactly have a sunny disposition to begin with from what Steve could see, but him suddenly feeling like he needed to defend against Steve was not something Steve wanted to happen. 

“Yes, that’s what I expect you to believe. I don’t lie.” Steve stated, letting an edge enter his voice. If Arrow guessed who Steve was, that would explain a lot. “I’m just trying to figure out what I’m fighting for anymore. You’re not the only one who had friends turn on him.” He didn’t exactly know why he’d shared that part. Thinking back on the story Arrow had told about his mentor turning on him, Steve felt like maybe he’d understand. Maybe they’d find some common ground.

“Everyone lies, Rogers,” Arrow spit out.

“Not Captain America,” Steve pointed out in what he thought was a reasonable voice. Wait for it, wait for it… he told himself.

“What does…” The man paused. “You’re not… Captain Steve Rogers, Captain America?” Yep, there it was, Arrow’s voice had lost its anger and was headed for high pitched as the man worked it through in his mind. Steve smiled crookedly. Telling Felicity had been scary. He didn’t want to lose his chance with her. While he was enjoying his sparring sessions with Arrow, he wasn’t invested so he wasn’t as worried. It was actually fun to watch the other man’s reaction.

“I am.” Steve said simply. 

“What is the leader of the Avengers doing in my city?” He demanded. “Why didn’t you tell me who you were right away?” Steve felt his eyebrows climb into his hairline. 

“You’re angry that I didn’t tell you about my not so secret identity?” Steve asked. “I’m not the one wearing a mask and I’ve already told you why I’m here. I told you I don’t lie.” He was about at the end of his patience. He needed a run or more sparring.

Arrow seemed to settle after a minute. “That’s what we were always taught in school. That Captain America never lies.” The man eased his stance slightly. “I always figured it was no truer than George Washington’s cherry tree story.”

“I always wondered about the cherry tree story too.” Steve said. “But the part about me is true. And it feels really strange you put me in the same sentence with George Washington. I’m not that old.” He couldn’t help pointing that part out.

“You’re bad at secrets, Rogers. If you wanted to keep who you are under wraps, you shouldn’t have offered to spar. There isn’t any way you can completely hide being faster, stronger.” Arrow seemed to be relaxing the more they talked. “So what happened in Washington? I saw on the news they’d made you a fugitive. They showed your arrest. The next thing I see is three ships in the river and you’re cleared, but S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t exist anymore. I thought you were one of the reasons that organization was built.”

Peggy, Howard, a lot of good people built S.H.I.E.L.D, not me. I was busy waiting to be defrosted. He wanted to say that, but he didn’t want the questions that might come along with that statement. It was still an open wound that everything they’d stood for had turned out to be a lie. “It was corrupt. HYDRA, a Nazi organization that should have been long dead infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. It all had to be taken apart.”

“What about the people at the top that made the decision to take S.H.I.E.L.D down?” Arrow asked. “They’re backing you up aren’t they?” 

“I made that call on my own.” Steve’s simple statement brought Arrow’s head spinning back to him in surprise. “The people at the top were either dead or I wasn’t sure I could trust them. The decision was on me.” He wasn’t sure if Arrow was connecting the dots. He figured he was. He seemed like a smart fellow, but Steve figured it was only fair to warn him. “That means I pissed a lot of people off. I might be bringing enemies to this city if it becomes common knowledge I’m here.” He hated knowing that. He hated not knowing if it was fair to start his life anywhere that his troubles could burn the people around him. He half expected his new sparring buddy to tell him he needed to leave the city.

“The serum that they used on you,” Arrow’s subject change pulled Steve’s attention back to him. “Do you know if the Japanese had any of it in the 1940’s?”

“No, they didn’t. All samples of the serum were destroyed in the attack that killed the doctor that created it.” That was something different than he expected after his revelations. “Why do you ask?”

“The man trying to kill me has something called Mirakuru in his system. It was in a stranded derelict Japanese sub in the South Pacific. When it’s injected, it kills about half the people and the other half bleed from their eyes but recover. Those that do recover are incredibly strong and they heal unbelievably quickly, but it twists their mind. They get angry. Not normal anger, but uncontrollable Hulk like anger.” Arrow’s hands were gripping the bench behind him so tightly his knuckles were white. 

“Red Skull,” Steve said as an idea clicked. That had to be where Arrow’s Mirakuru came from. He knew Schmidt had been experimenting with different forms of the serum. Bucky had only been one of hundreds that had been experimented on. They knew that from the files they found at the liberated camps.

“Red Skull?” Arrow asked. 

“Back in ’43 a man named Johann Schmidt, was called Red Skull. He was taking prisoners and experimenting on people. He and a scientist named Zola were trying to duplicate the serum used on him. It was the prototype for what was used on me, but it didn’t work the same. It twisted Schmidt’s mind even further than it had been to start with.” 

“And you think that could be what the Mirakuru is? You think this Red Skull was working with the Japanese?” 

“I doubt he was working with the Japanese. Schmidt thought he was a god with a mystical right to control all mankind. He wouldn’t have shared secrets outside of HYDRA.” Steve thought about all of Schmidt’s bases that the Howling Commandos had destroyed. 

“The Howling Commandos and I took down most of his bases in ’44 and ’45 before I went into the ice. We were moving through the bases fast. I can’t be sure that we destroyed everything. It could be possible some of his experiments made it out of the country to one of Germany’s allies once Schmidt was gone and Zola was captured.”

“Maybe that’s where the sub was coming from when it was stranded.” Arrow’s voice was thoughtful. 

“You’ve mentioned the sub twice. It sounds like you were there?” 

“I was.” There was a lot of hesitation in Arrow’s voice. “Are you any better at keeping other people’s secrets than you are at keeping your own?” 

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “So that’s how it is, is it?” There was no heat in his voice. He was mostly surprised Arrow was teasing him. The man had a very dry sense of humor. 

~~~

Oliver thought about the conversation. It sounded like Steve Rogers could tell him about Mirakuru and maybe have an idea how to stop Slade’s followers. Steve Rogers, Captain America. That thought floored Oliver. The easy-going guy sitting across from him led the Avengers. He’d basically died protecting the world back in the 40’s. Hell, the man lead a team that included a Norse god and the Hulk and fought invading aliens with them. This man could be a good ally, not just for his skills, but for his knowledge as well.

Steve knew what Oliver was fighting. Oliver’s team had no idea where the Mirakuru came from or what it actually was, but Steve had come up with an explanation right away. He had an idea where to look for more information. Steve hadn’t been confused or upset knowing that there was a serum out there turning men into crazed super soldiers. His calm problem solving reminded Oliver of Diggle, one of the two people he trusted most in his life.

If he was going to beat Slade, he needed allies that could help. As much as he and his team were good, they were constantly behind Slade, constantly reacting to what the man did. He was realistic enough to know that if nothing changed, Slade would win and it wouldn’t just be him that paid the price it would be everyone he cared about. Decision made, Oliver could only hope it was the right one.

Dropping his hood back and taking his mask off, Oliver held out his hand. “Oliver Queen,” he stated. Steve nodded to himself after a moment and took Oliver’s hand. 

“Is it a billionaire thing?” Steve’s question surprised a laugh out of Oliver. “Something traumatic, like you get kidnapped or shipwrecked and you suit up?”

“The money doesn’t hurt when building a secret identity.” He agreed before sobering. “I’m not Stark. The Queens are not quite his kind of rich and I have no intention of going public.”

“That’s smart,” Roger’s agreed. “Tony paid a high price for announcing he’s Iron Man. I wasn’t awake then, but since I’ve known him, I’ve seen it hurt him and Pepper more than once.” 

“Then you’ll keep my secret?” He didn’t know why he needed to ask. He’d taken the chance. Maybe he just needed to know if he’d been right to take it.

“It’s not my secret to tell.” Steve assured him. A look passed across his face that Oliver couldn’t read. “Do any of your family, friends know?”

“No, they don’t.” He answered, mostly truthfully. It wasn’t his right to tell anyone about Felicity or Digg without asking them first. He had been furious when Felicity told Barry, even if it had been to save his life. He wouldn’t do that to anyone else. He’d ask them tomorrow if they were okay with Captain America knowing their secret.

Steve nodded. Oliver thought he saw relief pass across his face, but that didn’t make sense. The man didn’t hide what he was thinking well, but Oliver decided he’d read the look wrong. 

“The best option I have of finding out what we need to know about Mirakuru is my partner Natasha Romanoff.” Before Oliver could interrupt, Steve held his hand up. “She has resources neither of us has.” 

“I don’t want anyone else involved.” Oliver was starting to feel like this was a mistake. He could see his life being blown apart.

“You asked me for help, but if you don’t want me to reach out to people I trust, I’ll let that be your call, but only as long as it doesn’t endanger innocents.” Steve straightened up, away from the boxing ring. In that moment, as Rogers stood across from him, relaxed but balanced and ready for whatever came, a command presence radiating off of him. Oliver wondered how he hadn’t seen it before. 

Even without the uniform, it was obvious Captain America was standing in front of him offering to help, letting Oliver make the decision how much help he took, but letting him know if the public was in danger, it was out of Oliver’s hands. He should have been pissed, but somehow, knowing that if he failed, an Avenger would be there to keep his city safe gave him a sense of peace he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Ok, we’ll do it your way. If you trust Romanoff and you think she’ll have the answers then contact her, but keep my name out of it.” He relented. 

“I won’t say a word about you, but there’s a decent chance that she’ll figure it out. It depends on what she has going on and if she thinks I’m in any danger. If she’s bored or if she thinks she needs to protect me she’ll dig deep and probably figure out who you are.” Oliver processed Steve’s words. He was having a little trouble believing this Romanoff woman would be in a position to protect Captain America, then the name clicked.

“Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, another Avenger?” 

“I trust her with my life.” Steve said in a quiet voice. “Even if she finds out about you, she won’t betray my trust.”

“OK,” Oliver relented after a moment. Rogers was right. They needed information, something. Slade was a ghost with all the answers. They needed a few of their own. 

Twenty minutes later, Oliver left the gym after giving Steve as much information as he had about the Mirakuru, except about the cure. He couldn’t bring himself to admit he could have cured Slade but he chose to kill him instead. In the presence of the kind of honor Captain America represented, he didn’t have it in him to admit what he’d done. 

Oliver gave Steve Slade Wilson’s name and what he knew about him. It was a risk, but he’d been taught that Captain America was the most honest, honorable man that ever lived, or something along those lines. If he was going to take a chance on someone, it seemed like Steve Rogers was not a bad choice. 

For the first time since he’d walked into the mansion and seen Slade sitting across from his mother Oliver felt some hope. Now he just had to tell the rest of team and see how they felt about letting Captain America in on their secret. He didn’t think it would be a problem with Felicity or Diggle, but Sara and Roy were a different story.

“Queen,” Steve called before Oliver made it to the door. Oliver turned back in question. “So did you tell me who you are because you wanted my help or because you were tired of sweating your ass off in all that leather when we spar?” Roger’s face was expectant but amused. Oliver was coming to recognize the quirk to his lips and raised eyebrows that usually accompanied whatever smart ass thing Rogers was about to say. 

Oliver felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Who knew Captain America had such a sarcastic dry humor. “I already had your help,” Oliver pointed out reasonably before he flipped his hood back up and headed out the door. He caught the sound of Steve’s chuckle as the door slammed shut behind him.


	9. Elevated Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting. My dog had an emergency c-section and I had 10 premature pups(they didn't make it) and one very sick mom to take care of (she's recovering well but it was touch and go for a while). There wasn't any writing happening during that time. 
> 
> Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments and kudos! I love hearing what people think. This is a bit of a transition chapter but I will update soon since I took longer than expected on this chapter.

Chapter 9

Felicity’s hands were shaking when as she closed the list she’d been reading. It was a list of all the people that the helicarriers were supposed to target until Captain America, Steve, she corrected herself -- crashed them into the Potomac River. Her name had been on that list. That shook her. Steve didn’t realize it, but he’d already saved her life once. He’d probably saved it a lot more times she didn’t even know about. 

The information that had been released onto the internet by the Black Widow was enormous. It had just been luck that Felicity had stumbled on the list as she’d been sorting and trying to look up Steve and his partner Natasha Romanoff. It wasn’t that she was prying. She just wanted to know more about his life. 

Felicity was careful to only get what was out on the net or had been released when he took down Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. If she didn’t give in to the temptation to hack anyone else’s database then she wasn’t doing anything more than any other potential date might do, she told herself. 

Felicity clicked to another screen where she had a video of Captain America and Bucky Barnes from the 1940’s war reels paused. She looked closely at the picture of Bucky Barnes. It was Steve’s Bucky. She recognized him from his sketch book.

Her fingers itched to track him now that she had all his information and knew who he was, but in her mind’s eye she saw the worry in Steve’s face as he’d asked her not to pursue it. She wasn’t going to start what they were trying to build by going against the only thing he’d ever asked of her but it was hard not to try to help him. 

“Is that Steve?” The sound of John’s voice sounding from right behind her made Felicity nearly jump out of her chair as she sucked in a breath and held a hand to her heart. 

“Cowbells!” she shouted, almost making it a curse. “I’m getting you and Oliver each a set. Do you both have a bet going to see who can scare me into a heart attack first?” she groused, trying to distract him so that she could click the screen off, but it was too late. John was leaning over her shoulder looking intently at the black and white video. It was paused with Bucky and Steve smiling at each other and Steve didn’t have his helmet on. His hair was a bit shorter, but it was unmistakably him. 

“Felicity,” Digg’s voice was unusually subdued and thoughtful. “That’s Steve.” He was pointing at the screen. “That’s Steve Rogers…” She watched realization dawn on his face. “Oh man, that’s Steve Rogers, Captain America. Steve is Captain America. I threatened the man that was responsible for saving my grandfather.” He ran a hand over his hair and pulled up the chair next to hers so he could drop into it. “That’s how he punched a hole through the punching bag.” 

Felicity sighed, watching her friend’s face with a sinking feeling inside. The first time her new potential boyfriend told her something in confidence and she didn’t make it an hour without spilling the beans. She shook her head in disgust at her lack of ‘situational awareness’. Oliver might just be right on that. Digg wasn’t trying to be stealthy. She should have heard him come in.

“I should have recognized the name.” Digg was in his own world, Felicity snapped her fingers to get his attention. He blinked and focused on her. “I’ve been hearing stories about how Captain America and the Howling Commandoes liberated the camp that Granddaddy’s whole company was being held in all my life. Captain America saved them all. I should have recognized him.”

John stepped back a little and pointed at the screen. Felicity smiled. She’d never thought she’d see John Diggle do the fanboy thing. “That’s Captain America, Felicity.” John told her. 

“I know,” she agreed. “Steve told me this evening who he is.” She waited for that to sink in. “But he told me in confidence.” 

“Why is he keeping it a secret? That’s never been his MO before. He’s always been out there in the public eye,” Digg commented. Yeah, she’d seen that on the footage that she’d been able to find on him both from back in the 40’s and from now. Back in the 40’s he was a little more free with not wearing his mask/helmet all the time, but even today there were a few pictures of him without it. 

Felicity sighed. The cat was definitely out of the bag with John and she didn’t want him upset with Steve’s decision to keep him in the dark. 

“Steve said that when he crashed the ships, he destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA and that HYDRA might still be after him. He didn’t want his troubles to be anyone else’s.” She told her friend.

John still wasn’t saying much. She turned in her chair and laid a hand on his arm to get his attention. “The only reason he told me was that he promised me he wouldn’t lie to me and he felt dishonest not telling me.” She felt her face warm in embarrassment and hesitated a little as she went on. “I asked him to go to the Avengers New York fundraiser with me.” 

John looked at her incredulously for a moment and then barked a laugh. “Only you, Felicity,” he chuckled. 

“What did you mean, you threatened Captain America?” she asked as John’s earlier comment caught up to her. He looked a little taken aback at the question and avoided her eyes.

“What is that?” John pointed at the flashing screen she had reduced. He didn’t answer her question she noticed, making a mental note to come back to that later.

“I’d been doing some searches. I stumbled across project Insight when I was looking for info on how S.H.I.E.L.D. ended. I was curious why Steve left DC and what happened to S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra.” she told him. At his raised eyebrow, Felicity rushed on. “I was curious how things ended. OK, I was also curious about his partner.” she admitted. “Once I started reading, I realized that it was the name of the project that Steve discovered. It’s what got him labeled a fugitive.”

She flipped to the blinking screen and checked to see what her search had pulled up. “I set up the search to flag any information on Captain America, Steve Rogers or Natasha Romanoff related to Project Insight or taken during the last two days before the ships and S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters had been destroyed.”

She couldn’t believe all the information that she had access to. “The building had an amazing amount of surveillance. They saved everything, conversations and videos of work that was being done on site. They recorded everything but it had a really high clearance level until it was dropped on the internet.” She looked at the list of blinking folders showing hits on her search. 

“When all the S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA files started showing up across the web, I was working down here. I downloaded everything and saved it. I figured that someone would try to clean it off the Internet pretty quickly so I wanted it saved. They did.” The info had been off of the web within hours. Considering the amount leaked, that was no easy feat.

“So this is actual data from inside the building in DC that was destroyed?” asked Digg. 

“Yep, all you ever wanted to know on what exactly happened that day and why those ships were destroyed.” She felt her heart begin to pick up speed. John had distracted her when he’d come in, but now that she was reminded, the names on the list she’d been reading played over in her head. 

“What are you two doing?” Oliver’s voice from across the room didn’t startle her, but she didn’t need him seeing all of the information on Captain America either. She wasn’t sure how to be loyal to both of them yet. She needed some time to process. She’d never betray Oliver’s secret, but she needed to find a way that she’d be OK with Steve too and she needed to find a way to tell Steve some version of what she did. He’d been honest with her. She owed him as much honesty as she could give without betraying Oliver.

“Just research,” John said, standing away from the screens and intercepting Oliver. “How did it go tonight?” He asked. “Why were you out there by yourself?” 

Felicity listened, shocked, as Digg gave Oliver hell for not having his phone on. John was covering for her. He was incredibly loyal to Oliver, as was she, so he must not think that Steve represented a threat or he was giving her the time to tell Oliver herself. 

With a sigh, she reduced windows so that her normal scans showed. She had some serious thinking to do. She wanted to protect Oliver and be honest with him, but Steve had told her in confidence. She also needed to be honest with Steve that she was working for Arrow, but again she couldn’t betray Oliver and now Digg knew and was in the middle. She was sure that when they were alone she’d get the ‘you’ve got to come clean with Oliver’ speech. 

“I have something I need you both to hear.” Oliver set down his bow in its case. “I want to run it by everyone as soon as Sara and Roy come down here.” Oliver was saying. Felicity didn’t like the feeling she was getting. He had something big to tell them. She could feel it hanging in the air.

“What’s wrong, Oliver?” she asked, trying to prompt him to tell them what was happening. She hoped it wasn’t more bad news about Slade Wilson. 

“I’d like to know too, Ollie,” Sara suggested from the stairs. Roy wasn’t far behind her. When they were both in the room, it was Oliver’s turn.

“I want to bring someone else in on our team,” he stated. Felicity glanced at Digg. His mouth had dropped open. She was pretty sure hers had too. Roy was grumbling, but Sara didn’t say much. She stopped at the edge of Felicity’s computers and sat down.

“Oliver, do you really think it’s the right time to bring someone else in while Slade’s trying to hurt everyone around you, man?” Digg was the first to say it, but Felicity agreed.

“You’ve taken on so much with training Roy.” He glanced at the man in question. “Sorry Roy,” he added. 

“It’s okay,” Roy replied shrugging. “I know training me has been hard. You can’t walk anywhere in here without the fear I’m going to splash you.” Felicity smiled at Roy. She liked his sense of humor and they all knew how much he didn’t like slapping water for hours on end. 

“We’ve got Slade lurking out there waiting to get his revenge on,” John continued. “Why bring someone else into the mix when we’re just starting to come together as a team?” Felicity’s mind wandered a bit, trying to decide who it could be. Would it be Laurel? She wasn’t sure she could handle having Laurel around all the time. Oliver’s ex was not fond of Oliver’s EA from what Felicity could see. She was always polite, but the little passive aggressive snide comments would be hard to take on a day to day basis.

Oliver didn’t answer for a few minutes. “All right,” ” he said. “You’re right. We do have a lot on our plates and now wouldn’t be a good time to bring someone else in to train, except this is someone that can help in more than one way, but only if you agree. If any of you say no, then the answer will be no,” he assured them. “I don’t have the right to reveal your identities without you, but you should know, I’ve already told him who I am.” He confided. 

Everyone spoke at once. Sara and Roy’s voices blended as they both demanded to know why he would do that and how he knew he could trust the person. 

“Oh man,” was Digg’s only comment but she could tell he was not pleased. She wasn’t either. 

“Don’t you think you should have discussed it with us first?” she couldn’t help asking.

“Like you did with Barry?” Oliver snapped. Digg visibly cringed. At least one of her friends had a clue what a stupid thing that had been to say. Felicity struggled not to boil over at the now dead horse they were about to beat… again.

“Are we back to that, Oliver?” she snapped, losing the battle to remain calm. “I’ve apologized. I’ve said how sorry I am that I rudely brought someone down here I trusted to save your life. It would have been a much better decision to take you to the hospital and explain that one or should we have just let you die?” 

“Hang on, hang on,” Digg tried to be the point of reason as he interrupted. Felicity tried to let her anger go. Getting into that old fight was not going to be productive in any way. “Who is this mystery member you are looking to add to our growing numbers down here?”

“Captain America,” Oliver announced. 

Felicity’s heart turned over. She coughed to cover her gasp.  
Roy looked like he thought Oliver was crazy. Sara stood up and made her way over to Oliver. “You’re joking, right?” She asked.

“How do you know Steve?” Felicity asked standing out of her seat and blurting. 

“How do you know Steve and who he is?” Oliver’s voice conveyed his confusion. Damn, she hadn’t meant to say that. 

“I met him on Easter at the VA and we went out this evening.” Felicity told him. She didn’t like the look on his face or the fact that her world was getting so small. Crap.

“You what?” Oliver’s voice was low and quiet like it got when he was about to arrow something.

“I went out with him this evening and he told me who he is.” she told him. “But how do you know him?”

“I’d like to know that also,” Sara interjected. “I know we didn’t meet him on the island and you’ve never mentioned knowing one of the Avengers before. So what happened?” Her body language was stretched tight. Felicity hadn’t seen Sara so on edge since she’d first joined the team. 

When Oliver launched into his story about meeting Steve and them starting to spar, Felicity was a little shocked. Oliver was not the bonding type. 

“OK,” Roy jumped in. “So let me get this straight. Captain America is Steve, the guy you called ‘Muscles’ and helped us at Easter.” Damn, Steve’s identity was out of the bag for sure now and it was her stupid blurting to blame. “The guy that played catch with me and that kid most of the afternoon on Easter, he’s Captain America?” Roy asked, before turning to Digg. “Did you know?”

“I didn’t know,” Digg replied. 

“Okay,” Roy continued. “Say Captain America’s on the up and up about helping. Can we trust him? He took down his whole organization because they’d been infiltrated by an enemy from what I read. So if he thinks we have issues, will he turn on us?” 

“I’d like the answer to that too, Ollie,” Sara jumped in. “How do we know he isn’t here on S.H.I.E.L.D’s behalf?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t exist anymore.” Felicity jumped in to point out. “And Steve has already saved all of our lives at least once when he destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. and those helicarriers.” She felt the need to defend him. Whatever little she did know about Steve, she was confident that he was an honest man. If he said he was going to help, then she believed that was what he would do. “He had his whole team turn on him. That had to be hard, but he confronted them right out.”

Oliver and Digg were staring at her with open mouths. “How do you know all this Felicity?” Oliver asked. “You said you just went out with him. Did you discuss his work the whole time?”

“We didn’t discuss his work much at all.” She mentally kicked herself for jumping in with the information she’d found. Good intentioned babbling be damned. She’d really stuck her foot in her mouth this time. She’d said a whole lot more than she’d meant to.

“I found it in the information S.H.I.E.L.D. dumped when I was researching him,” she told them after a short hesitation. She knew they weren’t going to let it go, especially Oliver. “The ships he destroyed, they were targeting anyone that HYDRA saw as a threat. Everyone in this room was flagged. If those ships had fired, we’d all have been dead.” 

Felicity let that sink in for a minute as she turned to her computer and pulled up one of the reduced windows. The picture expanded to show Steve outside a glass elevator. As she pushed play, numbers counted down at the bottom of the screen showing the date and time of the recording. Felicity carefully paused the screen and pointed out the members of Steve’s team, all 10 of them that got onto the elevator. 

~~~~

Oliver listened to Felicity point out Steve’s team members. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact that she’d gone out with his sparring buddy or how he felt about the fact that he’d been right, someone, Rogers, had had a hand in her hair. He pushed that line of thought away and concentrated on what she was saying. 

“The first thing I found when I started looking was that he was assigned to work with a strike team. When I checked to see exactly what that meant, I got a list of the men you see all coming into the elevator. This is the team he was working with.” She pointed to one of the shorter men standing beside Steve in the picture. "That’s the strike team leader, Rumlow. He seems to be assigned to and take orders from Steve for the last couple of years.”

They all watched the team pile in at each floor the elevator stopped on. “It seems like they are trying to overwhelm him, force him in the center so they can attack from all sides at once.” Sara noticed.

“He’s starting to figure it out,” Oliver pointed out. He’d seen Steve’s relaxed pose and that wasn’t it. About the time that Oliver spoke, two more men stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

“Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?” Steve could be heard saying quite clearly on the recording before all hell broke loose. 

The barely controlled fury and hurt Oliver heard in the other man’s voice chilled him. He’d never heard that tone from Rogers, but he’d felt that kind of anger and betrayal. For just a minute, he wondered if that was how Slade had felt when he’d been confronted with the knowledge Oliver had lied to him, in Slade’s eyes that would have been almost as big a betrayal as allowing Shado to die. A part of Oliver had always wondered if he’d been straight with Slade right up front about what Ivo did, would the older man have seen things differently. 

Pulling himself from those thoughts, Oliver watched the fight on the screen as Rogers took down all 10 men, but it wasn’t without cost. When they were down to just Rumlow and the man tried to tell Steve the attack wasn't personal, Oliver snorted at the same time as Felicity. He looked over to see her smile at him before turning back to the screen. Rumlow got a few good hits in and the shocks he delivered to Steve’s core made Oliver flinch in sympathy. Rumlow was seriously good at hand to hand. Oliver wasn’t sure he could take the man one on one. That and the way Steve fought, even one handed in such close quarters made him realize just how much Steve was holding back when they sparred. 

Even with that many men, Rogers had managed to avoid any real damage to him. Even the electromagnets they’d tried to use to subdue him hadn’t held him long. When he flipped his shield up to cut the electromagnet off his wrist and pointed out to the unconscious Rumlow that the attack had felt personal to him, Felicity clicked off the recording. 

“That was badass!” Roy exclaimed. “I’m a yes.” Oliver secretly agreed, but didn’t let his face change as he nodded to his young protégé.

“I think it’s a good decision, Oliver,” Digg put in. He’d been silent for the last part of the conversation. “More than his strength, I think he’ll bring a fresh perspective that we could all use. Slade’s in our heads, all of us, but especially you two.” Digg swung his hand between Oliver and Sara. “He’s got us on the run, always one step ahead. I think we need someone with a clear head to help. I think you did the right thing, Oliver.” 

That felt good to Oliver. Getting one of the core members of the team, a man he trusted and relied on, to say he’d made a good decision helped.

“Sara,” he prompted, waiting for her answer.

“I don’t like this, Ollie,” she started. “Captain America, he’s used to leading teams, even the Avengers.” She sighed and turned intense eyes on him. His heart sank a little. He hoped she didn’t say no. He’d keep his promise and not ask Captain America into their group, but that wasn’t what he wanted. “I’m an assassin, not a team player and I still don’t know if we can trust him, but I won’t say no.” He smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder gratefully before turning to the last person on the group that hadn’t answered.

“Felicity,” he questioned. She hesitated, but then came to stand in front of him. 

“On one condition,” she told him. Oliver tensed, he didn’t like conditions. “I need to tell him about my involvement first.” He didn’t like it, but before he could say anything, Felicity rushed on. “Before you say anything, this is nonnegotiable to me. I feel terrible I lied to him by not telling him anything. I can’t just be sitting here when you bring him in. I really like him, Oliver.” 

Felicity was looking at him with such hope in her eyes, he couldn’t say no. He was with Sara. He had no right to feel as if someone had punched him in the gut when he looked at her face and saw it light up with the mention of someone else’s name.  
“Okay,” he said finally. He was with Sara, he reminded himself again. He had no legitimate reason to say no to her request. “Why don’t you meet with him and then after that, bring him to the club.”

The smile on Felicity’s face was worth its weight in gold. Oliver was glad he’d resisted his urge to give in to his gut and he’d allowed her to have her time first. 

“Thank you, Oliver,” she told him, catching his arm and sliding her fingers down the outside before squeezing and letting go. The whole touch was only seconds, but he could still feel her touch on his skin. Glancing sideways at Sara, he turned back to Felicity with a smile and accepted her thanks.


	10. Between a Shield and an Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments and kudos! I love hearing what people think. This is a bit of a transition chapter but I will update soon since I took longer than expected on this chapter.
> 
> Question: It was pointed out to me that chapters over 2500 words or so are hard to read. I've noticed that mine often go to the 4000 range. I can start trying to break them up if you'd rather read shorter chapters. Let me know what you think. Right now I write what feels like it fits in one chapter then stop and move to the next.

Felicity placed the bag of Big Belly burgers on the seat next to her and started her car. She was on her way to Steve’s. That thought would have made butterflies in her stomach for all the right reasons yesterday, but today, she couldn’t get past the dread. She was going to tell him the truth about her working with Arrow and hope that he understood, but the closer she got to his house, the more she got scared he would walk away from her. 

“Whoa, big guy, I just want you to know, Cap, this isn’t personal.” Rumlow’s words from the elevator fight she’d watched the night before wound through her head. It was the soundtrack to a looping video showing her Steve’s look of hurt and betrayal as the strike team he’d led -- men he would have died to protect -- had turned on him. For someone as loyal as he was, that betrayal had to have cut even more deeply. Captain America was known for his honesty and honor. Being lied to would probably be even more of a sore spot for him now. She hadn’t exactly lied, but she didn’t know if he’d see it that way, especially in light of what she’d seen in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files.

She’d worried all night about what she’d say to him. Sending the text asking if she could bring him a late lunch and talk to him hadn’t been much easier. His reply telling her that he’d love to see her and that he was at his house and to come by had made her feel even guiltier. The man had enough people who hurt him in his life. She didn’t want to be another one, even if she’d done it unintentionally. 

Now, as she knocked and Steve opened his door with a smile of welcome on his face, she felt like the biggest hypocrite that existed. She’d almost walked away from him at the beginning of their first date for the secrets he might have been hiding and yet, she’d been hiding her own. 

“Hey,” Steve said his smile dimming slightly as he took in her appearance. “What’s wrong, Felicity?” he asked, catching her by the elbow and guiding her inside. Her face must have said it all. She’d never been able to hide things from Oliver when she was upset. Steve seemed just as immune to her ‘everything’s OK’ face.

“I brought food,” she said, holding up the bag and trying to smile. Deciding that they didn’t need to talk right away and because it might be the last chance she got, Felicity leaned in and slid her free hand to the back of Steve’s neck, bringing him closer until her lips touched his. Steve didn’t hesitate; he pulled her to him and pushed the door shut behind her. Wrapping strong arms around her, he slid a hand into her hair and cupped the back of her head, turning her and taking advantage of the little moan she let out to slide his tongue past her lips.

Warmth spread through Felicity as he deepened the kiss. She fumbled to set the food on the small table near the door. Steve took the bag from her and did it without having to break the kiss. He slid his free hand down across her back to curl possessively over her hip and pull her harder against him. She wiggled against him, fitting herself better. She liked the way his hard planes felt against her softer curves. 

Felicity slid her hands around his back, sliding across muscles that flexed and shifted under her fingers. The little groan she tore out of Steve with her touch sent a thrill through her. Way too quickly, Steve lightened the kiss and stepped back with one last brush of his lips across her forehead. 

“Wow,” She let slip as she braced herself on his arms until her legs steadied. Steve might not be the best at first moves, but damn ,the man had amazing follow through.

He smiled at her. “I’m never sure in this century what the right ‘first moves’ are,” he told her, making her realize she’d babbled out loud again. “I don’t want to seem too forward and scare you off, but I will never turn down the chance to kiss you.” 

He picked up the bag of food and led them to his kitchen breakfast bar. It was between the dining room and kitchen. She’d noticed it last night, but hadn’t really thought about it. He had a way of making her brain shut down. 

Instead of taking the food out of the bag or offering her a seat, Steve placed the sack on the counter and turned back to her. “What’s going on, Felicity,” he pressed. “Something’s wrong.” 

Better to get it over with, she thought, all at once, like tearing off a Band-Aid.

I have something to tell you that I’m scared you aren’t going to like,” she told him honestly. He looked at her quizzically, but didn’t interrupt. She’d been hoping he would. The words were hard to get out. “I work with the Arrow,” she blurted. Cringing a little at her lack of warm up or diplomacy she rushed on. “I know that you know who that is and that you know its Oliver, the man I work for. He told me last night that he’s been working with you. He told us that he wanted to bring you in and introduce you to the team.”

Felicity watched Steve grow colder. He was scaring her. She was going to lose her chance with him. She was surprised at how much that thought hurt. Steve’s stance became less relaxed and more up right as his expression became harder. Maybe she was seeing Captain America. She didn’t want to talk to Captain America. That thought made her nervous. She wanted to talk to Steve, the man that had kissed her and shared his drawings with her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away, but it wasn’t my secret to tell. I needed to at least let Oliver know I intended to tell you I was working with the Arrow before I just blurted his secrets. ”

“Unless you intended to tell me that Oliver Queen was the Arrow, I don’t see how you working for the city’s vigilante is his secret. That’s your secret, Felicity and one that you chose to hide.” Steve had never spoken to her in that tone before. It was unyielding and certain. “Are you here telling me now because Oliver is thinking of introducing me to his team?” She was scared he’d think that. “That’s not being honest, that’s covering your backside.”

“That’s not fair,” she answered, starting to feel a little bit of irritation starting to seep in with the fear. The man standing in front of her was every bit the commanding presence she saw in the files she’d been watching. The face and stance were nearly the same as when he’d told his boss that the helicarriers weren’t freedom, they were fear and he wasn’t getting with the program anytime soon. It had been really exciting to watch Steve’s strong convictions of right and wrong aimed at other people. It felt amazing to know that he was out there protecting her and everyone else with that unshakable goodness, but aimed at her right now, that stubbornness sucked!

 

~~~>

 

“How is that not fair, Felicity?” Steve asked. He knew he was being hard, but he was a little tired of being blindsided by people he trusted. Last night, when Arrow had revealed he was Oliver Queen, Steve had worried for a moment that Felicity was involved. That had been the reason Steve had questioned Oliver to see if the man’s family and friends knew. Steve had been relieved that the answer had been no. He’d been relieved that Felicity was what she seemed and hadn’t been lying to him, but here she was telling him that she hadn’t been honest with him. Though she didn’t know it, she was also showing him Arrow hadn’t been either. 

“What part of that statement am I wrong about?” He pushed. Felicity’s face was red. She knew he wasn’t wrong, he could see that. He didn’t want to examine how much her dishonesty hurt. It felt like a punch in the gut, like watching his team turn on him when he’d tried to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. after Fury had been shot. 

“I was trying to protect Oliver and the team. She told him, stepping forward, into his space. He could see she was getting frustrated. “All of them would be arrested if what they did came out. I would be arrested,” She pointed out. “I thought I had an evening to do that. I had no idea that Oliver and you were bonding and that he’d come back to the lair and announce he wanted to introduce you to the team!” She was nearly shouting at him. She was beautiful with her hair down and her eyes flashing and if she was telling the truth, she had a point. But damn it, was she telling him the truth? 

Steve clenched his fists, resisting the urge to pick Felicity up, pull her flush with his body and demand answers. In the midst of his feelings of hurt and betrayal, he found himself angry that she’d turned to another man for permission to tell Steve her secrets. The thought left him feeling a little unbalanced. It wasn’t a feeling he’d had before when arguing with a woman and he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. 

The realization hit him. He wasn’t just feeling betrayed, he was jealous. Sure, he was mad that she’d had secrets she hadn’t shared but a part of him understood and accepted that she’d taken a reasonable course of action to honor her word to Arrow while trying to be honest with him. He got that, mostly. What he was surprised about was the fire in his gut that said he wanted her loyalty first, wanted her to know he’d protect her and wanted her to give the same back to him. 

They hadn’t known each other long, so he was aware it wasn’t a completely reasonable feeling and that shocked him too. He was a practical man, not given to emotional outbursts. The want was unsettling.

“Wow,” Felicity snapped. “Can I speak with Steve again?” 

“What are you talking about, Felicity,” Steve asked, slightly confused, but still angry. “You’re talking to me.” 

“No, I think I’m talking to Captain America, and so far he’s being kind of a jerk.” It wasn’t the first time he’d been told that he was a hard ass when he was in Captain America mode, but the person saying that was usually Tony, though maybe Natasha had mentioned it once. Having his girl tell him was a different feeling altogether. He didn’t find that he liked it much. 

Steve opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Felicity held up a hand to silence him. “I’m just a girl trying to start a relationship with a really amazing guy that turned out to be a lot more complicated than I thought he was. This is all new ground to me.” 

She rushed on before he could interrupt. “I didn’t want to lie to you. I hate lies. I had every intention of warning Oliver that I was going to tell Steve Rogers, the man I wanted to date, that I do IT work for the city’s vigilante. I knew he’d hate it. He’d feel like I was putting myself in danger and maybe the rest of the team, but I wasn’t going to budge on it.” She paused and studied him for a second. Steve wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but he thought about her words. Oliver and everyone he worked with could potentially be targeted if their identities were known. 

Steve was only recently in that position and because of it, he’d started out in Starling trying to keep his being Captain America under wraps. That didn’t even take into account that not only would Arrow be targeted by the bad guys, but the police as well. That was something Steve had never had to deal with. Other than the brief moment in time that Pierce had him declared a fugitive, he’d never worried about law enforcement. Oliver and his team, including Felicity, had to worry about that every day. 

Felicity laid a hand on his arm and pulled his full attention back to her. “I also wasn’t going to tell him that you’re Captain America. I was trying to honor my promise to him and you and keep both your secrets without lying to either of you. Excuse me if I flubbed it up because no one ever taught me how to handle being caught between two pigheaded hero types!”

Steve studied her for a moment before he relaxed some. He could see the worry in her. She was right; she was in a bad spot. “I don’t need you to protect my secret, Felicity,” he told her. “But it means a lot that you were trying to.” And he found that it did mean a lot. She’d been trying to protect everyone and she’d gone about it the wrong way. That wasn’t betrayal. That was just misguided. His history was making him see the worst in people and that wasn’t something that he wanted to do. 

“So I’m a pigheaded jerk.” He let out a breath and sighed. She shrugged but didn’t say anything. “It’s not the first time I’ve been told that about me when I get in ‘Captain America’ mode,” he admitted ruefully. 

“Felicity, I like you,” he started, deciding to try another way. Steve stepped in closer and gave in to his urge to touch her. When he settled his hands on her shoulders there was a little intake of breath from her and her eyes slid shut for just a moment as if in relief. He felt her reaction all the way through him. This woman got to him in a bad way. He was just starting to realize how much he liked her reactions to him and his to her. 

 

~~~>

 

Felicity’s stomach twisted, she could hear the ‘but’ in Steve’s voice. He was going to break up with her before they’d even had a chance to really start and to make matters worse; she was going to have to work with him anyway. 

“Doll, you’re becoming important to me faster than I thought would happen. It’s a little scary,” he admitted. She agreed. It scared her too, but she stayed silent and let him continue. “I don’t like knowing you kept something so important from me after I told you what I did last night.” He slid a finger across her lips when she started to respond. 

“My turn,” he told her, letting his finger stroke down her cheek before sliding his hand along her arm. “If I didn’t know who Oliver was, what had you planned to tell me?”

“I was going to tell you that I worked with Arrow part time and that I couldn’t tell you anything else because it wasn’t my secret to tell,” she told him honestly. “I was hoping that would be enough. I don’t want you to walk away from me. I haven’t felt like this in a long time and I don’t want it to stop.” She didn’t like that he dropped his hand from her and leaned back against the counter. She felt better when he was touching her. 

“Okay,” he said after a minute. His eyes were intense but he allowed the furrowing between his brows to smooth and nodded to himself.

“OK?” she questioned, unsure what that meant.

“You’re not the only one making this up as they go, Felicity,” Steve told her. “I know it can’t be easy being in the middle between two pigheaded hero types.” His crooked grin made the warmth start again in her belly and chased away some of the cold she’d been feeling. “I still don’t like this and I don’t like you being involved in something so dangerous, but I can see how you felt like you owed it to Oliver to tell him first. He has a lot to lose if the wrong person figures out what he does on the side.” He dropped his head and seemed to be debating within himself, but he didn’t seem to be breaking up with her. Relief swept through her.

“I don’t like you being in danger,” he pointed out again. “This world is messed up enough without you looking for trouble.”

“I liked when you called me Doll,” she said, changing the subject. She didn’t have an answer for him not liking her in danger. She’d used all her arguments on Oliver and none worked. Without Digg’s support and how much the team needed her, she knew Oliver wouldn’t have continued to allow it. She assumed that her arguments would be as lost on Steve as they were on Oliver. 

Steve’s brows furrowed in concentration. “Did I call you Doll?” he asked, clearly not remembering. “I must have slipped. I didn’t think women today were happy with the terms dame or doll.”

“Dame, not so much,” she wrinkled her nose in dislike at the old fashion term, ‘but doll was nice and I like that you had a little more Brooklyn accent when you said it. It was cute.” He chuckled and reached for her, pulling her closer. 

“Ok, Doll,” he smiled, giving the word a little more of a twang and kissing her nose. With a nod of his head he pulled his eyes to hers. “I like what’s happening here also, but I need to know I can trust you to tell me the truth. I need to know there isn’t anything else that affects me that you’re keeping from me.” She thought about the research she’d done. She wasn’t sure that he’d like that and now seemed to be the time to get it all out in the open. “If there’s anything else you want me to know, now’s the time.” She needed to tell him she’d looked into him some. She got the feeling there wouldn’t be a second chance if she kept things from him again. 

“I have all the information that was downloaded onto the internet when you destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D,” she told him, catching his hands and lacing her fingers through them to keep him from letting go of her. She wanted the connection. “I looked through it some last night. I was curious, but I kept my promise to you and I didn’t do any research. I didn’t access anyone’s database or go outside of what was already downloaded on my computer.” In her head that was well within the boundaries of what was acceptable. She hoped he’d see it that way.

Steve just stared at her. She couldn’t read his look or body language. Without warning he let his head fall to her shoulder. His own shoulders started to shake. It took her a few minutes to realize he was laughing. 

She pushed him back so she could see his face. “I don’t understand.”

He caught his breath. “The universe hates me.” He told her. “I’m dating a female version of Tony.” He shook his head. At her confused look he went on. “You think when I act like Captain America I’m a jerk, Tony tells me that all the time. You think that just because you didn’t leave your own computer to find out about my past, it’s not snooping.” He pointed out. “It’s like I’m talking to a much prettier version of Stark. Are you sure you’re not related somehow?”

“I’m positive. My mother is a waitress in Vegas, so definitely not a Stark.” She wasn’t sure how she felt about being compared to Tony Stark. On one hand the man was a genius and his computer tech was leaps and bounds beyond anything anyone else was producing. She had some of it in her set up at the Arrow cave, but she wasn’t sure she liked her potential boyfriend comparing her to one of his buddies. At least he didn’t seem mad anymore.

“So is this how this is going to be?” Steve asked. “I tell you something and you skirt around it rather than just ask me?” Ok well maybe he was still a little irritated with her, but he was still holding her. That part was good. She could feel herself turning a little red.

“I wanted to know more about what you’d been through,” she confessed. “I guess my go to response is to look things up.” She sometimes felt like she’d been born behind a computer screen.

“What do you think about changing that?” Steve asked her, reaching out to push a piece of her hair away from her eyes and letting it fall over his fingers. It was very distracting. “Maybe when it comes to me your go to response could be to ask? I’ll answer whatever I can.” That was fair, but it was going to be a hard habit to break. 

She considered for a minute. “Ok, I have a deal for you, “she told him. ‘I’ll do my best to ask you before I do any research involving you if you will stop worrying about being ‘too forward’ and just follow what you want with me. I promise to tell you if it’s too much.” He smiled at that and reached forward to brush her lips with his, but didn’t allow the kiss to deepen before he pulled back. Her heart picked up at his teasing. 

“Deal,” he told her, locking eyes with her as he looped the lock of hair he’d been playing with around his fingers and began slowly winding her in. “I think I like this deal.” He told her when she had to drop her hands on his hips to keep her balance as she followed her hair. She couldn’t help the breathy little gasp that escaped her when they were only inches apart. 

Steve slid his other hand into her hair at the back of her neck and released the ribbon of blond he’d wound around his fingers before settling his lips on hers. She opened to him immediately, already turned on by the way he’d pulled her to him. The man was the soul of politeness and manners except when it came to kissing. The way he used his teeth to demand she open to him last night and the way that he was teasing her now made her wonder what he was like in bed.

Felicity moaned as Steve licked and nibbled at her lips, first sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly, and then sliding his tongue over the sting. Felicity tried to deepen the kiss herself. She tried to move forward and seal her lips to his, but he held her steady with the hand he had wrapped in her hair at the back of her neck. Every time she leaned forward for more, he pulled his head back but held her so she couldn’t follow. She could feel the heat and moisture pooling low in her body at his teasing.

“Steve,” she whispered, more pleading in her voice than she’d intended. He smiled and moved to her ear, his warm breath doing nothing to calm her as he teased her earlobe with his teeth.

“Felicity,” he answered, a question in his tone. She felt his voice against her as much as heard his whisper. The sensation pulled a groan from her. He was moving on to her neck, sucking lightly, nipping, and licking. She was so turned on that she couldn’t help squirming but she couldn’t move with his hand wrapped in her hair. “What do you need, doll?” he asked, returning to her mouth. She moaned. He had her so hot she wanted to jump him, but was very careful to keep those thoughts to herself. 

No one had ever taken this much time kissing her or teasing her with those kisses. It was as if he was marking her as his, making sure she’d remember his kiss. “Please,” she finally whimpered. “I need more.” He pulled back to smile at her before using his hold on her to close the distance between them. He accepted the invitation of her open lips to slide his tongue against hers, claiming every inch of her mouth. She moaned in pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Steve’s kiss made her heart race and her legs weak. If he hadn’t had an arm wrapped around her back she’d have fallen in a puddle on the floor she was sure. By the time they parted for breath, Steve was breathing hard also and adjusting the way he was seated against the counter. 

“God, Felicity,” he breathed. “I can’t stop kissing you.”

“I don’t want you to stop,” she answered, trying to catch her breath as well. 

“I think our food is getting cold,” he pointed out, still rubbing her arms and leaning in to kiss her nose. 

“Probably, Oliver wanted me to bring you to the club this afternoon before it opens, we could go grab something quick to eat, and then go to the club.” She stood on her toes and kissed his chin before moving to his neck.

He groaned and leaned into her kiss for a moment. “Not if you keep doing that. I’m not sure I have the willpower to stop if we start again.” Steve’s confession sent a thrill through her. 

She knew he wanted to take some time to get to know each other and as much as she wanted him in this moment, she wanted a solid foundation between them. She’d been so scared she was going to lose him. Felicity suddenly realized that she’d already invested a lot in the man holding her. She wanted more than just now, she wanted the future too.

“OK, slow it is,” she proclaimed, earning a rueful chuckle from Steve. “Let’s go in search of food, then you can come meet the gang.”


	11. Introductions

Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!

Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments and kudos! I love hearing what people think. 

This is a massive chapter, but I just couldn’t figure out where to cut it and when I took the survey last chapter you guys said you didn’t mind long chapters so…

 

Chapter 11

 

Oliver watched Steve and Felicity enter the club hand in hand. He had no right to the stab of anger and possessiveness that spiked through him. He and Sara were happy. Sara could protect herself if anyone came after her. She had been on the island and hadn’t judged him for his actions. They both knew the danger that Slade represented. All in all, Sara was the best choice for a relationship. 

All Oliver would have brought to Felicity’s door would have been pain and death. He knew the facts, but he’d never had to face her being with another man in the way he faced it now. Barry had been a kid she’d had a crush on. The man holding Felicity’s hand was not a kid and the looks passing between them looked more serious than a crush. 

Oliver was self-aware enough to know just how badly he sucked at relationships. He also knew that up until a very short time ago, Felicity wore her heart on her sleeve. She’d had a crush on him. It was easy for him to see. What he hadn’t been quite so aware of until this moment is that he, Oliver, might have been a little infatuated back. 

He was also aware that he had no rights to those feelings. He wanted to be a better man than the playboy that would have marked his territory. Felicity Smoak had the distinct honor of being one of the few people in his life that got him and didn’t back down from him. She told him the truth even when the truth was world shattering. She deserved his loyalty back and at least if he couldn’t be with her every moment, Captain America was not a bad back up. Swallowing down how that thought felt and trying to focus on his Slade problem, Oliver stood in greeting. He held out his hand which Steve took without hesitation.  
“Welcome to my club,” said Oliver, smiling. He glanced around the room before returning his attention back to Steve.

Steve took in the room and whistled. “This is a nice place,” he commented. “I thought you ran your family's company in town?”

Oliver waved them to a table. “I do,” he answered. “This was something I ventured with a friend. He died and my sister took over the day to day management.” He watched his sparring partner pull out a chair for Felicity before having a seat himself. 

“Felicity tells me that you have a team and you’d like me to meet them.” Steve didn’t beat around the bush. “Although I could have sworn you told me that your family and friends didn’t know about you being the Arrow.” 

Oliver bristled a little bit, not sure how Steve meant that. The man didn’t seem angry or upset in any way, but the comment still stood. 

“And you didn’t mention that you’re dating my EA,” he pointed out, knowing it wasn’t the same thing, but unwilling to continue the conversation. Steve studied him for a moment. He wished he had some clue what the man was thinking. His face was neutral, not challenging in the least. 

“Oh great, Captain Face vs Angry Face,” Felicity muttered. 

To Oliver’s surprise, Steve chuckled. “Apparently, we both have particular faces.” Rogers’ smile was for Felicity. It had warmth to it that told Oliver Steve was half gone on Felicity already. He could understand that feeling. As Oliver had told her more than once, she was remarkable. She just wasn’t his to remark on any longer. 

Pushing the feeling of loss he didn’t want to examine aside, Oliver leaned forward to deal with Steve. He wasn’t sure where exactly the man was going, but he wanted to be ready if he’d misjudged Rogers. 

Steve turned back to Oliver. “We were both being protective of the people around us.” Oliver nodded, relaxing back into his seat. That statement should have been pretty obvious from his point of view. “I’m not criticizing you for it.” If he wasn’t criticizing, Oliver wasn’t sure what he was getting at, but he was glad their fledgling friendship was not being tested quite so soon.

Steve remained seated, relaxed, as he continued. “You didn’t know me. Protecting family and loved ones is expected, but from here on out, if we’re going to work together effectively, no lies, half-truths or hiding pertinent information. Those things get you or someone on your team killed.” His voice was light, but there was a hard edge hidden underneath. “I’m willing to help, but not unless you can be up front with me. I’m not asking anything of you I’m not willing to offer in return.” 

Oliver had to think about that for a moment. Rogers was offering full disclosure of facts pertaining to their joint interests and asking him for the same in return. He’d never been that open with anyone but Slade. That thought brought to mind the surveillance tapes Felicity had shown them of Steve’s team turning on him and trying to kill him. The man had a right to worry about secrets and betrayal.

Betrayal was something Oliver knew the feeling of as well. He’d betrayed Tommy’s trust by keeping facts hidden and look where it had gotten them. His best friend was dead. He’d betrayed Slade’s trust by not telling him how Shado had really died right up front and look where that had gotten him, not to mention that all of this hell started because he betrayed Laurel with her own sister instead of just telling her that he wasn’t ready to make the commitment to move in with her and get married. Hiding things had never turned out very well for him. As Felicity was so fond of pointing out to him, maybe it was time to try another way. 

“I can do that,” he agreed after a moment, holding his hand out for Steve to take. “Welcome to the team. Would you like to meet the others?” Steve hesitated for a second as he studied Oliver’s face, before finally taking his hand. 

“Let’s meet the rest of the team,” Steve said getting to his feet before pulling out Felicity’s chair for her and following Oliver.

 

….

 

Felicity watched John greet Steve. Her friend looked a bit awed. He’d addressed Steve formally and came to attention as soon as Steve had walked down the stairs. She glanced at Oliver who looked a bit baffled at the other man’s behavior. 

“I apologize for my behavior at the gym, Captain,” John began. Steve looked confused for a moment and then smiled wryly and shook his head. 

“Its okay, John,” Steve was quick to respond. “I sort of liked you telling me you’d hurt me if I hurt your friend. It made me feel more normal than I’ve felt in a long time. It was my second threat of the day actually.” He glanced at Roy standing off to the side and smiled.

“Wait,” Felicity interrupted incredulously. “Let me get this straight. You both gave Steve the Shovel Talk on my behalf?” She wasn’t sure if she should be flattered or appalled. She decided on the flattered part with a bit of touched in the emotion as well. No one had ever threatened a date of hers before. Well except Oliver with Barry, but that wasn’t the same thing. 

“Shovel Talk?” Digg and Steve both questioned at the same time. 

“You know, when you threaten someone that if they hurt your friend you will kill them and bury them.” Roy supplied helpfully. Sara snorted and rolled her eyes. Oliver barked out a laugh. 

“So you both threatened to kill and bury Captain America.” Oliver stated. He was smiling now. Roy shrugged but had the good grace to turn slightly pink. 

“I got the message from both of you.” Steve jumped in before anything more could be said. “I think it’s swell that Felicity has friends looking after her,” he assured everyone. “And John, I thought we were friends. You can call me Steve, just like you’ve been doing since we met.”

Felicity caught Steve’s eye. “Swell,” she mouthed silently at him. He winked at her as Digg was glancing away from him. She noticed that Oliver, Sara and Roy had caught his old-fashioned slip and wondered if he’d done it on purpose to draw the teasing to himself and away from the obviously emotional Diggle in their midst. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Captain,” John was saying, ignoring Steve’s offer to call him by his first name. “I’m from a military family. Both my father and grandfather were big fans of yours. My grandfather provided you and your Howling Commandoes support when you destroyed one of the HYDRA bases. I grew up with stories of how you saved the world by helping bring down Nazi Germany and again by riding the HYDRA plane into the ice and destroying HYDRA along with it.”

“I didn’t destroy HYDRA,” Steve said quietly, his voice husky with emotion. Felicity watched as his shoulders dropped slightly and his face took on such grief for a moment that it hurt her to see. “I just drove them undercover is all that did. I died for nothing; Zola was smarter than all of us.” Felicity’s heart broke a little at that. Did this amazing, heroic man really think he’d done nothing for this world. Anyone who knew anything or had ever taken a history class knew that wasn’t the case at all.

“No, sir,” Diggle responded quickly. “You weren’t responsible for people being fools and the bad decisions people made on who to trust after you were in the ice.” Felicity was glad John was pointing that out, but it didn’t seem like Steve was listening. She had no idea what to say. She glanced at Oliver. Oliver knew what it was like to fail in a mission and watch people be hurt because of it. She thought he might have something to say, but he remained silent as well.

Their team had never dealt with failure or the perception of it on a world scale. The earthquake in the Glades was the worst it had ever gotten and that had been bad enough for a lifetime. Steve was dealing with what he saw as failure to protect the world. She’d seen some of the information released about HYDRA. They’d done a whole lot of damage while they existed right along the side of the organization Steve worked for. She had no idea what to say to make the situation better so she stayed quiet as Digg continued.

“If you hadn’t done what you did, from what our history books tell us, New York would have been destroyed. I’m guessing that if you hadn’t driven HYDRA underground things might be a whole lot worse now. Who’s to say that we wouldn’t all be under their control right now? That Red Skull guy was a guy that had the will and power to take over the world from the stories I was told. So maybe you didn’t kill them outright, but you hurt them badly, kept them down and gave the world a fighting chance.” Steve looked thoughtful. His face lightened slightly and he stood a little taller. Digg’s words seemed to be getting through to Steve. Felicity felt her own heart lift a little. Leave it to Digg to know what to say. 

“Didn’t you just take down the organization you’ve worked with most of your life because you figured out Hydra was a part of them?” Oliver tossed in. “I think Digg’s right. If not for you these people would have been a problem all along. I’ve seen what evil in small doses can do. I don’t want to think of what the world would be like if you hadn’t fought them.” 

Felicity wanted to kiss both men. She was surprised at Oliver’s words. She’d never seen him treat anyone other than Tommy as an equal or care what anyone outside of his family and or his team thought. It was a little shocking and not just a little eye opening. She wasn’t sure what to make of Steve and Oliver’s friendship. She hadn’t even been aware one existed, but seeing them together, it seemed they were headed in that direction. 

“Thank you both,” Steve said finally, looking at both Oliver and John. He looked like he wanted to say more, but stopped himself. Turning back to Digg, Steve caught and held his eyes. “You and I have been becoming friends, John. I hope knowing I’m Captain America doesn’t change that. I’d really like it if you can go back to calling me Steve or Rogers if you feel the need to threaten me again.” There was that little curve of a half-smile Felicity loved to see. John flushed a bit at the reminder but finally relaxed and chuckled.

“Okay, Steve,” John agreed, “Welcome to the team. I’m looking forward to working with you.” Steve smiled and clapped John on the back. 

“I think you’ve already met Roy,” Oliver broke in, obviously trying to lighten the mood. “So Roy, do you have any Captain America stories you want to reveal?” 

“I watched a BBC special on ‘Captain America, the man with a plan’. It showed a bunch of dancing girls and Captain America holding up a motorcycle before he went to fight Nazis,” Roy offered. “Does that count? Oh and nice job on the dancing girls, man.” It was Steve’s turn to look embarrassed. 

“Dancing girls?” Felicity questioned. “How many dancing girls did you work with?”

“Thanks, Roy, nice to see you again.” Steve’s face was taking on a pink tint this time.

“I’m Sara,” the blond assassin stepped forward and held out a hand. 

“I was supposed to do a report on you in the 12th grade but I ditched class to hang out with Ollie,” she pointed out, holding out her hand. “Does that count?”

Steve took her hand looking grateful for the change of topic. Felicity was a little surprised at Sara’s tone. It was subtle, but the woman didn’t seem too impressed with Steve being there. “Good to meet you,” Steve replied before turning to Oliver. “So, ‘Ollie’,” he asked, clearly amused. 

“Not if you don’t want to be Stevie,” Oliver’s tone was frosty, but he was smiling. 

“So, Oliver,” Steve corrected, laughter in his voice. Oliver chuckled. “This is a nice training area you have. I wouldn’t have expected so much in the basement of a bar. I’m impressed.” 

“How about a little sparring after we catch you up on Slade?” Oliver suggested. “Let you get a feel for how everyone fights and what our strengths. I think Roy could use your help especially but we’ll explain all that in a minute.” Felicity watched Sara bristle at that. She knew this hadn’t been the blonde's favorite idea, but she was surprised that she was so openly not hiding the fact. Felicity hoped it was just because she knew the woman that she saw it so easy. Maybe Steve hadn’t noticed. 

“I didn’t bring my bag with me,” Steve considered.

“I have sweatpants you can borrow in the locker beside the shower,” Digg offered. 

“No one down here wears shirts to spar,” Oliver pointed out. Steve raised an eyebrow and looked over at Felicity. She could feel her face getting hot. 

“What? I hardly notice. I’m usually at my computers, not paying attention to…” She stopped and sighed. “I promised no lies,” she sighed. “Okay, I notice, but just in the art museum kind of way. I mean with you there’d be more than an art type fascination, but…”

“You’re making it worse,” Sara whispered as she came up behind her to lay a hand on her shoulder. Felicity clamped her lips together. “I wear a shirt,” Sara pointed out, “But the testosterone crowd doesn’t so you will fit right in.” 

“Do you want to pull up what we know on Slade’s army, Felicity?” Oliver asked, coming to stand next to Sara. 

“I have it all over here,” Felicity told Steve. “Follow me and I will show you my babies.” Felicity said. She was proud of her set up and wanted show him the part of herself she was most proud of. Steve turned to her and caught her hand. 

“I’d love to see what you do for Team Arrow,” Steve told her with a mischievous look on his face. His back was to Oliver. 

“We don’t call it that.” Oliver growled.

Felicity couldn’t help but grin at Oliver’s correction. “I do sometimes,” she added in her two cents to Steve’s teasing of Oliver. She liked his sense of humor. It was going to be fun to have Steve around, she decided. “You’re bad,” she whispered to him. 

He just smiled and leaned down to kiss her lightly. Felicity felt herself blush. She hadn’t ever been kissed in front of Oliver. She wasn’t sure why that made her stomach flip a little. Oliver certainly wasn’t shy about kissing Sara. Because you’re finally, really letting go, a voice she was extra careful to keep buried inside herself whispered.

She’d held onto the hope of Oliver for so long it had become a habit that was hard let go of. She wanted Steve and how he made her feel, but the reality of her two worlds coming together was going to take some getting used to. When Felicity looked up and saw a look of pain on Oliver’s face, she dismissed it. She must have imagined it. The man knew how she’d felt about him for the last year or better. 

If Oliver had any interest in her he wouldn’t have made it so clear he wanted everyone but her. He wouldn’t have turned to Sara and shut her out five minutes after she’d told him how scared she was of losing him over the secret of Thea’s paternity. Stop it, she told herself. She wasn’t going to go there again. She had an amazing man in her life that made her feel wanted and that she wanted back. She wasn’t going to let old crushes hurt her chances at something real. 

As Felicity sat down and started showing Steve the little bit of information they had on Slade, the rest of the team gathered round and added their thoughts in. Steve only asked a few questions, mostly just listening. “What is Wilson’s end game?” Steve asked finally. “Is his idea of revenge to make you suffer, Oliver or to separate you out and kill you?”

“He wants me to lose everything that means anything to me.” Oliver answered. “He’s made that clear.”

“So we identify what he would see as the things that mean the most to you and protect those until we can stop him. What are the things that matter most to you from Slade’s prospective?”

Oliver sat back against one of the tables and thought. “My family, this team…” he began.

“Queen Consolidated,” Diggle added in. “Everyone knows you’re fighting to protect it.”

“If Slade has been as far ahead of you as you’ve indicated, we have to assume that he has plans in place to strike all of those places. I would think he’d pick the targets that are the easiest and with the most impact first, meaning your family and business.” Steve pointed out. That made sense to Felicity. “What are you doing to protect your family?”

“We have guards on them like we normally do.” Oliver said. Felicity could see the frown that crossed Steve’s face. In light of what they’d just been talking about it did seem too little. She frowned. It hadn’t seemed too little until the facts had been pointed out so clearly. 

“I handle the security,” Digg spoke up. “We have a 24/7 guard on Mrs. Queen, but Thea is normally here or with Roy.”

“So you have one guard to stop a highly motivated trained killer with enhanced strength.” When Steve put it that way Felicity was surprised Slade hadn’t gotten to Oliver’s family long before this. She could see everyone else in the room thinking the same thoughts.

“How about the business?” Steve questioned.

Diggle spoke up before Oliver could answer. He was quick to run down the changes they’d made to the security. He also gave them a rundown of the security on the grounds of the house. 

Steve didn’t say much for a few minutes. No one else did either. Felicity wondered if they were seeing the same big hole Slade could have climbed in to hurt Oliver as she was seeing. 

“Oliver,” Steve asked, “does your family have any idea what you do or that they have an enemy that has stated his intent to hurt you by possibly hurting your family?”

“No, they don’t. I can’t tell them about this,” he indicated the lair around them, “without putting them in danger that way.”

“Slade is after Oliver Queen, not the Arrow,” Steve pointed out. “You don’t have to tell them about your secret identity, but you do need to warn them that they could be targeted and they need more protection.” 

“He’s right, Oliver,” Diggle pointed out. “We’ve been lucky Slade didn’t do more than show up at your mom’s house.” Oliver looked between them all. No one said anything. 

“They think I was on the Island alone,” he started. “I can’t ever have them know what happened there. They don’t know I’m anything but a slightly less irresponsible playboy.”

“The Ollie they know would never believe that any threat was dangerous enough to make it onto the grounds of the Queen’s home let alone past the guards.” Sara spoke up, finally becoming involved in the conversation. 

“She’s right,” Oliver agreed. “How do I protect them without telling them what happened on the island or putting them in more danger?”

Steve looked from one to the other with a thoughtful expression on his face. “For right now, we triple the guards.” Steve suggested. “You brief the guards on the threat level they’re facing and instruct them that evasion and calling you is their best bet, but that deadly force is their fall back. It isn’t ideal, but would that be workable for you, Oliver until we can do a better risk assessment.”

Oliver looked at Diggle, who nodded. Felicity didn’t know what they’d do without John’s quiet influence. Oliver’s family was such a hard subject with him right now. She wasn’t even sure how he’d stand in front of his mother and tell her anything with the hard feelings they had between them right now. Thea’s paternity and their mom’s lies about it had done a number on Oliver. They needed a go-between who was not associated with Oliver as closely as Digg was. ‘You could hire Steve,” Felicity blurted, her brain taking over her mouth before she had a chance to filter.

“I don’t need a job, Felicity,” Steve began. “I have more than enough to live on for quite a while.” She noticed Oliver lift a eyebrow at both of them. 

“That’s great that you’re doing well, but I didn’t mean it like that,” she told them. “We need someone Oliver’s family doesn’t know is connected to Oliver. Maybe bring him in as a special consultant. Since your mother is running for public office it wouldn’t look strange that you bring in extra help.

Felicity turned to Oliver. “You tell your mom that you’ve hired a security consultant to help out because not only is she running for office, but because Mr. Wilson has threatened you. He is in business and you do piss off most people you do business with.” She pointed out, earning a glare from Oliver. “Let her believe it’s just about business.” 

“That might actually work,” Diggle agreed. “That way anything that we do, she thinks it comes from him and not from her son that actually is smarter than his playboy self pretends to be.”

“That might work,” Steve decided. “But you don’t need to actually hire me.”

“I don’t mind, I have the money,” Oliver offered. 

“No, Oliver,” Steve declined. “I'm not going to let you pay me to help you defend your family.” Felicity watched Oliver’s face. He didn’t seem to know what to say. There were very few people in his life that helped him without a reason. Most of them were already standing in this room. She could see the surprise and gratitude that crossed his face, but it was so subtle that she didn’t think most people would notice it. Oliver wasn’t exactly demonstrative. 

“I will cover any expenses associated with what we’re doing, that’s non-negotiable, and thank you Steve, this means a lot to me.” Oliver’s voice was as emotional as she’d ever heard it. After weeks of the stress they’d all be under it seemed like a little luck was on their side.

“And if someone notices you’re Captain America?” Sara asked. She didn’t seem quite as hostile as before, but she was not exactly warm either. 

“Then we stick to the truth. I tell them why I came here. That Oliver and I met, here at the bar one evening, he mentioned needing help, I decided to help.” Steve answered her question. “I’m not a good liar, so we stick to the truth. We just don’t mention how you were dressed when we met.” 

“I think it’s a good plan if it protects Thea and her mom,” Roy agreed.

“I can introduce you to my mother at the fundraiser this evening,” Oliver suggested. “Then we can bring you by the mansion tomorrow and let you see what you think.” Felicity was happy to see a plan in place that should make Oliver’s family safer. 

“We also need to go by your business and look at security there as well.” Steve suggested. Oliver was quick to agree. They made plans and hashed out the details. 

 

“And now to the last detail of the team that you need to know,” Oliver spoke as they were finishing arrangements. “Roy was injected with the Mirakuru I told you about. It was by one of Slade’s followers. I was there in time to pull him out. I’ve been trying to train him and work with him. He’s doing better, but the anger is a concern.” 

Felicity held her breath. She had come to really care about the young man the team had sort of adopted. She was nervous how Steve might react or what would happen if Roy lost his temper. 

Steve didn’t move as he addressed Roy. He was still leaning on the table in front of her. “Oliver tells me that there is a lot of anger that goes along with the strength. How are you handling that?” He asked the younger man. Roy seemed a little surprised that he was now the focus of attention.

“He hasn’t tried to kill anyone today,” Sara offered, earning her a quirked eyebrow from Steve and a glare from Oliver. 

“Sara,” Oliver corrected. She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together. It was obvious she wasn’t happy.

“Sara’s right,” Roy said, finally moving closer into the group. “I haven’t tried to beat anyone to death today so its a good day, but its hard. I’m always angry. It’s like an itch I can’t scratch. Did you feel that way when they gave you your serum?”

Felicity wanted to cry for Roy. In that moment he wasn’t much more the lost young man they’d met as Thea’s boyfriend and later Arrow’s contact. 

“No,” Steve answered. “But I wasn’t just injected. I was injected in all my major muscle groups at the same time and subject to radiation too. It made physical transformations as well as those of speed and power. I wasn’t injected with the same thing as you were.”

Roy nodded thoughtfully. “Do you think what they gave me is something like what they gave you? I mean you say its not the same, but I’ve read that people tried to replicated what was done to you and couldn’t. Maybe this is one of the screwed up attempts?”

“I don’t think so,” Steve told the young man. He went on to explain about Red Skull. Felicity remembered reading about him in history. Steve explained that it was probably something Red Skull’s people were working on. “I have a friend trying to do some research on where it might have come from and if there is anything that can help you.”

“Then you won’t be able to help me stop being so angry.” Roy’s face lost most of its youth in that moment and he looked older than his years. The strain of dealing with the constant near rage was getting to him. Felicity could see it. She knew they all could. Roy must have been hoping that Captain America would be able to help him deal with the effects of what was done to his body. The disappointment was written all over him.

“I’m sorry, son,” Steve’s voice was full of regret and sincerity. “I can’t help you with controlling the rage, but I know someone who might be able to help teach you to control it. I can help you learn to utilize your strength but I think Oliver was probably doing a good job with training you as well. What you need is someone who understands the anger you have and can help you with it.” Steve stood up and walked over to Roy. “I promise you that I will try to find you help and if you get out of control I’ll help you stop.” 

“Help me stop?” Roy’s voice rose. He was turning red, but this time it was anger, not embarrassment. She saw Oliver start to move, but Steve motioned him to stay put. Oliver froze, apparently willing to see what happened, but his body was tense and ready to move. 

Roy stepped into Steve’s space but the soldier didn’t give any ground. He stayed calm as Roy continued to shout. “You think because you’re as strong as I am that you can stop me?” He yelled. “No one sees me as anything but a timebomb and they’re right. Queen’s got me slapping water until I feel like a beaver and now you’re telling me that if I am out of control you think you can do a damn thing about it? That’s the trouble. You can’t.”

“Focus, Roy,” Steve told him, talking quietly. “You’re mad, but you don’t have to act on it, pull the rage back.”

“What they hell do you know about rage,” Roy yelled. “You’re Captain America. You’re a nice guy, everyone’s hero. You said yourself you don’t have this anger so don’t tell me to pull it back in. I need to get out of here.” Roy turned for the door, but Steve stepped in front of him. 

“I can’t let you leave until you have this under control.” Steve calmly told the young man. Felicity held her breath. No one said anything, but Oliver, Digg and Sara were all ready to move if needed. When Roy swung on Steve, it was so fast none of them were ready for it but Steve. He easily ducked the punch and caught Roy’s arm. Before anyone was aware of what was happening, Steve had Roy pushed up against the wall with one arm behind his back. Roy’s free fist connected with the wall as he struggled, leaving a huge chip in the concrete, but it was obvious that Steve had him and he wasn’t going anywhere. “I’m not going to hurt you, Roy,” Steve supplied calmly. “You’re angry, but you can choose what you do with the rage. You don’t need to act on it.”

“What do you know about rage or what I feel?” Roy shouted back, struggling against the hold he was in. Steve was obviously exerting effort, but between the angle he held him at and his own strength, Roy’s efforts weren’t getting him anywhere.

“One of my friends becomes a giant green rage monster when he lets his anger get the better of him. Somehow I don’t think you’re much angrier than Hulk.” Steve pointed out. That seemed to get through to Roy, he relaxed in Steve’s grip just a bit. 

“I’m going to talk to Bruce. He’s learned to mostly control his anger and only let Hulk out when he chooses. I’m hoping he'll work with you. He tells me he’s angry all the time too, but he’s learned to not give in to it. You can do the same. Will you give me a chance? Will you trust me?” With that, Steve stepped back and carefully released Roy. Roy turned, anger in his stance, but he didn’t attack.

‘I don’t want to be like this.” He told Steve. “Oliver’s trying to help, but I can’t stop the rage.”

“I’m not sure how to help you do that Roy, but I can help keep you safe while you work with Bruce. I’m sure he’ll help. He’s a good man and a good friend.” Steve watched Roy but didn’t try to restrain him. 

“Seems like the Hulk would be a good person to tell you how to control the anger. I mean he seems to have a normal life most times doesn’t he?” Felicity ventured. “I see him going places with Tony Stark in the paper all the time. He seems like he has a pretty normal life, well normal for a famous superhero.”

“What do you say Roy,” Oliver walked over to stand beside Steve. “I promised you that we’d find a way to help you. Are you going to let us do that? This seems like a good plan.” 

Roy looked around at all of them. His body sagged a little and he leaned back against the wall he’d been held against moments ago. “You’re stronger than I am.” he told Steve, “but mostly you’re fast.” 

“A lot of training,” Steve pointed out. “So what do you say, I think Oliver mentioned a little sparring. Might be fun with someone able to toss me around a bit.”

“Hey, I’ve tossed you.” Oliver jumped to point out. 

“How do you know I didn’t let you?” Steve answered back, humor in his voice.

“Let me,” Oliver questioned good naturally, his voice rising in disbelief. “You are on,” He told Steve, clapping Roy on the shoulder. “So what do you say Roy, you want to help me teach the old fellow here a lesson.” Felicity smiled at the guys attempt to pull Roy out of his own head and distract him. She thought about how easily Roy was able to throw any of them when he was angry and at how effortless it looked when Steve countered Roy’s moves and put him up against the wall. 

“Yeah,” Roy said, moving away from the wall. “I don’t think you’re the one that’s going to be doing the schooling though, this old dude is seriously strong and fast.” Roy’s voice got stronger with each word as they walked to the mat. She heard Steve protest his ‘old dude’ status, but not the answer.

“He might not be what I expected.” Sara said unexpectedly from beside Felicity, who barely kept from jumping. 

“Ok now you get a cowbell too.” Felicity decided, earning a chuckle from the other blond. 

“I might just have to give the man a chance. He seems like he’s actually trying to help. Not at all what I expected.” Sara’s words warmed Felicity. She’d been worried that the assassin wasn’t going to make things easy or smooth for Steve and Oliver to work together, but as she watched her walk over to join the three men changing and making their way to the work out mat to warm up, Felicity was cautiously optimistic. Now if she could find a lead on Slade Wilson her day would be complete. 

Walking back to sit down at her computers she made herself concentrate. She promised herself that if she got her scans done and set up a few more that she could go watch the shirtless sweatfest she was sure would be going on behind her as soon as everyone warmed up.


	12. Chapter 12 Awards

Author Notes  
I’m not the best at writing actions scenes but hopefully they work well enough for you to get the gist.  
Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!  
Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments and kudos and sent private messages! I love hearing what people think.

Chapter 12 Awards

Felicity finished her scan and turned in her chair to watch the group behind her. She couldn’t resist any longer. Getting up, she changed positions so she could more easily see what was happening. Felicity’s heart sped up at the sight. Steve was in the middle of the mats, shirtless. He was a big man. He looked bigger shirtless, if that was possible. He was seriously muscled, but not in the way a weightlifter gets. These were muscles made to work, throw, fight. She worked around some seriously beautiful men, but he took her breath away. 

At the moment he was in the middle of the group. Digg, Sara and Oliver wielded staffs around him. He was ducking and moving fast enough not to be hit, only occasionally using his forearm to counter a blow coming at him. His concentration seemed to be on watching the others rather than trying to fight back very much. 

Sara and Oliver shared a look before Sara thrust her staff forward and spun it at Steve’s head. Steve was in the process of countering Digg’s hit which left him turned slightly away from the female assassin. As the end of her staff was about to connect with Steve’s head his hand came up, caught the weapon by the tip at the same time he shifted his body backwards, moving his head out of the way. He used Sara’s momentum to pull her forward and used her own staff to block the body blow Oliver was moving in for. 

Sara had been a distraction to allow Oliver an opening. Felicity could see that now, but Steve hadn’t allowed it to happen. As Oliver’s blow slid off of Sara’s staff, now held by both she and Steve, Steve twisted and pulled at the same time, taking Sara off her feet and disarming her. She rolled away quickly, coming to her feet in a crouch. Oliver had used Sara’s distraction to launch himself at Steve in a side kick. He managed to land a glancing blow. Steve hadn’t had quite enough time to get out of the way and still stop Digg’s staff from cracking him in the head. 

As Oliver was launching his attack, Sara vaulted to her feet and jumped into the air, spun and flipped herself backwards at Steve who had grabbed Digg’s forearm and propelled the large man around and into Oliver. At the last second, Steve flipped himself backwards landing to the side of where Sara had aimed her attack. Without his body there for her to impact, the young assassin’s forward motion would have propelled her into hitting a beam and possibly hurt herself, but Steve plucked her out of the air, their momentum forcing them back. 

Steve controlled the fall and turned so his body took most of the impact before lightly tossing Sara to join the other men climbing to their feet. Oliver saw what was coming his way and braced to stop his girlfriend’s fall. The half crooked smile Steve sent Oliver’s way as the Arrow caught his Canary and landed once again on the floor beside Diggle made Felicity smile. She really liked that Steve joked with Oliver. Oliver needed more of that in his life. Maybe he’d get used to it and stop looking startled when Steve did it. 

Roy stood up from where he’d been watching, still unsure of his emotions enough to have actually joined in. “And the winner of the prize for highest pile of stacked vigilantes goes to Captain America!” The young man exclaimed, holding out a hand to help the ‘pile’ stand up. Oliver rolled to his feet. Sara accepted Steve’s hand and Digg let Roy pull him up.

“Great workout, man,” Digg said, moving to grab his water bottle. Steve thanked him and began giving pointers on what he could see that they could work on. Felicity concentrated on breathing normally after watching the play of muscle as the team had worked out and Steve’s display of agility and strength. 

She was just turning back to her computers to check a beep when Kermit the Frog started singing ‘It’s Not Easy Being Green”. She looked around for the source. Seeing Steve’s jacket hanging on the chair next to heir’s she was about to reach for it when his voice stopped her.

“That’s Bruce,” he shouted, not breaking stride as the group started another session. The three warriors were already surrounding him but this time they were obviously keeping his suggestions in mind. She could see he had to move faster and put more effort into avoiding their attack. “Do you mind answering it, Felicity, and telling him to hang on just a second? I left him a message earlier when I was changing. He’s probably returning my call.”

Bruce. He must mean Dr Bruce Banner. Felicity wasn’t sure how she felt about answering the Hulk’s call. She’d never seen the man before, only the beast he turned into. Like most of America, if not the world, she’d seen scenes from New York and watched the Hulk literally tear aliens limb from limb. “Steve Rogers’ phone,” she answered. 

“Ahhh, hi,” the voice on the other end of the line was surprisingly smooth and pleasant. It was even a little tentative, not ragey at all.

“I know Steve didn’t get a secretary so this must be the Ms. Smoak I’ve heard so much about. I’m Bruce Banner returning Steve’s call,” the man on the other end of the line said. She felt herself smile that Steve had been talking about her.

“Call me Felicity, Dr. Banner,” she replied. “Steve asked me to answer. He said he’d be just a moment and here he comes now.” She told Banner. 

“It was nice to talk to you, Felicity. Please call me Bruce.”

“I’ll do that, Bruce. Here’s Steve,” she finished as she handed the phone to her sweaty date. 

“Thanks.” he smiled and took the phone from her before settling into the chair his jacket was hanging on next to her. Felicity glanced behind her at the group still working on the mats. She could tell that Oliver was paying more attention to Steve’s conversation than he was to the fight. Digg was able to hit him across the back of the legs. Sara, too, had slowed up and seemed to be listening. 

“Thanks for returning my call, Bruce.” Steve was saying. She wished she could hear the conversation on the other end of the line. “No, the ring tone is still the same. I haven’t figured out how to change them yet. I had it figured out once, but Tony locked the phone on me and forbid Jarvis to tell me how to unlock it.” 

“It’s a song about how hard it is to be green,” he was saying. Felicity tried to hide her smile. So Tony Stark had programmed Steve’s ring tones before locking him out of that feature so he couldn’t change them back. For some reason, that seemed surprising to her. 

It was hard to think of the serious, battle-hardened group that the world had watched stand against the aliens in New York as being human enough to pick on each other. She couldn’t really see Oliver pranking one of them or taking it well if she did it. Felicity glanced over at Steve. She guessed she’d seen the Avengers as larger than life, including Captain America. The trouble was, it was hard to think of Steve as Captain America. He’d started out as Steve and that was what he was to her. In the abstract she knew who he was, but to her he was just a really amazing man with a build she wanted to run her hands all over. 

“Could be worse, Natasha’s is Itsy Bitsy Spider’ and Hawkeye’s is the big bird from a kids’ show singing ‘Birdland Jump’,” Steve was saying. Felicity couldn’t have stopped the bark of laughter that erupted from her if she’d tried. She received a roll of eyes and a playfully dirty look from Steve. “Not. Funny,” he mouthed. 

“I can fix that for you,” she whispered to him. Steve smiled and nodded enthusiastically, mouthing “You’re forgiven” to her. She smiled and turned back to her computers. She loved his quick wit and easygoing sense of humor. 

“So about the message,” he interrupted the conversation coming from the other end of the line. “I could sure use your help, Bruce.” He listened intently to the other end of the conversation and looked sad for a moment at what was being said. When he answered, his voice had a new air of authority in it she hadn’t heard before. “Bruce, I need your help, not the other guys, but if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to do this.” There was also patience and understanding in his tone. It must have done the trick. She watched him relax as he listened.

“Thank you,” he said, sounding like the conversation was coming to an end. Felicity glanced over at Steve just in time to see him sit up straighter and tense. “Why didn’t Pepper call me?” his voice full of worry. The three sparring on the back mat had finished and Oliver was coming over to stand near Felicity’s computer as Steve’s body language clearly showed his concern. 

“Tony forbidding her doesn’t seem to matter all that much any other time.” The frown on his face clearly said that Steve did not like what he was hearing. “Doesn’t matter, it’s still my responsibility.” His body was no longer relaxed as he continued to listen. 

“Maybe he’s not ready for this,” Steve stated. “Just because he’s building suits again doesn’t mean he’s forgotten what that wormhole felt like.” The more that Steve talked, the more that she watched him tense until he finally stood, his fist clenched. “I’ll call Tony,” he said after a while of listening. “I’ve got him. Thank you for letting me know, Banner.” Steve hung up with a sigh. 

“Obviously there’s a problem. Is there anything we can do to help?” Oliver’s offer didn’t surprised Felicity. He might not always have the right plan, but Oliver was always willing to try to help those he considered under his care. Apparently Steve was being added to that group. She could see that it had taken Steve by surprise though. 

“Thank you, Oliver, but I just need to talk to Felicity for a few minutes.” Steve answered. Oliver nodded. 

“I’m going to go take a shower, but if you need anything I can help with, let me know. You’re not the only one willing to help a friend.” Oliver squeezed Steve’s shoulder before picking up his water bottle and heading to the shower.  
Felicity noticed that Diggle was shepherding Roy and Sara up the stairs. Her stomach turned over a little bit. Steve wanted to talk to her in private, that had suck written all over it. 

“You’re cancelling our date.” Felicity blurted. “It’s OK; I know that you have to take care of your friend…” Steve sat back down in the chair next to her and took her hands, interrupting her. 

“As much as I love listening to you, because I do,” Steve told her, “I think I need it to be my turn for a minute, doll.” She tried to smile at his endearment, but she was fighting the disappointment as well. Something always stopped her when she thought she was going to take a good step in relationships. Well at least it wasn’t as drastic as lightning this time. She should have known that Steve was too good to be true. He was probably on his way back to New York to take care of Stark like he’d told his friend Bruce.

“I think it worries me when I can see the thoughts racing around behind those beautiful eyes but you’re not blurting anything out,” he told her. “I do need to cancel the fundraiser part of our date Felicity, but it’s not because I want to. Will you allow me to make it up to you?” She could see that he wasn’t sure of her. That surprised her. Who would turn down such an amazing man? “I know it was on the news about the episodes Tony had in public right before his home was destroyed and then when he destroyed all the Ironmen suits.” 

She nodded. She’d seen them and the wild speculation all that had caused them. 

“Tony went through a wormhole in the battle of New York. It’s a long story and some parts of it I can’t tell you, but we thought he was dead. When he came crashing back to earth, unconscious, Hulk barely caught him in time.” Steve’s words surprised her. She hadn’t known that Tony Stark had nearly died. 

“He was in another realm and none of us, except maybe Thor, has any idea what exactly he saw but it got to him. He’s been trying to get past it and this fundraiser is the first time he’s going to be in public in a suit since it all happened.” Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Pepper Potts was supposed to be with him and he seemed to think he was alright, but Pepper had an issue come up and can’t come. From what I’m being told he is worried about losing control and doesn’t want her to tell me.”

“It’s a billionaire thing,” Felicity pointed out, earning a laugh from Steve. “They don’t like anyone to know they aren’t perfect or that they might actually need help.” 

“Yeah?” Steve questioned. “Is that how Oliver has been?”

“He takes help, but he takes everything on himself to protect us. I think him letting you in says just how scared he is that he can’t win against Slade.” She didn’t mean to admit so much to Steve, but her uncertainty was hitting her babble button. “So are you headed back to New York?” 

“No,” he was quick to assure her, a look of surprise on his face. “I don’t want to be in New York even if you weren’t here, Felicity, but you are and I want the chance to see where things can go with you.” Steve’s words made her heart jump and lifted some of the worry she felt. “I’m hoping you might want to be my girl if I play my cards right.” His lopsided smile and hopeful look coupled with the old time wording melted her heart. She smiled back and laced her fingers through his, squeezing. 

“You’ve been playing some pretty good cards so far,” she told him, leaning in to give him a quick peck, but Steve had other ideas. He let go of one of her hands and used his to tangle in her hair at the back of her neck, gently holding her in place so that he could deepen the kiss. Felicity moaned breathlessly when he nipped at her bottom lip. As soon as she opened to him, Steve swept his tongue in to tangle with hers before pulling back and placing a kiss on her forehead. She liked that his breathing was as fast as hers. 

“That was a really great card,” she told him. He chuckled before sliding his hand to capture her chin and raise her face to his. 

“I need to be there at the fundraiser suited up as Captain America.” Steve told her. “That will help Tony hold things together to have one of us beside him but I also need to be there suited up if he loses it and I have to stop him from doing any damage. Tony is not someone you want the locals handling and especially if he has access to a suit.” 

“But just you against Ironman?” she questioned, suddenly nervous this night could turn into a disaster. “I know you’re Captain America, but you can still get hurt and he has a mechanical suit. Fleshy bits against mechanical never turn out well for the fleshy bits. 

“I stopped him and Thor from killing each other when we all first met. I think I’ll be OK,” he told her with a warm look in his eyes. “It’s nice that you worried about me,” he told her. “But you don’t have to. Besides, Pepper likes me and Tony is scared of her. He won’t hurt me that much.” There was amusement in his voice. 

Felicity nodded. He sounded like he’d be fine. He didn’t need her worrying about him. She could also see what he was saying about needing to be there if things did go wrong and of course he wouldn’t want her by Captain America’s side. She was just a former IT girl turned EA. She wasn’t Captain America arm candy material. The feeling of watching Oliver walk through various parties with all his different arm candies left her feeling cold.

“No, No, Felicity, that’s not it at all.” Steve rushed to assure her. “And I can see by your face you hadn’t meant to say that. But I’m glad you did. You not blurting things was starting to make me worry.” That got a smile out of her even as she punched him in the arm. 

“Then what is it?” she questioned. 

“I would be very proud to have you on my arm and to show you off to the world.” Steve looked at her with wonder in his eyes. “You’re beautiful, smart, funny, why wouldn’t I be, but I’m hoping when Tony leaves they will assume Captain America left too. It’s not unusual for me to go with Tony to a fundraiser the Avengers are going to then leave at the same time. I’m done trying to hide who I am here in Starling. I’m not good at it, but I’m not going to advertise it either. If someone is hunting me, I’m not going to go national to paint a target on your back.” That sounded reasonable when he put it that way. “But I will get to talk to you at the party and introduce you to Tony. I want him to meet you. I’m disappointed Pepper won’t be there. I think you two would like each other.” She wasn’t sure what she could possibly have in common with Pepper Potts, but she liked that he put her in the same thought as he did the beautiful, polished CEO of Stark Industries. 

“I’d like it if you’d let me make this up to you starting tonight. We could have drinks with Tony in his suite after this thing. It’s in the same hotel as the event so we just walk up the steps and no one is the wiser. What do you say? Have drinks with a couple of Avengers this evening and let Steve take you to the dinner of your choice tomorrow to start making up for canceling on you and maybe for introducing you to Tony? That can go either way with people.” 

Felicity couldn’t help chuckling a little at that. She’d seen enough footage of Tony Stark on TV to figure out he was arrogant and difficult and maybe one of the smartest men of their time. She could put up with some arrogance if he’d let her see some of his tech. For a moment she wondered if weaseling tech ogles out of someone was proper drinks etiquette then realized that she’d probably said that out loud. She swung her gaze up to meet Steve’s.

He looked back curious for a moment before letting out a chuckle of his own. “You’re wondering if you said whatever has had you woolgathering for the last little bit out loud aren’t you?”

“Did I?” she asked. It was a little disconcerting how well this man read her after only knowing her such a short time. People overlooked her unless they needed her. Steve saw her and was getting a pretty good handle on reading her. It was scary and amazing all at the same time.

“No,” he told her. “You’re safe this time, but I’m a little disappointed. I’m terrible at reading women. It’s much easier when you’re telling me what you’re thinking.” 

“You mean you only like me for my mouth?” She came back before suddenly realizing what she’d said. Steve turned red. She felt her own face get hotter. “Ahhh, I didn’t mean for my mouth as in a sexy way but because I do… well this.”

“I like you for more than your mouth, dollface,” Steve finally managed to get out of his mouth though his color hadn’t come close to returning to normal. “But those lips are a definite plus for all of the above.” Steve paused for a moment. “Are we OK, Felicity?” He finally asked. “I don’t want to mess this up”

“We’re fine,” she told him honestly. It wasn’t as if she didn’t understand how things could change or the responsibilities of heroes. “I understand and a plus is that you’re willing to make it up to me. I figure your guilt should be good for a make out session on the couch and a bottle of wine?” Felicity liked the sound of Steve’s laughter and she loved that she could make him blush. She knew her face was a little bit red. It felt good to not be the only one that wasn’t a worldly playboy. 

“That’s a deal,” he was quick to agree. Pulling Felicity’s chair toward his he stood up with her still seated and easily lifted the chair she was sitting in. She squeaked a little and braced her hands on the chair arms as he stepped between her legs and leaned in to kiss her. 

It felt strange, the feel of the chair under her, her legs supported so that she didn’t have to wrap them around his waist. It was a little disappointing to not be able to brush her heat against him. She wanted the pressure. The kiss that he was giving her was setting her on fire. Being in the chair but held so close to him felt exciting and intimate. She was beginning to see the fun in the slow build he seemed to have in mind for them. 

Suddenly it hit her that Steve was holding her and her chair as if they weighed nothing. She moaned and reached for Steve’s shoulders wanting to feel his hard planes under her fingers. The play of muscle as he supported her was turning her on. 

She took advantage of the fact that he had to use his hands to hold up the chair she was sitting and ran her own down his chest. Circling his hard flat male nipple, she flicked her finger nail across one experimentally and was rewarded with a groan that rumbled through his chest and a quick intake of breath. Steve nipped lightly at the corner of her mouth and jaw line before moving to her neck. Felicity allowed her head to fall to the side to give him better access. He’d never traveled so far down her neck before and it was causing little moans of her own to escape.

Liking the direction Steve was taking, she decided to go for more. Sliding both hands down to the area of his body she wished she had her center pressed against right now, she brushed by in a quick move that teased but didn’t cross any boundaries she thought he might not want to cross yet. Steve moaned and nipped at her collarbone sending tendrils of heat through her body. 

Smiling at her results, she went for more. Sliding both hands up and lightly pinched both of his nipples at the same time, she slid an ankle up the back of his heavily muscled leg. The groan that she caused with her hands turned to a growl when it came out of him. The nip Steve gave to Felicity’s throat was obviously uncontrolled and stronger than anything he’d been placing on his travel down her throat. 

Felicity couldn’t help the whimper that escaped her as liquid desire pooled low in her belly. Steve pulled back quickly, meeting her eyes. His were blown with lust, turning his blue dark and stormy. With a quick intake of breath he dropped his head to where her neck and shoulder met, dropping a kiss on her skin where he’d probably just marked her. 

“Down payment on later?” she questioned, also breathing hard.  


Steve snorted against her neck. She’d made him snort! She wasn’t sure why that made her proud.

“Yes,” he agreed, “down payment.” Steve set her chair down gently and let go, squeezing her arms lightly. “I’m not sure I’m going to survive payment in full,” he decided, making her laugh. She was confused when Steve’s face suddenly turned serious and he reached forward lifting her chin to examine her neck. “Oh God, Felicity, I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” She wasn’t sure what he meant. 

“Your neck. You caught me by surprise. I lost control for a second. I left a mark.” He trailed off running a finger across where he’d used his teeth on her a little more enthusiastically than he’d obviously intended. Picking up her cell phone, Felicity flipped the camera around and used the device to look at the mark. It was low on her throat, almost over her heart. She smiled and ran a finger over it. “I like that you marked me as yours and don't worry, its low enough I can cover it in public,” she told him feeling a blush work its way up her throat. “I like that you lost control a little with me.” 

Steve’s pupils had gone almost black at her words. He reached a finger out to trace the bruise. He didn’t say anything. Felicity sighed and closed her eyes at his touch. Steve slid his hand up to her throat and around the back of her neck to pull her to him for quick kiss. She opened for him as his lips met hers. He didn’t allow it to go on for long but pulled back almost immediately. Dropping another kiss on her forehead he sighed and stepped back.

“I better go find Roy before I leave.” He reached for the water bottle he’d set down when he’d taken the call. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Yes,” she agreed, standing up. “Wonder if I can grope Captain America’s butt without getting on national television.” She mused out loud, not taking her eyes off of Steve.

He was just taking a drink, which he promptly spit out with his surprise and swung back to her. At the mischievous look on her face, he wiped his mouth and raised an eyebrow. “You meant to do that.” He accused. She didn’t answer, just smiled at him. “Ok, I see how it is.” He chuckled. “All right, Felicity Smoak, you win this one, but they tell me I’m fairly good at battle plans.” His blue eyes were very intense but there was laughter in them also. 

“I just started a war, didn’t I,” she asked, just a little nervous about what he might plan to even the score.

“Not a war,” he assured her, “but maybe a little skirmish.” Who knew Captain America had a good evil look. There was just something wrong with that. Steve chuckled as he hit the stairs. She wondered if she’d said any of that out loud.

 

Steve closed the door of the basement and leaned against it for a second, giving himself a moment to focus. Felicity had gone to his head. He wasn’t sure he could wait much longer before taking her to bed. She made his blood run hot. He’d never wanted anyone as intensely as he wanted Felicity. It was as scary as it was exciting. Pushing off the door and pushing thoughts of the woman on the other side of the door for later, Steve found Roy moving boxes of bottles. 

Without a word, he jumped in and helped the young man finish moving the stack he was working on. “Thanks, man,” Roy offered. “So is your friend coming down to babysit me?” He didn’t seem very happy at the prospect. “Because I gotta tell you I can’t imagine someone understanding what I’m going through or being able to help. The rage isn’t something I can turn on or off, I’ve tried. Oliver has tried to help me.” 

Steve searched for something that would help the young man. “What happened to you is not easy, but it happened. You can let it beat you or you can stand up and fight. One of the best men I know is a giant green rage monster that broke Harlem before he learned control early on.” Steve didn’t know if he was helping, but the young man was listening to him. “That was before I met Bruce Banner, but now he’s got his rage under control. I trust him, whether he’s Bruce or Hulk. He found a way and he’s willing to help you. You couldn’t ask for better than Dr Bannor. What do you say Roy, seems like you’d be in pretty good company?”

“You’re saying if this guy Banner can find a way to control his inner Hulk, I should be able to get a handle on my blood rage?” Roy shifted where he was leaning on bar and plopped down in a chair at the table Steve was leaning on. 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying.”

“If he’s willing to come all this way, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” Roy smirked, “Well unless I piss him off and the Hulk kills me.” He pointed out. 

“Let’s avoid that.” Steve suggested, standing and offering Roy his hand. As Roy was accepting it, he glanced around him, took in the still empty room and met Steve’s eyes without releasing his hand.

“That thing you did downstairs, you didn’t seem to have much trouble putting me against the wall.” Steve just nodded, unsure where his young friend was going with this. “I’m scared,” Roy confessed. “I’m scared for me, but mostly I’m scared I’ll get out of control and hurt someone and there won’t be anyone around to stop me.”

Steve could understand the young man’s feelings. Roy went up in his book. He was trying to make sure he never hurt the innocents around him. That said a lot about his character deep down.

“I’ll stop you if I need to, Roy, you have my word.” Roy just studied Steve’s eyes for a moment. A look of relief crossed his face before he nodded and released Steve’s hand. As Steve turned to make his way to his home to shower and change he shook his head marveling at the world he found himself in. Just two weeks ago he’d felt isolated and trapped in his own head. Now he was falling ass over tea kettle for a beautiful dame and was starting to find people to maybe trust again. Suddenly he realized he was even looking forward to the fundraiser and seeing Tony. Bucky was still a hole in his heart but that particular organ was starting to heal a little bit.


	13. Entrances

Chapter 13 

Captain America and Iron Man landing in the center of the Starling Renaissance Hotel gardens was going to be impressive. Oliver didn’t want to admit that, but he felt a little chill race across his skin when Iron Man flew over and dropped Captain America from about a five story height. 

In Oliver’s mind, it was hard to reconcile that the man that landed in a crouch, the edge of his shield buried in the ground a few inches by the force of his landing was his friend Steve Rogers. At that moment Steve was very much Captain America. Dressed in a uniform that was similar to the ones Oliver had seen in the news reports of the fight in DC, the Captain looked impressive. 

The silver star emblazoned on his chest, a helmet that covered most of his face and the iconic shield covered in red, white, and blue, Captain America was truly larger than life. Oliver wasn’t used to feeling intimidated. It simply wasn’t in the Queen DNA to feel that way. He glanced at Felicity standing beside him and saw a look of awe on her face. He couldn’t have asked for anyone better than Captain America to date his EA, but the feel her look gave him settled like a rock in his stomach. 

“He was showing off,” Sara pointed out bringing Oliver’s attention back to her. He sighed and ran a hand down her arm, pulling her a little closer. 

“He’s pretty good at it,” Diggle pointed out from the other side of Felicity. “Wonder what Iron Man will do.” 

As the national hero stood up from his crouch, Iron Man came in at a fairly high rate of speed, buzzed the crowd and made an attempt to buzz Captain America. It was obvious that he wasn’t trying to hurt Steve, just showing off at Rogers’ expense. It would have been easy to duck and that’s what Oliver expected his new friend to do, but the man surprised him and braced before throwing up his shield almost casually above his head. Iron Man wasn’t able to compensate for the last minute move and bounced upward a little at the glancing contact. 

If Oliver hadn’t picked that moment to glance back to Steve’s face, he wouldn’t have seen the half smile that seemed to always appear about the time Steve’s sense of humor was kicking into high gear. Steve Rogers had an evil side. Oliver felt himself relax and chuckle a little as the billionaire Avenger landed a little less than perfectly, having to crouch and dig his hands in to stop his sideways slide. 

Recovering quickly, Iron Man stood up, glanced at his fellow Avenger, who was standing calmly next to him with a look that clearly was a challenge before turning back to the crowd. 

Shoot to Thrill, started blasting from all the speakers in the garden area right before the Iron Man suit burst open down the front with confetti and red and gold fireworks shooting up and lighting up the sky over the hotel. Dressed in a trendy, perfectly tailored suit, Tony Stark stepped out and strutted forward. “Starling City, what are you waiting for? Let’s start the party rolling,” he shouted, holding his hands out to the crowd to include them.

There was a round of applause and everyone moved towards the center area. Oliver didn’t flow with the crowd. He moved to the side where Dig and Felicity were standing.

“That was quite the entrance,” Dig was mentioning. Felicity was still busy looking at the two Avengers in the middle of the crowd of top executives and others that had been able to afford the pricey tickets for the charity event. There was a cheaper event tomorrow, but it was not a dinner nor were the Avengers going to be in attendance.

“Are you sure we’re not a little out of our league?” Roy asked, coming up behind them for a minute. Oliver wasn’t so sure, but he wasn’t going to say anything. He’d been out of his league when he’d ended up on the island and it had honed him into the Arrow. Being out of his league might just be the place that made him a match for Slade. At least it gave him a little feeling of hope.

“I think we’ll manage,” was Oliver’s only answer to Roy. The young man looked doubtful, but nodded as he drifted back off to join Thea and Moria in the people being introduced to the Avengers. Oliver had seen his mother trying to motion him to join her, but he wasn’t in the mood to play ‘loving son’ today. She’d made him complicit in her lies about Thea’s parentage. He didn’t think he could stand being in her company any more than he had to. 

 

>>>>>

Steve listened politely as the woman that had introduced herself as Isabel Rochev, Co-CEO of Queen Consolidated monopolized both his time and especially Tony’s. She was a beautiful woman even if she wasn’t his type so he was surprised that Tony seemed more annoyed than flirty. It wasn’t glaring. Steve wouldn’t have picked up on it two years ago, but they’d been fighting side by side and living in the same building enough that he could see the annoyance in the inventors stance.

“Miss Rochev,” Tony began, stepping to the side in preparation for leaving the pushy young woman to her own devices. She countered his move and put herself so that he really had no escape, except this was Tony. The man knew no social boundaries and she’d just irritated him. 

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy your company Ms. Rochev,” Tony began, then blinked at his own words and inclined his head slightly sideways. “Well actually, it is, but I have been trying my hand at diplomacy. You know, Pepper has been going on and on about how I should try the diplomacy thing.” He turned to Steve. “You saw it Cap, didn’t you? I tried subtle diplomacy first.” 

“Was that what that was?” Steve didn’t like the woman any more than Tony did from being in her company for a few minutes, but he also couldn’t resist the opportunity to give Tony a hard time. Tony rolled his eyes. Ms Rochev was looking back and forth between them now. 

“You’re going to back me up with Pep though right?” When Steve didn’t say anything right away, Tony sighed heavily. “Fine,” He spun back around to the stunned woman in front of him. “Ms Rochev, I appreciate that you’ve chased off most of the guests and saved me the trouble of doing it, but we’re here to mingle not to talk business ventures. If you want to make an appointment with Pepper Potts in my main office, She can send you our people and you can send yours and we’ll have them call each other, maybe do each other’s hair...” She looked confused, which was a standard response to Tony quite a lot of the time. 

However he’d done it, Tony had done a great job of drifting away and taking Steve with him as the woman looked caught between confusion and irritation. “You’re an ass, Tony,” Steve pointed out, no heat in his voice. 

“Fair assessment,” Tony agreed. “But in this case would you rather I leave you behind?”

“Never leave a man behind enemy lines.”. 

“That’s what I thought, Spangles,” he agreed slapping the back of his hand companionably against Steve’s side then shaking it as if he’d hurt it and glaring for a second. “So where are these new friends you’ve been making and the girlfriend that finally has you saluting the flag?” Tony’s question caught Steve by surprise. He almost spit out the soda he was taking a drink of. That was the second time today someone had done that to him. Did they purposely wait until he took a drink before making that type of comment? Felicity’s remembered remark about groping his butt in public sent a flush of embarrassment and heat through his gut. He barely kept from rolling his eyes at himself. 

“You do remember what I told you about not making it obvious she and I are together don’t you, Tony.” Thank goodness the billionaire hadn’t gotten wind of Oliver’s secret identity. That could be disastrous. Steve knew Tony wouldn’t betray the secret, but he certainly would push Oliver’s buttons just because he could. Starling’s vigilante didn’t need that kind of aggravation. 

“I got it. Bruce briefed me. You don’t want to make her a target so lay low at the party. I respect that.” After what had happened to Pepper and how close she’d come to dying from the Extremis, Steve knew Tony was all about protecting families. With a nod, Steve worked his way over to where Oliver, Sara, and Felicity were all standing. Diggle wasn’t in the group. He’d seen him walk toward the kitchen a little bit ago. 

As they approached the group, Steve and Tony were careful to mingle with most everyone they came across. After so many Avenger benefits and command appearances, they had the drive-by greeting down to a science. Where Steve would get caught talking to someone, Tony had no qualms about pulling him away with a lame excuse. Steve normally fought it and made sure that he gave as much time to each ‘group’ of people as he could, but today he allowed the greetings to be quick.

Looking up as they made their way past the last group standing between them and Felicity, Steve watched a tall young woman dressed in an expensive blue dress step into the group and pull Sara with her toward the other side of the room. That left only Oliver and Felicity. Steve pushed down the little spike of jealousy that poked at him. He wasn’t blind to the looks that Oliver sent Felicity’s way every now and then or the way she flushed when she happen to catch him in one of them. Felicity insisted that there was nothing between Oliver and she but friendship. Steve chose to believe her, but sometimes his own insecurities raised their ugly head. 

“Tony Stark,” Steve began. “This is Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated,” he introduced. “And this is Felicity Smoak, his executive assistant.” Tony shook Oliver’s hand before turning to Felicity. 

"Ah, I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” Tony was not subtle. Felicity blushed and caught Steve’s eye almost shyly. He smiled, trying to give her confidence as Tony prattled on. “Felicity Smoak, graduated from MIT with a masters in Cybersecurity and Computer Sciences,” Tony recited. “I looked you up after Capsicle mentioned you. Pulled yourself up and educated yourself with nearly nothing but hard work. Multiple awards, top of your class, you’re quite the IT catch for any company. You deciding to leave IT to be an Executive Assistant doesn’t really fly for me. What’s the real story.” Tony’s blunt question had Steve stepping into Tony’s space. 

“Leave it, Tony,” Steve’s Captain voice was in full force. Tony glanced over at him completely not intimidated. Steve felt Oliver bristle beside him. 

“Queen,” Tony had obviously decided to change topics. Steve had no illusions that Tony had accepted his order. Off the battlefield, calling his listening to Steve a 40/60 shot was optimistic at best. “I met your Co-CEO. I see why you look so angry.” Tony paused for a second. “Well unless that look has something to do with my questions about your EA.” Tony allowed.

“Go with that latter thought,” Oliver suggested, his voice holding no warmth. Steve looked at Felicity who rolled her eyes at the two billionaires and gave him a smile before holding her hand out to Tony. 

“There’s no special story here, Mr Stark,” she told Tony. “Mr Queen needed someone he could trust in his corner. He knew he could trust me and I wanted to help. Its as simple as that.” Tony didn’t look convinced, but he nodded at her statement. Steve smiled at her, trying to convey his apologies for Tony. He wished he could take her aside and talk to her, but he knew he shouldn’t take a chance. He opened his mouth to try to change the subject when both his phone and Tony’s went off. His ring tone told him Nat was calling. She rarely called. He picked it up as he heard Tony answer his.

“Excuse me a moment,” he apologized. “Rogers,” Steve answered.

“I’ve tracked a ship passing by Starling City on its way further north,” Natasha started without preamble. “There have been several references to ‘Asset retention’ and the ship was chartered by a shell company that traces back to HYDRA.” Steve’s heart rate picked up. He’d learned not to get his hopes up, but Natasha’s information was rarely wrong. Maybe he’d stopped looking just in time to stumble across Bucky by chance. “I know this is unexpected, Steve, but you’re going to have to hurry,” she was telling him. “I’ve sent you Clint. He’s calling Tony and will meet you at Starling’s private airport in 45 minutes to fly you in.”

“Are you going to be there?” Steve asked her though he was already pretty sure he knew the answer.

“No, I’ll be along later,” she answered. “Be careful. If they’ve recaptured him there are going to be a lot of guards.” She paused for a minute as if considering her words. “And Steve, Barnes doesn’t know you.”

“He will,” Steve repeated hoping it was the truth. That statement hadn’t gone as well as he’d hoped aboard the helicarriers when Bucky had almost killed him. Having his best friend be a brainwashed assassin was bad enough., Having him try to kill you was worse. Not being able to get through to him was a pain Steve didn’t know how to categorize.

“You have to fight back, Steve,” Natasha’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Even if it’s just to protect yourself. You are no good to Barnes if you’re in the hospital again.” Somewhere in his head he knew she was right. Not fighting back after he’d done his duty and saved the world in DC had gotten him hospitalized with a lot more recovery time needed than he could spare again. Right or wrong, fighting the man that had been with him in the beginning, when he had nothing was going to be the hardest thing he’d ever done.

“Thank you, Nat,” he finished and hung up without making any promises. Felicity was looking at him, concern evident in her eyes. She didn’t know what was going on but she obviously had picked up enough from his side of the conversation to know he was upset. Oliver’s face showed his concern as well.

“You OK, Cap?” Tony asked. “You ready for this.”

“You don’t have to come, Tony,” Steve reminded him. “This isn’t your fight.”

“It’s the team’s fight,” Tony was quick to point out. “Avengers team bonding, yay. Besides, you didn’t do so hot against Freeze and Thaw the last time you, Nat and Flyboy decided to give him a go.” 

Steve glanced up at his teammate. Tony was a good man even if he was annoying as hell and Clint would be there. 

“What can we do to help?” Felicity asked, carefully sliding a hand across his arm in comfort. She didn’t hold the contact long, still respecting his wishes not to advertise their relationship to the world quite yet. He appreciated that and her comfort more than he could say in that moment. He thought about the picture she’d seen of Bucky in his sketchbook and the research she’d done on him. He’d have to fill her in more, but at least she knew the basics. What she didn’t know, what hadn’t made it to the public yet was that the Winter Soldier everyone saw trying to kill him in DC was his brainwashed best friend 

Bucky Barnes. He would explain it when he got back, hopefully with Bucky in tow. 

..>>>>>

 

Oliver watched Steve’s face go pale during his phone call. Stark’s conversation had been a lot shorter. It was disconcerting to see Steve go silent and worried. The man was a powerhouse of not just strength but stability. Seeing him so obviously worried made him seem more human after watching him land from 4 or 5 stories in the air and then bump Iron Man slightly off course with little effort. 

“Anything you need, Steve?” Oliver reiterated Felicity’s question, being careful to carry himself with the stance of Oliver Queen, rich playboy rather than the Arrow’s loose limbed, battle ready stance for Tony’s benefit as well as anyone that might be watching the little group. Stark didn’t need to know who he was. If Steve needed the Arrow, he’d find a way to say so without alerting his fellow Avenger.

“Why don’t you suit up, Queen?” Tony’s statement brought Oliver’s thoughts to a dead halt. “It’ll be fun. See what you got, stretch your legs, play with the big boys, loose a few arrows at some unsuspecting HYDRA scum.” Oliver swung around at Steve. He had trusted the man. He didn’t like the feeling he got in his gut. He didn’t want to think how much having someone to talk to that wasn’t dependent on him meant or how bad it felt to know he couldn’t trust Steve. 

“Before you say a word,” Steve began. “I didn’t tell Tony” I “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Then how?” Oliver spat out, turning back to Stark.”

“It’s Tony,” Rogers stated as if that explained everything.

“I repeat, Stark, how?” Oliver knew his voice had turned menacing. A part of him realized he was standing in front of Iron Man trying to intimidate him, but he was too angry to care. How many other people knew? This man had announced his own identity as Ironman in a news conference before the entire world! What would he do with Oliver’s secret?

Stark didn’t seem inclined to answer. He looked at his watch and tapped it. “Time’s a wasting, bad guys to fight, frozen friends to thaw, shall we?” The man was impossible!

Oliver startled as a hand settled on his shoulder, steadying him. He realized he’d been about to slam Tony Stark into the wall behind him and demand answer. He wasn’t sure if Steve’s hand was meant to offer comfort or hold him in place.

“Tony,” Steve’s voice was full of command. Oliver glanced at the man beside him in surprise. “Oliver has the right to know how you found out and who else knows.”

As Steve allowed his hand to fall away from his shoulder, Oliver realized he was a bit calmer. He actually trusted Steve to help him get to the bottom of this. It was a little bit of a surprise.

“Fine,” Stark relented. “When Cap moved here I checked the place out.” Tony shrugged like it was no big deal. “Saw a vigilante was hanging out in town and wanted to make sure it wasn’t something Rogers needed to be worried about.” Damn, what was up with the way these people protected Steve Rogers? First his partner Natasha might or might not decide to investigate if she thought Rogers was in danger, now a man known for his arrogance and self-centered personal life did a background check on the city Captain America had chosen to move to just to make sure if was safe. Didn’t any of them get the fact that he was Captain America?

“And you just assumed I was the Arrow.”

“Makes sense,” Tony shrugged. “Simple equation, you arrive, the Hood arrives. You disappear, the Hood disappears except for a few sightings with a completely different MO. I’m guessing your bodyguard, driver suited up to keep people guessing?” Tony raised his voice in question and paused, but Oliver didn’t answer so he continued. “There were a couple of other tells as well, like you reporting you’d been on an island alone but the police report from your booking showing scars that clearly said you’d been tortured. The police arresting you, they question your IT genius. It all made sense, but I wasn’t completely sure until your face when I asked you.”

“You were just fishing?” In a room full of people that could overhear, Stark had decided to test his theory about Oliver’s life. “Are you completely insane, Stark?” Oliver hissed under his breath. 

“Jury’s out,” Tony quipped, like the question had been sincere. Oliver felt his temper rising even more. He wanted to feel the bow in his hand or Stark’s neck between his fingers.

“No, Tony it’s not,” Steve stated, moving to stand between the two men, no trace of doubt in his voice. “It’s really not.” 

“Thanks Spangles,” Tony shot back. Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Oliver, as much as I don’t agree with Tony’s methods, you can trust him not to advertise your secret.” Steve told him with a long-suffering look on his face. It was apparent that the two men did not agree but the trust between them was also apparent. 

Tony held out his hand. “Cap’s right. I wouldn’t step on anyone’s right to wear a mask and indulge their inner hero. When Cap moved here I checked the place out, simple as that.” Tony shrugged like it was no big deal.

“I think Oliver helping is a good idea,” Felicity interrupted. “Sounds like you could use all the help from friends you can get.” She’d turned to Steve and was looking at his face. Steve nodded. 

“If you want to come on board, your help will be appreciated.” He told Oliver. 

“Do you have anyone running comms for you?” She turned her question to Stark who didn’t look surprised. He pulled out a hotel card key and casually reached for her hand. 

“It was so good to meet you Miss Smoak. I’m going to try to steal you away for Stark Industries before I leave this town.” Oliver glanced over and saw that they were starting to attract attention. The Avengers had stayed talking to their group too long. Tony dropped his voice so that only the four of them could hear. “Go to my hotel suite, there is a computer set up on the desk. Jarvis, my AI is hooked up to it. He will run everything through to you. I’m assuming this isn’t your first rodeo.”

“Not at all,” she was quick to volunteer, releasing Starks hand and coming discreetly away with his hotel key. Oliver didn’t like her involvement and was about to say so when Steve spoke up.

“Jarvis can lead us through if we need anything,” Steve was saying. 

“He can,” Tony interrupted. “But…”

“But he doesn’t have to,” Felicity interrupted Tony before he could finish whatever he was about to say. “Because you’ve got me and I’m good. So good luck everyone, be careful and I’ll see you all when you get back.” She didn’t wait for an answer, just turned and walked toward the bar. Oliver smirked at the look on Steve’s face. 

“You’ll get used to it,” He pointed out to Rogers. “She really is the best at support and she doesn’t like to be left out.” He glanced over at the bar to see that she wasn’t there. She’d slipped out. She’d done a good job of not making it obvious that she was leaving the party. It was scary how good she was getting at some of this stuff. Oliver made a mental note to do better about keeping her out of the field. He didn’t need her hurt, he needed her behind her computers where it was as safe as anyone helping him could be.

“And we don’t want anyone to feel left out.” Tony jumped in. 

Steve looked toward the bar. For a minute it looked like he was going to argue, but obviously he could see he was outvoted so Rogers shut his mouth and nodded. “Oliver, suit up and meet us at the Starling South Private Airport in 20 minutes.” Steve told him. Oliver nodded and went to find Digg to let him know he was leaving. He’d let Digg tell Sara so she didn’t ream him a new one for leaving her behind and Digg could keep an eye on Felicity. That would keep everyone safe. This wasn’t an Arrow fight and the Avengers being part of it, he wasn’t sure that it wouldn’t get more intense than the usual stuff they fought. He didn’t want her hurt. 

Adrenaline suddenly flooded Oliver’s system as he walked toward Digg. It hit him that he was about to go fight with a few of the Avengers, side by side with Captain America. Unbelievable. Oliver found himself very much looking forward to fighting an enemy he could see coming rather than what Slade was doing to him. It might just blow some steam off and feel pretty good, if he could get past the slight case of nerves he found he had but never intended to admit to.


	14. Chapter 14 - To the Point

AN: Check out the amazingly cool picture that Ozhawk made for me (its at the end of the chapter)! Thank you Ozhawk!! I started reading her stuff when I was trying to get a feel for Clint's voice. I've avoided writing him because I don't feel I have that great a handle on him. If you like Clint, check out her stories. They are a lot of fun and I love her Clint! She's even gotten me writing another Steve story but with a Steve and Jemma pairing this time. I'm continuing a soulmate short she started. (The new story won't take away from publishing this story. I am 4 chapters ahead on Avenging Arrow now. I'm just waiting for them to be beta'd so updating will be quicker for a while.) 

Note: I'm not a fighter or an expert on bows by any stretch of the imagination but I grew up around hunters, was taught to use a compound bow and hunted myself way back when (Although I much prefer a 30-06 to a bow.) A draw weight is how much effort it takes to draw the bow string (ex: a 60lb bow takes 60lbs of pressure to pull back the string), most have a 'let off' of some percent. That means that when you get it pulled about half way back, it takes less strength to full draw the bow. So if you have a 60lb bow with a 50% let-off when you get the string about halfway back it only takes 30lbs of pressure to hold it drawn. I found the draw weight of Oliver and Clint's bows, but I couldn't find any info on let-offs. I did the best I could with the bows. If I made any big mistakes, its been a very long time since I used a bow and I didn't know all that much when I did. I hopefully got it close enough to fun. 

Thank you NocturnalRites for Beta-ing for me! Your suggestions always help make this a better story. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone, probably added after I got the edited version back. 

 

Chapter 14 – That Sinking Feeling

Felicity wanted to do a happy dance as she sat down in front of one of the laptops in Tony Stark’s suite. The AI, Jarvis, greeted her at the door and let her know that Mr. Stark had informed him she would be coming. She could tell his voice was coming from another laptop sitting off to the side of the one she’d been directed to. This system was seriously next generation. She prided herself on keeping up with the latest technology, but this was light years ahead of anything available to the public. 

“Wow, this system is seriously amazing,” she commented to no one in particular as she started checking firewalls. It was habit to check security before she logged into her system from anywhere else. 

“Thank you, Ms. Smoak,” the AI’s voice made her jump a little. It was going to take a little while for her to get used to the disembodied voice even though she knew where it was coming from. Felicity took a deep breath. In the midst of enjoy the tech, Felicity thought about the look on Steve’s face when he’d taken the call that sent him off after his best friend. She wished she’d had time and privacy to be able to tell him that she hoped he found his friend. Most of the time Steve seemed so confident, but when he talked about his friend, she’d heard the pain in his voice. It was good that Oliver was with him, but she wished she could have told him she was with him as well.

  

Turning her attention back to the keyboard, Felicity pinged her system and logged in. Right as she established a connection to the system under Verdant, Felicity’s phone started to ring. Her heart picked up speed as she saw who it was.

“Steve, I’m glad you called,” she breathed into the phone as she picked it up.

“I’m sorry I had to run out like that Felicity,” Steve said. She could hear the stress in his voice. 

“It’s OK,” she assured him quickly. “You told me about Bucky and your search for him,” and ordered me not to help, she thought but wisely held that part in. “I just hope that you find him safe and can bring him home.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line. When Steve spoke again his voice cracked with emotion. “Thank you,” he said simply. “I hope that too.”

There was another pause. “Felicity,” Steve’s voice dropped at her name and became softer, but it had an edge to it. “I still don’t want you in the crosshairs with Bucky and Hydra. All the reasons I didn’t want you doing research on Buck still exist. Oliver is sending John to stay with you while we’re gone and Jarvis will keep an eye on things as well. Be careful please.” She could hear the worry in his voice. It felt a little strange that she was sitting in a hotel room in the lap of luxury, behind a computer screen and he was telling her to be careful.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured him. “I’m safe in a cushy hotel room. I’m more worried about you. I wish there was something I could do to help you.”

“You’re doing it,” he told her, his voice sincere. “Just stay safe.” 

“I will if you will,” she pointed out. “I’ll be in your ear if you need me, Steve.” She added before disconnecting. She wasn’t sure how to feel. She was happy for Steve that he might find his friend, but from what she’d seen in the HYDRA files she’d downloaded, Bucky was actually the Winter Soldier and the Winter Soldier was not someone easy to handle on a good day. If he’d been so damaged by the things done to him that he’d tried to kill Steve once, what would happen if he tried again? 

“You have your worried face on,” Digg’s familiar voice still sent Felicity jumping in her chair. 

“Everyone gets bells!” Felicity sent a glare toward her friend. He was chuckling as he grabbed a chair from the table near the window and pulled it over to sit next to Felicity. “Oliver asked me to keep you company,” the older man told her. “Mr. Stark gave me his other key card.”

“Where’s Sara and Roy?” she asked, wondering how mad Canary was going to be that Oliver had ditched her and headed out with the Avengers. Sara didn’t always take things well. 

“They’re patrolling,” Digg answered. “Sara wasn’t very happy about being left behind, but she and Roy went out to make sure the city’s quiet.” He paused for a second and put a hand on her arm, “How are you doing with all this?” 

“A little nervous running the comms for the Avengers,” she blurted. “World’s greatest heroes and all that, it’s a bit intimidating.”

“You will be fine Miss Smoak. I will assist you with anything you might need,” The AI’s voice sounded behind them. Digg spun with impressive speed, searching for the source of the voice. She couldn’t help feeling a little vindicated. 

“Way to go, Jarvis,” she congratulated. “Thank you!”

“You are quite welcome Miss Smoak.” Jarvis answered. John still wasn’t letting his guard down. Stark had programmed in a sense of humor into his AI. She loved it.

“What was that?” John snapped.

“That’s Jarvis, Tony Stark’s AI,” she gestured toward the computer on the side table.

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Diggle,” Jarvis piped up. 

“Ahhh, likewise,” Diggle was still not totally at ease. “Bells are not such a bad way to go, are they?” Felicity couldn’t help pointing out. It had been really nice to see someone else startled besides her. John rolled his eyes at her but didn’t correct her.

She smiled and turned back to the computers. While she waited, it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to poke around and see what information she could find on the ship Bucky Barnes was supposed to be on. Jarvis shared what Natasha had sent through to him and Felicity dug in. 

 

>>>>>>>>

 

Oliver stopped his bike near the hanger Steve had directed him to meet at. This was a private part of the airport so there were very few people around. 

“Should I be jealous?” The voice came out of the blue and sounded like it was above him. Notching an arrow out of reflex, he was surprised to see a very powerful looking man dressed in black sitting casually on the top of a Quinjet. 

“Jealous?” Oliver questioned, centering the arrow on the man. He wasn’t sure who the man was let alone why he’d be jealous of Oliver.

“I’m usually the only archer Cap brings along. Come to think of it, I thought I was the only one he knew.” The man leaned forward a bit and rested his palms on the roof of the plane to get a better view. “Interesting outfit, but nice bow,” he remarked. Turning slightly, he hoisted himself down the side of the plane and dropped lithely to the pavement near Oliver.

“Clint Barton, Hawkeye.” The man held out his hand to Oliver as if the bow was not drawn back and there was no arrow pointed at his chest. Barton himself had a quiver on his back and a compact bow slung on his shoulder. Oliver had read that Hawkeye’s bow had a 250lb draw and he was the only unenhanced human able to draw it.

The part of him that prided himself on being Arrow couldn’t help but be curious. His own bow was a 95lb draw weight. He had no trouble drawing it, but he was also extremely strong. He couldn’t imagine the strength it would take to pull a bow nearly 2.5 times the draw weight of his own. He wondered how the extra draw strength affected the man’s speed. He was assuming that Hawkeye’s bow was made to deliver a strike with much more force than Oliver’s could but then again his was made for speed. It was said that Hawkeye never missed, but neither did he, Oliver knew. It was interesting to meet someone so good with such a different take on equipment and uses. 

Oliver slowly let the string of his bow slide back into place and put his arrow back into his quiver before taking Hawkeye’s hand. There’d been so many wanna be archers in his city that he’d had to shut down, Oliver was surprised to find he was looking forward to working with one that was an expert and not trying to take over his city. Being part of a team instead of leading it was an interesting experience he decided. 

“Tony radioed ahead and said to expect you,” the older man told him. Oliver nodded. 

“Arrow,” he introduced himself. He saw Barton smirk a bit at his lack of a name to go with his alias. Hawkeye might be a legend and a friend of Steve’s, but enough people knew he was Oliver Queen. Studying the man’s face, Oliver’s eyes narrowed.  
“Stark already told you who I am didn’t he?” He couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice. He’d been assured that Stark could keep a secret.

“Annoying little shit isn’t he,” Barton agreed with a chuckle. “But look, don’t worry, he made sure to let me know its team only knowledge. You’re secret is safe.” Oliver tried to school his features back to neutral, but Barton just chuckled and slapped him on the shoulder. “Try not to shoot Tony, he means well and besides Steve gets pissy when you shoot Stark.”

“Experience talking?” Oliver found himself more at ease than he expected to be. The Avengers were a closed knit team, that he got, but he was surprised to see they acted more like a good natured, squabbling family.

Barton didn’t answer, just smirked before changing the subject. “Handmade arrow heads?” he inquired. He’d obviously noticed more about the arrow pointed at him then he’d appeared. Oliver drew one out of his quiver and offered it to the Avenger. 

“I make all of mine myself.” He watched Barton turn the arrow over and examine it carefully.

“Nice workmanship,” Barton commented as he reached behind him and pulled one of his own out of his quiver and offered it to Oliver. 

“What’s this made out of?” Oliver liked the feel as he tested it in his hands. He’d bet it was incredibly strong for its light weight. 

“Stark started making me an alloy that is lighter than anything on the market and stronger as well. We should see if he will supply you with some. The refined edge you’re able to get on these combined with the alloy’s properties…” 

“It’d be a nice combination,” Oliver finished as he continued to examine the arrow Hawkeye had handed him. “So this man we’re going after. Steve told me that he’s his friend from back in the day?” Oliver asked, handing back the other archer’s arrow.

“Not as easy as that.” Hawkeye slid his arrow back into his quiver and handed Oliver back his. “He’s Steve’s childhood friend, but he’s been brainwashed. He doesn’t remember Steve or at least he didn’t when they fought in DC. We think there’s a chance that his programming is breaking down, but we can’t be sure.” Barton dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair, Oliver couldn’t see enough of his face to gauge what he might be thinking. 

“You be careful,” Clint warned, looking up and catching Oliver’s eyes. “Stay on your toes. This man almost killed Black Widow and Cap the last time they met. If he’s still The Winter Soldier, you don’t want to get in his way.” Oliver was surprised by that news. If the man could do enough damage to Steve Rogers to nearly kill him and the Black Widow as well, he was not someone to take lightly.

“Thank you for the warning,” Oliver said. 

“I’ve got one more for you.” Oliver just raised an eyebrow and listened. He wondered what was next. Did the man want to warn him not to get Steve hurt? He wouldn’t be surprised. All of the Avengers seemed to be very protective of their leader. 

“Natasha is researching one Slade Wilson, formerly of the A.S.I.S. I’m guessing that’s for you.” When Oliver didn’t say anything Barton continued. “I fought with Slade Wilson 10 years ago. I was in the area on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. when his team requested backup. I was sent to help. The man was good, very good.” Clint met Oliver’s eyes, his gaze intense. “The word on the street is that Wilson’s crazy, whacked out. I’m not sure what happened to him, but I can tell you one thing. If the rumors are true and Wilson has gone round the bend, then he’s going to be bad news. He was good when I knew him, really good. Mix that with crazy and shake: you get one deadly and hard to stop brilliantly evil psychopath.”


	15. Chapter 15 Ship Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, NocturnalRites, for the beta and all the suggestions!!

 

Chapter 15 - Ship Out

 

 

Oliver let loose another arrow and took down a HYDRA agent attempting to access the door through which Hawkeye had just entered.  Steve’s instructions to Oliver had been to guard the Quinjet and to protect the team’s back by taking down any strays or reinforcements.  He was to take down any strays that got past the 3 Avengers currently below decks or any that might arrive.  If a stray army turned up and he needed backup, give a shout.  That informational tidbit had been from Hawkeye with a smart ass smirk.  

 

Oliver was fast starting to like Barton’s dry wit.  It also didn’t hurt that Steve trusted him to protect their exit route and watch their backs.  Oliver knew how good he was, but having it acknowledged by the leader of the Avengers was helping repair the damage Slade’s arrival had caused to his confidence.  He’d never admit it to anyone else, but Wilson shook him in ways he wasn’t sure how to handle.  

 

Oliver glanced back at his target, who had crumpled to the ground.  It wasn’t a kill shot, but the man would be out of commission for a good long time.  After his fight to be more than a killer for Tommy and for his team, it was enlightening to see these Avengers, Earth’s mightiest heroes, kill when necessary.

 

Maybe, Oliver thought, he needed to find a balance.  He had been so brutal when he’d been the Hood. He would never be that again, but maybe he could forgive himself a little when he did have to kill.

 

“Engine room clear,” Barton’s voice came through Oliver’s comm. 

 

“Stark, I need you at my location,” Steve’s voice followed right behind.  “Barton, go topside and help Arrow.  We might be about to get very busy. I’ve tripped an alarm down here.”  That didn’t sound good.  “Arrow, heads up for incoming.”

 

“On it, Cap,” came Barton’s response. 

 

“Acknowledged,” Oliver answered after scanning the area one more time.

He watched Barton emerge from a door on the other side of the bridge area and start climbing up.  His leaps and twists as he jumped from rope to railing to barely there handholds along the wall showed an agile grace that was truly impressive.  From his own experience, Oliver knew the skill and strength that took. 

 

Hell, seeing Steve jump out of the Quinjet with no parachute had been really impressive.  He’d almost said something about it, but Tony had looked over at him as if he expected a comment.  Not wanting to give Tony the satisfaction of an opening, Oliver had kept his mouth shut.  

 

Hawkeye settled on the opposite end of the communications tower roof from Oliver, then waved to show he was in place.  Oliver raised his hand in acknowledgement and resumed scanning the area around him. 

 

Barely 10 minutes later Steve activated his comm, letting them know that he and Tony were on their way topside.  There was no word on what they found. 

 

“Guys, you have company coming,” Felicity informed them over the comms.  “It looks like two Quinjets approaching from the Northwest. ETA is 2 minutes 20 seconds.  No indication as to how many are inside.”  

 

“Damn, guess they had those guys on speed dial or did you take a nap after you tripped the alarm, Cap?”  Hawkeye snarked, looking in the direction Felicity had given. 

 

“Guess I’m getting slow in my old age,” Steve’s quick reply got a snort out of Oliver.  Steve emerged topside with Stark following close behind.  As soon as they hit the deck, Iron Man was airborne. 

 

“Confirming we have two incoming” Stark said.  There was a pause in the transmission.  “They’re a minute thirty seconds out. Cap, they’re troop carriers, so I’d say you might want to get clear of the ship unless you want to have to fight them for it.” 

 

“Load up,” Steve ordered.  Hawkeye nodded to Oliver and started the climb down to the jet.  Oliver reached it just a second before the other two men.  Barton jumped into the pilot seat as Steve hit the control to shut the rear ramp. 

 

Oliver could see by the set of Steve’s shoulders that something hadn’t gone well. 

 

“No luck?” Oliver asked.

 

Steve met his eyes and shook his head as he raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke into his comm.

 

“Blow it, Tony,” he ordered.  “We’re clear.”  Blow what, Oliver almost asked as he heard a boom and a shockwave rock the aircraft.  He thought of the HYDRA agents he’d taken down but had purposely not killed.  Most of them would be unable to save themselves even if they survived the explosion.  The last one wouldn’t even regain consciousness before he drowned.  He might as well have killed those men himself.

 

“What are you doing?” he questioned, turning on Rogers.  “That isn’t necessary.”  Oliver was surprised to see the ship blast apart with multiple explosions.  “We don’t know if everyone on that ship was HYDRA do we?”

Steve took his helmet off and ran a hand through his hair.  “I’ve read the reports on you, Oliver,” Steve told him.  “I know you’ve changed the way you operate a lot since you’ve been protecting the city.  I respect that, but this isn’t the city and there are no police to take these men in, no backup and no one capable of holding them if we could get them in.”  Oliver felt his perception shift.  This wasn’t one on one vigilante justice; this was a skirmish in a battle with the world, quite literally, the prize. 

 

“From what we saw in the hold, they were trying to set the program up that turned a WWII hero into a HYDRA assassin.”

 

“Your friend Bucky Barnes into the Winter Soldier,” Oliver said. 

 

Steve nodded.  “I’m not sure if they were trying to make sure they had the equipment to contain Bucky when they catch him again or if they have him already,” Steve looked a lot older than his years at that moment. 

 

“No indication if he’d been there or not?”  Oliver understood missing your best friend and doing anything possible to get him back.  He couldn’t imagine anything he wouldn’t do if there was a chance he could get Tommy back. 

 

“No, we couldn’t tell.  I don’t think he’s been but it was very obvious HYDRA wants to re-institute the program and turn others into what they turned Bucky into.  That equipment was on its way to be duplicated.  Tony downloaded what he could from their files and then I made the call to destroy everything.” 

 

Oliver just nodded.  There wasn’t much he could say.  Steve was right, everything needed to be destroyed just like he and Slade had destroyed Fyres’ men on the island.  At first Oliver hadn’t thought they’d have to kill everyone.  He’d been hesitant, but Slade had taught him to think like a soldier.  Now as Oliver looked back toward the sinking ship, he could see a few life vests floating bright orange as pieces of the ship sank and others floated up. 

 

Learning to kill, torture, all the things Oliver had been made to learn under ARGUS, been made to do under ARGUS,had eaten pieces of his soul, but it had also made him think less like a soldier and more like a vigilante.  He didn’t want to give anything more of his soul than he’d already given that was for sure, but to see Steve make the decision, being on the mission made him realize one of the reasons that Slade had been beating him. 

 

Oliver was still thinking like a vigilante working to end crime.  Slade was a soldier through and through.  He was mounting a campaign against Oliver and up until Steve had come into the picture, Oliver hadn’t seen that.  He needed to change his strategy and start thinking like a soldier again.

 

“This was on me, Oliver,” Steve told him, “It was my call to destroy that ship and any deaths that are the result are on my shoulders, not yours.”  Steve’s voice was weary.  “I fought the Winter Soldier.  He put me in the hospital.  He nearly killed me, the Black Widow, and Falcon.  Can you imagine how many innocent lives will be lost if those men on that ship succeeded in setting up a new lab, creating new super assassins?  That equipment and information needed to be destroyed.”

 

“You’re right, Steve,” Oliver stopped him.  “You did what needed to be done.  I’m just not sure how to make those decisions and still sleep at night.”

 

Something shifted in Steve.  The man’s eyes became older in that moment and it was as if he could see that Oliver was struggling more with his own demons than anyone else’s.  He had tried so hard to be a better person for Tommy, but he just wasn’t.

 

“Sometimes we don’t sleep so well at night, Oliver,” Steve told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “But we do what we have to so that others can be free.  Isn’t that why you do what you do?  So your city can be free.” 

 

Oliver hadn’t thought about it that way.  He nodded, not trusting his voice.  Steve’s words weren’t far off from what Maseo had said to him when Oliver was trying to live with what he had to do for Waller.  What had Felicity tried to say to him, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.   

 

Steve squeezed his shoulder and moved to the front of the jet.  Oliver didn’t follow.  He thought about his time on the island, killing to stay alive and his time later being forced to torture for information and kill for Waller.  The things he’d done haunted him, but they had all been for survival.  Now it was much more than his own survival he fought for.  He fought for his family, his team and his city.  He’d die for any of them.  It wasn’t about survival any longer.   

 

Oliver looked up at the two men in the front of the jet talking.  They were relaxed.  This type of mission was something they probably did fairly often.  They were too much like a well oiled machine, too comfortable with each other for it not to be.  Ordering the death of a ship load of people was something Captain America probably had to do more than once, or at least the equivalent of that type of carnage.  His image was the all American hero, but in reality he was a soldier in a very messy war and had been for most of his life.  He was a leader and owned his decisions, no matter the price.  Oliver respected that, he respected the man but he couldn’t help wondering what the cost of being Captain America was to Steve’s soul. 

 

In that moment he promised himself he would do everything he could to keep that soul from suffering any more hits.  Maybe he was finally seeing why Steve’s team was so protective of him.  To stay as good a man as he was with the decisions he made, that needed protecting.    

 


	16. Chapter 16 Paved Roads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you NocturnalRites for the amazing beta work. You're suggestions and comments are so helpful!!

 

 

 

Chapter 16

 

Felicity looked back at Digg as they listened to Oliver’s comm.  The other men had shut their feeds off.  It seemed like the Avengers were used to comms that you had to trigger to talk.  Oliver’s stayed on all the time.  It hadn’t been any trouble to link them all, but it also meant that she and Digg had heard the whole conversation between Oliver and Steve.  Felicity felt for both men.  She muted her side of the conversation as she turned back to John.

  
“How are you doing?” John asked.  “That isn’t a side of Steve you’ve seen before or I think he ever meant for you to see.  It’s not a side his PR people advertise.”  She knew Steve hadn’t meant for what he said to be for her ears. 

 

“I’m not sure,” she answered honestly.  “Steve’s such a sweet, caring, sort of shy guy that I guess it’s hard to remember that he’s also a guy that has had the fate of the entire world on his shoulders more than once.” 

 

She sighed, trying to gather her thoughts.  “I know what it does to Oliver when he has to take a life anymore, even one that anyone would agree deserves to be taken out of the gene pool.  I guess I didn’t think what being Captain America might do to Steve.  She turned back to her computers for a moment and caught a line of code blipping briefly on the screen.

 

“Jarvis?” she hit a few keys trying to figure out what was going on.  “Are you accessing the Arrow computers for any reason?”

 

“No, Ms. Smoak,” Jarvis responded.  “I am maintaining the connection you set up, but I have had no reason to need to access files there and would not do so without your permission.  Is there something amiss with which I might help you?”

 

Felicity shook her head.  She was already digging.  She’d been accessing information about Bucky Barnes and the references to “The Asset” that Natasha Romanov had sent to Stark’s computers.  She’d left the connection to the Arrow computers open when she’d turned to talk to Digg.

 

“Is something wrong?”  John asked. 

 

“No,” she answered quickly.  She didn’t want to alert anyone to her suspicions, especially when she couldn’t yet put her finger on exactly what they were.   John didn’t say much but she could feel him hovering over her shoulder. 

 

When she found the code she’d been looking for and started to follow it, her hands started to shake slightly.  No way, she thought, this was not possible.  She glanced up at John and saw that he had noticed her nervousness.  She shook her head slightly, not sure how much monitoring Jarvis was actually capable of and unsure at this point how involved he might be. 

 

John pressed a hand to her shoulder.  She smiled knowing that he had her back even though he didn’t know what was going on.  It was nearly another hour before John was crossing the room to let Tony and Steve into the suite.

 

“Well Jarvis, did you play nice?” Tony asked, kicking his shoes off almost as soon as he was in the door. 

 

“Indeed, sir,” the AI answered.

 

“Mr. Stark,” Felicity interrupted.  “May I speak with you outside?” she paused thoughtfully, “Actually, I think I need to see all of you outside.”  Tony looked at her sharply.  Something on her face must have convinced him to remain quiet.

 

With a heavy sigh, he put his feet back in his shoes and headed for the door.  Felicity grabbed her laptop and followed, Steve and Digg bringing up the rear. 

 

“You can call me Tony. Why am I standing in the hall rather than my comfy suite?”

 

“How much can Jarvis monitor conversation?  Can you turn him off so that we can have a conversation unmonitored?”  She didn’t really want to have this conversation where they could be overheard by someone else in one of the other rooms, but mostly she didn’t need it heard by Jarvis.

 

“I can, but I don’t really…”

 

“She wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t important, Tony,” Steve cut in.

Tony looked at her like he was searching for answers in her face.  At her nod, he sighed, then glanced at Steve before walking back into the suite.  He typed out a few commands on his laptop, then shut it. 

 

“There you go, unmonitored.” He said, turning back to her expectantly.

 

Felicity sat down and placed her laptop back on the desk.  She logged into her system at the foundry.  After a couple of commands she brought up a section of code that she’d isolated for Tony to see.

 

“You have a virus and that requires that I shut down Jarvis so you can tell me this?”  Tony sounded tired and irritated.

“That virus came from your system, Mr. Stark, Tony,” she corrected herself.  She glanced up at Oliver.  The worry was plain on his face.  He’d never really seen her unsure around computers and it seemed to be making him nervous.  It’s not computers or the company making me uneasy, she wanted to say.  It’s what I found. 

 

Felicity’s mind was still reeling.  “And it is nothing like I’ve ever seen.  I’ve seen and written some pretty complex code, but this is so foreign its almost like it wasn’t created by anyone on Earth, but it had to be because there it is.”  She pointed to a few lines.  “See here, it was working its way into the Lair’s computers.  If I hadn’t caught it by luck at the point I did, it would have morphed into a line of code running so close to my own that I would never have seen it.”

 

“That’s ridiculous.  Jarvis would have cleared anything that made it past my firewalls but nothing can make it past them.  This conversation is a waste of time.” 

 

Felicity didn’t try to suppress the eye roll.  Everything she’d heard about Tony Stark’s ego seemed to be true at this point. With a heavy sigh, she tried again.  “Your AI didn’t find it because it can mimic existing code so well that it would be hard for even the most advanced protection to find.  Once I knew what I was looking for I started looking at your system in depth.  It is running in a very subtle way right along your AI.  When I start tracing it, the trail leads to a file you have listed as ‘Ultron’.” 

 

Felicity looked at Tony expectantly, but when he didn’t say anything she went on.  “I assumed that file is where this virus started but when I look in there I see ideas, pieces of code that look very much like yours.  I see code that is obviously someone else’s you’ve worked with, but nothing that looks like it has been implemented.  This thing has invaded your system and tried to invade mine, but I’m not sure how or why this thing has gotten loose or how it seems to be evolving on its own, past its programming.”

 

Tony spun on her so quickly that Oliver stepped forward ready to get between them if necessary.  “You dug into my files?”  Tony demanded. 

 

“That’s what you got out of what I just told you!”  Felicity snapped.  Did he not get how serious this was or the fact that somehow he or someone with access to his computers had created a virus that seemed to be almost self aware? 

 

Trying to keep calm and get the other genius in the room on the same thought train she was on, Felicity backed up and answered his question.  “Not at first,” she clarified.  “I was looking at the information that Agent Romanov sent to you.  You gave me access to that,” she reminded him.  “I connected into my system and started checking to see if I could get anything else off of the audio.  My system glitched.  My system does not have glitches.  I started digging and when I found it and traced it, I kept digging.  I figured you’d want to know.”

 

“Good job, Felicity,” Steve told her before turning on Stark.  “Do you know what Ultron is, Tony?” Steve demanded.

 

“It’s nothing, just an idea Bruce and I were working on.  We saved some files there, some we might have downloaded after the Battle of New York.”

 

“Felicity,” Oliver cut in, “what about the file has you so spooked?  Put it in English for us please.” 

 

She smiled at him.  He and Digg had lined up to step between her and Tony.  She wasn’t scared of him, but Tony Stark was a very intense man.  Oliver was reading that as a threat.  Steve turned to Tony as Stark was about to interrupt again. 

 

“Stop trying to avoid the subject and let her answer, Tony,” Steve instructed, the command evident in his voice.  “Since you don’t seem to be volunteering anything.”  The dirty look Stark sent over his shoulder at Steve was gone when he turned back to her.  She had his undivided attention.

 

“This program I found, that traces back to the Ultron file,” she paused, not sure how to say what she saw in terms anyone but Tony Stark would understand.  “It is something like I’ve never seen before.  Computers have a language.  Even when you create something that looks completely new and different, it’s still built with the same basic language.”  She looked at the faces around her.  They didn’t seem to be getting the significance so she tried again. 

 

“Its like the English language, Spanish, French, they’re all related because the root is all the same.  You recognize them as language even if you can’t speak them.  That’s simplified but you get the idea.  What I’m seeing isn’t written in anything I’ve ever seen.  It is like…” she searched for words.  “It’s like reading alien language.  It’s like a line of completely alien code jumped out and started reading the computer instead of the computer reading it, and it’s getting smarter and smarter as it goes.”

 

“What is going on, Tony?  Please don’t tell me you played with any of the Chitauri tech we recovered let alone decided to introduce it to you computer systems.”  Steve’s voice had a note of irritation in it.    Stark ignored the question and stepped toward Felicity, causing Oliver to straighten his stance between them.  She didn’t like the look in his eyes.

 

“Tony!” Steve snapped when Stark took another step in her direction.

 

“What, now she’s allowed to rummage around in my systems,” Tony snapped.  “A system I freely gave you access to because I trusted…”

 

“You don’t trust anyone, Stark,” Oliver pointed out.  “That’s something you’ve said in interviews over and over.  You gave Felicity access to just enough of the system to help us and now you're bent out of shape because she got past your security and found something you didn’t want her to.  Apparently something you didn’t even want your team to know about.”

 

“Enough,” John jumped in.  “Felicity wouldn’t snoop in someone’s system without a damn good reason.  Maybe you could stop trying to deflect this away from you and answer some questions.”  Tony’s face showed his anger.  Felicity didn’t need pissing matches right now, she needed Stark to pay attention to what she had found and stop trying to cover his own ass.

 

“Thank you!” Felicity was grateful for John’s intercession.  “What I’m trying to tell you, Mr. Stark is that somehow there is code rewriting itself outside of your original programing.  It is as close to autonomous and self aware as I’ve ever seen.  What its doing shouldn’t even be possible.  Right now it doesn’t matter how you got it there, it’s there and it’s looking for a way on the internet!  It’s looking for a way to escape.”  That got everyone’s attention including Tony’s.

 

“Right now, it is running alongside your programs, but you’re right, your firewalls are pretty impressive and they keep Stark Tech completely isolated from outside threats.  The reverse of that is that this program can’t get out.  As soon as I connected in, it went right for my system and started to look for holes in my firewalls as well.”  She could see on his face that he’d finally stopped thinking of ways out of whatever it was he’d done and was focused on what she was saying.

 

“That’s not possible.”  Tony stepped behind her and started reading over her shoulder.  “Besides this is a project that is years off from being autonomous and it was never designed to be that autonomous anyway,” Tony murmured more to himself than to anyone else.  She stood up to give him better access.  He sat down at her computer and started to page through the code she’d isolated.  Then he opened his own computer and started it up in such a way that it didn’t access Jarvis.  After about 5 minutes he turned back to Felicity but didn’t say anything right away.

 

“Tony,” Steve inquired.  “What’s going on?”

 

“You’re good,” he told her.  “Damn, you’re good.  Rogers, this one’s a keeper.  I think your girlfriend may have just saved me from a terrible mistake, maybe saved us all.”  Felicity wasn’t sure if she should be flattered with his praise or irritated that she’d gone from brilliant to ‘your girlfriend’.  Tony stood up.  “Felicity, I’ve got a lot of work to do then I’m going to convince you to come work for me.”  She felt Oliver tense at her side. 

 

“I have a job at Queen Consolidated.  I’m not leaving it, but thank you.” 

 

He just nodded absently clearly not convinced.  She didn’t think he was listening anymore. 

 

“Do you need anything from us, Tony,” Steve asked. 

 

“Nope, Spangles, I’m good.” He said without lifting his eyes from the computer screen where he was steadily typing.  “Little bugger,” he muttered before remembering he had an audience.  “You guys know the way out.  I’ll let you know how things are in the morning.”

 

“Keep me informed, Tony,” Steve told him.  “After you’re done we need to have a discussion about where that came from.” 

 

“Talk, yes, tomorrow,” Tony was absently saying.  He was obviously deep into his computer as they walked out the door. 

 

“Do I need to be worried?”  Steve was addressing Felicity as they walked into the hall. 

 

“No,” she answered.  “Now that Mr. Stark knows the code is there, he should be able to isolate it like I did in my system.  We got lucky.” 

 

“Are you OK, Oliver?” Steve asked as they reached the end of the hall where the elevators were.

 

Felicity watched her boss nod before he pulled up his hood.  “I’m going to go catch up with Roy and Sara, see if they need any help.”  he said, turning to the stairwell that led to the roof and disappearing.

 

Steve stared at him for a moment.  “Thank you,” he said.  Oliver nodded and was gone.  

 

“I need to step into the room and change,” Steve reached for a door behind him.  “I came here in street clothes.”  Felicity was confused.  They’d walked down the hall away from Tony’s rooms.

 

“What room?” she asked.

 

“Tony doesn’t like to be on the same floor as anyone else.  He reserved the whole floor.  I just took the first room I came to and changed.” Steve explained. 

 

“How about Felicity and I go down and get the car,” Digg suggested.  “Meet us downstairs and I’ll give you a ride back home.”

 

 


	17. Got it Covered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments and Kudos! I love hearing what people think.
> 
> I was really nervous about this chapter since I'm not a fighter of any kind. Hope it comes out OK. I'm crossing my fingers. :-)

Chapter 17 Got it Covered

Digg parked next to Steve's truck and said goodnight. He disappeared into the back door of the foundry. Steve placed the large messenger bag in his truck and turned back to Felicity. Her car was parked around front.

"I'll walk you to your car," he told her. She looked like she was going to protest for a minute but didn't. Steve wondered if she had wanted to go with John back to work.

"How are you?" she asked him. "I know that you wanted to find your friend tonight. I'm really sorry that you didn't. Are you going to go back to looking for him now? I don't mind helping if you'll let me. Not that I will if you don't, because I promised you I wouldn't," she sighed and stopped talking. She was glad to see that her runaway dialogue got a little smile out of him.

"No, I still want you far away from HYDRA, but thank you. I don't think it would do any good anyway. Nat convinced me that if Bucky wants to be found, he will find me. I spent nearly a year looking for him and never got close. She's right. Buck doesn't want to be found."

Steve took a deep breath and tried for a calm voice. Knowing his best friend was out there, possibly hurting, was killing him. "I just have to trust that he will remember who he is and come to me." His voice was choked with emotion. Felicity laid her small hands on his arm and was rubbing circles on the back of his arm. It was soothing.

Steve leaned into her touch for a moment, allowing himself to accept the comfort she offered. "I'm glad Buck wasn't in that ship. The equipment we found was nothing I'd ever want him to experience again." She reached to link her fingers in his. The warmth of her hand in his felt good. He rubbed his thumb across the softness of fingers.

As they reached her car, she looked up at him almost shyly. "You don't have to be alone tonight, Steve," she offered, the statement making his pulse jump before she even finished it. "You can come home with …" She stopped speaking as her attention was drawn by something behind him. She pushed to his side to get a better look, her face going white with horror.

"Oh God, that's Slade," she gasp as he turned to see what she was talking about. "He's got Thea. He'll kill her!" Felicity's eyes never left the car moving down the road across from them. She was already taking her phone out and frantically relating the story to the person on the other end. He didn't know if it was John or Oliver, but no one would have the time to get to them. The car wasn't speeding away like the driver expected trouble. It was doing the speed limit, but it already had a head start on them.

Steve only hesitated for a bare second as he calculated the distance of the car. He wished for his shield, but there wasn't time to get it. Stepping forward and slamming his foot down on the manhole cover in front of him, he caught it as it bounced up and in one motion flung it, disk style, at the bottom of the car. The heavy cover was not as easy to control as his shield, but he'd had years of practice and the target was pretty large.

The disk hit the pavement at the back of the moving sports car and crashed under, sending sparks in its wake, bumping the vehicle up and taking out the rear axle. Before the car had come to a stop, Steve was at top Captain America speed. He didn't give the driver time to act against Thea in the passenger seat. He ripped open her door with such force the metal wrenched with a loud screech and the hinges ripped, leaving it barely attached. With his other hand, Steve reached into the car pulling Oliver's sister out. "Steve?" she shouted, confused. Her cry of surprise turning to a scream as she caught site of Slade Wilson standing up, gun in hand.

Spinning and pulling her into his body to protect her, Steve used his leg to cow kick the car, sending it sideways and into Wilson just as the man fired. Wilson's grunt of pain reached Steve at the same time as the bullet he'd fired. The impact of the bullet was in his side, not his head where Wilson had been aiming. It felt like it lodged in the serum-enhanced density of his muscles rather than passing through him to hit Thea.

A second shot hit him in the ribs, jerking him sideways. The burning pain told him his rib was probably cracked. As fast as the pain hit, he was pushing it to the back of his mind. Looking up, he assessed the area for options. He had to get Thea away from the madman with the gun without exposing her to fire. He couldn't turn to fight without taking a chance of her getting shot.

"Get her to safety," a rough voice behind him ordered. Steve glanced over his shoulder to see the Arrow leaping at Wilson over the car and two footing him backwards. Oliver's kick had power, but the older man still maintained his feet. Still, it was enough to stop the bullets aimed at Thea for a moment, and Steve was only too happy to take advantage of the distraction.

Thea was shaking and huddled against his chest in fear. "I'll get you to help," he told her, glad to see she wasn't fighting him. Steve easily lifted her completely off her feet and headed for the club. Felicity and Roy met him halfway with Digg behind her.

"Get into the building, take Thea," he instructed, putting the young woman on her feet and handing her to Roy. He didn't wait for an answer. He could hear her calling his name and telling him to be careful. As he turned back to the fight, he was glad to see the speed and skill that Queen was fighting with. Sara had arrived also and with her help, Oliver almost held his own for a few moments.

Slade caught Sara by the arm and threw her against the car hard enough to stun her. Oliver moved to shield her. The spinning back kick he was able to throw at Slade caught the bigger man and slipped past his guard. The impact sounded loud in the night.

"Learned a few new tricks I see, kid," Slade taunted Oliver as he recovered and aimed a vicious undercut at Arrow's head. Steve saw what was coming. When Oliver dodged the man's fists, it would put his shoulder square in the path of the short sword Wilson had produced. With the enhanced speed Wilson showed, Oliver wasn't going to be fast enough to avoid both. Putting on a burst of speed, Steve managed to pull Oliver out of the way and backhand Slade.

The ex-A.S.I.S agent didn't see him coming. The blow snapped his head around. Wilson staggered back a step and Steve followed, somersaulting as he scissored his legs in a one-two blow against the Mirakuru infused warrior. The blows set Slade on his ass for a second before he agilely flipped himself back to his feet and shook his head as if to clear it.

"Been sharing my blood freely I see, kid." Wilson growled, aiming his comment over Steve's shoulder at Oliver.

"None of your blood is running through my veins," Steve informed him, forcing Slade further back from Oliver and Sara. He felt a warmth in his side. Blood was running down the inside of his shirt and down his pants leg. He wished for his uniform. It would have held pressure against his aching rib and helped keep the blood from running so freely.

"You should speak with Oliver about what substance he used to make you so strong. I don't think he's been honest with you," Slade taunted him. "It's my blood he's used to fuel the rage in your system. You don't have any quarrel with me. You should be thanking me, boy and joining my army."

Steve's strength was waning. He was losing blood fast. If Wilson had been anyone else, he would have been able to fight him, but with the man's enhanced strength and his skill level Steve wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Wilson at bay.

Oliver had managed to climb to his feet. "You don't know anything, Slade," Oliver threw back at him as he picked up Sara's staff and swung it in an arc at Wilson. Oliver's swing wasn't as balanced as it could have been. He obviously was hurt and weaker on his right side, but the skill he showed compensating was enough to pull all of Slade's concentration on Oliver.

Good job, Oliver, Steve silently congratulated as he chose that moment to rip the damaged car door the rest of the way off of its hinges and batter it into Slade. The mercenary cried out in pain as he hit the ground and rolled.

Steve barely contained his own groan as his abused ribs made their presence known. Rib not cracked, fully broken, he decided. He lifted the door one more time and brought it down at Slade, but the man rolled out of the way, coming to his feet near Oliver. A vicious backhand from Wilson sent Arrow flying through the air to land not far from Sara. Oliver had only had time to bring his staff up. That move probably saved the vigilante's life. Had Wilson's blow actually connected with Oliver's chest it probably would have been fatal.

"When will you learn you can't beat me Oliver. You think turning a few of my people to you will make a difference? You'll soon learn you can't control anyone my blood has turned. They might kill for you or they might kill you. Your desperation is showing, kid." He was laughing, but there was blood on his mouth and a deep gash across his stomach. Wilson wasn't moving much better than Steve was.

"You're a common school house bully, Wilson," Steve informed him. "You need to walk away now." He positioned himself between the two fallen vigilantes and Slade.

"That just doesn't work for me." Slade spat. He spun at Steve, slashing his blade toward him with a speed approaching Steve's own. The trouble was that while Steve's injuries were healing, they were not healing fast enough. Wilson had gotten lucky with one of his bullets.

Steve's wounds were leaking blood and one still had the bullet lodged in it. His flesh would close and heal itself, but until it did, he'd just keep losing blood. He was starting to struggle to stay conscious and that was making him just that much slower.


	18. Hole in one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments and Kudos! I love hearing what people think.

Chapter 18 - Hole in one

Felicity watched Digg and Roy leave with Thea. Oliver’s sister was shaken and they needed her checked out at the hospital. Felicity didn’t think anything had been broken, but the girl was bruised. What worried her more and made her break her promise to stay in the building and monitor from there was the blood on her hands. When Steve had handed Thea off, Felicity had been afraid the blood was from the girl shaking and sobbing in her arms, but as she checked her over Felicity realized that it had to be Steve’s blood. 

Slade’s gunshots were a sharp report in the quiet night. They’d made Felicity shout Steve’s name in fear. She’d been relieved to see him running toward her with Thea in his arms. It never occurred to her that Steve could be shot and bleeding and still moving as fast as he was. 

Now watching him move against Slade, she could see Steve’s movements becoming just that much slower. He was still holding Oliver’s crazed ex-island buddy away from the others. He was still a match for Slade, but he’d started out stronger and faster than Slade, now he was a match. Felicity was scared he was bleeding out or something equally as terrible. He seemed to be losing energy pretty fast. She knew he had super serum in him but Mirakuru infused warriors could be hurt or killed so she assumed that Steve could be as well. Judging by the amount of blood she had on her hands he had to be bleeding badly. 

As Felicity picked up her phone, she looked up to see Slade’s blade coming at Steve. Sara was starting to move, but she was obviously dazed, Oliver was trying to pull himself up, but he too was moving too slow. One of Slade’s kicks had caught him in the knee he’d injured fighting barely two weeks ago and he looked dazed. He wouldn’t be moving fast even if he did make it back to his feet. 

Her heart in her throat, there was nothing Felicity could do but watch as Steve slammed into Slade, before Slade’s blade had a chance to finish its arc. Somehow the next thing she knew, Wilson’s sword was flung to the side and the mercenary was skidding backwards from the force of Steve’s blow.

“Think, Felicity,” she ordered herself. An idea sprang into mind. She sorted through programs on her phone, found what she wanted and typed furiously. Task completed in seconds, she was dialing even as she ran toward the fight. 

.. >>>>>>

Steve saw the short sword coming straight for him. Blocking the blade by throwing himself at Slade and grabbing the man’s fist, Steve was able to twist the limb viciously, but a wave of lightheadedness hit Steve like a ton of bricks. The world slid sideways and suddenly he was too off balance and could no longer completely block the blow that came at his side. Wilson’s heavy fist hit him more in his side than center as the other man had been aiming. 

Slade packed a wallop. The crack of another rib tore a groan of pain out of him. Steve slammed his fist into Wilson’s face. A feeling of satisfaction coursed through him at the sensation of bone giving way in the other man’s jaw and seeing him stagger backward.

Steve had no illusions. Unless he could put this man down in the next minute or so, he was going to be too weak from blood loss to counter blows like he’d just received. Bracing himself to throw everything he could into his next move, he was distracted by the sound of running heels clacking on the pavement. Felicity, his brain supplied. His heart did a flip. If he failed, she was no longer in the building where she was safe, but right there for Slade to hurt. Sara and Oliver were injured and would be no help in defending her. 

“I’ve called the police, Mr. Wilson,” Felicity’s voice was strong and close by. Steve didn’t dare take his eyes off of Slade to see where she was, but he knew it was way too close for his comfort. 

As if on cue, sirens blared loudly and not all that far away. “Nicely done, Ms. Smoak,” the Aussie said, voice slightly slurred by his broken jaw. He turned on Steve. “You’ve made yourself an enemy today. I’m going to enjoy killing you before I kill the kid,” Slade told him as he turned to disappear in the alley behind them. 

Standing up from his fighting stance, Steve let him go. It was a relief. It was dumb luck on Slade’s part that at least one of Slade’s bullets had hit something important. Blood loss didn’t usually get him this quickly. 

Steve wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be standing and if the police were coming they’d need to get Oliver and Sara out of sight. Then he was going to have a talk with Felicity about throwing herself into danger like that even though part of him just wanted to kiss her for thinking so fast.

“We’d better hurry before the police get here. This is way too close for comfort.” Sara was saying behind them as Oliver helped her up. 

“Well it would be if I’d actually called the police,” Felicity told them as she came to Steve’s side. “I triggered a fire alarm on the building behind us. I didn’t figure Slade would stop to question when he heard sirens.”

“Nice,” Sara complimented. She and Oliver were leaning on different sides of the car. They both came to stand near Steve.

“Can you walk?” Felicity was asking as she maneuvered to get her arm under his shoulder. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“No hospital,” he told her. “I just need to remove the bullets to stop the bleeding and let everything heal.” She didn’t look convinced. “Super serum healing, I’ll be fine once the bleeding stops, doll, I promise.” Now wasn’t the time to bring up how she’d run into danger or the fact that she’d done it knowing she was bluffing about backup coming. That was a conversation he planned to have with her later.

“We can take you downstairs and take the bullets out,” Oliver offered limping over to Sara to check her out. “How is Thea?” He asked, turning to Felicity. 

“Digg and Roy took her to the hospital to be checked out. We didn’t think she should be alone in case Slade made another attempt or had any of his people go after her.” Felicity was quick to say.

“Why did she even get into a car with him?” Steve asked. 

“She said that her car had a flat and no one else was around. Slade showed up and she’d met him at her mother’s so she accepted when he offered her a ride home.” 

“And your sister wouldn’t see any danger because she doesn’t know Wilson is dangerous,” Steve stated. He couldn’t completely keep the irritation out of his voice. He’d told Oliver that he needed to warn his family. Oliver had the good sense to keep his replies to himself for the moment.

Within a few minutes Steve found himself seated next to Oliver on a metal table in the team’s lair. Sara was busy stitching the deep slashes Oliver had across his stomach and wrapping his knee while Felicity turned to get supplies for Steve. She’d given Oliver clean gauze to hold over the wound in Steve’s lower back that was bleeding the worst. He was the only one with a free hand that could keep pressure on the bullet hole. The other wound, as soon as Steve sat down and stopped moving was already clotting with barely any blood loss. With no foreign object to stop healing, his body was making short work of it.

The problem was the one that the bullet was still in. “You know how to take a bullet out?” Steve questioned as Felicity laid supplies next to him. He couldn’t help that his voice rose a little. Super healing didn’t mean not feeling the pain in the first place and truth be told, digging in a wound that was trying to heal over was painful on a good day with an experienced surgeon. Add that to the pain from his ribs and he wasn’t sure he wanted a beginner, even if it was Felicity, digging at his flesh to retrieve the slug in him.

“I’ve done it before,” she assured him. So she wasn’t a beginner at treating bullet wounds. He wasn’t sure how he felt about what that or what it said about her involvement in all aspects of Oliver’s night work. 

“She’s good at taking bullets out,” Oliver told him. “She’s even gotten pretty good at stitches.” He leaned over conspiratorially toward Steve. “Still not good at giving shots,” he warned in a stage whisper. 

“I heard that,” Felicity snapped over her shoulder. She turned with a syringe in her hand. 

“If that’s pain medication, it won’t work,” Steve pointed out. “My metabolism will burn through it by the time you’re finished injecting me. It has to be a continuous drip of something pretty high powered before I’ll feel it at all.” Felicity’s eyes were wide. 

“That sucks,” Sara pointed out, looking up from where she was working on Oliver. 

“I can’t dig bullets out if you can feel me doing it,” Felicity told him. Steve put his hand on hers. 

“It’s OK,” he told her, ignoring the voice inside his head wanting to avoid the pain. She was willing to do it and he didn’t have a lot of options. He’d had a lot worse. He picked up the forceps and handed them to her. “Just be quick as you can. I’ve had worse and I heal fast.”

“You heroes and your ‘I’ve had worse’,” she muttered. Her hand was shaking slightly. Steve didn’t blame her. Taking a bullet out of someone that could feel it was quite a bit different than taking it out of someone that couldn’t. He’d had more than one nurse balk at removing shrapnel and bullets from his body once they realized he’d feel their every movement inside his body. 

“Do you want me to do it?” Oliver was quick to offer. Steve glanced over to see that Sara was finishing taping bandage over the last of her boyfriend’s wounds. Felicity hesitated. Oliver put a hand over hers and carefully took the forceps. “Why don’t you let me take the bullet out and you do the stitching,” he insisted, meeting her eyes.

“Oliver’s right, doll,” he told her, catching her hand with his. “I trust you, but I’m already starting to heal,” he told her, ignoring Oliver’s eyebrows rising into his hairline at Steve’s use of ‘Doll’ in reference to Felicity. “You might not have the strength to push through the mending muscle.” 

There was relief in her eyes as she handed the sterilized pan to Oliver. She moved around the table but didn’t go far. Felicity walked to Steve’s other side and laced her fingers in his. 

The gesture touched him in ways he wasn’t prepared for. No one had held his hand through pain since Bucky was lost and Peggy had found him trying to get drunk. Everyone assumed that as Captain America, he could take anything and somehow it wouldn’t touch him. He could take a great deal, but that didn’t mean he wanted to or that it didn’t hurt even if he ignored it and fought through it. He wasn’t fond of taking a bullet or the resulting pain involved. Felicity’s presence and care felt good.

Steve smiled at her. Somehow this amazing woman saw him, Steve Rogers. She never seemed to see him as the more than human superhero the world did. She just seemed to see the very human man. His heart felt a lot fuller with her holding on to him, offering him what comfort she could. 

“Ready,” Oliver asked, his voice pulling Steve back to the here and now.

“Not really,” Steve replied, nodding to the other man to begin. Oliver pressed into the wound on his back. Steve clamped down on his pain. He could sit there and not let her see the pain that Oliver’s digging was causing him he told himself. Despite his best intentions, Steve knew his reaction probably showed at least somewhat on his features because it hurt like hell. Her worried eyes were on his face. He tried to smile at her in reassurance, but Oliver turned the forceps right about then and he couldn’t hold back a small groan. 

“Almost there,” Oliver assured him. Steve was pleasantly surprised to discover that his friend was right. The pressure was letting up. Oliver finished locating and extracting the bullet. He dropped it in a pan and set it aside.

“Even if you heal faster, the way its bleeding, I think you could use a couple of stitches.” Oliver suggested. “You’re lucky, Steve,” Oliver said, picking up a towel to wipe his hands off as Felicity moved to stitch the wound. “Considering how much you’d already healed and how much fresh muscle and tissue I had to push through, it was still bleeding pretty heavily.” Yeah, no wonder he’d been feeling his strength leaving during the fight. 

Steve didn’t voice his thoughts, just nodded, thanking Oliver as Felicity wiped the area clean and finished stitching. She was fast and efficient. It only took her a few minutes to have him stitched, bandaged and done. He’d barely felt her poking the needle through him. 

“You did good, Felicity,” he told her. “You both did.” He included Oliver. “I’ve had doctors do much worse.” Felicity’s smiled at his praise. 

“I’ve had some practice,” was all Oliver would say.

He’d pulled on a clean shirt while Felicity was cleaning up. “Oliver,” Steve stopped his friend as the man grabbed his bag off one of the counters and whispered something to Sara. “Tomorrow we talk to your family. What happened tonight means Slade is upping his game. He’s obviously going after those closest to you.”

Oliver didn’t look happy. At first he stared at Steve like he was going to argue, then the air seemed to go out of him. “I got a message from John. My mother met them at the hospital. Thea is fine and John is taking them home. Sara and I are on our way there. Get some rest, heal. I’ve got everything covered tonight.” Oliver paused, his head dropped before turning to meet Steve’s eyes. “Steve,” he started, his voice deep with emotion. “You saved my sister. I can’t ever repay you for that.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Oliver,” Steve told him. “You had pretty good timing yourself.” 

Oliver smiled at that. “All the same, we’ll do it your way with my family. Tonight was too close.”

“It was good to see Slade walk away with more than just a scratch, or should I say limp away.” Sara pointed out. “Thanks.” 

Steve nodded. Slade had been moving slow when he’d left the fight. He’d been hurt as well. Wilson wasn’t going to be much of a threat tonight, but he was glad Oliver agreed with their need to regroup and tighten up security on Oliver’s family. 

“Do you need us to drop you at home,” Oliver offered. Steve raised an eyebrow. His injuries were already healing. He didn’t think he looked that bad. But maybe Oliver was just trying to be a friend. 

“I’ve got him,” Felicity spoke up, surprising both men. “I’ll make sure he gets home OK.” Steve’s pulse picked up a little. 

A look passed over Oliver’s face that he got sometimes with Felicity. Steve wished he was better at reading that sort of thing. It bothered him, but was gone as quick as it was there. 

“Oh and thanks for the sparring.” Oliver called over his shoulder as he turned away. “It was…” he hesitated a moment. “satisfying to land a few blows Slade didn’t see coming.” 

“You’re welcome,” Steve didn’t know what to say. People didn’t tend to thank him or maybe he just didn’t hang around long enough to hear it. “We’ll regroup in the morning.” As Sara pulled Oliver out, saying good night over her shoulder, Steve turned back to Felicity. He wanted to hear more about her making sure he got home Okay.


	19. Best Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has been reading and everyone that has left comments, favorites and alerts! I love hearing what people think.
> 
> .

Chapter 19

Felicity’s stomach was full of butterflies. She’d spoken up so quickly about getting Steve home and making sure she was OK but she hadn’t really thought it through. Would he think she was rushing him and not respecting that he wanted to take things slowly with her? 

“You don’t have to do this, Felicity,” Steve said. “I’m used to taking care of myself.” 

“You were shot, Steve,” she interrupted whatever else he was going to say.  


“I’ve had…” he started to say.

“If you say you’ve had worse, I’m going to...” she hesitated. What do you threaten a superhero with? “I’m going to think of something very disagreeable you won’t like and do that,” she finished a bit lamely, glancing over at him as they stopped beside his truck. She liked the crooked half smile and little laugh lines around his eyes that showed his amusement with her.

“I heal fast?” His voice was more a question as he substituted what he’d been about to say. It made her smile this time.

“I know you do, well, I don’t know, know, but that’s what I’ve read. Not that I’ve been doing any more reading or researching you instead of just asking you questions. I remember the healing thing from history class… and that is a really strange thing to say to my boyfriend...” His smile got wider, more warmth to it as she trailed off.

“Boyfriend? I like the sound of that,” Steve told her, turning to pull her against his chest carefully. She went into his arms being equally as careful not to put any pressure on anything that would cause him more pain. 

Boyfriend, had she said that? Oops,the cart before the horse, Felicity, she told herself, feeling her face getting red again. Damn, this man had that effect on her every time she opened her mouth, it seemed. She wasn’t sure how exactly the boyfriend thing slipped out, but his reaction was good. Steve’s arms around her always felt good. She hugged him back very lightly, mindful of his ribs. 

“I like it, too,” she agreed, “but back to me taking care of you. Do you want me to drive you home? Either you can drop me off tomorrow if you’re healed or I can have Digg come and get me later if you don’t want me to stay. I mean stay to help you. Not that I’m suggesting we--” she managed to stop herself and take a breath before anything sexual came out of her mouth. “You shouldn’t be alone. I can at least feed you and make sure you’re OK.”

Steve stepped back from her and just looked at her for a moment. Had she said too much? She didn’t want him to feel like she was pushing him, but he’d had a hard day. She got the feeling he was alone way too much. She didn’t want him to be alone right now. After a second, Steve fished his truck keys out of his pocket and handed them to Felicity. “I’m in your hands.” 

“You’re letting me drive your truck?” She looked down at the keys in her hand and back up at him. A guy letting you drive their truck was a big deal. At least it was in Nevada where she’d grown up. 

“I can’t see any reason not to trust my best girl with my truck,” he told her. “You can drive a truck right?” The warmth at being called his ‘best girl’ slipped a little as she turned a glare on him, but the smile on his face turned the warmth right back up to high.

“Teasing you, doll,” he told her quickly, giving her a kiss on the cheek before opening her door for her. She smiled and climbed in the truck waiting until he’d made his way around to the passenger side and gotten in before she started the big Dodge.

 

*** 

 

Despite how wide Felicity’s eyes were as she climbed into the truck or how white her knuckles got as she drove, she’d managed to get them to Steve’s house and parked without incident. The fact that the parking lot was mostly empty, the streets weren’t crowded and he had off the street parking probably helped, but Steve wasn’t going to mention any of that. 

The novelty of having someone treat him like a flesh and blood man rather than a superhero who somehow didn’t feel pain or need anyone was leaving him a little speechless. Considering his best friend was Natasha these days and the rest of the people he trusted to relax with were the other Avengers, he was used to pain and injury being expected. They all tended to shrug it off unless they were losing a limb or lung or near death.

Felicity had held his hand through the process of Oliver digging bullets out of him and now she was taking him home to make sure he was alright. Her care felt nice. He wasn’t going to do anything to mess that up and that included commenting on her driving. Which actually hadn’t been bad especially since his truck was much larger than what she was used to. 

“What?” she asked as she turned the truck off and handed him the keys. He must have been staring at her too long.

“I’m just thinking how lucky I am,” he hedged, taking the keys and holding onto her fingers to pull her towards him. Leaning over, he caught her lips with his. The soft little sound she made in the back of his throat sent a spike of desire through him. He leaned in a little more to deepen the kiss, but a sharp pain as his abused rib pushed up against the seat divider made itself known. He wasn’t quite quick enough to stop his intake of breath at the pressure. 

“Are you okay?” Felicity pulled back from him and studied his face with worried eyes. “Wait, that’s a stupid question,” she answered herself. “Of course you’re not okay. Let’s get you inside and settled,” she told him, not giving him a chance to get a word in edgewise. 

Steve found himself hustled into his own home and settled on his couch with Felicity fixing sandwiches in his kitchen. He watched her through the arched doorway that separated his kitchen from his living room. It was wide enough for him to see most of what she was doing. 

A pang went through him. He liked the sight of her puttering around his home. Hope started to take up residence next the grief he felt about not finding Bucky. 

“I can’t believe your favorite sandwich is peanut butter and jelly,” she was saying as she came back to the couch with a plate of four sandwiches. 

“They used to put peanut butter and sort of jelly in our rations in the war. I liked it. Guess it just sorta stuck.” He was starving, he realized as he shoved one sandwich down and reached for another. 

“Doesn’t seem like that would be very healthy for soldiers in the field,” she observed.

“Quick, cheap protein when meat is scarce. We were happy to have rations at all. Sometimes the Commandos and I would be out longer than expected and we would have to fend for ourselves. Sometimes we’d give our rations to the people whose homes and towns had been burned.” Steve reached for the glass of milk she’d set near him. It was unpasteurized milk he’d found at a farmer’s market outside of town. It tasted so much better than the watered down stuff in the stores, much more like what he’d grown up with.

“So in the middle of fighting you had to also take care of finding your own meals?” Felicity was picking at a half sandwich she’d made for herself.

“Sometimes,” he answered. “If we got in a bind, Bucky and Jacques were good at finding food. Bucky could shoot the ears off a field mouse at 100 yards and Jacques could cook anything and make it taste good. Dum Dum was a pretty good cook in a pinch, but he didn’t hold a candle to Jacques.” It felt good to share some memories that didn’t have so much pain attached.

Felicity put down her sandwich and turned to him. She reached out and settled her small hand on his arm, pulling his eyes to hers. “I looked at the intel that the Black Widow sent to Tony about your friend,” she told him. “Tony gave it to me and asked me to see if I could find anything that might have been missed since it was all processed so quickly.” Steve stilled, his smile fading. Had she done exactly what he asked her not to do and gone out searching for Bucky? His heart twisted to think of her on HYDRA’s radar.

“Relax, Steve,” she told him rubbing lightly up and down his arm. “I didn’t go out on the internet and look at anything. I promised you I wouldn’t and I’m not going to lie to you or break a promise.” Relief coursed through him. “I just dug through the information already sent. Apparently it was so time sensitive that the Black Widow...”

“Natasha,” Steve corrected. He hoped the two woman would like each other. Might as well get Felicity more comfortable with meeting her if he could.

“Natasha,” she corrected, “didn’t have time to go through everything in the time frame she had to get the information to you and still have it be useful. I started looking at the file before I discovered the problem with the computers and got side tracked.” She paused and leaned forward, laying a hand against his cheek. 

“The one thing that was becoming clear to me before I got distracted,” she told him. “Bucky isn’t being hunted by HYDRA anymore. The last few months, they’ve been trying to protect against him. He’s been hunting them.” Her words sent a shock through him. They gave him hope at the same time as the fear stabbed at him.

“Bucky’s hunting HYDRA?” He asked her.

“From what I could see, he’s destroyed labs, bases and killed top HYDRA agents and scientists. I didn’t get a chance to see if there was a tie between any of his targets or if it was just enough for them to be HYDRA, but I can go back and look or maybe Natasha can tell you more.” 

Steve wasn’t sure what to say. Bucky was attacking HYDRA so he wasn’t back under their control. That was a relief. That was one of Steve’s biggest nightmares to think that his brother in everything but blood needed him and he couldn’t find him. 

“He’s wiping out their ability to control him or reprogram him if they get him back.” Steve looked at Felicity's face. She looked at him quizzically. “It’s what I would do,” he told her. “If I didn’t have the resources to totally destroy them then I’d make it more trouble for them to hunt me than it was for them just to leave me alone. I’d destroy everyone that was a part of the program and the equipment necessary to keep me in line.” He had a thought. “That means that Bucky knows he’s not the Winter Soldier and is ensuring that he won’t ever be that again.”

“I hope so, but those are a lot of assumptions I’m not sure the information supports.”

“Did you just tell me that was a big leap?” He chuckled, suddenly feeling lighter than he had since they’d taken the ship and found no Bucky. He picked up his glass to wash the last of his sandwiches down. 

“Do you need any more to eat or drink?” Felicity had noticed the empty plate. “What else can I help you with before we go to bed?” Steve’s head popped up at her words. She probably didn’t mean it the way it’d come out, but he couldn’t help it when his ears got a bit warm. “I mean, put you to bed, not that we will be going to bed like that. I mean I hope we will, but it doesn’t have to be now... “ Steve smiled. He loved when she did that to herself.

“Would it be okay if it was now?” he found himself asking before he could reconsider the words. This woman made him feel confident. He suddenly found himself holding his breath for her answer. 

She didn’t say anything right away, just searched his eyes for a second, then she was in his arms kissing him. He let his hands slide to her waist as he kissed her back. Felicity licked into his mouth, flicking her tongue across his as if she was daring him to join in.

Steve didn’t have to be asked twice. He slid a hand into her hair and the other at her hip so he could pulled her across his lap. She settled into straddling his lap. They both moaned at the same time. “Now is good,” she whispered against his lips when they broke for air. 

“Now is very good,” Steve agreed, catching Felicity’s ass and holding her to him as he stood up from the couch. Felicity nodded and slid her arms further around his shoulders to hold  
herself better. Her position was putting a little strain on his still healing rib, but he was prepared for it and ignored it until Felicity’s hand rubbed over the bandage on his back.

“Wait,” she startled, suddenly trying to hold herself away from him slight. “You almost made me forget you’re hurt.”

“I heal fast, sweetheart,” he told her, finding it hard to concentrate with her in his arms. He started to kiss down her neck when it occurred to him that he was covered in things he really didn’t want next to Felicity’s soft skin. “But I could use a shower.” He kissed her on the nose and set her down. “By the time I take a shower, I’ll be ready for you to take the stitches out of my back, then maybe we could continue this.” He felt himself go red as he waved his hand between them. 

“I think that sounds like a perfect plan.” She told him, standing on tiptoe to kiss him again. “I brought my tablet.” She reaching into her purse. “I’ll check emails while you shower.”

Felicity waited until Steve had kissed her one more time and headed up the stairs. She had trouble containing a squeal. Thinking about all the hard muscle she’d felt under his clothes and seen when they’d been treating his wounds was enough to make her hot, but the way he kissed really sealed the deal. 

All the speculation she’d read in the tabloids about Captain America being a virgin… she chuckled. The way that man kissed was not the way a virgin kissed. Neither was the barely contained passion he touched her with or the way he’d rolled her hair around his fingers to pull into a kiss after she’d told him about her involvement with Arrow. 

Felicity touched her lips where they were swollen from his kisses. She had only meant to take care of him when she’d come home with him, but there was no way she was going to turn down being in his bed. Steve made her feel lighter and happier than she could remember feeling in a very long time.


	20. Tall Buildings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you NocturnalRites for the beta work and for all the support! You rock and are very much appreciated!  
> Thank you everyone that is reading, commenting, and leaving Kudos. I love hearing what you think.

Chapter 20

 

As Felicity began to take the stitches out of Steve’s freshly showered, incredibly well defined back a million thoughts were going through her head.  The fact that a cut she’d only sewed up a little while ago was healed enough that it no longer needed stitches was one of them.  She clipped the last stitch and carefully pulled it out, letting her fingers run down his back.  Gooseflesh sprung up under her touch and Steve shivered.  His reaction to her touch gave her a thrill.

 

“All done,” she told him.  She’d barely gotten the words out when she found herself pulled around and across Steve’s lap.  She squealed a little at the unexpected move and the way he made her feel weightless.  As she settled across his lap, the sweat pants he was wearing did little to hide his interest in her.  Feeling his hardness against the soft cheeks of her ass pulled a little hum from her throat that had Steve’s eyes darken.  

 

“Are you sure about this, Felicity?” Steve’s voice was deep with emotion.  

 

“Remember your promise, Steve.” She was having trouble staying still in his lap as she answered.  “No second guessing, just go with what feels right and I’ll tell you if it’s too much or I don’t like it.”  She followed her own advice and adjusting her seat so that she was straddling his lap again.  When she settled her heat over his hardness, Steve moaned and ground up into her.  He slid his hands into her hair and pulled her forward, nipping lightly at her lips.  Felicity opened to him and met his tongue with hers.  The man had serious kissing talent.  

 

She moaned into Steve’s kiss as one of his hands slid down to cup her ass and pull her harder against him.  He ground his hard cock against the wet heat at her core, pulling a moan from her.  Standing from the couch without releasing her or breaking the kiss, Steve turned them and moved toward the staircase.  Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  

 

“Are you sure I’m not hurting you,” Felicity pulled back and asked, worried that they were going to cause him pain.  

 

Steve smiled down at her.  His eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide.  The warmth in them made the butterflies in her stomach jump.  “I’m positive, doll,” he told her, still a little breathless.  “I like that you worry about me, but I’m really OK.”  He didn’t sound in pain.  “I love that you see me as just me and not so much as Captain America but I promise I really do heal quickly.”  

 

“You _are_ really strong,” she told him letting go of one of her hands from behind his neck and rubbing across his shoulders, trying to look thoughtful.  “Maybe you really are a superhero.” She joked.  “Can you leap buildings in a single bound?”  She asked, smiling at Steve when he rolled his eyes at her.  The next second he got a mischievous look to his face, tightened his arm behind her back, took one step back and leaped.

 

Felicity squealed in surprise and sucked in her breath.  She clutched at Steve’s neck as the air rushed past her and she found herself on the second floor.  She was very proud that she hadn't screamed outright.  

 

“It’s not a building, but since I’m not Superman, it’ll have to do,” he told her with a laugh.  Felicity used Steve’s shoulders to pull herself up higher on his torso and looked over his shoulder, past the upper floor railing, at the leap they’d made.  Her stomach fluttered.  It must be amazing to be able to do things like that all the time.  Scary, but amazing, she corrected.  Her heart was still hammering in her chest.    

 

“That was really hot,” she told him.  “I bet you’d kill the salmon ladder.”  Steve’s huff of laughter brushed across her face as she leaned back to face him.  “Can we try that again sometime when you’re...? “  she managed to stop her herself.  Felicity blushed bright red, realizing what she’d been about to ask.

 

“When I’m what, doll?” Steve pushed, still holding her with one arm.  He was using the other to run up and down her back and across the curve of her ass.  She squirmed a little against him.  “Felicity?” he questioned.

 

“Can we try that again when you’re buried deep inside me,” Felicity leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  The groan that came out of Steve was almost a growl.  

 

“That’s a deal, sweetheart,” he whispered back, turning to push the door to his bedroom open.  “I’ll leap when your head is in the clouds as you break around me.”   

 

“Oh, yes,” Felicity agreed.  “That’s going on our to-do list.”  She told him, breathless.  She pulled herself closer against him so that she could nip at his neck.  She loved the way he caught his breath and how she could feel his heart speed up.  It had been a long time since she’d been able to affect a man like her touches affected Steve.  Felicity pulled back and slid her hand to his cheek, turning his head to her.  “Take me to bed, Steve,” she ordered.  “I need you.”  

 

“Right away, ma’am,” he answered.  His tone was all military, like she’d given him a direct order.  

 

“You’ll drop me if you salute me,” she pointed out with a laugh.

 

“I’ve been saluting you ever since I picked you up,” he admitted with a wry smile and a red face as he rocked his hips up and she felt how hard he was against her bottom.  She moaned at the contact, teasing forgotten.  

 

Steve leaned down and caught her mouth.  He licked his way past her lips to tangle his tongue with hers sending tendrils of heat coursing through her body.  They both were panting as he set her down on her feet beside the bed.  Steve didn’t stop kissing her, but somehow he’d managed to get her shirt mostly unbuttoned and sliding off of her shoulders.  The man had skills.  

 

Felicity herself broke the kiss.  She reached behind her and flicked the snap of her bra.  Catching the cups in her hands she fondled herself as she allowed the lacy fabric to slip from her body and fall down her arms.  She got the response that she was hoping for.  Steve’s breath caught in his throat and came out as more of a hiss as his eyes left hers and followed her hands.  The half groan, half growl that rumbled through Steve’s chest made her flush red, but the intensity of the look that was centered on her was well worth it.    

 

Steve took one step into Felicity and claimed her lips fiercely.  Spikes of heat shot across her skin.  His hands replaced hers to continue undressing her.  Clothes fell to the floor in a tangle of kisses and touches.  Steve lifted Felicity and eased her down on the bed, leaving himself plenty of room around her.  She shivered at the intensity in his eyes when he pulled back for a moment.  “You’re beautiful, Felicity,” he told her, sincerity evident in his voice.  “I’m the luckiest fellow alive.”  She liked how his old-fashioned Brooklyn accent came out more when he was emotional.

 

Steve trailed his fingers over her stomach and palmed her right breast.  Little shocks raced from Steve’s fingers down to her center.  She made breathy little moans.  He smiled at her and dropped a kiss against her lips before finding her other nipple between his lips.  He worried at the tip before sucking her into his mouth.  His other hand was busy mimicking the actions of his tongue and lips.  With both breasts being manipulated, Felicity arched up against him, chasing the sensation coursing through her. She wasn’t sure what he was doing with his tongue exactly but she was getting near to coming just off of what he was doing to her nipples.   _It’s impossible for a woman to come just from her breasts being stimulated wasn’t it_ , she wondered for a split second before she was crashing over the edge of the answer.  

 

Felicity slid her hand into Steve’s hair and held him from moving as her orgasm crashed over her.  “I didn’t even know that was possible,” she breathed as she started to come back to herself.  Steve released her breast and kissed her again, nipping at her lips and down across her throat.  He used his teeth on her pulse point and she moaned.  

 

“You’re so beautiful when you come, doll baby, I want to see you do it again and again.”  He was already sliding a finger into her wet heat and finding her clit.  Felicity could feel her body climbing again.  Steve rolled the little bundle of nerves in his fingers before pinching lightly.  She arched off the bed, following his hand as heat spread through her body.  Sliding two fingers in her body, he moved his thumb over to continue the pressure on her clit.  

 

Felicity reached for his forearm, trying to get leverage to push herself further down on to his fingers.  She was right at the edge.  Felicity didn’t know she could come twice in a row let alone that it would build so intensely and quickly.   She couldn’t stop the moans and whimpers as she chased the feeling blooming in her belly and spreading to her core.  Steve raised his head from where he’d been kissing and nipping at her neck.  He moved his fingers up and back inside her, petting her G-spot.  She keened and would have leaped out from under him but he splayed his other hand on her stomach holding her steady.  

 

“That’s right,” he praised her.  “Let yourself go, come for me.”  It was like he had a direct channel to her body.  She wasn’t sure if it was his hands, his words or just his timing, but her body followed his command and she flew apart again, shouting his name.  Steve leaned to her side and reached for something in the drawer of the bedside table.  Her body was still floating when Steve position himself between her legs, kissing and licking across her stomach and across her breasts before settling the fat head of his cock at her entrance.  He was a large man, but she had come twice.  He groaned as he slipped carefully into her.  Felicity rolled her back and widened her legs to accommodate him.   

 

“Are you all right, doll?” he asked, the strain of control evident in his voice.  The stretch of her body as she accepted him deeper and deeper within her was so intense it was just on the pleasurable side of painful, it felt amazing.  She didn’t answer but groaned and rocked her hips more, trying to hurry his slide into her.  She knew his patience was needed to give her body time to stretch and embrace his size since it had been a while since she’d had sex and certainly not with a man quite so well-endowed but he felt so good she wanted more.

 

“I’m good,” she told him, a moan slipping out between her words.  “Just don’t stop what you’re doing.”

 

“Not going to stop,” he agreed, his words a bit more breathless.  “Feels so good, the way you open for me.”   Felicity moaned at his words.  She wasn’t sure Steve was thinking about what he was saying though.  His pupils were blown wide and the hand that wasn’t on her hip was clenched in the covers beside her head.  When he was finally fully seated inside her, Felicity wrapped her legs around his hips and used the leverage to help hold her body as tightly against Steve as she could.  

 

She rolled her hips encouraging him to move.  She needed him deeper.  She reached for him and dug her nails into his biceps, trying to pull him further.  She knew he was giving her time to adjust, but she’d had enough time.  She needed to feel him move!  Steve took the hint and started pulled back slowly, sliding almost out and stroking back in.  She threw her head back against the pillow and moaned.

 

….>>>>

 

Steve held onto Felicity’s hips and slid back inside her, twisting his hips a little as he did.  She gasped and cried out his name as he slid hard against her G-spot.  He was doing his best to keep control of his body, but her warmth and the way her internal muscles were starting to flutter around him was testing him.  He wanted to plunge into Felicity and lose himself in her, but he knew he had to start slow, let her adjust.  

 

Steve knew about the speculation that went around wondering if _all_ parts of him had been enhanced by the serum, but the truth was his dick hadn’t changed much.  He’d been blessed when he was born.  The one part of his body before the serum that he could have been proud of if he’d had the health to use it. The serum had only made him fill out a bit more in circumference.  And it had given him a body that was healthy enough and pretty enough for dames to be interested in what he might have in his pants.

 

Felicity hooked her heels around his calves and pulled herself against him, impaling herself much harder that he would have done.  “I’m good, Steve, I won’t break,” she panted.  “Please, fuck me hard.  I need you.”  

 

A moan of pleasure was ripped from Steve’s throat at her words.  He wasn’t capable of stopping his hips from thrusting against her, burying himself balls deep in her wet sheath.  “Yes,” she screamed, her walls starting to convulse around him.  Steve kept his rhythm steady, powerful thrusts pushing them both toward climax.  

 

“Steve,” Felicity panted, keening as she bucked up under him.  Steve felt her internal muscles clamp tightly down on his cock as she hit her peak and came apart for him.  He wasn’t far behind her.  With a last powerful thrust, Steve followed her over the edge.  Felicity reached for him pulling him in to brush her lips over his as he spilled himself inside her.  Steve allowed himself to collapse on his forearms over her so he wouldn’t squash her and enjoyed   her languid kisses as his body came back to normal.  

 

You’re amazing, Felicity,” he told her, kissing her lightly.  

 

“You’re pretty amazing yourself, Steve Rogers,” she answered back.  “I think I’ll keep you.”

 

“Can’t argue with that plan,” he agreed with a smile.  Steve kissed Felicity on the nose and sat up, reaching for the condom as he pulled out.  

 

“I’ll be right back, don’t move, beautiful,” he told her, enjoying the way her hair was spread across his pillow and her face was satisfied and content.  He’d made her look like that.  Steve Rogers, the little punk from the poor side of Brooklyn had made the most beautiful dame he’d ever laid eyes on have that look on her face, he thought, silently amazed.  

 

“Not moving,” she agreed with a lazy smile.  Steve crossed to the wastebasket and disposed of the used condom before climbing back in bed and covering them both up.  Steve’s heart felt a lot warmer than it had in a long time.  The way Felicity curled into him, resting her cheek on his shoulder and she snuggled in made him feel 10 feet tall.  

 

“Goodnight, Steve,” she murmured sleepily.  

 

“Night, Felicity,” he responded, kissing her on the forehead and pulling her in tighter against him.  He thought about her running into the fight with Slade.  A chill went through him.  He’d just found her and he of all people knew how fast people could be lost.  He would do whatever it took to keep her safe.   

        

 

 

 

  


 

  


   

 

   

  
  


     

 


	21. Taking Stock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for the beta Nocturnalrites!! You Rock. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: I know NOTHING about business. I’m a project manager and fx makeup artist - not business savvy at all so if I’ve made errors feel free to let me know but don’t tear me apart please. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> AN: Help! Nocturnalrites is no longer able to beta so I’m without after this chapter. Anyone want to jump in and beta? I’m terrible at spelling and have an issue with putting commas where they don’t belong but other than that I don’t think I’m much trouble. :-) If anyone is up for such things drop me an email at morcades (at) aol or a private message on Fanfiction dot net. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.

 

 

Chapter 21 Taking Stock

 

Oliver wasn’t sure what to expect as he knocked on Tony Stark’s hotel room door.  The man rubbed him the wrong way, but Oliver understood him.  Stark was just a different version of how he was raised.  Always having money and wanting for nothing in life gave you a certain attitude.  

 

“Come in, Queen,” Stark pulled the door open and turned back to his computer almost absentmindedly.  He hit a few more buttons and suddenly the room was filled with a holographic projection of figures and lines of code.  Tony turned back to Oliver with a wave of his hand at all the changing code floating in the air.

 

“Your assistant, Felicity, saved my ass and probably this planet’s ass… ass-ess,” he corrected with a slight shrug.  “I’d want her working for me.  She’s wasted working as an EA.”

 

Oliver bristled.  “Is this what you asked me to come here for, Stark?”  He didn’t have a lot of time to waste.  Slade was out there and he’d proven he was after the Queen family.  "She’s a lot more than just an EA and you know that.  She runs my computer systems and our intel.  You can not have her.”  He was seriously considering turning around and walking out, but he respected Steve and this was one of Steve’s friends.  He needed to give Stark a few more minutes before he walked out.

 

“I got that,” Stark pointed out.  “She told me as much when I tried to hire her so I figured I’d do some digging and see how your company stands.”  Tony waved his hand and the numbers floating in the air changed to graphs.  “You hear rumors you know.  The talk on the street is that QC is in trouble.”

 

“Are you threatening me with a hostile take over, Stark?” Oliver was livid.  “Better than you have tried to take my company,” Oliver nearly shouted, even as the thought was going through his head that the statement wasn’t entirely true.  Stark Industries was a powerhouse.  A lot like QC had been before his dad died and Oliver had disappeared back to the island.  If Stark tried to take QC, he might just be able to do it.  “I will fight you every step of the way…”

 

“Hold up, Robin Hood. I wasn’t trying to take over your family’s company, just thought I might be able to make you a deal, partnership, timeshare in Felicity, whatever, but that’s all out the window now.  I’m not the one you’re in danger of losing your company to.”  Tony waved his hand through the hologram and the numbers changed again.  Oliver recognized stock prices and financials on QC.  Tony leaned back and took a seat on the arm of the couch, casually crossing his legs and waiting as Oliver looked at the numbers.    

 

Oliver wasn’t sure what kind of a game Stark was playing, but the numbers looked real enough.  The man was seriously an ass, but if what he was saying was real, QC was in trouble.  Oliver suddenly wondered if he was as irritating when dealing with others in business.  “I’m listening.”

 

“Jarvis, display stock numbers for Queen Consolidated from this morning’s report along side the financials.  Show the trend in changes.”

 

“Certainly, Sir,” the AI responded, numbers already showing on the screen.  

 

“Isabel Rochel has been devaluing your company stock.  She has everything set up to take your company from you.  It took me a while to track down who was behind the effort.  Well, actually Jarvis did most of that work.  I was busy stopping a hostile takeover of my suits by my Ultron program.”  

 

Stark’s words made Oliver’s heart drop.  

 

“That’s not possible,” Oliver murmured under his breath as he stared at the numbers being projected and the ones on the computer screen.  He slid into the desk chair without conscious thought.  “I need to do something, find backing,” he was more talking to himself.  Could Walter help him again?  He wasn’t sure.  “That woman will not take my family’s legacy.”   

 

“You don’t have time.  From what I’m seeing she’s poised to make a move right now.”  Stark told him.  “She’s devalued stock and set you up so that you have very few assets left.  If she makes her move she’s going to leave you broke, scrambling to just hold on to your trust.  You’d have to speak to your lawyers but I’m fairly sure that would even be a stretch.  I’ve had Pepper look over everything.  A second set of eyes and all that.”

 

Oliver knew Pepper Potts’ reputation.  Tony Stark was good, but everyone knew that Pepper Potts ran SI for him and had for the last few years.  The company had been widely successful under her.  Oliver had been trying to learn the business and take the reins of QC, but maybe he should have found someone like Pepper, someone he could trust that new the business world.

 

Stark waved his hand and all the numbers in the air disappeared.  “I don’t like that Isabel woman.  I don’t like many people so that isn’t really saying a lot, but after meeting her at the party, I like her less than most people I don’t like.”  Tony told him.  “And Steve will be mad at me if I let you go under then hire Felicity.  He’ll think I did it on purpose.  It’s something I might do so I can’t really blame him, but you seem a decent enough person and I could enjoy the look on that woman’s face when she loses.”

 

Oliver had no idea what Tony was talking about.  “What are you saying, Stark?”  he questioned, very little heat left in his voice.  He’d been so busy fighting Slade, he’d let his family’s legacy be stolen.  His father was probably turning over in his grave.  He’d have to speak to his mom and see if there was anything at all that he could do to stop Isabel

 

“I’m saying that I’m willing to take the company from Isabel.  I’ll buy her stock and take your company from her.  I’ll do what I need to to purchase QC and save your family company, but only if you’re on board with it.”  Tony slid back down against the desk.  “I know what it's like to struggle to save the family company and to have a snake in the works.  You ended up on an hostile island, I ended up in a terrorist's shithole cave.”  He shrugged and didn’t continue.  

 

Oliver stood up and watched Stark do the same.  He hadn’t thought about it like that, but he and Stark had a lot in common.  Seemed like they both had been forged in fire because their fathers had trusted the wrong people.

 

Hell, it was probably only a matter of time until Isabel got the leverage she needed to take away everything that meant something to his family.  He was beginning to wonder about her connection to Slade.  They’d come into town nearly the same time and it seemed strange that he was being targeted by two people at once.  Maybe they were working together.  “So what are you proposing exactly?”

 

“Isabel has done such a good job of leaving the company open for hostile take over that she’s done my job for me.  I come in, take the company out from under her.  I make you the CEO under Pepper’s direction.  She’ll teach you to run your company and help you put good people in place to back you.  As the stock builds back up you will become my partner in QC but SI will retain majority stock.  You do a good job and you get your company, well, half of it, back.  You get the protection of SI and your family keeps its wealth.”  Tony grabbed a bag of dried cranberries and offered some to Oliver.  At his negative shake, Tony shrugged and grabbed some to shove in his mouth.  

 

It was a lot to take in.  The thought of losing QC to anyone, but especially to Isabel, was more than he wanted to think about.  Could he trust Stark to do what he said?  Oliver was honest enough with himself to admit he’d been a terrible CEO.  Felicity ran the company more than he did half the time and Isabel really handled the bulk of the work.  

 

“What’s in it for you, Stark?”  

 

“SI doesn’t have much of a presence on the West Coast and neither do the Avengers.  QC is a good location and would make a good base.  Remodel a couple of floors, change a few things around and we get both.  I get to stick it to the Isabel woman, help out a fellow trust fund baby and I get access to Felicity, who by the way would need to be promoted.  I’m thinking VP.  She could turn this place around with her ideas, I’m betting.  That girl is gold you’re not utilizing.”  

 

This was a lot to take in.  Isabel setting him up and nearly taking over QC.  Felicity being an officer in the company, him working with Stark.  But the thought of Stark Industries resources to rebuild his family's company was tempting.  Being taught to run the company and having people he could trust to delegate some of the tasks to was also a big plus.  Even before Slade, Oliver felt barely above drowning most of the time.  Without Felicity and his mother, he’d have been lost.  No one but a Queen should ever hold the reins of QC, but if they couldn’t find a way to stop Isabel, then Stark Industries was a better choice than losing the company completely.  It might only be a matter of time until someone came in and took QC from him.  Oliver was enough of a realist to realize that he had never paid any attention to his father’s lessons on running the company.  He was in over his head and had been.

 

“I need to speak to my mother,” Oliver decided, standing up.  “She and my dad built this company.  She should have a say in what happens to it.”

 

“And you need to check out my information.  Call your lawyers and accounts, but be careful who you trust.  If we’re going to do this we don’t want to tip our hand to Isabel or her people.”  Stark reached into the bag of cranberries and popped a few more into his mouth.  “That would ruin the surprise.”  The look on Stark’s face was evil.

  
“Seeing the look on Isabel's face would be a big plus,” Oliver admitted.   “Thanks, Stark,”  Oliver held out his hand.  “I’ll get back to you.”     


	22. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you Taskeeng, Spartan303 and Sheridan for the beta! You guys rock!! Sorry about the slow updates. I’ve actually had this chapter ready for a little while but between foaling season, cows and my day job, I’ve been asleep on my feet by the time I hit the door. Thank you everyone that is still reading and everyone that has sent messages and comments. You guys are awesome for sticking with me when this is taking so long to get updated!

 

 

Chapter 22 - Good Morning

 

Felicity was having a  good dream.  She squirmed a little as she started to become more aware of it.  There was warmth and pressure on her clit and it was making her body tremble with sensation.  She was slowly building toward climax, just as she had more times than she could count last night.

 

Shifting restlessly, Felicity pushed her hips into the sensation.  The extra pressure was rewarded by her warmth being parted and a finger slipping inside to flick against her G-spot.  She moaned and slipped a little more toward consciousness, but the dream was so nice and hot and felt so good that she fought to stay in it.  She was so near to the edge.  She wanted to fly again.

 

Just as the thought hit, Felicity’s eyes opened.  She glanced down to see Steve between her legs, a wicked twinkle to his blue eyes.  She didn’t have a chance to say anything as the next second she was flying apart, his name torn from her lips.  Steve didn’t move away.  He stayed with her, using his tongue and fingers to work her gently through her orgasm, drawing it out impossibly long.  

 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he smiled as he moved up her body and kissed her lightly.  He tasted like her.  Felicity would have deepened the kiss, but she was still panting as little aftershocks  coursed through her body.  Damn this man was incredible.  

 

“I thought I was dreaming, but then I wasn’t,” she babbled, mind still not back to earth.  Steve chuckled and pulled her across him.  The easy way he had about him as he picked her up and moved her where he wanted her was going to take some getting used to.  She loved how at home Steve was in his own body.

 

“Would you like breakfast?” he asked, rubbing his fingers back and forth across her back.  It felt good.

 

“I was just thinking about that.  I was thinking about how important protein is first thing in the morning,” she told him as she pushed up on her hands and started to work her way down his body.  Steve started to sit up, but she looked up and pointed for him to lie back down.  His eyes got a little wider but he didn’t stop her as she continued kissing her way down his perfectly formed abs.  She sat up a little to enjoy the view as she kissed, nipped and licked her way down to his thighs.

 

Felicity was careful to avoid Steve’s growing erection.  She pushed at his legs, getting him to open wider for her.  She rocked back a bit so she could bunch the covers under his hips, lifting his butt just slightly.  He moaned before she’d even had a chance to touch him again.

 

Leaning down, Felicity nipped lightly at his inner thigh before soothing the spot with her tongue.  She repeated the process, intermixed with small kisses and licks all around where he wanted her most.

 

“Felicity,” Steve moaned, reaching for her and sliding his hand into her hair.  He didn’t push or guide her, just held on like he needed the connection.  

 

By the time Felicity had worked her way to his cock he was panting and moaning.  He’d let go of her hair in favor of gripping the sheets.  Steve was staying remarkably still; he had a lot of control.  She was determined to make a dent in that iron will of his.  Nuzzling along his heavy balls, she used her nose to lift them out of her way and lick at the strip of flesh just below.  Steve groaned and bucked up a little before he settled again.  Encouraged by his reaction, Felicity didn’t stop licking and sucking lightly at him.

 

When she lifted her head and took the left side of his sack into her mouth, Steve came off the sheets.  If her hands hadn’t been on his hips, anticipating a reaction, she’d have been knocked loose.  As it was, she held on and used her tongue to swirl around first one ball then the other.  He was too large for her to get both in her mouth, but the suction as she slid her lips back and forth, alternating which she sucked deep into the wet warmth of her mouth was pulling all kinds of interesting noises out of Steve.

 

“Felicity,” he gasped, “Doll, I’m going to lose it if you keep doing that.”

 

“Mmmmm,” she hummed in agreement.  Continuing to alternate her tongue against one side, then the other, she worked her way up, licking the spot right below the underside of his throbbing dick.  Steve’s whole body tensed, the air leaving his lungs with a hiss.  Felicity smiled to herself before sliding her tongue up the length of him and licking at the pre-come leaking from his slit.

 

Steve moaned, tossing his head back.  Felicity heard sheets tearing under his grip as she slid her lips down his length, taking him deep in her throat.  She looked up at Steve as she swallowed past her gag reflex to take him in as far as she was able.  Steve’s eyes were deep blue and blown wide with passion.  He reached for her, running his hand along her cheek.  A moan escaped her as she realized he could feel himself against her cheek as she allowed him to slide partially out of her mouth before sucking him back in.

 

“Doll, I’m so close,” he told her, reaching for her as if he was going to pull her up.  She grabbed his hand and moved it to his stomach, patting it to tell him that she wanted him to stay there while pushing herself up over him.

 

“That’s the idea, Steve,” she told him, replacing her mouth with her hand for a moment.  “I want to taste you.  I want you to come in my mouth.”  With a groan he dropped his head back to the bed and stopped trying to pull her up.

 

Felicity didn’t stop using her hand, but slid it down his shaft so that she could suck him deep into her mouth once more.  She hummed her enjoyment and felt him twitch.  Speeding up her rhythm, she was glad to feel him pushing himself into her.  He was being careful, but she could tell he was losing some of his control.  She hollowed out her cheeks and swirled her tongue to lick at the underside of him.

 

Steve groaned and gave a half thrust toward her.  His body was shaking with the effort of keeping his movements small.  Pulling almost off of him, she met and held his eyes before she used her mouth and hands to completely envelop him.  Using her other hand, she reached under him and rolled his tightened balls between her fingers, squeezing lightly.  Steve shouted her name as his whole body went rigid.  He reached for her, curling a hand in her hair as he emptied himself across her tongue and down her throat.

 

Felicity kept sucking him, easing up on the intensity as she helped him ride out his orgasm just as he’d done for her.

 

“You’re going to kill me,” Steve told her, taking a shuddering breath and pulling her back up across his body.

 

“Should I not do that again?” she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

 

“I’m not complaining, doll baby,” he was quick to tell her.  She could feel his body relaxing under hers.  “Can’t think of a better way to go.”

 

“Somehow I think you probably have a few years left,” she told him as she pushed herself up, her hands flat on his sculpted chest.  “Wait, you are like 90 something.  I guess I do have to be careful not to induce a heart attack,” she joked, trying and failing to look serious.

 

“Old Man jokes…Is that how it is?” he questioned, flipping them over and trapping her between his arms and body.  The next thing Felicity felt were fingers tickling down her side.  She burst into laughter and started squirming to get out from under him.  Tickling was her weakness; she was helpless when it came to such tactics.   

 

“Not fair!” she shouted between fits of laughter.

 

“I’m 95. I have to take any advantage I have before I succumb to my advanced age,” he informed her, not letting up on the tickling.  “Maybe you can help me pick out a walker later today.”

 

“Ok,” she squeaked, “I take it back.”

 

Steve smiled and stopped tickling, rolling to his side and allowing her to catch her breath.  She rolled over toward him and smiled, still breathing hard from the work of fighting off his fingers.

 

“That was unfair,” she told him.  She turned and looked up at him appraisingly.  She gently lifted a hand and ran it across his shoulder.  Steve shuddered and relaxed.  He had tensed slightly when she’d lifted her hand.  He had probably thought she was going to get him back for the tickling, which she was going to, but not quite so overtly.  Running her hand back and forth across his arm, letting her nails scratch lightly, Steve almost purred.  He stretched his heavily muscled arm and gave her more room to work.  That was the opening she’d been waiting for.  She pounced, sliding her fingers into his armpit and wiggling.  Steve yelped, twisted away and flipped on his side all in one go.  Felicity was dislodged, but not before she’d gotten her answer.

 

“Victory!” she shouted.  “Captain America has ticklish pits!”  She launched herself at him, landing on his chest while her fingers slipped under each arm.  Steve couldn’t do much with his arms plastered against his sides, trying to stop her wiggling fingers.  She was sitting in such a way that he’d have to move his arms to keep her from falling if he tried to dislodge her.  Steve wouldn’t let her get hurt and that was going to ensure her the win.  She smiled at the thought right before the laughing man beneath her bucked her way up into the air, dislodging her and her fingers.

 

Felicity squealed as she rose into the air, expecting to hit the floor on her way back down, but strong arms reached out to pluck her to safety.  Those same strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against the hard wall of Steve’s chest.  He was still laughing, but this time he had her arms pinned to her sides and her fingers safely away from sensitive areas.

 

“Talk about unfair doll, no one’s tickled me since the 40s.”  She was feeling very proud of herself.

 

“That’s because I bet they don’t know you're ticklish and besides, you started it,” she pointed out looking back over her shoulder.  There was no point in squirming.  His arms were solid as steel.  “Come to think of it, do any of your Avenger buddies know you’re ticklish?” She wondered out loud.  Felicity found herself released as Steve sat up, an almost panicked look on his face.

 

“You wouldn’t do that sort of thing to your best guy would you, doll?” Steve asked.  His innocent blue eyes and puppy dog look were powerful weapons and Felicity found herself melting.  “You can’t let Nat or Thor know.”  He thought for a moment.  “Especially Thor, he would have a field day.”  That confession made her look twice at him.  The God of Thunder would have a field day with the knowledge that Steve was ticklish?  She wasn’t sure what to think of that so she stored the information away for later.

 

She smiled at him, “Your secret is safe with me.”  Steve looked relieved.  “On one condition,” she added and watched his face fall.

 

“Condition?” he questioned, looking intrigued and weary at the same time.  “What’s the condition?”

 

“Hmmm,” she considered, enjoying the worried look that appeared on his face.  “Breakfast,” she decided.  “Do you have time to go to breakfast with me before you meet Oliver?”

 

“That’s a deal,” Steve smiled, rolling out of bed.  “Shower?” he asked, holding out his hand to help her up.  Felicity eyed his hand before taking it, but she didn’t let him pull her into the shower.

 

“A shower sounds good, but taken separately or we will never make it to breakfast.”  Felicity slipped past a disappointed looking Steve and into the bathroom.  She was smiling as she turned on the water and stepped in.  The warm water felt like heaven as it ran over her deliciously sore muscles.  It was the best morning she could remember in a very long time.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  



	23. Sharp sticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you Taskeeng, Spartan303 and Sheridan for the beta! You guys rock!! Thank you everyone that is still reading and those of you who have been commenting and letting me know what you think. You guys are awesome for sticking with me when this is taking so long to get updated!

:  

 

Steve was smiling when he arrived at Verdant.  Oliver could see him through the club’s windows.  He watched him park and walk across the lot to the building.  Felicity wasn’t with Steve.  Oliver crushed the little wave of disappointment that swept through him.  After his talk with Stark and being faced with the prospect of having to go and talk to his mother about the situation with Slade, Oliver could have used a little of the brightness that Felicity tended to bring with her.  It was that brightness; that hopeful optimism that he needed more than anything else right now.

 

 

He felt a hand on his back; soft and feminine, and realized Sara had come up behind him.  He was surprised he hadn’t heard her.  She was really good at being silent, but he’d never allowed her to sneak up on him before.  He must have been a lot more distracted than he’d realized.  “Are you OK?” a totally unknown voice asked from close behind him.  Reacting on instinct, Oliver reached for the hand on his shoulder and pulled the woman around, trapping her on the table between his body and the frame of his arms.  

 

 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my club?” he growled menacingly, trying to work out who had most likely sent her and what her purpose might be.  He couldn’t help but notice that the  blond in his hold was strikingly beautiful.  There was amusement in her eyes as she stared up at him.  He noted that there was none of the fear he’d come to expect from people when he had them trapped.  His mind jumped to the League, but there wasn’t any of the cold indifference or outright hatred he’d expect from a member sent to kill him.  For that matter, this woman had touched him and asked about his well being, in stark contrast to a League member who wouldn’t play such games.  If he’d allowed a League assassin this close without noticing, he’d be dead.

 

 

“I was inquiring after your health,” she told him.  Her voice was breathless, low and sultry.  Oliver’s eyes were drawn to her full lips that were painted a shiny purplish pink.  It made them look wet and just kissed.  He clamped down on his body’s instinctive reaction to the pure sexuality of the woman he was holding.   She wasn’t going to distract him from getting  answers.  Maybe she was one of Slade’s.  This was just the sort of game Slade might play.

 

 

“Who sent you?” he snarled, stepping more into her space and pushing her body in what should have been an uncomfortable angle.  The woman adjusted effortlessly and somehow he found himself pressed even more tightly against her.  Without his permission he could feel excitement settle in his groin while the rest of his body felt warm and flushed.  He tried to push it away.

 

 

“It’s less who sent me than who called for me,” she told him unhelpfully.  The twinkle of amusement had not left her eye.  She was enjoying herself.  Her body language was alert and poised, but he got the distinct impression that she was not bothered by him and really didn’t consider herself in danger from him.  “You should learn to ask for what you want to know and leave less to interpretation,” she pointed out while allowing her body to loosen in his hold and almost flow against him.  Damn, it was everything Oliver could do not to reach down and take what she was offering, but that wasn’t him anymore.  He wasn’t the careless playboy he used to be.  He just wished his body had gotten that memo.  Oliver was glad for the suit jacket that camouflaged the arousal beginning to make him uncomfortable in his pants.

 

“Should I leave you two alone?”  Steve’s question brought Oliver up short.  He had been so distracted by her he hadn’t even heard him come in.  What the hell!

 

 

“Hey Steve,” the woman he had trapped against his body responded, her voice cheerful and casual as she tilted her head back to look behind her.  The move exposed the creamy length of her throat to Oliver.  “I’m just getting to know your new friend.”  Oliver looked between Steve and the woman.  Obviously they knew each other.  By his relaxed pose, Steve didn’t think she was a threat , but Oliver didn’t like how unfazed she was by Oliver’s hold on her.  She hadn’t treated him as a threat to her at all.  

 

 

“Oliver’s not having the best week, Nat. You probably should cut him a break.”  Steve stopped across the table from them.  “What’d you do to your hair?” he questioned.  

 

 

Oliver couldn’t quite control his slight grimace at Steve’s question.  Every man knew the folly of asking a woman that type of question, usually having learned from experience.  Sure enough, the woman in his hold narrowed her eyes and stiffened.  Suddenly her identity clicked in Oliver’s head.  With a heavy sigh, he rolled his eyes and stepped back slightly from the woman he assumed was Natasha Romanov, Steve’s partner, the Black Widow.  Ignoring Steve, she smiled up at Oliver as if he’d held a chair for her rather than released her from what should have been an uncomfortable hold.    

 

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” the widow asked without moving.  Oliver wasn’t going to be the one to give ground no matter who she was.  He didn’t back off anymore than he’d had to in order for her to stand slightly away from the table.

 

 

“You two looked pretty cozy when I came in,” Steve answered, amusement clear in his voice.  “I thought you must’ve already met.”

 

 

“She broke in,” Oliver spit out.  “I was trying to get answers.”

 

 

“You might have had better luck if you’d asked more interesting questions.”  She held out her hand even though there was little space between them.  “Natasha Romanov, I assume you’re Oliver Queen, the Arrow.”  

 

 

Oliver stiffened.  Was there any of them that didn’t know who he was?  He looked over at Steve, but the man managed to look innocent and convey a look of, ‘I told you she’d probably dig and find out who you are’ at the same time.

 

 

Oliver turned back to Natasha clearly annoyed.  “I don’t like games,” he told her, his voice cold.  He wasn’t in the mood.    

 

 

“Noted,” she told him sliding out from between his body and the table.  Oliver barely caught his intake of breath as she allowed the softness of her body to brush across the solid wall of his chest on her way out of his space.  He wasn’t about to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much she had affected him.  “A shame,” she breathed glancing over him before she turned her back on him and focused on Steve.  Oliver glanced up at the lights overhead, trying to get his mind back where it needed to be.  He took a breath and worked to bring his body back under control.  

 

 

“So, you don’t like my hair?” Natasha asked Steve, her voice taking on a low, dangerous tone.  At that, Oliver almost smiled.  He knew that tone.  He’d heard it from Thea many times before he’d learned to watch what he said in reference to how she looked.  

 

 

“I never said that,” Steve defended.  Oliver nearly rolled his eyes.  Classic mistake.

 

 

“It certainly sounded like that,” she pointed out, staring him down.

 

 

“It’s just a change.  I need to get used to it on you.”  Steve was digging himself into a deeper hole.  Oliver would have laughed if he hadn’t been so on edge after his talk with Tony and then being messed with by the Black Widow.  Natasha wasn’t saying anything, just continuing to stare Steve down.  She obviously had his number.  He wasn’t able to leave the silence between them.  

 

 

“Your hair looks swell, Nat,” Steve tried again, obviously very uncomfortable.  At that moment, he didn’t look much like a superhero. He looked like a young man who’d stuck his foot in his mouth and was just discovering the folly of his ways.  Oliver felt his mood lighten slightly.  He shouldn’t enjoy his friend's awkwardness, but it was funny.

 

 

“You’re a terrible liar, Rogers,” Natasha pointed out.  Oliver had to agree.  She turned and pulled out a chair from the table before seating herself.  “My hair would be back to red if you hadn’t had company this morning.”  At her words, Steve’s face started to turn a deep red.  “I was going to use your shower but the laughing coming from upstairs sounded a little private.  I didn’t want to intrude.”

 

 

Steve eyes were wide and his color was bordering on fire engine red when he spun on his heels away from the master assassin and put the file that he’d brought in with him down on the table.  Oliver couldn’t help it.  He found himself chuckling a little at the man’s discomfort.  Even though he was pretty sure he knew who had been giggling with Steve, he still found himself amused by the Black Widow’s teasing.    

 

 

Oliver couldn’t say it didn’t hurt to see Felicity move on from her crush on him, but she was happy and she was with a man that could protect her and would treat her like she deserved without taking her out of Oliver’s life. It was what she deserved and Oliver was slowly finding that he could live with that. Steve was becoming a good friend as well.  He wasn’t sure when his life had gotten strange enough that Captain America was becoming a friend he trusted at his back, but maybe fate had decided to give him a break.

 

 

“Miss Romanov, I’m guessing since you know who I am, that the basement of the club is no secret either,” Oliver stated, deciding to take pity on Steve and change the subject.  It hadn’t escaped his attention that she’d come from behind him.  Considering where he sat when she’d sneaked up on him, the basement was the only place she could have come from. Oliver glanced over at Steve.  He didn’t allow his face to show it, but he was amused that Steve looked relieved at the change of subject.  “I think your hair is quite becoming, but I have a shower down there that you are welcome to use.  No one is here but the three of us at the moment.”

 

 

“Its Natasha, Mr Queen,” she flashed Oliver a smile that made his insides melt.  He could guess one of the many reasons why the woman before him was considered one of the deadliest in the world.  Oliver was very single minded, but he had a hard time keeping his thoughts off of her.  “I’ll take you up on your offer, thank you.”  Her breathless voice pulled his eyes to her lips.  He could imagine how they’d feel crushed beneath his.

 

 

“Its Oliver,” he corrected her, not allowing his thoughts to show.  “I’m assuming since you came from downstairs I don’t need to give you the code.”  That brought an appraising look to her face followed by a quick smile.

 

 

“I think I’m going to enjoy working with you, Oliver,” she told him before turning and disappearing down the hall.  

 

 

“Thank you,” Steve said, his voice full of sincerity.  “I owe you one.”

 

 

“When this is all over, we need to work on your social skills around women,” Oliver pointed out.  

 

 

“My best friend growing up tried for years to get me better with dames.  I don’t know that you’ll have much luck, but I’m willing to give it another shot.”  The wistful look in Steve’s eyes as he talked about his childhood friend made Oliver think of Tommy.

 

 

“First lesson, never let them hear you call them ‘Dames’.”  Oliver instructed.  “That friend you’re talking about is Bucky Barnes?” Oliver guessed.  At Steve’s quick nod, he continued.  “I lost my best friend, Tommy, in the Glades’ earthquake.  I was with him, but I couldn’t save him.  I can’t imagine how it would feel to find out he’d lived and been taken prisoner.  If you want help getting Barnes back I’m here for whatever you need.”  Oliver surprised himself a little with the offer.  He had a lot on his plate, but he wanted to support Steve.  He liked to think he’d learned a little from Diggle about friendship and being there, even when it wasn’t good timing.

 

 

“Thank you,” Steve told him, holding his eyes.  “I think Natasha’s right.  He’ll come to me when he’s ready. Trying to find him is just going to push him deeper underground.”  Oliver wasn’t sure he’d have the strength to hold back and not keep looking like Steve was doing. Sometimes doing nothing was the hardest choice.  

 

 

Steve squared his shoulders and turned back to the table.  He pushed the file he’d carried in with him toward Oliver.  “This is everything that Natasha and Clint could find on Slade Wilson.  Nat left it for me when she stopped by.”  When she broke into your house, Oliver thought, but didn’t say anything.  The Avengers were like one big, very dysfunctional family.  He wasn’t used to the way they teased and invaded each other’s spaces.  His family had never been like that.  “I found it this morning,” Steve was saying.  “She’ll have more to tell us when she comes back upstairs, but for now we need to go over the information and come up with a plan to protect your family.”

 

 

Oliver sat down and pulled the file towards him.  As he began to read, he could feel the weight of the information pressing down on him.  Slade was even more prepared for his campaign against him than Oliver had suspected.  The man had been planning for years, it seemed.  He’d amassed support from mercenaries, built up a financial base and seemed to have the backing of some shadowy organizations that Oliver had never heard of.  

 

 

“This is even worse than I thought.”  Oliver let the folder drop back on the table.  He stared at the lights above him trying to bring himself under control.  “He’s well funded, well connected and has had years to plan.”  Despair settled in his chest.  Even with Steve’s help, he couldn’t see how they were going to stop Slade.

 

 

“I agree. He’s had time to plan and he’s prepared. But the quote, ‘no battle plan survives contact with the enemy’ isn’t wrong.  We’ve already thrown a  wrench into Wilson’s plans once,” Steve pointed out.  “He wanted to take your sister and we stopped him.  Whatever reasons he had for that, he now has to change course.  We’ll keep stopping him until we figure out where he is and end this for good.”  Steve’s voice was so confident.  He believed what he was saying and Oliver wanted to believe it too, but since coming to Starling City, Slade had always been a step ahead of them.  

         

 

 

  
  


 


	24. Viewpoints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Nocturnalrites! You’re character and story perspective are always so helpful!! Thank you Taskeeng (Alexabout), Spartan303 and Sheridan for stepping in and helping with beta, grammar and punctuation and my excessive use of commas the last few chapters. You guys rock! 
> 
> This chapter is beta’d by Spartan303 and Notcurnalrites. And thank you Spartan303 for the cool idea he gave me that you will see pan out through the rest of the story. It was a nice little twist that fit really well with what I was already doing but added a little new flavor I really like! 
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve got a few more chapters written, but only partially beta’d. So hopefully as that gets done I will update a little more frequently… that is if anyone out there is still reading through my long pauses. :-)

 

 

Chapter 24 Viewpoints

 

Oliver and Steve had gone through the folder on Slade Wilson with a fine tooth comb.  Natasha had been very through.  Wilson had organized criminal ties, had married, suddenly inherited two fortunes from conveniently deceased woman and had done it all in less than four years.  He was incredibly well funded, cleaver and had a reputation as a ruthless businessman.  There were rumored ties to shadow corporations that had notes by them suggesting that they might have Hydra ties as well, but no proof there.  

 

The thing that worried Steve the most was how quickly the man had amassed his wealth and power.  He came on the scene with nothing but a long, successful covert ops background.  Within a very short time he had become a relatively unknown powerhouse in the criminal world and a number of mercenary organizations.  The files Natasha dug up on Wilson before the island said he was loyal, dedicated to the success of any mission he was assigned to.  It was also noted that he was a brilliant tactician.  He had been decorated by his country for his heroism and leadership in combat.  He wouldn’t be easy to predict or beat.

 

“What do you think, Cap?” Natasha asked as she came back up the stairs sporting her more familiar red hair and a very feminine business suite.  He was always amazed at how she could fit into any scenario that was required of her.  When he’d called her yesterday to fill her in on plans, he hadn’t had it all settled in his mind where he wanted everyone, but seeing her dressed for business, Steve knew right where she’d fit.  He smiled at how easily she could predict him and what he would want.  Years of working together had forged them into a very effective team.

 

He’d been about to comment on her hair again but Oliver had quietly caught his eye and shushed him.  Steve sighed internally.  He was terrible with women and that wasn’t likely to change.  He wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve someone like Felicity that understood him, but he was thankful she’d come into his life.   

 

“We need to get ahead of this man. He’s had the advantage long enough. He’s clearly been planning and preparing this for a long time. We need to throw him off his game.”  Steve replied.

 

“That’s easy to say, but we don’t even know where Slade is.”  Oliver pointed out.  There was a frustrated anger in his voice.  Steve could understand, but it wasn’t going to help.

 

“We start by making Starling City a much smaller place for Mr. Wilson.”  Steve leaned forward and started outlining their direction.  He was finishing up as Sara came through the front door.  Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the table full of people.

 

“Sorry I’m late, Ollie,” she said, crossing over to rest a hand on his shoulder.  “Are you going to introduce me?”  Sara asked.  Steve got the feeling she already know.

 

“Natasha Romanoff, Sara Lance,” Oliver introduced.  “Natasha is a friend of Steve’s and here to help.”  He held out the chair between he and Steve for her.  Sara nodded in greeting to Natasha before sliding into the chair.  It wasn’t much of a welcome, but it didn’t seem outwardly hostile.  Steve wasn’t sure what to make of Sara.  She felt like a bit of a loose cannon to him.

 

As they filled Sara in on the plan and her part, Steve got the distinct impression that she was not at all happy.  

 

“I think everyone is missing the point here,” Sara said.  “When we find him, we don’t even know if we have a way to kill him.”

 

“A bullet to the head is never a bad place to start, but if that doesn’t work I’m sure we can improvise.” Natasha pointed out calmly, her eyes locked with Sara’s.  

 

“If it comes to that.” Steve interrupted.  He didn’t want everyone assuming there would be only one outcome.  “Wilson was a decorated soldier once.  He’s pretty far gone, but if we can find a way to take him alive, we’ll do it.  Maybe this thing has a cure.  I told you we’d try to help Roy, maybe we can find a way to help everyone that’s been exposed.”  He couldn’t help thinking of what had been done to Bucky to change him from the good man he was to the Winter Soldier.  He had to believe that Buck wasn’t beyond saving.  What if Wilson wasn’t either.  He’d read his jacket.  The man had enough medals and commendations to show where his heart and head had been before he’d been injected.  

 

“That’s insane,” Sara exclaimed.  “Whatever Slade was before, he’s a killer now.  Who knows if he ever wasn’t.”

 

“He saved my life and taught me to survive that island.”  Oliver’s voice was low.  Steve could see the regret there.  “What he is now is an abomination of the man he was.”

 

“Then we try to save him if possible.”  In Steve’s book a man with Slade’s record was worth saving if it was possible.  Slade had been a soldier.  He didn’t have a choice about being injected.  Bucky hadn’t had a choice either.  He couldn’t chose to save one without at least giving the other one a chance.  

 

“And if that’s not possible?”  Sara snapped back.  “Then what?  How many people die so that we can say we gave Wilson a chance?”  She pushed her seat back hard enough that Oliver had to catch it.  

 

“Sara, it's the right thing to do.”  Oliver tried.  “I made the decision to inject Slade with the Mirakuru in the first place.  He’s my responsibility.”

 

“And what about when he was making the decision to torture you!” she flung back.  “What about that Ollie?  Or have you forgotten just because most of the scars are on your back and you can’t see them everyday.”  Sara voice broke a little as she caught her breath.  Steve had seen Oliver’s back when they sparred.  It wasn’t a pretty site.  

 

“I haven’t forgotten anything, Sara,” Oliver didn’t look at his girlfriend.  His head was bowed and he looked like he was trying to remain calm and in control of himself.

 

 “I don’t know about that,” Sara flung back.  “It seems to me you are forgetting a whole lot.  It seems to me you’re forgetting all the men Slade killed, the way he nearly killed all of us.  Where is this coming from?  Saving Slade wasn’t high on your priority list when you put an arrow through his eye!”  She was fuming mad.  Steve could see it in her face.  He watched Oliver freeze.  His whole body humming with tension at her words.  

 

“Sara,”  Oliver stood, turning to her.  “I made a mistake.  I thought killing was the only way, but it’s not.”  There was a subtext going on that had Steve worried.  He glanced at Natasha.  They’d discuss this later.  Oliver was nervous, like he didn’t want Sara to continue down the path this conversation was taking.

 

“No, Ollie, you don’t get to back up and decide that now is the time to save Slade because you want to be an honorary Avenger.”  Oliver flinched like he’d been hit.

 

“That’s not what this is, Sara,” Oliver defended, his eyes blazing with a passion that made his voice crack with the effort at control.  “We don’t have to kill.  We can be better than that.”

 

“Where was that sentiment on the island when you had the cure and you chose instead to kill your buddy Slade?  You knew it was the right decision then, Ollie.  What makes you think it isn’t now.  The only thing different is that you’ve gotten caught up in being with the Avengers.  You become…”

 

“You had the cure?”  Steve interrupted the young woman’s tirade.  He’d bet his shoelaces that Oliver having the cure and not using it was the place in the conversation Oliver hadn’t wanted Sara to go.  Had Oliver had a way to save his mentor and chose not to use it?  “I haven’t asked for many details about what exactly happened between you and Slade on the island, but I think now might be a good time.”  He knew he had his ‘Captain’ voice on.  Oliver and Sara both stiffened.  Oliver looked decidedly guilty while Sara’s face was a mask.

 

“Yes I had the cure, but by then things had gone too far too fast.  I put an Arrow in his brain instead.  It didn’t work.  He isn’t dead, he just lost an eye and it didn’t stop him from coming after me.”  Oliver was practically vibrating, his stance was so tense and still.  He wouldn’t look Steve in the face.

 

“Retracting bullet to the brain as effective countermeasure,” Natasha remarked under her breath.   Steve suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her.  It was nice to have his partner back.  Working with Team Arrow lacked the sarcastic, gallows humor he was used to in a team.    

 

“Did you even consider using the cure?” Steve asked, his voice betraying none of the lighter feeling Natasha’s sarcastic remark had elicited.  Oliver met his eyes for the first time since the conversation had turned.  Steve could see guilt written there.

 

“I didn’t consider it long enough,”  Steve was glad that Oliver’s voice was heavy.  Choosing not to save someone that had chosen to save you needed to be a decision he hadn’t taken lightly.   

 

“At least we know there is a cure.”  Natasha put in.  “I’m assuming you no longer have any of this miracle substance?”

 

“Do you even hear yourselves?” Sara nearly shouted.  “I’ve seen first hand how strong and crazy these people are once they are exposed to mirakuru.  Slade Wilson has been a nightmare from the moment he woke up with that stuff running through his veins.  Even before he turned on you Oliver, he was having trouble controlling himself.  It doesn’t matter what he was before.  You feel sorry that a dog gets rabies, but you still put the dog down before he takes any more victims.  That’s how this works.  Slade has become rabid, we put him down.”  

 

“My best friend, Bucky Barnes is the Winter Soldier because of experiments done on him,” Steve stated, standing also.  His voice effectively cutting off further discussion.  He watched the young woman’s face turn pale.  Apparently Sara had heard of The Winter Soldier.  “From what I can see he makes Slade Wilson look like a boy scout.  Bucky didn’t ask to fall off a train and be experimented on by Nazi scientists any more than it sounds like Slade Wilson asked to be wounded then saved by being injected with Mirakuru.  Good men deserve more thought than being compared to a rabid dog.”  At Steve’s words Oliver looked more guilty, but Sara held her ground.

 

”Maybe there is no saving Wilson,” Steve continued, shutting down whatever the blond assassin had been about to say “but we will go into this with saving him as a possibility on the table.  Is that understood?”  Steve waited for Sara to acknowledge his words.  She was staring holes through him.  He recognized her stance from having worked with people like Natasha and Clint.  She was weighing her choices, but giving in and following his orders wasn’t very high on the list.  Steve could see that.

 

“I need air,” Sara told the room, breaking eye contact and turning on her heals.

 

“I’ll talk to her,” Oliver said, watching Sara.  “Sara is right about one thing.  Slade has done a lot of damage to all of us.  He might not be saved.”

 

“And her first instinct as an assassin is to kill,” Natasha pointed out.

 

“As is yours by that logic,”  Oliver snapped back.

 

“It was, for many years,” her words were calm, her stance unchanged.  Nat was at her most deadly when she was calm and cold.

 

“And what are you now?” Oliver bit out, “because from what I saw in your files S.H.I.E.L.D dumped onto the internet, assassin still describes you very well.”  There was defensiveness in his voice.

 

“Right now I’m a driver,” she told him, standing calmly.  The smile she turned on Oliver was predatory to say the least.  Something was up with Nat when it came to Oliver.  Steve wasn’t sure what it was, but he’d keep an eye on it.  If the spy had taken a dislike to Oliver, she’d be professional, but it wouldn’t be pretty for Oliver.  They didn’t need distractions.  “We better go if we’re going to make it to our pickup on time.”  She informed him.  Steve glanced up at the clock on the wall and nodded.

 

“We’ll meet you at your home in an hour, Oliver,” Steve told him.  “I’ll trust you to tell me if you think Sara will be a problem.”

 

“Sara won’t be a problem,” Oliver’s gaze pulled away from Natasha to focus on him.  “I’ll take care of her.”  

 

>>>

 

Oliver watched Steve and Natasha walk out of the club.  He texted Sara asking where she was.  Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed his jacket and headed out to his car.  He hadn’t much liked the disappointment he’d seen in Steve’s eyes when Sara had announced the fact he’d had a cure that might have saved Slade, but he’d chosen to kill him.  

 

Oliver had had the feeling Sara might go there.  It was all he’d been able to do not to shout back at her.  If he hadn’t listened to her about lying to Slade in the first place maybe they would all be at a different place right now.  Oliver signed and resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair in frustration.  Blaming her wasn’t going to fix the situation.  He had been brought up not to show his frustration so he shrugged into his jacket and paused to reach for the calm that was getting harder and harder to find these days.  

 

Procrastinating wasn’t going to do him any good.  He’d better get home so he had a chance to talk to his mother before Steve arrived.  He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation he was going to have to have with his mother and Thea to prepare them for the protection detail that was about to come their way.  

 

Hell he wasn’t even sure what Steve had in mind and didn’t that feel foreign to him.  He’d been controlling so much in his life that he honestly couldn’t imagine how he’d gotten to the place to allow someone else to take the lead in protecting his family.  “Because you’ve done such a good job up until now,” he muttered out loud before looking around to see if anyone had seen him talking to himself.  It wasn’t a habit he was willing to start.  Clamping his feelings down tight, Oliver started the car and was about to pull out as his phone binged, signally that he had a text.

 

Swiping across the screen he read the message.  A curse slipped through his lips as he tossed the phone onto the seat next to him.  Sara’s message was short and to the point.  “I’m not ready to talk, Ollie.  I’ll let you know when I am.”  

 

Of course she wasn’t.  He’d find her later and deal with that too.  Having some time to think about things might do them both good.  Sara was starting to drift, she was changing.  He could feel it.  A part of him wondered if he shouldn’t let her drift, but a bigger part was scared that no one else would ever look at him and see him.  He was a damaged monster with a lot of blood on his hands.  Oliver could hear Felicity’s voice telling him he could be better.  He tried hard to believe it most days.  Today wasn’t one of those days.

 

 


	25. Insurance Claims

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another update. I'm not sure I can keep to once a week, but I'm going to give it a shot. Thank you for all the comments!!
> 
> And thank you Nocturnalrites for the beta. You really had your work cut out for you.
> 
> Thank you Spartan303 for looking the chapter over and for the idea for the explanation of Mirakuru. I don't know if you remember your comment way back in the beginning, but you mentioned how the Mirakuru might work. It made sense to me. Thank you for the idea!

“I know, Oliver,” his mom told him, holding his eyes for emphasis. The words rushed over him, leaving him cold. Surely she didn’t mean what he thought she meant. He’d just finished telling her about the risk to her and Thea that Slade represented. They were alone, sitting in the back gazebo near his mother’s rose garden. 

He’d been lucky enough to catch her by herself. Outside the house didn’t hurt either since it was unlikely they would be overheard by servants that way. Even Thea wasn’t home. After the issues with Sara, he was glad to see his luck was holding for the moment. Thea would be back soon, Dig and Roy had taken her to her follow up doctor's visit, but maybe by the time she got back he’d have a better idea what and how much to tell his little sister. 

Moira had pointed out that Thea was still shaken from her run-in with Slade the night before. His mom said it in a tone that made it clear she was not pleased. She hadn’t even let him get far in his explanation of Slade before she’d opened her mouth and dropped her bombshell. 

Oliver wanted his mother’s help with how much and what to tell his sister. The irony of wanting her help in deciding what to tell Thea was not lost on him. They’d fought so much about Moira not telling Thea that she was a product of their mother’s affair with Malcolm Merlyn. He hated that lie almost as much as he hated feeling the need to keep it from Thea. Oliver expected Moira to call him on how hypocritical he was being to ask her help in keeping still more information from Thea. He’d never expected her to call him out on being Arrow.

“Oliver, I know what you do with your evenings since you’ve returned from the island,” she repeated. Her words couldn't be mistaken. She knew about his actions as Arrow. Oliver stilled. He didn’t know what to say. Was she going to turn him in? They’d been fighting quite a lot since he’d found out she’d been keeping Thea in the dark about who her real father was. He’d almost cut his mother off and walked away from her for good. 

“I’m proud of you, Oliver.” 

Those words were like someone released a pressure in his chest he hadn’t been aware of. All of his air rushed out. Oliver felt like a weight had been lifted. No matter how much they fought, she was still the person he’d always looked to as the center of their family. His touchstone for when he’d crossed too many lines in his wild playboy youth or when he’d done something he couldn’t fix on his own. In the midst of all the problems they had as a family, he found himself still relieved to have her support. She didn’t hate him. She didn’t think he was tainted and broken because of his choices. 

“So why don’t you tell me the real story of why Mr.. Wilson hates you and is a danger to this family.” Her prompting pulled him out of his own head.

Oliver found himself trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. His mother never stopped surprising him. In a sea of revelations, each more terrible than the last, her acceptance was a balm that healed him just a little. 

Oliver launched into an edited version of his meeting with Slade on the island. He wasn’t about to let his mother know just how bad things had been for him. It wouldn’t do anyone any good to rehash his torture or how he’d been nearly killed so many times. “He saved me on that island,” he told his mother. “Without him I’d be dead, but he feels I betrayed him.” He gave her only the details that she needed to understand the threat Slade was to the family. He wondered again how different things could have been if he’d been straight with Slade about Shado’s death. 

“So this Steve Rogers, Captain America is helping you?” His mother’s voice was pitched a bit higher than he could remember hearing it. She always tried to maintain a dignified front, but this was stretching her abilities. Oliver decided to push those abilities. 

“We’ve become friends. I trust him. I like him.” Oliver realized that both those statements were true.

“I’m glad you’ve made a new friend, Oliver,” his mother patted his hand in an absent way like she had when he was 10. Then Moira froze for a moment like her brain was resetting. She shifted in her seat, another thing she didn’t do, fidgeting was unseemly. Oliver didn’t let anything show on his face as he watched his mother. “Now I’m sure you have more to tell me about Mr. Wilson and what you and your new friends are doing to make sure that Thea’s experiences from last night are not repeated.” 

Oliver couldn’t help the bit of amusement he felt at his mother’s reaction to hearing that he’d developed a friendship with Captain America and through him with a few of the Avengers. At least he hoped he still had that friendship now that Steve knew he had possessed a cure and chosen instead to try to kill Slade. The disappointment he’d seen in the Avenger’s eyes hadn’t been something he’d liked. 

“There’s more,” Oliver told her, pushing down the thought of Steve’s disapproval of him. He would deal with that later. Right now he needed to be focused on his mother and making her understand the danger she and Thea and all of Queen Consolidated was in. The hardest part of the story to tell his mother was how he’d allowed Isabel to get her foot in the door of QC. Oliver almost felt like he could see his dad standing off in the doorway to the house. He’d be hanging his head in shame that Oliver had brought the company to this point and danger to the family’s door. 

“I think it would be best if you and Thea went and visited Avenger Tower in New York,” he finished. His argument was logical, but he had little hope that his mother would take him up on it. “It wouldn’t be for long…”

“Absolutely not, Oliver.” Well, that had gone about as well as he’d expected it to. “A Queen does not run. I will not leave my home, my mayoral campaign or you. We may have our differences at the moment, but you are my son and I will not leave you to fight all of this alone. That Rochev woman has caused this family enough pain, she will not take away my children’s legacy.” 

Moira stood up as Thea walked through the gate. Oliver turned to watch his mother greet his sister. The youngest Queen looked better than he expected after her almost kidnapping. 

“I’m okay,” Thea told them from inside her mother’s hug. “The doctor cleared me. Do you want to tell me what’s going on out here? Are you two fighting again?” She couldn’t have missed her mother’s tone or obvious upset, even if she hadn’t been close enough to hear the works. “Maybe while we're at it, you could also tell me why Mr. Wilson tried to kidnap me.” She flopped on the outdoor chaise next to Oliver. He caught the look Moira sent to her daughter for the very unladylike flopping. Thea ignored the silent reprimand. “Oh and let's not forget Felicity’s boyfriend. I’d really like to know how the man who played ball with Roy and the kids at the VA’s Easter party was able to rip the door off the car?” She didn’t ask about the bullets so she must not have realized that Steve had taken three bullets to protect her. 

Before Oliver could speak, Moira launched into a very edited version of the truth. “Mr. Wilson blames your brother for his life being in ruin,” she continued. “He is trying to destroy Oliver’s life in return and take away those he loves.” 

“And that’s why he was trying to kidnap me? He wanted to hurt me to get to you?” She turned to look at him. Her eyes were curious but not condemning. How could she not blame him, he wondered. 

“Yes,” Oliver answered, meeting his sister’s eyes. He hated that he’d brought all of this down on top of his family. “I’d like you to go to New York for a little while. You love to shop…”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving my club, my family, Roy,” Thea interrupted. He wasn’t surprised that her answer was no even as he squelched the impulse to correct her ‘my club’ statement. She had that stubborn tilt to her mouth. There was going to be no swaying her. “That’s what you two were arguing about when I came in.” Thea guessed. “You wanted us both to leave town?” 

“I didn’t really think you’d go, but we do need to make some changes to your security.” Oliver was not going to let her budge on this issue. “This is not open for discussion,” he informed her before she could get the words she was trying to form could leave her mouth. 

“I agree with Oliver, dear,” Moira jumped in. “Mr. Wilson has tried to take you away once. He’s brazenly entered our home and taunted your brother with his threats. We need to work together to keep this family out of any more harm.” Thea looked from her mother to Oliver and back again. Oliver knew she hadn’t been blind to the tension between the only two family members she had left.

“And you didn’t think that you should’ve mentioned to us right away that Mr. Wilson was dangerous?” Thea accused. “I wouldn’t have gotten into the car with him if I’d known that he was trying to hurt you, us.”

She was right. He should have told them right away. He probably wouldn’t be telling them now if it hadn’t been for Steve insisting. It was the right thing to do, but he hadn’t wanted to see that until it had been pointed out by Slade’s kidnap attempt. 

“You’re right, I should have.” Oliver admitted. “Thea, I’m sorry. I handled this all wrong. I thought I could convince Slade to leave us alone or at least that his arguments are with me, not my family.” He reached for his sister’s hand. “I’m not going to make that mistake again.” He assured her and his mother. “From now on you will both have protection.”

“But you said he had some freaky drug in his system that makes him super crazy and strong. We need to go to the police, Oliver. You can’t protect us from that.”

“With a little help I think he can,” Dig said as he turned the corner followed by Steve and a man that Oliver didn’t recognize. He wondered where Natasha Romanov was.

“Mr. Diggle,” Moira stood as Oliver turned to the people coming across the lawn. Before he could get anything out or his mother could finish what he’d been about to say, Thea was out of her seat and running over to throw herself in a very startled Steve Rogers' arms. Oliver hid a bit of a smirk at the other man’s discomfort. He caught Dig’s eye and was amused to see the other man had noticed as well.

“Thank you,” Thea said. “It all happened so fast. All I can remember is Mr. Wilson pulling out a gun as his car was hit from the back and stopped moving. Then you were there pulling open the door, which no one has told me how you did that, but then you were pulling me out of the car and shielding me with your body. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Nor I, Captain Rogers,” Moira stood next to her daughter, offering her hand to Steve. “We can never repay you for saving my daughter’s life.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Steve politely disentangled himself from Thea and reached to take Moira’s outstretched hand. 

“Yeah, about that,” Thea had taken a step back but was still between Oliver and Steve. Oliver couldn’t see her face. “How is it possible that you were able to pull the door off the car. I’m assuming you were the one that stopped it in the first place. Do you have that stuff in your system that Mr. Wilson does?”

“I don’t have Mirakuru in my system,” Steve assured her. 

“He’s Captain America, Thea,” Moira calmly pointed out, showing no signs of her earlier reaction. That was his mother, Oliver thought; coolness under pressure. Thea’s eyes went wide right before her smile did. “Oliver’s EA is dating Captain America? I didn’t see that coming, but go, Felicity,” she decided. The blush that stole over Steve’s features didn’t seem to faze her. Oliver had to school his features not to show his amusement. He’d felt a little intimidated after the ship and seeing how the Avengers worked together and how in command of them Steve was, but he was starting to learn that Steve wasn’t in command so much as Captain America was. Steve was an awkward, good hearted man whom Oliver wanted to protect. The feeling surprised him as it hit. He was starting to see why the team was so protective of a man who for all outward appearances didn’t need protection from anyone. 

“I’m glad you weren’t hurt, Miss Queen,” Steve interrupted, changing the subject. “Now if we could all sit down, we need to talk about security and how to keep this family safe.”

“As long as that conversation isn’t in the house; it’s bugged.” Natasha spoke up as she came up from around the side of the Gazebo. Steve nodded like her checking the house was just fine. They hadn’t agreed to anything yet and Oliver didn’t like her presumption. Just because she was used to ignoring personal space and privacy with Rogers, didn’t mean that it was something Oliver was going to allow. There was something about the Romanov woman and the way she was when around him that set Oliver’s teeth on edge. 

“And you are…” Moira asked a note of censor in her voice. Oliver liked that his mother wasn't’ intimidated by anyone. There were times that they clashed, but he was well aware just how formidable his mother could be. 

“Natasha Romanov,” she answered. “I believe I’m your new personal assistant.”

“My mother doesn’t need a new personal assistant, but I’m guessing you really mean bodyguard.” Thea didn’t sound happy. Hopefully she wouldn’t fight all the arrangements they’d made. Moira sent Thea a look. She glanced over at Oliver and shut her mouth on whatever she was about to say. 

“If Oliver and Captain Rogers think I need a new personal assistant, then I see no harm in having Miss Romanov accompany me.” His mother agreed. “What I’m more interested in is how our home was bugged. I don’t understand how anyone could have gotten access to plant listening devices. We were with Mr. Wilson the entire time he was here and no one else has been in our home. Are you saying that Mr. Wilson has been spying on us?” Moira questioned. 

“Can you trace back the source?” Steve asked Natasha. 

“The technology is something an SAS officer would be comfortable with, but it’s also untraceable,” she answered.

“Did you destroy them?” Moira asked. “I don’t want that man having any more power to hurt my family.”

Natasha didn’t respond. She looked to Steve. “Cap,” she asked. 

“Let’s leave them in place for now,” he decided. “I know it may not be comfortable, Mrs. Queen, but we can use them against Wilson, hopefully end this thing quick.” 

Moira nodded. Oliver was a little surprised by her acceptance, but Steve’s idea wasn’t a bad one. Oliver was already thinking of ways that they could get Wilson to tip them off to where he was and what his plan was. Maybe they could lure him into a trap. 

“The bugs are not all over the house. There are none in the upstairs areas. They are centered in the larger living room and the hall leading to the art gallery as well as the gallery itself.” Natasha stated. That seemed to settle the two Queen women somewhat.

Natasha Romanov was good, Oliver thought, glancing over at her. He happened to catch her eye but she just raised an elegantly shaped eyebrow at him before turning her attention back to Steve. Oliver thought about how long it had been since he’d come from the house. It hadn’t been long. Romanov couldn’t have had that much time to look around the house. Without any of the three people who’d been in the house when Slade was there, Natasha had identified the path he’d taken when in the house and the rooms he’d visited. The fact that she’d been all over their house still didn’t sit well, but he reminded himself that Steve considered her part of his team and he trusted Steve.

>>>>>>

Steve watched the interaction between Nat and the Queen family. As she spoke with Thea and Moira, Steve could watch them become less wary of her. Nat was good with people when she chose to be. He wondered again at the tension he felt between her and Oliver. Dismissing it for now, Steve waited until the conversation quieted a bit before interrupting. 

“Natasha will travel with you, Mrs. Queen,” he told her. “We need you to not leave the house without her or one of us.” At her nod, Steve moved on. “Miss Queen,” Steve began. 

“Thea,” she corrected him. She’d asked him to call her Thea when she thanked him for saving her. 

“Thea,” he corrected himself. “Mr. Diggle will be sticking close to you when you leave the house.” Steve remembered Rebecca, Buck’s sister. Rebellious looks hadn’t changed much in 70 years, but he could tell she was trying to be good so he didn’t question her. He didn’t figure that Dig would have too much trouble keeping the younger Queen out of trouble even if she did try to ditch him. John Diggle was salt of the earth and smart. He was someone Steve felt he could trust. That said a lot these days. 

“You’ve said these men are extremely strong and violent,” Moira started. “If that’s the case, then what happens if they attack us in our home? As efficient as Miss Romanov and Mr. Diggle are, what will two people do against a group of people as strong as you are, Captain?" 

“I think that might be where I come in,” Bruce spoke up as he moved further into the center of where everyone stood. Steve moved to the side to let Bruce stand beside him. “And these men aren’t like Steve,” Bruce clarified. “There were many different serums circulating in WWII. The formula used on Steve was the only truly successful one from a scientific viewpoint, but it wasn’t the only one tried.” Bruce pulled his glasses off and cleaned them. Steve considered it his ‘tell’. Whenever the man was nervous the glasses got a good polish. 

Bruce pushed his glasses back onto his face and continued. “Having read all the reports that Tony and Natasha could find in S.H.E.I.L.D’s leaked database on Mirakuru and comparing it with the effects Steve described to me, Mirakuru has none of the properties of the Project Rebirth serum or even what we know the Red Skull was working on. It is closer to a super steroid. Mirakuru enhances muscle function which increases strength and endurance. It also accelerates healing of damaged tissues but it does little else beneficial. Like most extreme cases of anabolic steroid abuse, though, those injected with Mirakuru are subject to uncontrollable aggression and extreme psychosis but at a much faster rate of onset.”

“And you are who exactly?” Oliver questioned. “And how do you know so much about the Mirakuru? You said you found it in the leaked database?”

“Dr.. Bruce Banner,” Steve introduced. “He is probably the foremost authority alive on the serum used on me and the variations of it that are out there. I’m hoping Dr. Banner can find a cure for Mirakuru. That’s really all that we need from you for this mission, Doc.” Steve told him, before turning back to the others. “Tony had his computers scanning the leaked database for anything that sounded like your guys.” Bruce looked relieved at Steve’s assurances. Steve was glad. He didn’t see any reason that they would need the Hulk to come out. He wanted Banners brain, not the other guy’s muscles this time. 

Slade was smart, strategic from what Steve could see. He didn’t really think that there would be an outright attack on the Queens in their home. It made much more sense for him to make his move outside of the house. Both Mrs. Queen and Thea were very public, very active people. By leaving Bruce in Queen Manor it was less likely that he’d run into any trouble. If all went even reasonably well, Bruce would do his research, help them figure out a cure and that would be the extent of his involvement. His only exposure to stress should be Roy and Bruce had proven he could put up with people like Tony poking at him so helping Roy control his anger shouldn’t cause pose any problem for Bruce.

 

“And you found that information, but didn’t see the need to tell me?” Steve sighed as his attention was pulled back to Oliver. The man was on edge. He didn’t blame him. He’d had a lot thrown on him all at once. From the stories Oliver told, and those he didn’t, it didn’t sound like life hadn’t stopped pounding on him once it started. 

“You’re hearing this at the same time I am, Oliver.” Steve soothed. “I asked for research. I trust my people to give me the information that I need as the mission requires. Dr. Banner is doing that now. He will brief us on his progress after we’re done here.” Oliver nodded. The man had enough trust issues to make him a honorary member of the Avengers just on that alone, Steve thought. Lack of trust must be a prerequisite to superhero abilities. 

Steve turned back to the two Queen women. “I’d like Dr. Banner to stay at the house and help keep an eye on things here, Mrs. Queen. He is working on a way to counteract the substance in Slade’s system as well as in others that have been exposed, but should anything go wrong and the rest of us be tied up, he will be the last line of defense here at your home.” Steve paused. “We are hoping that Dr. Banner’s skills as a scientist are the only thing needed but he is capable of stopping Slade’s people if the unexpected happens.”

“I won’t have experiments that could endanger my family run in this house,” Moira was quick to jump in. 

“Of course not, ma’am,” Bruce answered just as quickly. “I have everything I need on my computer. If I need any blood drawn or anything beyond what I can do on the computer, Tony has set me up with access to a lab here in Starling.”

“Do you think that Slade will try to get to us here at the house?” Thea had been silent for most of the discussion until now. She looked around at the faces around her. 

“I don’t,” Steve was quick to answer. It makes much more sense to try to catch you both outside of the house, if that’s his next play.”

“He went through a lot of trouble to carefully place bugs in your home.” Natasha pointed out. “I don’t think he’d do that just to storm the house. More likely he is keeping tabs on your movements.” 

Moira looked at them in turn before meeting her son’s eyes. Steve watched a silent conversation go on between them before Mrs. Queen turned away and started toward the stairs that lead back across the patio to the main house. 

“Well, then follow me and we will get everyone settled. Thea,” she called, pulling the youngest Queen after her with just her name. Oliver smiled at his sister as she made a face and hurried after her mother. Bruce nodded at Steve, and then followed after Thea and Natasha. That left only Oliver and Diggle standing with Steve.

“Do you really think this will be enough? I know the Black Widow’s reputation, but how can she hope to fight men that you couldn’t even knock completely out.” Diggle’s voice matched his words in skepticism. 

“I was gut-shot and losing blood fast, if you’re talking about outside the club.” Steve answered. “Slade is strong, real strong and he’s got good training, but I’ve fought Natasha. She will hold her own. Bruce is backup; we’re hoping he won’t have to let the other guy out.”

“Wait,” Oliver face showed his alarm as pieces of the puzzle fell into place. “That’s the Hulk? That guy?”

“No, that’s Bruce Banner,” Steve corrected. “But Bruce does turn into the Hulk when provoked. I don’t believe Slade will give him a reason to change here in your mother’s home, but if we’re wrong and Slade comes here, would you rather your family be safe or do you want me to find him another place to stay?” 

“Look on the bright side,” Dig recovered his voice first. “Homeowner's insurance probably hasn’t come up with a clause against Hulk damage yet.”

“There is that,” Steve agreed, smiling as he patted Oliver on the back.


	26. Asset Management and Accounting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Nocturnal Rites for the beta and all the great suggestions and edits. 
> 
> So far I'm keeping near the once a week update goal! Thank you for all the comments, kudos and messages. They are great motivators. You guys rock!

Oliver pulled his green hood up and headed out to check out the city.  He needed this.  He needed to get out and do something he had control over.  He’d spent the morning listening to Dr. Banner explain what the Mirakuru probably was.  Who would have thought that the whole world would be trying to create a race of super soldiers at the same time?

 

Knowing that Mirakuru was the Japanese version of that idea and that they’d been trying to hide the idea from the Germans explained a lot about how the samples got on the sub and why no one came looking during the war for it, but it did little to ease the guilt Oliver felt.  He’d done nothing on that island but handle Slade wrong.  

 

Once again, Oliver thought about how torn he’d been when he didn’t tell Slade how Ivo had forced him to choose between Sara and Shado.  Like it had done over and over again, the scene played in slow motion in his head.  Oliver tried to remember choosing Sara, but the truth was that he hadn’t.  Sara had just been the one that Ivo had acted against first.  Oliver’s instincts had kicked in, he’d jumped to prevent the shot and Ivo had turned his gun on Shado.  

 

There had been no choosing at all as far as Oliver was concerned; there had only been a split second and he’d reacted.  Slade might have understood that, but Oliver hadn’t had the courage to tell him.  He’d let Sara’s voice feed the fear inside of him.  They’d both been scared, but he should have been better than that.  He’d been with Slade for long enough to believe that the older man would hear him out.  

 

Oliver understood how Slade would feel betrayed, especially so soon after the Aussie's partner had betrayed him on the island.  That had to be the worst cut of all to Slade.  Picking up his bow and adjusting the quiver better across his shoulders, Oliver glanced around him.  He was starting to be paranoid.  Thinking of Slade was starting to make him feel like he was being watched.  Oliver dismissed the feeling.  His mind slipped back to his betrayal of Slade and the look on Slade’s face as Oliver’s arrow entered his eye.  

 

Oliver would never forget that moment or any of the other ones that had led up to him attempting to kill the man who had kept him alive and made him the fighter he was today.  He’d held the cure but chosen to kill instead.  Maybe that had been the only decision he’d been capable of back then, but he should have done a hell of a lot of things differently.  If he was going to be the man he’d promised Tommy’s memory he’d be or the one that Steve made him want to be, he had to do better now.  

 

Rolling his shoulders, Oliver tried to let go of some of the tension of the day and concentrate on what was around him.  He was having trouble letting go of the outside world and calming himself.  Usually the Arrow hood was like a shield against everything but the moment he was in or the situation he was investigating.  Today that focus escaped him.  Today had been a hard day and it hadn’t gotten any better as it wore on.  

 

The whole day reminded Oliver of nothing but his mistakes and how well he’d screwed things up.  He’d left his mother’s to meet Felicity and to catch up on company business, most all of which was bad news and reminders of how he’d failed his family’s company.  Next he’d met with Tony Stark to take him up on his offer with his mother’s blessings.  Stark had been surprisingly compassionate about the whole thing, but it didn’t matter if Stark had pointed out that Oliver hadn’t been trained to run the company.  It didn’t even help that the man had pointed out that Oliver had been dealing with more than a few distractions these days. Oliver still couldn’t shake the feeling that somewhere his father was disappointed in him.

 

The evening hadn’t been any better when he’d tracked Sara down.  It had been everything he could do to talk her out of quitting the team.  She was a better person than she thought she was.  He had faith in her.  Maybe he was scared not to.  She’d been a good person before he’d talked her into getting on that boat with him.  There had to be some of that girl left in her.  

 

Swinging his leg across the sleek form of his motorcycle, Oliver reached for the mental center Shado had taught him to find and took off across the city.  The first time he slammed his motorcycle around a curve between to buildings, though, he almost wiped out.  The near-accident brought him back to reality like a bucket of ice water.  He was too distracted to be driving.  Maybe it was better to be on foot for a little while.  He parked the bike out of plain sight and took off on foot.  If the universe had any compassion it would give him a couple of bad guys who wanted a fight.  

 

As he rounded the next corner, Oliver again got the feeling he was being watched.  This time he didn’t dismiss it.  The feeling was too strong.  Oliver was careful not to show any reaction as he doubled back to come up behind whoever was tailing him.  He missed Felicity in his ear.  She’d probably be able to pull up cameras and find out who was following him, but she was with Steve.  He’d only seen her for a minute at the lair before he’d grabbed his gear and left.  He’d thought he’d heard Steve telling her to let him go run some steam off, but he wasn’t positive.

 

Dropping down behind where he thought his tail might have been, Oliver looked around.  There was no sign of anyone, but if it was one thing he’d learned in his time on the island, it was to trust his instincts.  He checked around the alley a bit more.  He was about to climb up and see if a higher vantage point would show him anything when he heard a woman's scream  somewhere to his left.  He spun around and headed in that direction.  His tail would have to wait.

 

Oliver was barely around the corner of the little alley when he saw three men assaulting a woman.  She was being held by two of them as the third ripped her purse away from her and began digging through it.  He couldn’t make out what the man was saying but the woman screamed again as the man reached out and ripped her blouse down the middle.  

 

“Let the woman go,” Oliver shouted, having switched on the voice distorter.  He let fly an arrow that pierced the arm of the man on the woman’s left.  With a scream of agony, the wounded man let go of his captive and clutched at his arm.  As expected, the other two abandoned the woman in favor of turning on the vigilante bearing down on them.  From under his hood, Oliver nodded at the woman who had turned to run.  Some people froze, but he was glad to see she wasn’t one of those.  

 

Oliver could have taken out the other two with arrows as well, but as Felicity would say; where’s the fun in that.  Jumping in, Oliver felt the tension finally drain away as he kicked the purse guy in the stomach and swung around to backhand the partner’s gun right out of his grip.  Damn, Steve’s tip worked.  It sped him up quite a bit.  Now he was enjoying himself.  

 

@>>>>>>>

 

The Asset slid down the brick wall and watched as three men fought a lone fighter dressed in green.  Asset, no, that wasn’t right, his target had called him Bucky when they battled on the bridge and later on the helicarriers.  ‘Bucky’ didn’t feel right either.   _Who the hell is Bucky_ , he remembered asking that, remembered saving the target, and then remembering had hurt.  

 

Why had he saved the target from drowning in the Potomac?  He couldn’t think about that.  It was too fuzzy.  All he could remember was walking away from the river bank, the helicarriers burning in the background and feeling confused, but free.  The pain started days later.  It started in his arm and got steadily worse.  He’d tried to destroy all those that caused him pain but it didn’t give him any relief. The pain grew worse each day.

 

He remembered places where people inflicted the pain before they froze him away like a piece of meat.  He destroyed those places and those people, hoping the pain would stop.  It had taken time, but those places were nearly all in ruin and yet the pain grew worse.  It burned up from his metal arm, into his neck and through his spine.  

 

Nothing stopped the pain.  With each day it grew until he fought to think, to move.  He needed a new plan to make it stop.  He wouldn’t last much longer if the level kept increasing.  His last chance was to destroy the ship that carried the only three chambers left that could be used to lock him away.  

 

The Asset, Bucky had been on the ship and managed to complete his objective despite the agony racing through his body.  He’d fought and killed for a year to ensure that he could never be frozen again, never be controlled again.  Destroying the last device his handlers had to control him felt good.  The satisfaction burned through the pain for a moment and he’d felt hope.  He’d been ready to leave the ship when he’d seen another team coming down the deck toward him.  He’d barely had time to hide before they rounded the corner.   

 

As the new team passed he’d seen his target from Washington D.C. among them.  His surprise at seeing his target so near almost made him careless but he’d caught himself at the last minute and stayed hidden.  He’d thought about stepping out and confronting his target.  No one was left to make him obey, he could choose to kill or not kill his target.  Maybe his target could tell him more about the time before he was the Asset.  Maybe his target could tell him more about the shadowy memories he was starting to have.  

 

That’s when the blinding pain nearly tore a scream from him.  It paralyzed him and forced him to his knees.  Through pain-filled eyes he watched the other team as they finished what they were doing and left.  A second wave of agony actually did tear a scream out of him this time but no one heard because bombs were going off and the ship was blowing apart.  He’d barely been conscious when he’d found himself climbing steps ahead of the water rushing in.  He remembered little as he’d latched onto a life vest floating past him as the water climbed higher around him.

 

Maybe if he finished his mission, the pain would end and no one would be around to give him a new mission or new pain.  Without a mission and with no more handlers around, he’d be free of the agony.  His target was near, he could do this.  He could finish his mission.  The pain subsided slightly, giving him enough relief to let him breathe even as he choked on seawater splashing across his body.  

 

Sheer luck got him over the side of the sinking ship.  He wasn’t sure how he’d managed to swim despite the pain or to make it to shore but the thought of finishing his mission seemed to keep the pain somewhat at bay.  He had questions when he saw his target, he had flashes of memories, but all of those brought pain.   _Do this one last thing_ , the voice in his memories told him long ago.   _We need you to do this one last thing to make us free_.  He remembered the voice said something like that.  They must have meant to make him free of pain.

 

The Asset watched as the man in green finished off his opponents.  All he had to do was follow the man in green, the lone fighter.  That man had been with the Asset’s target.  Follow the man in green, find and kill target and the pain would stop.  That mantra was keeping him sane.   When pain came , it is relieved by obedience.  That was something that had become ingrained in him.  Stopping the pain was instinct.  Obedience had become an instinct.  Instinct was the only thing that was still surviving the constant torture that being alive had become.   

 

The Asset pulled his mind back to the present.  He moved back into the shadows.  The fighter in green almost saw him moments ago.  The fighter was good.  The fighter had backtracked, but the asset was the best HYDRA had to offer; he anticipated and changed his position.  Now he would give the fighter more room and not allow himself to be detected.  Pain was making him sloppy, but the pain would end as soon as he found his target and completed his mission.

 


	27. Lift Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I slowed down again in the update department. October is a month I should give up on getting anything done. I work part time at a professional haunted house in addition to my normal job. It takes a lot more energy than you would think to scare the crap out of people and send them running in abject terror! :-) I’m back and writing again so hopefully I’ll get ahead and be able to start posting more regularly. Thank you guys for the comments and reviews! It really helps to know that people are still reading even with the delays in updating.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you Nocturnalrites for the beta!! Your comments and notes always help make this a better story!!

Chapter 27

 

Felicity checked the camera feed that showed her Verdant.  Roy was still stocking the bar and preparing for opening.  He’d be down in a little while to meet with Steve and Bruce but until he came down and they showed up, it was just her and Sara.  The older woman was working on the salmon ladder.  By the clunking and grunting she had been at it for a while.  Oliver hadn’t hung around long when Felicity arrived so she was fairly sure they were fighting.  Sara and Oliver had been doing that a lot lately, but it was a strange kind of fighting: like they were going to out-quiet each other.  

 

“You look like you’ve been at that for a while.  Is it helping?”  she asked, hoping to pull the blond assassin out of her silence.  Maybe she could help if Sara would open up to her.  Oliver seemed to take some comfort from talking to Felicity when he was upset.  She squelched that thought.  Oliver and Sara had floored her with their relationship or maybe just the timing of it.  It was hard at first not to resent them both a little.  Oliver promised that the bad news she’d just given him about his mother’s lies and Thea being only Oliver’s half-sister would never hurt their friendship.  He’d never abandon her.  It had all been very comforting until the very next day when he hooked up with Sara and pushed Felicity away.  

 

Felicity blushed again at the thought of her embarrassing pain reliever induced rant to Oliver about wanting to be ‘his’ girl, not his girl but his girl… oh God.  She barely kept herself from smacking her own head against a wall to knock the memories out.  It had all worked out like it was supposed to.  She met Steve, but it didn’t completely mean that Oliver’s rejection hadn’t hurt.    

 

“Earth to Felicity,” Sara said in a voice that suggested she was repeating herself.  Felicity pulled her mind back to the present.  “Where did you go?”

 

“Just watching you do that,” she waved her arm up and down at the ladder Sara was presently hanging from.  “It looks really hard,” she blurted, almost wincing at the stupid statement that just came out of her mouth, but she wasn’t about to admit where her head had been.  She wasn’t proud of herself back then so revisiting it wasn't something she shouldn’t be doing.

 

“It’s not really that hard,” Sara answered back casually as she reached the bottom rung and dropped lightly on her feet.  

 

Not that hard, yeah right, Felicity thought.  She wondered if she’d rolled her eyes.  Sara was looking at her a little weirdly.  Well, pulling conversation out of Sara wasn’t easy on a good day and this wasn’t a good day.  

 

OK, in for a penny, in for a pound as her grandmother would say.  “I’ve been told I’m good to talk to,” she started.  “I mean I know I’m usually doing the talking and it’s usually babble really, but I can listen if you want.”  She hoped that sounded better than it did to her own ears.

 

“You’re sweet,” Sara told her, reaching out and pulling Felicity into a rare hug.  “I’m fine.  Just have a few things I need to work out.”  

 

With that Sara grabbed her bag, tossed a towel over her shoulder and headed out the back way.  Felicity watched her come to a halt as Steve came in the door.  Steve stepped back and held the door to allow Sara room.  

 

“What was that all about?” Steve asked after the door had shut.  Sara had barely acknowledged Steve as she passed him.  Felicity’s heart sped up at his voice.  She liked how settled he always sounded, with just a hint of mischief hidden under.  

 

“That was Sara telling me that the salmon ladder is easy,” Felicity answered, deciding on a safe topic.  She wasn’t about to discuss how awkward she could feel around Sara or the stupid things she’d said or done before she met Steve.  

 

“Isn’t too hard, I suppose, never really took much interest in it.  What started that line of thought?”  he asked, coming to stand in front of her and resting his hands on her hips to pull her closer to him.  He was getting more comfortable with her and touching her more often.  She really liked it.

 

“I don’t know,” she replied, using her nails to scratch lightly across his arm.  He always got goosebumps when she did it just right.  Yep, she watched his flesh react to her soft touch and smiled when she watched him shiver as it ran up his spin.   “I guess I was just curious.  I know I could never do that.  I wouldn’t make it to the first rung.”

 

“Sure, you could,” he told her, kissing her on the nose.  “C’mere.”  Steve grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bar.  Surely he wasn’t suggesting that she should try it.  

 

“Kick off your shoes for me, doll,” he instructed.  

 

She was about to protest.  She couldn’t do the salmon ladder.  She wouldn’t make it to the first rung.  Then Felicity’s words died in her throat as Steve lined up behind her.  He pulled her tight against him with one arm banded across her middle.

 

“Shoes,” he reminded her.  

 

She kicked them a little ways away from her.  The concrete was cold on her toes, but the heat of Steve at her back had more to do with the shiver that ran through her than the temperature of the floor.    

 

“Now, reach up and grab the bar,” he instructed, using his arm to help her up.  She obediently grabbed the bar.  

 

“I can’t do this, Steve,” she protested, still holding the bar.  “I’ll get killed or drop the bar on my head or something equally as embarrassing.”  That was sure to happen.  There wasn’t any way she’d even be able to make the bar jump out of the first rung.  She turned her head back into his shoulder and looked up at him sideways.  “What if I drop it on your head and I’m the one that gives Captain America a concussion and a black eye?  I could end up in jail for defacing a national icon.  I wouldn’t look good in orange.”   That caught him off guard, Steve burst out laughing.  It wasn’t often she could get that kind of laugh out of him, but she liked when she did.  

 

“It’s defacing public property, I think,” he corrected her.

 

“I know, but I figured they’d have to make a new category because you’re you.”

 

“I’m not a public monument, Felicity.  Don’t worry, can’t get arrested for defacing me.”

 

“Vandalism?” she tried.  

 

“Nope, not that either,” he answered, still chuckling.  “And I promise not to let you drop the bar on either of us.  You trust me, don’t you?”

 

His blue eyes still twinkled with amusement; he was like a big kid that wanted to show her something.  Felicity’s heart skipped a beat and it was suddenly a little harder to breathe.

 

“I trust you,” she assured him.  She turned her head back around and adjusted her hands on the bars.  Her palms were a little sweaty and she could feel her pulse kick up with her nervousness.    Then Steve put one big hand in between hers on the bar, gripping it in the center.  He had a button up shirt on with the long sleeves rolled up.  It framed his forearm beautifully.  She couldn’t take her eyes off the way the muscles rolled and flexed as he settled his hand firmly on the bar and took most of their weight.

 

“I’m going to be your spotter and help you out a little bit.  Is that OK, doll?”

 

She nodded, It was more than okay.  She could see what he was going to do now.  He was going to lift her up to the next rung so she’d get the feeling of what it was like.  He was almost tall enough with the reach of his arms.  He might have to jump a little.  She tilted her head back to look up again.

 

“Relax, Felicity,” he told her.  “Let your body move the same as me.”  

 

She could do that.  “It's sort of like sex on a stick.  I can do this,” she reassured herself under her breath.  Felicity jumped at the unexpected huff of air that passed by her shoulder as Steve burst out laughing again.  This time, it was a deep belly laugh.  She’d never heard him laugh like that before, but she was sure she wanted to again, often.  She looked back over her shoulder at him.  There were tears in his eyes from the laughter and his face was the brightest red she’d ever seen it.  

 

“Before you even ask, enhanced hearing,” he told her between breaths as he got himself back under control.  He took a deep steadying breath, kissed her neck where her hair was pulled up and adjusted himself behind her one more time.  

 

“Here we go,” he said, picking up his legs and swinging them both back and up.  With his hand in the middle of the bar, Steve didn’t allow her arms to take very much of her own weight and they were suddenly jumping up to the next rung.  “See how easy.”

 

She laughed and adjusted her hands.  It felt really good.  He was holding her so she couldn’t fall, but letting her have just enough of her own weight to see how it felt to move the bar to the next rung.  

 

“Now try to relax and move with me,” he instructed patiently.  “Ready?”  

 

Steve swung his body back and up.  This time she followed him more closely.  Having his arm banded around her waist helped.  Once again they hit the next rung.  “Again,” he told her keeping the movement going.  They hit the next rung.  Felicity was relaxing and finding the rhythm of matching Steve’s moves.  She laughed with delight as they hit the top rung.  

 

“I’m not looking down,” she told him.  “I don’t like heights, but this was fun.  How do we get down now?”

 

“The same way we got up, but backwards.”  He suited actions to words and they worked their way down, rung by rung.  

 

When they hit the floor, she let go of the bar and wiggled to get him to set her down.  As soon as her feet hit the floor, she spun in his arms and pulled him down into a kiss.  She licked at his lips and into his mouth as soon as he opened to her.  It felt good to feel the rumble of a moan go through him.  She needed to taste him.  Her body was tingling with the rush of having gone to the top of the ladder and back down, even if it was Steve that took most of the weight and did the work.  

 

“That was fun, thank you!”  Felicity exclaimed after she broke the kiss.  She liked the way his arms felt wrapped around her.  

 

“See, told you it was a breeze,” he agreed before capturing her lips again.  Steve reached down and cupped her bottom, pulling her up his body so that she was sitting on his left forearm and his right was around her back.  It was her turn to moan as he deepened their kiss.

 

“Maybe we should leave,” a male voice said behind them, startling them.

 

“Where’s the fun in that, Doc?” a female voice answered as Steve set her down and turned, shielding her with his body.  That was a good thing, she decided as she did up the couple of buttons she was completely unsure how he’d managed to undo.  

 

“Bruce, Nat,” Steve sounded a bit winded.  Felicity hid a smile.  She’d done that to him.  She’d made Steve Rogers all breathless.  “I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“Or notice us standing here for the last few minutes, we see that, Cap,” Natasha said.  The casual way that she was leaning against the desk and how far they were into the room made Felicity wonder just how long they’d been there and how much they’d seen.  She dismissed the idea.  Even if they’d seen her and Steve working out on the ladder, they weren’t doing anything wrong.  

 

Felicity stepped to Steve’s side and got her first really good look at Natasha.  She was as beautiful in real life as the pictures of her suggested and moved with a natural grace that pulled Felicity’s eye to her.  This was Steve’s partner in the flesh.  It was his kickass, drop dead gorgeous partner that probably knew more about him than anyone.  The one he spoke so highly of and drew sleeping on bombed out rubble.  

 

Felicity had to stamp out her insecurities as Steve reached behind Felicity and laid a comforting hand on the small of her back.  

 

“Felicity, this is Dr. Bruce Banner,” he told her.  “And this is my partner Natasha Romanov.”  Steve turned and smiled down at her.  “This is my best girl, Felicity Smoak.”  She could hear the warmth and pride in Steve’s voice and see the softness in his eyes.  Felicity melted a little inside.  She smiled back at him, feeling like she might burst with happiness.  How did I get this lucky, she thought as she turned back to the two people in front of her.  

 

“We’ve talked on the phone.  It’s nice to finally meet you, Ms. Smoak.” Bruce told her, taking the hand she’d offered.  “I have the feeling you’re to thank for Steve’s much improved mood these days.”

 

‘Felicity,” she corrected.  “I’m not sure I can take credit for Steve’s mood, but thank you.  It’s nice to meet you in person.”

 

“We didn’t mean to interrupt your training session, Felicity,” Natasha remarked.   

 

Felicity waved a hand to dismiss Natasha’s concern.  “Oh, we weren’t really training.  Steve was just showing me how to do the salmon ladder.  Well, not that he was actually showing me how to do it, just how it felt to use his body to move the pole up and down.”  Oh God, that sounded bad.  “I mean that I could never get the pole up out of the hole without... “  

 

“Doll,” Steve interrupted quickly, the red starting at his neck and moving up quickly.  A fit of coughing hit Bruce at about the same time.  “Natasha brought Bruce by to meet Roy.”  

 

Felicity turned gratefully to Steve.  Sometimes she really hated her lack of brain/mouth filter.  “I’m going to take Bruce up to meet Roy,” he told everyone.  “This way, Bruce.”  Steve was red and obviously trying not to call attention to her ramble or his reaction.  He quickly pointed Bruce to the stair and was already following the other man out.  He turned as they reached the stairs.  “Would you mind showing Natasha the info you’ve got on Mr. Wilson and the Mirakuru?”  It sure seemed like he was in a hurry to get upstairs.  He didn’t even wait for her answer.  She sure knew how to clear a room.

 

“Men are children,” Natasha commented.  

 

“He usually takes my runaway mouth much better than that so I can let him have this one.”  At Natasha’s smile Felicity stepped to her shoes, wiggled her feet back into them and turned back to the woman standing behind her.  “My computers are over here.  I can show you everything we know on Slade Wilson from the island and Oliver.  The stuff that wasn’t in any files.”

 

Natasha reached out to stop Felicity with a touch.  “I’ve never heard Steve laugh like that.  We heard him before we were even fully in the door.  It was a full belly, tears in his eyes, laugh.”  She paused like she was searching for her words.  “It looks good on him.  Don’t change anything you’re doing.”  She held Felicity’s eyes for a moment, her look warm.  Felicity felt like she’d earned the highest praise this deadly woman could give.  She was touched and for the first time, speechless.

 

Natasha dropped her hand and headed toward the bank of computers.  “You were going to show me intel on Slade Wilson?”  Felicity hurried after her, eager to show the only woman Avenger what they had on Slade and his plans.  

 

 


	28. Pretzels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, comments and emails. I was having a bit of trouble with this story… I wrote myself into a corner with a few too many characters and complications. I think I’ve figured out how to correct that little ‘oops’ moment and get where I had always intended to go. I have 5 chapters beta’d and 2 more written and it seems to be flowing again. I wanted to make sure I was on a good roll so hopefully I can complete this story with regular updates. So if anyone is still reading I think I see the end in site and thank you for hanging in with me. 
> 
> Thank you Gategirl7 from FF.net for beta-ing for me. She and I have worked together a long time on my SG1 stories. I'm glad life has slowed enough for both of us to be able to work together again! She is caught up on Arrow and diving in to help me! 
> 
> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays everyone. Hope all of you have a safe happy holiday however you happen to celebrate!

Pretzels 

 

Steve watched Bruce and Roy chat. It was nothing earth shattering but they were getting along and that was good. The young man seemed to be relaxing a little as he finished carrying stock for the bar. Steve and Bruce helped with most of the boxes, leaving the last couple to Roy. Bruce settled at a table to work on his laptop between talking to Roy and Steve.

Steve waited until Roy had stocked all the pretzels along the bar before settling in to pick at the nearest bowl. He glanced up in time to see Roy look at the suddenly nearly empty bowl, roll his eyes and place another full bowl within Steve’s reach. Suppressing a chuckle, Steve smiled his thanks and dug in on that bowl. If he kept this up, Roy was going to be kept busy just refilling the pretzels. Steve might need to think about finding food he realized, glancing at the young man’s back as he continued his work.

Roy seemed more at ease with both Bruce and him than Steve had expected. That was progress. Lifting his water glass to drink absentmindedly, he realized his face actually might ache a little from smiling. He’d been smiling a lot since he’d come up the stairs. Felicity’s reaction to him ‘helping’ her do the salmon ladder had been fun. She made him see through new eyes. With her he didn’t feel nearly 100 years old with the weight of the world on his shoulders. With Felicity he felt like a fellow with his best girl. He felt younger, lighter. 

“You look deep in thought,” Oliver announced as he came in and took up a place near Steve at the bar. 

“How was your patrol?” Steve asked, turning to his friend.

“I felt like someone was watching me, but I couldn’t find anyone.” Oliver paused, considering. “It could have been Slade.” Steve didn’t question Oliver’s assumption. The man had good instincts. If he thought he was being followed, then he probably was.

“We’ve got as many of our bases covered as we can,” Steve pointed out. “We’re tracking Wilson and it's just a matter of time until we find where he’s hold up.” He studied the other man’s face. “You can’t let him get in your head, Oliver,” Steve pointed out.

“Hard not to,” Oliver stood stiffly next to the bar. His stance really told Steve how strung tight the young vigilante was. He’d started out pretty stiff with Steve, but as they got to know each other, he’d been slowly loosening up. Right now Oliver was almost as stiff as the day Steve had met him.

“What do you say to a little sparring?” Steve asked. “You look like you could blow off a little steam. Nat and Felicity are sorting through the computer intel, Tony is doing Tony things, Bruce and Roy are busy. We’ve got some time before we have any new information to go on.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Oliver agreed. Steve let things settle between them for a moment before he started the conversation he knew needed to happen.

“Before we head down, feel like telling me about the Mirakuru cure and why you decided not to save your friend once you had it?” Steve kept his body language open, making sure he was as nonthreatening as possible. This wasn’t going to be a conversation Oliver wanted to have, but they didn’t need anything else coming up to bite them. He’d been wrong not to question more when the subject had first come up. He’d let his own guilt about Bucky make him shy away from pushing into Oliver’s guilt. Sara’s outburst had shown him how much of the situation he didn’t know.

Oliver went even more rigid, if that was possible. He paced away from Steve and looked up at the ceiling like he was trying to pull his thoughts together. Steve didn’t interrupt. He’d wait. He wanted the truth. 

“Why now,” Oliver turned back, pinning Steve with his eyes. “You accepted my word for the cause of my fall out with Slade. Why question now?”

OK, delay tactics it is, Steve thought. He dealt with Tony Stark, the master of delay tactics. This wasn’t going to fly. 

“And then Sara lets slip that you could have saved the man that saved you,” Steve still kept his seat. He didn’t want to escalate Oliver further, but they need the truth. “I don’t like surprises. Surprises get people hurt.”

After a minute, Oliver seemed to deflate. “I almost got Thea taken by not telling her what was going on. Is that what you’re trying to remind me of?” It must be really bad in Oliver’s eyes. If he was going this far trying to avoid giving Steve the answer, Oliver must consider it pretty damn unforgivable.

“I’m trying to understand the man that is coming after you, your family and everyone you care about,” Steve pointed out calmly. “Seems there is a little more to it than you couldn’t save the dame he loved.” Steve finally stood up. He reached out and laid a comforting hand on Oliver’s shoulder. The other man tensed, but didn’t pull away. 

“We all have a past. No fella gets through life without things that didn’t go so well and things that keep us up at night. I’m not trying to judge you. I need to understand.” Steve left his hand right where it was until he felt Oliver relax some. It was just a fraction, but it was there. “I need the truth. Might not be such a bad thing for you to have another set of eyes look at it either.”

“Not here,” Oliver said, turning to head upstairs to where the offices were. Steve followed and shut the door behind him as Oliver settled himself in front of the desk that took up much of the office. Steve lowered himself into a chair.

“Things were too far gone with Slade,” Oliver began. He didn’t meet Steve’s eyes. “He was too angry. He was trying to kill us, me especially, and he was coming close to succeeding. It was only a matter of time. I didn’t know if the cure even worked, but I did know we were only going to get one shot at him. We had a plan to take out Slade and get off the island. I couldn’t chance using the cure and it not working. We wouldn’t have gotten another opportunity and everyone on the island would be dead.” 

“Tell me about the woman that he holds you responsible for,” Steve questioned.

Oliver didn’t seem like he wanted to answer at first. Steve raised an eyebrow at him. Were they going to have to start over with the avoidance tactics? He looked at Steve like he was trying to figure something out, then Oliver surprised him and launched into the story. He told Steve how Sara, Shado and Oliver tried to save Slade from his injuries with the Mirakuru, but they’d believed he was dead and fled. The pain on his face was obvious even though he tried to hide it as he told Steve about Ivo and how the man had held a gun to Sara and Shado. 

Oliver had been given an impossible choice. He’d watched two women he loved be pushed to their knees with a gun waving between them and told to choose. Steve’s heart went out to him. He’d been completely unprepared for a choice like that. Talk about head game, the man, Ivo sounded like a master. 

“When Ivo pointed his gun at Sara, I reacted,” Oliver told him, anguish in his voice. “I got Shado killed.” Steve didn’t comment. He let Oliver regain some composure. He was as close to breaking as Steve had seen him. If he’d never dealt with any of this, just kept it bottled up… Steve had seen men break for less during the war. “When Slade found us, she was dead and he thought Ivo had done it. I didn’t tell him differently.” For the first time since the telling of the story, Oliver looked up and held his eyes. It was as if he was trying to will Steve to believe him.

“What are you leaving out?” There was something. Oliver’s heart rate had sped up considerably when he’d talked about Slade finding them. He was sweating. He was covering something up.

“I thought about telling him,” Oliver began. “I felt like I needed to, but I let my doubts get in the way. I didn’t trust that Slade wouldn’t snap. He was fighting the Mirakuru in his system and I didn’t trust him. I keep wondering how different things would have been if I’d just told him about what really happened.” He dropped his gaze again and studied his hands. “This is all my fault. I’ve been handling things with Slade wrong from the beginning. I set this all in motion.” The guilt was plain on Oliver’s face. It was eating him alive.

Steve leaned forward in the chair, letting his arms rest across his knees. “When this man Ivo put you in the situation with those two women, that was a no win situation. I can’t see any way out of it for you at that moment. You suddenly found yourself facing a whole new threat without Slade, the man that had been leading you since you found him on the island. Does that about sum things up?” At Oliver’s nod, Steve kept going.

“I agree with your assessment. Things might have been a whole lot different if you’d told Slade, but you let your fear get the better of you.” Oliver narrowed his eyes. Steve wasn’t sugar coating anything. It wasn’t his way. “I’d guess you had some help with that decision. Sara didn’t have any more experience with combat than you did.” If Sara was right there with him, they would have fed off of each other. 

Steve stood up and faced Oliver. He needed his words to have weight. “No one can say how Wilson would have reacted if you’d told him the truth. He might have understood. I don’t know him, but as a combat veteran I have to think he’d have seen the situation as impossible and not held you responsible.” Steve paused and let that sink in. 

“Or he might have killed you on the spot,” Steve concluded dryly. “Oliver, we all make judgement calls. Sometimes they’re right, sometimes not. You questioned your decision. Hopefully you’re a little wiser now.” Oliver’s eyes widened. Steve wasn’t giving him a pass, but he wasn’t condemning him either. He could only hope the younger man would take some comfort from their talk.

“I couldn’t save Shado,” Oliver’s voice was low.

“I couldn’t save Bucky either,” Steve said. “Doesn’t stop me from going over and over that moment in my head, reliving it a million times in my nightmares. I’ve been told that’s normal, but you can’t let it eat you alive. You have to try to move forward.” A million scenarios and he’d never managed to save his best friend from the awful plunge.

Oliver’s face was closed. Steve tried again. “You weren’t trained for any of what you were experiencing. Wilson for all intents and purpose was your commanding officer. He was who you looked to for guidance, training and direction. He taught you to follow his orders.” He hoped that was sinking in. Oliver looked like he was exploring that new line of thought, good.

“Your first time out alone, still mourning the loss of your commanding officer and friend, you were given a situation you were not prepared to handle. You were given an impossible choice with no clear solution. The situation escalated and you reacted. Would you have tried to stop Ivo if he’d held the gun to Shado’s head first?” Steve asked.

Oliver’s face was thoughtful. It lightened somewhat as he thought about what Steve had said and what he was asking. “I would have,” Oliver said. “I didn’t think. I just reacted. I’d have done the same no matter who it was, but…”

“You chose to save a woman with a gun to her head,” Steve interrupted Oliver. “You didn’t choose which one Ivo pointed the gun at or that he turned the gun on the other woman. You didn’t control the situation, only your reaction. We do the best we can to save as many as we can. It doesn’t always mean we can save everyone no matter how much we wish it was different.”

Oliver went still and looked up at Steve. Steve gave him a moment before continuing. “Oliver, you weren’t trained for anything that happened. You were barely trained to follow Wilson’s lead. I can’t say I agree with everything you did and I hope that this is the end of the secrets, but you need to stop blaming yourself for a situation you didn’t create and were barely equipped to handle.” Steve kept his voice strong and let a little of his ‘Cap’ voice come through. 

“At the end of the day, you’re lucky you’re alive and that you got most of the people under your care off that island. I’d take that as a win, learn from it and let’s deal with Wilson head on. Your guilt and the secrets are getting in your way.” He didn’t know how to be any more blunt than that. 

“Diggle’s been telling me to get my head out of my backside about Slade,” Oliver admitted.

“Dig said ‘backside’?” Steve questioned, knowing the man’s blunt manner.

“Not that exact wording,” Oliver hedged. Steve sighed internally. The ‘Cap’ voice comes out and everyone’s a boyscout.

“You know I was an army captain in Nazi Germany, don’t ya?” Steve pointed out tiredly. “I’m not that easy to offend.”

“Stark told me you are offended by ‘language’.”

“Yeah, that sounds about right!” Steve grumbled. He headed for the door, turning back as he put his hand on the knob. 

“I hope you think about what I’ve said,” he told Oliver. “I’m going to go see what Roy and Bruce are talking about. They’ve been too quiet for too long. Meet you downstairs in 15?” Oliver nodded.

“I’ll think about what you said,” he assured Steve before he followed him out.

 

“Come back to empty more pretzel bowls for me to fill?” Roy asked when Steve stopped at the table the two men were at. Steve felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. He liked Roy.

“Yeah, thanks,” Steve said, snagging a bowl from the corner of the bar and earning himself an exasperated sigh.

“Things going alright up there?” Bruce looked at Steve with concern in his eyes as he watched a very quiet Oliver come down the stairs from the offices and turn to go down to the basement without a word to anyone. 

“It’s fine,” Steve assured him. It mostly was. Oliver was thinking through their talk. Hopefully it would help.

Bruce nodded and let the subject drop. “Roy and I thought we’d go find something to eat. I’m starving and he’s got an hour before work.”

“Sure, Doc,” Steve answered. “You guys go.” It would be good for them to have some time to talk alone. Bruce would be good for Roy.

“You want to come, man?” Roy asked. “Or are you all filled up from those pretzels?” Steve chuckled, but declined the invitation. He had promised Oliver some sparring. He also didn’t think he should leave Nat and Felicity alone together too long. That combination worried him just a bit.


	29. Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that left reviews, comments, kudos and sent emails. I'm so glad people are still reading. Thank you Gategirl7 for being an awesome beta.

Felicity glanced over at the red haired woman next to her. She and Natasha had been going over all the info that they collectively had on Slade. She was pleasantly surprised at how knowledgeable Natasha was with computers. The spy wasn’t a hacker at Felicity’s level, but she was damn good. 

“How long have you and Steve been partners?” She’d been trying to curb her curiosity, pushing a deadly assassin/spy for information didn’t seem like the wisest course of action. Natasha looked up from what she was doing on the Starkpad she held. 

“Since the attack on New York,” Natasha answered. “I’ve been traveling out of the country for a while though. It’s good to be back among friends.” Felicity wasn’t sure if the other woman was warning her that she considered Steve family or telling her that Felicity was now included in that circle. She’d been surprisingly friendly. Felicity hadn’t known what to expect, but she certainly would never have expected to like the Black Widow as much as she was starting to.

“I’ve seen the pictures he drew of you sleeping in the rubble. You must have been really exhausted to fall asleep in a place like that.” Felicity frowned as she noticed the older woman shift subtly, putting herself between Felicity and the door to the club upstairs just as it opened. How had Natasha even hear the door before it opened? Felicity thought of Oliver and all the times he’d moved to protect her without showing signs of even being aware of what he was doing. She’d recognized Natasha’s shift for what it was. Did all deadly superhero people have super senses? Did they all feel like they needed to protect their resident hacker? 

Oliver stepped through the door, popping the Velcro on his quiver strap and catching it as it fell from his shoulders. Felicity turned to offer Oliver a smile, but was just in time to see him school his features as his eyes landed on Natasha. “What are you working on?” he asked, voice gruff. Angry face was firmly in place and not leaving anytime soon, Felicity decided by the tone and abruptness of Oliver’s question. She wasn’t sure what was going on with him at the moment.

Felicity searched his face. He didn’t look much lighter than he had when he left. As annoyed with him as she was for going out without backup, she’d at least been hoping he’d come back in a better mood. Oliver was taking things better than she would have thought, but she could tell he was having some trouble holding it together. Between Slade terrorizing the team and now Isabelle trying to steal QC, Oliver was closer to the edge than she’d seen him. 

“Just comparing notes to see what information we might have missed,” Felicity answered back. “You didn’t tell me you were going out and patrolling.” With Slade out there it wasn’t a good idea to be alone and without backup. “What would have happened if Slade had attacked you?” she questioned. “You could have been hurt or killed and we wouldn’t have known to look for you. We all thought you’d gone home.”

Oliver’s stance went even stiffer as he set the quiver down on the table with more force than necessary. “I don’t need a babysitter, Felicity,” he snapped. She turned to look closer at her friend. He must be more upset than she thought.

“Perhaps not a babysitter, but manners might not be amiss.” Natasha’s words brought Felicity’s focus back to the spy before swinging back to Oliver. Oh crap, this wasn’t going to be good. She briefly considered texting Steve to get his butt back down the stairs, but her phone was lying across her desk, they’d notice.

\----->>>>

“Do you have a problem with me, Miss Romanov?” Oliver demanded. Until he’d opened the door and found Natasha Romanov sitting next to Felicity, he’d been feeling a little more in control. His evening of taking his mood out on the thugs in the alley had helped. What didn’t help was Romanov. 

Oliver wasn’t sure what it was about the woman that made him feel so off. He didn’t have that reaction to any of the other Avengers. Steve and he were becoming friends, he was learning to tolerate and actually even respect Stark, but Romanov set him off. She’d been flirting with him from the moment she met him, but in a backhanded way that made him suspicious that she was toying with him rather than actually interested. The next moment she’d invaded his family home like it was her right and dismissed his concerns over it. On top of all that, he got the distinct impression that she had an issue with him. When someone like Natasha Romanov had an issue with him, Oliver preferred to know why upfront.

“I have a problem with people that are not who they pretend to be,” Natasha relaxed back into her chair almost like she was dismissing him as any threat to her. Her eyes were intent on him. “Does that apply to you, Mr. Queen,” she asked him. “Should I have a problem with you?”

“Oliver has to pretend,” Felicity was quick to jump in trying to defend him. He didn’t let his feature change, but her concern warmed him. “He can’t just go around telling everyone he’s the Arrow.”

“I don’t think that’s what Miss Romanov is referring to, Felicity,” Oliver corrected, looking at her for a quick second, hoping she could read in his eyes how grateful he was for her support of him. “Why don’t you go up and let everyone know that I’m back and we should use this time to train while we can.” He wanted her out of the discussion he was about to have with the redhead sitting in front of him. 

“I’m not sure I should do that right now.” Felicity was obviously worried that their discussion might turn violent. Oliver wasn’t sure she was wrong. “I’m not sure you both will be alive when I come back.”

That actually brought a brief softening in Romanov’s features that pulled at Oliver’s insides. He couldn’t ever remember his reactions to a woman being so unexpected and all over the boards.

“Relax, Felicity,” Natasha reassured. “If I wanted your boss dead, I certainly wouldn’t do it here where his body would be such an inconvenience to deal with.” That was direct. Oliver felt his hackles raise at the threat as well as the insinuation there was no doubt who would be the winner in a battle between them.

“Ahhh, OooK,” Felicity drew out the words. It was clear she didn’t know what to do.

“It's fine, Felicity,” Oliver assured her. He made sure to make eye contact with her and let her see how relaxed his face was. He’d schooled it that way for her benefit, he was actually pretty pissed at the moment and very on guard, but he didn’t want Felicity to run get Steve or to stay herself. He wanted to hash this out and know what Romanov’s problem with him was.

Felicity didn’t look like she was going to listen as she looked between the two of them. Then she rolled her eyes and turned on her heels to head up the stairs. 

Oliver raised his eyebrow in a questioning fashion and focused on where Romanov was sitting. She didn’t seem to be in a hurry to tell him her issue. “You have an issue with me Ms. Romanov,” he prompted impatiently. 

“Steve trusts you,” she told him, standing out of her chair. The woman was all deadly grace. Oliver had faced down more than a few assassins, but this woman screamed threat without trying. Her outward calm and lack of any verbal threat did nothing to lessen the deadly vibe she was putting out. 

“I trust him as well,” Oliver found himself saying. The thought of how quickly he’d come to trust the other man still surprised him. “Do you have a problem with that?” 

“Does he know that you are Bratva?”

Oliver was taken aback. He tried to cover it but from the slight narrowing of Black Widow’s eyes she’d caught his slip. “That has no bearing on what is going on here.” He informed her, holding his temper by a thread. 

“I don’t know if Steve will agree that you holding the rank of captain in the Russian mafia has no bearing.” She mused, stepping forward into his space once more. “I have done some checking. Word is that you have been using your Bratva connections to gain information. That information has not come free, but you have passed the tests they asked of you.” Romanov’s face gave nothing away as she waited for him to answer. Damn, how did she know so much about him or his dealings with the Bratva?

“Things are not always as they seem Ms. Romanov,” Oliver kept his voice level and refused to show any sign that her line of questioning made him nervous. To gain the information that she had meant that she had a good inside source. He couldn’t afford her digging too deeply and finding out that he hadn’t killed the man that his Bratva contact had insisted he eliminate. He’d set him up with a new name in a new place, but if anyone found that out, both that man and Oliver would be marked for death.

“The last time that Steve dealt with things not being as they seemed, three helicarriers ended up in the Potomac river and he ended up in the hospital nearly dead.” Natasha informed him. Oliver resisted the urge to sigh. This was not going well.

“You’re right. I hold that rank. It comes from my time on the island and the things I had to do to come home. I am not an active part of their organization. I use them for information only as a last resort.” He told her. Oliver got the feeling that this woman was not going to accept anything but the truth. “I passed their test, but not in the way they expected. I can’t say anything more about it than that. I won’t put other’s lives on the line as proof.” 

Romanov studied him. “The Bratva is a good source of information,” she agreed, her face giving away nothing. “But they are deadly when crossed. You took quite a chance creating the name of Ivan Dakoravich instead of killing the man he used to be as they ordered you to.” 

Oliver couldn’t keep his face straight on that one. He didn’t check the impulse to grab the woman before him by the shoulders and turn them both, slamming her against the wall. He did manage to restrain himself from using enough force to do more than simply jar her even as a small part of him realized she hadn’t fought back. She’d allowed the move. 

“Who else knows that name?” Oliver ground out. “How did you find it out?’ No one was supposed to know that Ivan was the name Oliver had created to make Bratva’s man disappear. How did Black Widow know that name? Did that mean that Oliver was found out, that he was now being targeted by the Russian mafia?

“Do you want me to tell you that you are safe, no one else knows?” She asked him. “Do you need me to assure you that your secrets won’t come back to bite you and this team?”

“What I want is for you to stop playing games and tell me if your research has compromised the man I relocated or anyone here.” He was already going through options in his head. If the Russian mafia got wind that he had deceived them, the man he relocated would be dead, he would be dead and likely they would take it out on both families as well. 

Natasha studied him for a moment. She didn’t say anything at all but her body seemed to relax somewhat. “I compromised no one,” she told him. “If you are truly using the Bravta for information and are not at their beck and call then you are playing a dangerous game, but you are not a threat to Steve.” She glanced at his hands on her shoulders, lifting a brow at him. Oliver released her. “You should tell Rogers before he finds out on his own. He doesn’t like surprises from people he considers friends.” 

She didn’t say more, just stepped around him and headed for the training area.

Romanov took her jacket off and hung it on a hook on the wall. Oliver watched her perplexed. She’d gotten whatever answers she wanted from him and with a bit of advice and a warning, she was just going to go on as if everything was fine. Her whole attitude with him had been about protecting Steve and questioning Oliver’s motives? He wasn’t exactly sure. As much as Oliver had come to respect Steve and see the reasons these people gave their loyalty to him, they really were like a big dysfunctional family. He looked skyward to keep from rolling his eyes. If he wasn’t careful he’d find himself pulled into their strange little family. Well if this woman didn’t decide to kill him first.


	30. Sparring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, thank you everyone that is still readying. And thank you so much everyone that has sent emails, comments and reviews. It really motivates me when I am struggling with the muse and RL. As always, thank you Gategirl7 for the beta. We’re getting near the finish… I think. :-)

Oliver’s blood was singing through his veins. He dodged Widow’s kick and threw himself backwards to avoid her roll. She was one of the most athletic people he’d ever met. Sparing with her was exhilarating and unexpected. He couldn’t shake the feeling that she was assessing him. She’d attack one way, then change up the attack moments later. Oliver couldn’t get in a position to use his strength or longer reach against her. She was very good at keeping him from using his advantages over her. Before Oliver could finish the thought, he was taking a hard, two legged kick to the chest that sent him backwards.

“You are predictable,” Widow announced, stepping back and letting him stand. 

“Don’t feel bad, Oliver, she says the same thing about me.” Steve announced as he came down the stairs. Oliver glanced over at Steve and received foot to the back of his calf for taking his attention off of his opponent.

“Where is everyone?” Oliver asked, surprised Felicity wasn’t with Steve.

“Roy and Bruce went to get something to eat. They seem to be getting along well.” Steve leaned against the door frame. “Felicity got a call from Tony as she was coming upstairs. He came over and got her. I’m going to pick her up after they’re done. Dig is still with your family. Bruce is going back there as soon as he eats.”

Oliver couldn’t say it didn’t feel good to know that his family had extra coverage. He should have done that from the start. “Thank you,” Oliver said simply. 

Steve nodded. “Where’s Sara,” he inquired. Oliver had been waiting for that. He’d promised Steve he would talk to her and ensure she was on board with them, but he hadn’t caught up to her until a little while ago. 

“She’s on her way over. She texted me a few minutes ago.” He wasn’t looking forward to their talk, but he was looking forward to having it out of the way. 

“You going to just stand there, Rogers? I never took you for someone that would let another take a beating alone.” Romanoff’s eyes sparkled and her mouth was pulled up into a smirk. She looked almost friendly Oliver decided. 

“Oh so that’s how it is,” Steve laughed. “Let me go get my workout bag out of the truck.” He turned to Oliver. “That move I showed you yesterday,” he pointed out. “That gets her almost every time if you are careful where you throw it in. We’re not the only ones that can be predictable.” Oliver chuckled at Romanoff’s snort. He turned back to his opponent, trying to decide how best to implement the flying kick Steve had suggested. 

 

\---------->>>>> @@@<<<<\---------

.  
.

Steve was smiling as he pushed the exit door shut behind him. He’d parked behind the nightclub to be able to use the back entrance. Clicking the lock on his truck and reaching for his bag, Steve suddenly grabbed his shield instead and spun to meet the attack he’d felt coming at him from behind.

Only the faint whir of gears and Steve’s enhanced hearing saved him from the blow meant for his head. Bucky’s metal fist connected with the shield and drove Steve backwards into the side of his open truck. “Buck,” he exclaimed, blocking the next blow as well while trying to get his footing. “It’s me, It’s Steve,” he shouted, staying on the defensive. He couldn’t let himself be hurt like he’d been in DC. Too many people were depending on him for their lives, but he wouldn’t hurt his childhood friend either. Surely Bucky had to remember something. He wouldn’t have pulled him out of the Potomac if he didn’t.

“You’re my target. Completing my mission will stop the pain,” his friend ground out almost mechanically, like he’d been repeating it to himself over and over. 

“If you’re in pain, let me help you, Bucky,” Steve tried again. He jerked sideways as the other man managed to get a swipe across Steve’s side with the blade he carried in his flesh hand. Right as Steve jerked to the side, Bucky’s metal fist slammed into the side of the shield, almost ripping it from Steve’s hands. This was bad. Bucky was too strong for Steve to stay on the defensive and hope to somehow subdue his friend, so how did he bring him down without hurting him. 

“You can’t help me,” Bucky ground out as the two men fought. “Only compliance.” Steve’s heart sank. His friend looked terrible and his fight wasn’t nearly as strong or intense as it had been in DC. If Steve hadn’t been trying to not hurting his friend, the fight would be going much differently. Even as he blocked another punch and flipped Bucky away from him, Steve was cataloging the other man’s condition. 

Bucky was skinny, his hair hung in oily strands around his face. His face was the worst. It was drawn in pain, dark circles below his eyes. His skin was grayish and sickly looking. Bucky was sweating even though there was a chill in the air, but Steve didn’t think it was exertion, not yet. His friend had to be in a lot of pain. Even the blows that they traded didn’t carry the power they had in DC. Steve’s moment of distraction cost him a punch to his side that cracked ribs. Even if Bucky wasn’t at his best, he was still deadly. 

“I can help you, Buck. Think. You’ve known me my whole life.” He wheezed out, catching his breath through the pain. There had to be a way to get through to his friend. Some of his memories had to be in there. Steve refused to believe anything else. “You earned extra money helping old man Wilson repair radios in his shop and took us to Coney Island. You wanted to ride the Cyclone.”

The assassin stopped moving. He narrowed his eyes, then seemed to pause for a second.. “You threw up all over me, Punk,” he said, his voice uncertain and questioning but with a shadow of the trademark Bucky sardonic smirk threatening. That one sentence made Steve’s heart sing. Bucky remembered at least something of him, of their childhood. 

“Yeah, jerk,” Steve couldn’t keep the emotion out of his voice as he allowed his stance to loosen and his shield to lower. Bucky seemed to ease up as well, turning confused eyes to Steve’s, but just as relief filled Steve, the other man was hit with pain. He clenched his teeth and flinched away like his whole body was racked with it. His metal arm spasmed and Bucky staggered backwards a few steps. 

“No!” Bucky screamed, anguish filling his voice. Steve wasn’t consciously aware of the impulse that had him drop his shield and rush to catch his friend before the man could hit the ground. Everything happened in a split second. Bucky, didn’t fall, he pulled himself straight and lunging at Steve. “Complete the mission, obey,” the assassin ground out as his metal hand clenched around Steve’s throat. 

There was no time to react. Steve’s heart twisted at the play of emotions across his friend's face before they’d been wiped out by a look of agony. It crossed Steve’s mind that he’d reacted a second too late, dropped his guard too fast. He felt his air closing off. He tried to reach, block, but the only way out of the hold he was in was to use his legs and possibly snap his friend’s spine. He had the angle to make the kick work, but he couldn’t do that. Even to save himself, he couldn’t kill or maim his best friend. Time slowed down as Steve tried to pull oxygen into his lungs. He could hold out much longer than an unenhanced human, but he was still human and the lack of air was starting to get to him. 

They were fighting right above Nat and Oliver, but neither would hear. No one was coming to help and Steve was out of options. No matter what, he couldn’t kill his best friend. Bucky was his brother in everything but blood. A part of him kept thinking that Bucky would remember, relent, save his life like he’d done in DC.

Felicity’s face flashed before his eyes. Buck wasn’t going to let him go, this was it. He was going to die. He had so much left to do but at least the avengers would take care of Felicity and Oliver and Starling city. Black started to rush in. Steve’s fingers on Bucky’s shoulder started to slip. He’d been trying to get under the arm, dislodge it somehow, but it hadn’t worked.

Just as his vision was fading, the pressure let up. Suddenly Steve and Bucky were in a pile of limbs on the pavement and Steve could breath again. He sucked in great gasps of air. Natasha was standing over him. “Thank you,” he croaked, his voice harsh around the damage to his throat. He struggled to sit up to see what damage had been done to Bucky. He could feel Buck’s heartbeat under his fingers. He wasn’t dead, just unconscious. 

“Wasn’t me,” Nat told him, helping him. 

“Sara saw what was going on, came in the front and alerted us. She is the one that knocked Barnes out.” Steve raised eyes to see the blond pulling a dart out of Buck’s neck. Oliver was checking his pulse.

“Pit Viper Venom,” Sara said without him asking. “It sedates the Mirakuru crowd. Was hoping it would work on him. You didn’t seem like you wanted him dead.” 

“Thank you, Sara,” he told her sincerely, surprised and grateful at the same time. Steve accepted Oliver’s hand to pull himself up. He didn’t waste any time reaching down and lifting Bucky into his arms. His ribs screamed at him, but they would heal. The man weighed nothing close to what he should have. Steve’s heart broke again. He tried to focus on the fact that his best friend was alive and for a moment, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Felicity and the First Avenger by NocturnalRites here is the link: [Felicity and the First Avenger](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1311580/chapters/2725309%20) She came up with the first Steve/Felicity pairing I'd ever seen. I loved the pairing so much it made me want to write one of my own. Her's is set in a different phase of Steve's life than Avenging Arrow. Go check it out!!
> 
> And thank you Ozhawk for the Artwork! Check out her work. She's got some really fun Marvel Pairings.


End file.
